


Dance Monkey Dance

by puddleofgoo



Series: A Life Less Ordinary [12]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 173,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddleofgoo/pseuds/puddleofgoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of "milk run" missions to ease McKay and Sheppard back into the swing of things after their last trial ends up being exactly not what anyone expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is twelfth in the "A Life Less Ordinary" series and is set immediately following the events A Life Less Ordinary 11: Chasing Shadows.

Rodney glanced up from his lunch with Radek, catching sight of John as he strode into the mess with Lorne at his side. They'd been scouting some of the other sections of the city over the past two weeks, looking for areas that the current Atlantis contingent could move into to make room for some of the newbies coming in on the Daedalus in a few days.

Things between them were good—really good.

Radek, though, had been watching the door almost since they arrived thirty minutes ago and Rodney simply rolled his eyes. The Czech was worse than a love-struck teenager some days.

"You should just talk to her."

The other man jumped, eyes flying back to Rodney. "What?"

"Come on. You know me. If I can tell that you have the hots for Elizabeth…" he let his words trail off as his hand gestured in the air between them, finishing off his statement without words.

Radek's eyes widened slightly, his ears going pink. He muttered a few words in Czech that sounded suspiciously like cursing.

"Don't deny it. My genius brain has finally picking up on something personal. I must be making progress on those required 'how to treat your employees better' courses Elizabeth insists I take." Rodney took the time to be smug. It was fun to watch Radek blush.

"You are evil, evil man." Radek sighed—there was no heat behind it. "I will not deny it, but there is also nothing I can do about it. She is... untouchable."

"Just because she's more or less the boss doesn't mean she's untouchable. And besides, you'd be good for her. Better than that prick…what was his name? Steve? Sean?"

"Simon. And she still pines for him, 'prick' or not." Radek sighed. "And it is a testament to how low I have sunk that I am having this conversation with Rodney McKay. How you managed to be the person you have with your social skills is beyond me."

"That part's easy. It's all John. He's glutton for punishment is all." Rodney glanced up again, spotting the two soldiers heading their way. "I still think you should talk to her. At least you can carry on a conversation without any problems."

Radek just sighed again as the two men dropped into seats next to them. "Hi guys. McKay, you're going to love what we found." He and John had worked out a semi-silent agreement: when John used his last name in public, he wasn't expecting Rodney to do or be anything he didn't want to. He could snark and snip and tease as much as he wanted. But if John switched to using his first name...

Then all bets were off.

"Hopefully something that's not going to get us blown up in the next ten minutes. I'd like to enjoy my lunch."

"Nope." John bounced a little, and even Lorne looked happy. "We found suites. A whole wing of them. They all have two rooms off a central seating area, and even a little kitchenette kind of thing. Sort of like the Ancient version of a microwave and mini fridge. We plan to open them up to anyone willing to take on a roommate." His grin got wider. "It would be setting a good example if some of the senior staff made the switch from a private to a double. Interested?"

Rodney knew his eyes had widened. "Does it have a balcony? And what kind of square footage are we talking about?"

John bounced in his seat again. "I have one in mind. It's a corner room near the transporter, so instead of just a standard balcony, it has a sort of wrap-around. The bedrooms are about the size of the rooms we have now, with double that for the sitting area."

Rodney did the math in his head. "That's not bad. Anything bigger?"

Both men laughed, but it was Lorne who answered. "That's the biggest we've found so far. We wanted to keep it to one wing, so that's going to be the biggest in the new sector. There are two of them on that corner—the rest of the rooms in the sector are about the same size just without the balcony."

Rodney huffed and scowled. "I have a lot of very sensitive equipment. It needs room. If I’m going to move I want it to be well worth my effort."

"It will have more room. Not only your bedroom, but some of it can go in our common area I'm sure." John was still grinning hugely. "I can have the room requisitioned and assign Marines to help you move today if you want."

"Are you sure you can't find something a little bigger?"

John rolled his eyes. "Without opening up another section, no. And you're the one who said we can only afford to power one additional section of living quarters, remember? Come on. It'll be fun. We can be roomies." Under the table, John's foot rubbed against the side of Rodney's leg.

"And who else is doing this roommate thing? Teyla and Ronon?"

John nodded. "Yes. Lorne is going to try to grab the other corner room if he can convince Parrish to room with him. In fact, there's a lot of interest from the gate teams, especially the established ones, to make the move. It won't take long for all the suites to be filled, freeing up a huge chunk of rooms for the new personnel."

Rodney raised an eyebrow toward John, more of a "are we really going to move in together" question than anything. He shrugged. "I don't know. I have a lot of stuff to move and I have a great view."

John rubbed his calf again. "I'll help you pack if you want. I don't have much to move. Just a few odds and ends. Come on, you can see the room before you make up your mind."

Lorne nodded, talking around a mouthful of food. "It's a prime piece of real estate, McKay. You need to snap it up before someone else does."

"Yes," Rodney said turning to the major. "That's the issue. What if there are bigger apartment-suite-things in another section? I don't want to move twice."

Shaking his head, John stood. "Come on. I don't think you'd want to move even if we did find bigger quarters down the road. The view is spectacular. Just come look. You can always say no after you see it."

Rodney rolled his eyes, shoving the last bit of his lunch into his mouth. He gestured to Radek. "Meet you in an hour?"

Snickering, Radek nodded. "Yes yes. Go look at your new soon-to-be home. I will manage labs without you for a short time."

"And make Simpson go over that data she gave me this morning. It's all wrong," he said, rising to his feet. "She needs to double-check her work before turning it in."

John was bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Lorne, go ahead and start the paperwork to open up the section. Once Elizabeth approves it, we'll adjust the patrol routes, then open up the rooms to be claimed."

"Wait a minute. I thought she approved it already. Wasn't that what we decided in the senior staff meeting from hell two weeks ago?"

"She approved opening up a new section. Lorne and I were scouting to decide which one. This is going to be it. This is just a formality in case anyone ever wants to see something official." John quirked his lips. "And you can berate me and walk at the same time. Come on. I want to claim this room before anyone else sees it, which means if we're going to do it, we need to go see it and see if you wanna do this before we open it up to the general population. Command does have a few perks."

Rodney huffed, but nodded following behind John once he got rid of his trash and returned the tray to its rightful place near the kitchens. "Which section is this again? We talked about a lot of them at that meeting."

"It's part of the west wing of the city. It's actually closer to the labs than your current room."

"Really?" Rodney perked up at that.

John shot a grin over his shoulder. "Thought you'd like that." He hit the transporter destination, and led Rodney to a room not far away. He paused at the door, though. They were alone since the area hadn't been officially cleared yet. "Look, as much as I want this, I won't make it an order. If you really aren't comfortable with it, or you don't like the room, you can say no, with no consequences."

"John, I’m more or less living with you in your quarters," Rodney said quietly.

"I know. But this would be a big step. You wouldn't have any place to go back to at all. I want it because we wouldn't have to worry anymore. No more sneaking out at 0300 when Caldwell is in residence. No more worrying about someone seeing us going into the other's room. But still... moving in together officially is a big deal. I don't want you to feel like I forced it. This is something I want you to want, not just obey me on."

Rodney nodded. "I understand. Can I see them now?"

John looked a little nervous now. "Yeah. I mean, I know I talked it up, but if you hate it, we can look at some of the other rooms..."

"John…" Rodney rolled his eyes, a silent "come on already" finally urging the soldier to open the door. And wow. The common room was nice, large—and very empty.

There were four doors leading out of it—one to the balcony, one for each bedroom, and a bathroom. The bedrooms were about the same size, but there was one a little larger—which Rodney immediately labeled the master bedroom—each with its own private bathroom. The master bath was large but not quite as big as the one they'd used months ago, near the secondary infirmary. The other bathroom actually had two doors: one into the common room, the other into the smaller of the two bedrooms.

This really was a family apartment.

John was fidgeting. Rodney didn't think he had ever seen his lover this nervous. "So, ah, I was thinking we could use the bigger room as our bedroom, maybe try to figure out a way to get a big bed in there. And you could use the second room as an office-slash-workroom for when you don't want to be in the labs... And we could get a couch and some chairs, maybe rig up a screen of some sort to have team nights here instead of in the common room..."

"We'd need a bed in the other room…the other bedroom."

"Not really. If we kept the doors closed, no one would know it wasn't a bedroom. They'd have no reason to look unless they were invited, and we wouldn't be inviting anyone who doesn't already know about us." John had moved to the door for the balcony, which was just past the 'kitchen' area. John was right—it had the Ancient version of a mini fridge and microwave oven they had found in other places in the city, along with storage space to serve as a kind of pantry.

"We have to keep up appearances, John."

John nodded and opened the door and stepped outside. The view was spectacular, overlooking a good chuck of the city because of the way the balcony wrapped around slightly. John stepped to the railing, looking out. "So we could put one of the small beds against the wall for me to sit on and watch you while you work." He sighed softly. "I just want a place for us. Both of us. Not my room or your room. It would be ours."

"I know," Rodney said, stepping up beside John, bumping his shoulder. "We just have to make sure that this doesn't make too many problems for you." He turned and wandered the length of the balcony, looking in the master bedroom from the outside and realizing that the bathroom shared the outside wall—right where the tub and shower was.

He thought the doors open and stepped inside, moving to the bathroom. Sure enough, the outside wall was the same as the bedroom. It should look out over the city, but it was a wall.

But…huh. A thought came to Rodney's mind and he tilted his head to the side, feeling John step up behind him.

His lover wrapped his arms around Rodney's waist, resting his head on Rodney's shoulder. "What are you thinking? You have that evil genius look."

"That wall is the outside wall," Rodney said pointing.

"Yes, it is. That feature was only in the two corner rooms."

Rodney raised an eyebrow and thought hard at the wall—surprised when it actually turned translucent.

John nuzzled at the side of his neck. "Watch this." After a moment, the wall did something, and seemed to completely disappear. Unless he squinted really hard and tilted his head the right way, Rodney couldn't tell there was anything between them and the outdoors. There was even a hint of a breeze coming through.

Rodney turned to John. "We need this room."

John's smile was hesitant. "So you'll move in with me? Live together for real?"

"We need a bigger bed. A couch. Desk in the common room. We might be able to make the smaller bedroom into a partial playroom."

John shifted against him, the beginnings of an erection pressing into Rodney's ass. "Home. We have a home now. I'll put you in charge of getting us furniture. I'll tell Elizabeth we're setting the example as senior staff members willing to give up our private rooms, and make arrangements to start having our stuff moved. I'll do the toys myself, so don't worry about it."

"I won't. I trust you," Rodney said, turning in John's arms, a smirk on his lips. "While I'd still like something a little bigger, this will do."

John kissed the corner of Rodney's mouth. "I want to wait to inaugurate our new suite until we've moved in. Why don't you see about getting us something to sleep on tonight? And I can take care of the rest—at least enough so we can start living here right away."

"Hmm…I guess I can wait until later," Rodney said with a smile.

They kissed for a few minutes before John broke away. "All right, let's get started so we can be moved in to our new home by tonight. Together. God, you have no idea how much I've wanted this..."

"Can you get the stuff from our quarters? I think I have an idea of where to get new furniture." There were a few rooms down in the one section where the room with the "big bed" was, that were only partially furnished. "I might need a few muscles to help with the actual more though."

"Yes. I'll have all our stuff packed and moved, and let me know when and where you need a few Marines. I'll make sure you have them."

"Good, good. I'll…give me them in about twenty minutes. Have them meet me in my lab with a dolly or something. The stuff will be heavy—damn Ancients insisted on it. I have to grab some tools." Rodney paused, offering John a smile.

He was pulled in for another hard kiss. "I'll see you later. Try to get off early tonight so we can try this place out."

"Do you trust me?" Rodney asked, his eyebrow on the rise. He had an idea, but unless John agreed to it…

John nodded immediately, using the back of his hand to caress Rodney's cheek. "Yes. Absolutely."

"After you move our crap in, can you wait to come back until I call you?"

His eyebrows went up, but he nodded again, without hesitation. "I'll let you know when it's all here and I'm clear."

"Thank you," Rodney said, pressing a kiss to John's lips, his mind already spinning to the plans he had. "Marines in twenty, right?"

John laughed softly, pulling away. "Marines in twenty, along with the official okay from Elizabeth for us to claim this room. I'll see you tonight, if not before."

John strode out, already on the radio talking to Elizabeth. Rodney clapped his hands together, putting his plans in place. But first things first. He needed tools.

Heading to the lab he ended up digging through the supply closet—one of John's favorite places for a quickie lately—for the tools he knew he'd need. Marine One and Marine Two showed up right on time and with a wheeled cart. He dumped the first case on the cart and pointed at several others.

Power tools were always good to have and you could never have too many.

Radek just rolled his eyes when Rodney informed him he was taking the rest of the day off. He was the boss. He could take off if he wanted.

They headed down to the bowels of Atlantis and Rodney poked his head into several rooms before finding the right bed. It was big—a queen/king-sized bed and there was a closet-full of sheets and blankets and such.

He sent Marine one to the laundry to get them cleaned while he and Marine Two stripped down the bed to its smallest pieces so they could transport it.

Once that was done, Rodney sent him on his way with orders to reassemble it in the room on the right—what Rodney has designated in his mind as the master bedroom. For everyone else, it would just be his room. Everyone knew he was picky about his beds.

Marine One showed up about an hour later—arms piled with clean sheets and blankets. Rodney had already started looking for chairs and tables and sofas. He'd dragged a few chairs into the middle of the hallway.

"Are you an idiot? You were supposed to leave them in the new apartment."

"Sir?" The man looked confused.

Rodney sighed, turning to the Marine and making sure he talked slowly. "Go put them in the new apartment and then come back here with the cart so you can start taking some of the chairs up there."

The Marine was too well trained to roll his eyes. "Sir, yes, sir."

"And hurry. I still have a lot to get done."

A hasty salute was shot off before the man scampered back. John must have told them to behave.

Tugging a PowerBar out of his pocket, Rodney ripped open the wrapper and started munching on it while he looked for a few other pieces. He wandered in and out of several rooms, finally finding a table and a few chairs. He dragged them out into the hall to find Marine One loading the cart.

After a quick "these too" Rodney ducked into another room, spotting the couch he wanted. It matched the first chairs he'd found.

"Oh," he said, stepping back into the hall. "I want the sofa that's in here, too. Don't forget it."

The Marine grunted. "If you don't mind my asking, sir, what else do you plan to find? Some of this stuff is a little heavy, so if there are more large pieces, I'd like to see about getting another guy down here to help."

"Well, I found the table, four chairs to go with it, two arm chairs, and a couch. Not to mention the bed. Maybe a desk. Maybe a coffee table or something. I'm still looking. If you think you need someone else, call now. I don't know how long Sheppard loaned you out to me for and I'm trying to be quick."

The soldier's eyebrow had gone up, but he nodded. As he walked back out to the hall, Rodney heard him on his radio.

Rodney rolled his eyes, thankful the Marine hadn't complained. At least John knew how to train his men….

He paused in the middle of the room he'd stepped into, a smile growing on his face. John certainly knew how to train his men—if he were any indication of the specialized training John did.

Humming lightly to himself, he found a few other pieces—extra chairs, bedside tables, a low table they could use for the common room/living room thing, and another bed for the second bedroom.

It took four more Marines to help him haul everything back to the apartment and put it all together.

Afterwards, the men grinned at him, patting each other on the back. "This looks great, Doc! Who knew the Ancients actually had stuff like this lying around. I might have to go scout a bit for myself when I go off-duty."

Rodney narrowed his eyes slightly. "You scout only within approved areas and with permission from both Colonel Sheppard and Doctor Weir."

He grinned at Rodney. "Of course, sir. But I'm planning to claim one of these suites myself as soon as the Colonel opens them up for general claiming. And now I know where to find the good furniture."

"We'll see about that," he said, shooing them out the door. He waited until they were finally gone before turning to survey the apartment. It was still pretty Spartan and their crap was everywhere, but the main pieces were in place.

He nodded to himself as he walked around, checking everything. Marine One had actually proved to be helpful, even making the bed with the sheets that had been washed.

Wow. What a bed.

Taking a deep breath, Rodney finally let himself relax a little. He was home, this was home. It was theirs.

And because he was home, he had a few things left to do before John got here.

He stripped out of his clothes, quickly, efficiently, folding them on the armchair he'd placed in the master bedroom. John liked him naked then they were alone, and Rodney actually enjoyed it, enjoyed being like this with him. So, as soon as he stepped in the room at the end of the night, the first thing he did was shed his clothes, making sure his lover had full access to his body for whatever he wanted to do.

Tapping his radio, he called John as he padded into the kitchen area, looking through the cabinets.

"Sheppard here."

"It's McKay. You eat yet?"

John's voice got fractionally warmer. "Hey. Not yet actually. We finished packing all the stuff in both bedrooms, and I got help moving it over. I just left it scattered in the place, figured we could sort it all out later. I'm in my office at the moment doing reports."

"Yes to the scattered. Would you mind grabbing something for dinner?" Rodney shook his head as he realized nothing had been put away at all. Ugh. There was still so much work to do.

"Sure. We eating in the apartment tonight? When do you want me?"

"If that's okay. There's still a lot to do and I could use some help."

John's voice took on a tinge of excitement. "I can come see what you've done with the place now?"

"Um…" Rodney paused in his poking around the apartment. "Yes, actually. It's as good as it's going to get for now."

"Give me ten to run by the mess and grab something, and then I'll be home."

"I'll be waiting," Rodney said, padding around the apartment, still looking at everything, making sure it was where he wanted it.

"Great. Sheppard out."

Rodney tapped his radio off and then tugged it from his ear, leaving it on top of the table near the door.

With a nervous sigh, he moved into the master bedroom, digging around in the box in the closet. Sure enough beneath the clothes he found some of what he wanted—the blindfold and leather cuffs.

He quickly pulled them in place and locked them closed before climbing into the middle of the bed. He turned so he was facing the door, kneeling with his legs spread slightly.

He put the blindfold on last, securing it in place.

He wanted something special for John to come home to tonight.

It didn't take long before he heard the door open, John calling out. "Hey, honey, I'm home! Where are you? Sweet! We have a couch! And chairs!"

Rodney remained quiet, letting John weave his way through the apartment. The footfalls got closer until they finally paused at the door to the bedroom and he heard John's in-drawn breath.

"Fuck. Talk about a housewarming gift..." A moment later, the bed dipped as John climbed up, hot hands immediately on Rodney's body. "Beautiful..."

Rodney let the corner of his mouth inch up. "Best I could offer."

"You somehow found us a huge fucking bed, and then this..." John shifted, and Rodney felt the press of an erection. "I was half-hard when I got home, knowing it is home now, our home. But this... You make me crazy with need. I don't suppose you found the lube already? I want to be inside you."

"No," Rodney said shaking his head. "I didn't know where you put it. I just found this stuff in the closet, but there wasn't much else in that box. I guess it was just the stuff from last night."

John kissed him sweetly, briefly. "I tried to keep the boxes with the toys close together. I'll be right back."

"Not going anywhere."

The bed shifted again, and Rodney listened to John rooting around through boxes. "We're going to have to get this stuff organized. Sex, dinner, then unpacking."

"We have time for the unpacking," Rodney said quietly, forcing his body to remain still. "And I'll keep for as long as you want me to."

The bed dipped again, this time from behind him. Hands urged Rodney to sit up on his knees, and then a slick finger slid inside him. "I know. But right now I'm really, really hard, and I really, really want to fuck you in our new suite."

Rodney moaned at the intrusion, spreading his legs a little wider to give John better access. "Can you…make me wait?"

A hot mouth had attached itself to the side of Rodney's neck. John's breath sent shivers up his spine as he replied, continuing to move his finger in and out. "Oh, yes. I'm going to come, but that doesn't mean you are. Not yet."

"Thank you, John…" he moaned, feeling himself falling down easily, slipping into John's hands, his capable hands. "Feels so good…want to feel good all night…want to beg for you…"

His lover chuckled, working a second finger into Rodney's body. "And you will. You'll beg and plead and leak for me. But you aren't going to come for a while yet. It's only late afternoon, and Ronon and I just threw everything into some boxes and on carts so nothing is in any order. After I bury myself in you, I'm going to feed you, and then you're going to follow me around, stay close while I start to sort through everything so I can play with you."

Rodney moaned loudly and his body shuddered. His hands immediately moved from the small of his back where they had been clasped, to the bed at his side, as he tried to steady himself, but paused even before they touched down.

John chuckled again, a dirty sound. "This isn't a very steady position for what I want to do to you. On your hands and knees."

"Yes, sir," Rodney said, letting John's free hand guide him into position, spreading his legs even wider apart. All the while, John's two fingers stayed buried within him.

The new position opened him up even wider, and a third finger was worked inside. "I love this ass. So plump and perfect."

Rodney's head dropped down, hanging between his arms. He was panting, his cock hard and leaking. He wanted to feel like this all night, for as long as John could play with him. He felt alive. "So good…please, more…I can take more."

"Don't come, no matter how good it feels. When I'm done, I'll try to find the box with the cock ring. I had to throw the toys into the bottom of boxes when no one else was looking, then toss other shit on top of them. I don't want you to come yet, or anytime soon." His fingers disappeared, only to be replaced by his cock, pressing in deep. Rodney felt the brush of fabric against his thighs when John was all the way in—he had just opened his pants and pulled himself out.

"Oh god…so good, feels so god," Rodney panted, whispering and chanting it over and over again, the words beginning to blur together as each thrust of John's cock into his body made him drop down deeper and deeper into submission. He loved getting fucked by John and knew he was a slut for it. He could never get enough.

All too soon, there was a sudden rush of heat, John's moan deep and sexy as he came. His body went heavy against Rodney as John rolled them sideways, managing to not pull out as he did.

Rodney keened long and loud, his cock hard and needy, but John just tugged him closer, the fabric of his clothes rubbing against Rodney's skin. The sensation just made him moan and whimper more, his entire body one big nerve.

"Shhhh. I've got you. Breathe with me until the arousal is manageable again. Don't come."

It took him several minutes—and more than several large gulps of air—to knock his arousal back. And he slipped another notch, moving into the place he craved.

John knew Rodney's body better than he did sometimes, so he knew exactly when Rodney had found that happy place. He gave a possessive purr. "Good boy. Very good. I'm going to pull out now. After I clean you up, I'm taking the blindfold off. Once that happens, you are never out of my immediate reach."

"Yes, sir," Rodney said with a small nod, trying not to hiss or whimper when John pulled free. The lube and come were cool when the air moved across his skin, making him shiver slightly as John scooted from the bed.

A moment later a cool cloth was on his body, cleaning away the mess and stickiness, and then the blindfold was removed. John was directly above him, smiling down. "Hey there."

Rodney blinked his eyes a few times and tilted his head up and he smiled, loving the expression on John's face, that he'd been able to make him happy. "Hey."

"This is an awesome bed. You did a great job finding us furniture."

Rodney warmed at the praise. "It's a weird size, so we'll be stuck with Ancient sheets, though."

"That's okay. These are pretty nice. And we can always have silk sheets made specifically for us if we decide we want them later." John put a hand in the center of Rodney's chest, petting him. "It's probably going to take a few days to get everything unpacked and organized though. I had four people in each of our rooms tossing stuff in boxes, so it didn't take long to pack it and move it, but finding places to put it all will be more challenging."

Rodney leaned into the touch, feeling his eyes slide closed. He nodded. "I know."

John's voice was warm, full of affection. "I want to at least see if I can find all our clothes and get them folded and put away before they wrinkle too much. Come on, and stay close. If I didn't think it would get in the way, and I knew where it was, I'd use the leash —so I want you to behave as if there was one and never move further than that from wherever I am."

"Yes, sir," Rodney said, opening his eyes and shifting forward so he could get off the bed. "And if you find the things you're looking for?" He let this voice trail off a little in suggestion.

John had stood up, and grinned a little. "Then you'll get more toys added to your body."

"I'd like that." He'd really like that.

"I know you would." John kissed the tip of Rodney's nose, and then moved to open a box. He began to work his way through them, most of the ones in the bedroom containing clothing that was either folded and put in their new dresser—and wasn't that a thrill to see their clothes fully mingled together—or hung up in the closet in the corner of the room. All the while, he was constantly reaching out to touch and pet and caress Rodney's body.

They worked silently side-by-side for a while, getting into a rhythm, Rodney always about a foot away from John. They stumbled over some of the toys about an hour in—the leash and collar as well as some the tethers and straps. While the toys went into a drawer near the bed—the built in wall dresser was very cool and opened with a light touch at the top right corner.

Rodney glanced up as soon as John tugged them out of the box, his eyes widening.

His lover smiled. "Come here."

Stepping closer immediately, Rodney dropped to his knees before John, excitement and anticipation pooling in his stomach. "Really?"

John chuckled softly, the sound going straight to Rodney's groin. His jeweled collar was removed and the heavier-duty leather was put on. The leash was long enough to give him some room to move, but it gave John the option of tugging him back, keeping him exactly where he wanted him.

When Rodney heard the click of the lock snap closed and the leash was attached to the d-ring on the front of the collar, he felt himself slide down a little more. They hadn't done anything like this in about two weeks—since his time under John's full strict control—and he'd missed some of the harder play. He didn't like it all the time—neither of them did—but sometimes…

Rodney purred a little, letting the collar and the feelings settle over him. He watched as John secured the end of the leash around his left wrist, linking them together.

"Very good. Go back to unpacking those clothes into the drawer. If you find anything other than clothing, let me know and I'll tell you where to put it." John caressed Rodney's face, giving a slight tug on the leash.

With another purr and nod, Rodney moved slowly to his feet, his cock hard and leaking. He needed to push down his arousal, force it down, so he could work. God…he loved John's voice when he got like this, how it sounded, how it made him shiver.

Before he could turn, a quick command from John made him freeze. Long fingers wrapped around him, stroking him lightly. Since John was sitting, he leaned forward to lick the pre-come off the tip of Rodney's erection. "Beautiful. I want you just like this for the rest of the night."

"Oh god," Rodney said, trembling. "Please…need some help…"

John's hand moved to the base of Rodney's dick, just behind the jeweled ring that matched his set but was more decorative than anything, squeezing hard, while his other reached around to tug Rodney's balls down from his body. "When we find the rest of the toys, I'll give you a ring. Until then, you just have to hold it back because you want to obey me."

"I want to," Rodney panted, nodding, closing his eyes as he tried to get his body to back down a little. "Love feeling like this…"

"I know you do. You're doing very good." John purred the last two words.

"Please, John," he whispered, begging slightly, leaning in toward the other man, into his hands and his touch.

John did another growly-purr, and squeezed a little harder, pushing back Rodney's impending orgasm. "Go unpack boxes."

Rodney whimpered, but nodded, the order and tone ramping him up even as he tried to back himself down. John just chuckled, knowing exactly how Rodney was reacting to him.

They got a few more boxes done, before they found the one with the cock rings. John pulled out the Ancient ring and switched it out with the jeweled one. As soon as it was on, it started to buzz softly.

"Oh, god, John," Rodney panted, reaching out to hold onto John, his fingers digging into fabric. He half-swallowed a moan, his entire body trembling with need and desire and want. Every nerve ending felt awake and alive.

John wrapped his arms around Rodney, pulling him close and just holding him for a moment. Rodney could feel the faint tug of the leash from where it was trapped between them. "Breathe for me. You aren't going to come any time soon. I'm not ready to let you."

Rodney nodded, taking a deep, open-mouth breath that ended in a moan. God. He loved this, loved feeling like this, loved that John could do this to him each and every time.

John chuckled again, and then stepped back, tugging on the leash. "Come on. I left dinner in the other room. We can try out the new couch while I feed you."

Moaning, Rodney managed to hold his hands up to John as he shifted closer, his eyes wide. He knew they were probably blown out, mostly pupil.

John smiled gently. "You'll get what I choose to give you. Come." He started walking toward the living room, tugging Rodney's leash.

With a nod and another moan, Rodney followed, padding barefoot behind John, spotting the covered tray of food on the table in front of the couch.

John sat down, arranging Rodney so he was half-lounged back against John. The position allowed him to feed Rodney and play with him at the same time, which he proceeded to do.

Rodney relaxed against John, his hand resting on John's cloth-covered thigh, fingers grazing gently back and forth and around in circles. Ever since they'd agreed and made their contract, things had been a whole lot easier between them. Nothing was strained, or weird, and Rodney had never felt more at ease with himself and his body and his relationship with John.

There was no worry or even the nagging doubt anymore.

John had signed the same paper he had.

They had it in writing.

There was no need to try to win John, to impress him, to worry about him finding someone else.

With a hum, John picked up a piece of pastry and held it to Rodney's lips. Rodney could feel him looking around the room, his other hand absently stroking Rodney's erection. "Wow, we have a lot of stuff. I didn't think we had this much."

"Mmm," Rodney agreed, moaning around the mouthful. He chewed carefully and swallowed, watching as John took his own bite. "Been collecting."

"I see that." John gave him an amused look. "We'll get the bedroom done first, then work on this room. What furniture did you get for the second bedroom?"

Rodney relaxed into John as he finished off the last piece of the pastry, reaching for some other finger food. It actually didn't matter. Rodney would eat whatever John gave him. "Smaller bed…" he said, moaning slightly as John stroked him a little harder. "Chair…table…same….same setup as the other room…more or less…oh god, feels good…"

Pressed back against John's chest, his lover's chuckle rumbled all through Rodney's body. Another piece of food, this time a bit of a local cheese, was pressed to Rodney's mouth. "I know it does. But I'm not even close to ready for you to come yet. We still have some unpacking to do, and I want to check out the rest of the pieces you found for us. So just sit back and enjoy."

"Oh god…am…feels good…love this," Rodney panted after swallowing the cheese, his eyes sliding closed as he rubbed his open hand along John's leg.

John nibbled on the side of Rodney's neck, biting sharp flares of pain/pleasure that shot straight to Rodney's dick. "Almost done with dinner. Can you eat a few more bites for me, or are you full?"

"I can," Rodney moaned, nodding as he tilted his head to the side, loving the feel of the leather on his neck.

Several grape-things were fed to him as John ignored his own meal and seemed content to lick and suck and bite Rodney instead.

The door chime interrupted John mid-nip.

Looking up, John sighed. "Rodney, go into the bathroom and close the door. I'll tell you when you can come out. Grab a pair of boxers and a tee-shirt on the way in case I can't get rid of whoever it is."

Rodney opened his eyes and nodded, watching as John took the end of the leash off of his wrist, pressing it into Rodney's hand. He rose on slightly unsteady feet and John tapped his ass to get him moving faster. As he headed into the bedroom, John was moving to the front door, arranging his clothes into some semblance of order. Rodney grabbed a shirt and boxers from the drawer and stepped into the bathroom, letting the door slide shut behind him.

He moved to the tub, sitting on the edge, the clothes next to him. His cock was still hard and leaking, the ring continuing to buzz quietly.

Rodney was content to sit and wait. John would take care of things.

After a few minutes, the buzzing of the ring stopped. John appeared in the door a moment later a pair of jeans in his hand, as well. He took the clothes from Rodney's hands and unsnapped the leash, leaving the collar in place and began to dress him. "It's Carson, and he wants to check out the new place. He won't stay long, but I need you semi-presentable. Since it's just him, you don't have to come all the way up if you don't want to. We will be returning to where we left off later."

Rodney nodded. "Okay," he said, pressing a kiss to John's lips once he was on his feet once again. "You okay with me like this?" He gestured a little at himself—the cuffs, collar, erection…

John stood back to admire. "Mmmm. God, you're hot. And yes. If it was anyone but Carson I'd talk you down and bring you out of headspace, but he knows about us, so you'll be fine. And I warned him you were in headspace when he got here, and told him if it would bother him, he should come back later."

Nodding, Rodney pushed a little of his nervousness down. This would be the first time Carson had seen him like this…or anything close to this. John wouldn't do anything that would put him at risk or demean him. He knew that. "Okay. Did he bring a housewarming present?"

Laughing, John wound his hand through Rodney's as they walked back out. "You can ask him yourself. Beckett? Where did you go?"

"You would have seen it if he brought one," Rodney said quietly, glancing around the living room. He spotted Carson out on the balcony.

"Maybe. Depends on how big it is. Carson?" John walked them out onto the balcony. "Great view, isn't it? It's one of the things that drew me to the room."

Carson turned to them, offering a wide smile. "Aye, I didna realize there were rooms out this way."

John grinned slightly. "Neither did we until Lorne and I started scouting. But I'm glad we got here first. This way I don't have to kill someone to free the suite."

Rodney leaned into John, watching his friend closely. But apart from a blush high on his cheeks, Carson didn't make any comments or act different in any way. It was weird—Rodney expected something else—but nice.

"Aye. The paperwork would be a nightmare and then I'd have to do an autopsy and it would just spiral on from there."

John's arm snaked around him, pulling Rodney closer and letting him rest his weight against John's welcoming body. "Who says there would be a body? I know Marines, not to mention my lover is a brilliant astrophysicist. If I was going to commit murder, it would be a perfect crime. So it's a good thing the suite I wanted was free—it's a moot point."

Carson rolled his eyes and chuckled, turning his attention and a smile to Rodney. "How are you doing, lad?"

Rodney nodded, offering a smile in return. "Good."

John's fingers were tracing idle patterns on Rodney's hip. "He wanted to know if you brought us a housewarming present."

"Aye…did he now?" Carson said, an amused expression on his face. "I actually didna bring anything, but I'm sure if I were properly invited back I can arrange to have something."

John laughed softly, the sound going straight to Rodney's groin again. "Once we get unpacked, we'll throw a party. This was sort of a spur of the moment decision, and packing was pretty much a bunch of Marines throwing shit in boxes. It will take a few days to get it all sorted out."

Carson nodded, his eyes straying to Rodney. "And I heard Rodney was ordering around Marines. If I'd known I would have gone down to watch."

"I loaned him a few to move the furniture. We're men of action." John was smiling, looking down at Rodney. "Still with me, buddy?"

Rodney nodded. "Listening. Want to see the apartment?"

Carson nodded. "Aye. I do, if you'll give me the tour."

John tugged Rodney back inside, Carson behind them. "Well, this is the common area—kitchen, living room, hopefully an entertainment center at some point in our future."

"Need to order a plasma screen or rig one up from the Ancient stuff we have," Rodney said quietly, coming up a bit more. If Carson was going to stay it would be rude if he didn't talk to him.

John glanced over, grinning. "You figure out how to wire this place for killer sound, and I'll find a way to requisition a projection unit and screen."

"Hmm…I'll figure something out," Rodney said. He turned and pointed toward the second bedroom. "That will be John's room, officially."

Carson's eyebrows went up, but he just nodded, peeking a head into the room.

John nodded in agreement. "We'll maintain the fiction of separate rooms, but the other is where we'll both live. This one is up in the air. We have a small bed in there, and the desk will be moved there eventually. I want to use it as an office, so we have some place to work when we don't want to go to the lab or my official office. The bed can double as a place to lounge for whichever of us isn't actually working."

"The bathroom connects to this room and the living room. The master bedroom has its own bath," Rodney said as John moved them toward the other room—their room. Carson walked in, looking around.

John sat Rodney on the bed, staying close enough to touch. "We've been working on this room most of the evening. I figured getting the clothes put away first so we can find them would be a good thing."

"Aye," Carson chuckled, walking around, poking his head in the bathroom. "It'll take you a few days to get everything straightened out."

Rodney watched his friend, John's hand on his shoulder, his fingers softly caressing the skin just above the collar of his shirt.

"Yeah. But we're home. We actually have a home now, Carson." John's voice took on a note of wonder.

"And you don't have to worry about mowing the lawn, either," he said walking back toward them. "I am sorry to have disturbed you. I didna think you'd mind."

John shrugged. "We don't. To be honest, I should have planned better, but I couldn't help myself. Consider this the sneak-peak. In a few days we'll have a real party. The Athosian festival is in three days, right? Let's plan our housewarming for the day before."

"I'll bring something with me next time," Carson said heading toward the door.

John hooked a finger in Rodney's shirt to gently pull him up and back out to the main room. "Hey, on your way would you mind dropping the tray back at the mess? I promised it would get back tonight and that'll save me a trip."

"I can do that. It's actually a quicker trip now with the transporter right next door, isn't it?"

John grinned again and bounced. "It totally is. This apartment rocks."

Rodney chuckled. "I think he likes it."

John's finger moved to catch in the waistband of the jeans Rodney had pulled on. "By the time I'm through with you, you'll like it as much as I do."

"Oh, I think I like it already," Rodney said with a smirk, his voice low as he turned toward John.

John's eyes went dark with arousal, and the cock ring, which had been still since Carson arrived, suddenly flared to life again.

Rodney moaned, his body trembling slightly. He could hear Carson's in-drawn breath. "I should probably be going."

John barely glanced away. "Thanks for coming by, Carson. I'll see you tomorrow at the staff meeting."

Rodney heard the door slide closed and the lock click into place a beat before the cock ring's vibrations increased again, making him clutch onto John.

"Now where were we? Oh yes. You, aroused and leaking, and not coming anytime soon. Go take off these clothes and bring the leash back out."

"Oh…yes, John," Rodney panted, trying to get himself to move toward the master bathroom where John had left the leash. "You…Carson was nice."

John chuckled. "It was nice of him to stop by. And you aren't moving." John gently pushed him away, giving him a light swat on the ass.

"Ow!" Rodney said, scowling lightly, but moving nonetheless. "He…he didn't look at me strange."

"It didn't hurt." John was moving back toward the couch. "I told you before that I'd warned him you were in headspace. He said it was fine."

"Oh." Rodney ducked into the bedroom, tugging off his shirt and boxers, leaving them folded on the chair where he'd put his clothes earlier. He moved into the bathroom and picked up the leash, returning a minute later. "I…I liked that he didn't treat me differently," he said as he gave John the leash, kneeling next to the couch where his lover was sitting.

"He's finally learning." John smiled, snapping the leash back into place and upping the vibrations of the ring.

"Oh…" Rodney said quietly, his eyes sliding closed as the sensations overtook him.

John just chuckled again. "Take a minute to adjust, and then we're going to do more unpacking."

"Yes, sir," Rodney said, leaning forward a little. John's hand threaded through his hair, easing his head down to his thigh. The gentle caresses calmed him, dropped him down, helped him to focus.

"Good boy." It was a soft whisper, the words as much of a caress as John's touch.

"Thank you," Rodney whispered in return, humming a little as he eased into headspace and his submission.

John waited until Rodney had fallen pretty deep before standing, using the leash to lead Rodney back to the bedroom, where they once more started to unpack a few boxes.

The worked easily together, Rodney following John's orders without question, without thinking, letting the other man lead him, guide him. John continued to touch him, stroke him, making him feel more and better with each passing caress.

He didn't even know how much time had passed until John was suddenly slipping a finger under his chin, forcing him to look up. "I think we can stop for the night and pick up the unpacking tomorrow."

"Yes, John," Rodney said, blinking slowly, focusing on John's face and his eyes.

"Stand up."

With a tug on the leash, Rodney stood, his gaze resting on John. Waiting for John.

"Good. Very good." John let the leash fall, then started to circle, humming in appreciation as he admired Rodney's body.

"Please, sir," Rodney whispered, trembling under the weight of John's gaze. It had been two weeks since they played hard, since they'd played like this.

He heard John moving around behind him, and a moment later, the gag was slipped on. "Don't close your eyes. I want to watch you fall apart for me."

Rodney moaned as John buckled it behind his head, the click of a lock making sure it stayed in place. He trembled again, slipping down. Tonight would be a night for locks and permanence and full control.

Moving back around, John's eyes glittered, the lights dimming enough to throw the room in shadows, but not enough to hide the expression on his master's face. "Go sit on the bed, back against the headboard. Spread your legs as wide as you can comfortably."

Rodney nodded, moving as quickly as his body allowed. John had already tugged the pillows off the bed, leaving it bare. Settling in the middle, Rodney spread his legs wide, watching as John watched him, waiting for John to make the next move.

With another hum of praise, John retrieved the straps they had found in a box. He hooked one to each of Rodney's ankles, securing them to the bed. His wrists were next—John positioned him so his arms were stretched out wide to each side and secured in place.

Everything was locked together, the click of the padlocks sending him deeper each time. He tugged at the bonds, moaning at the security, the tightness.

Rodney watched as John nodded, a pleased smile on his face. He moved off the bed and dug in a drawer—their new toy drawer, coming out with two other cuffs and the thigh cuffs.

The cuffs went into place—just above his knees and elbows, respectively—getting locked into place before they were secured to the headboard as well, four more points of security, four more locks restraining him.

He tried to shift, but couldn't, the strain of his muscles just ramping him up a little more, making him groan and moan.

"Very nice. You're pretty like this, stretched out for me." John laid on the end of the bed, his limbs loose and relaxed, although there was a huge bulge in his BDUs. He settled in to just look at Rodney, not touching.

Rodney tried to shift, to move, but he couldn't, trapped in the bonds and under John's gaze. He moaned and whimpered, the gag muffling his sounds. Oh god. Please…more. He wanted more.

John's lips curved upward. "I can hear you thinking. You're chanting 'please' and 'more' and 'fuck me' and 'touch me', aren't you?"

Rodney nodded, his sounds of arousal and want only increasing the longer John watched him.

"But you don't really have a say. You just have to stay there and let me look at you. In a little while I'll touch you. Maybe stroke your dick, leaking so nicely for me. Maybe work a finger under and inside you, touch you deep."

Rodney moaned loudly, whimpering and begging, but John didn't move. Instead he talked to him, told him all the things he'd like to do to him. John's dirty talk just about undid him every time.

"As I touch you in the most intimate of ways, maybe I'll suck on your nipples. Lick them and kiss them and bite them until they're both red and swollen and so sensitive even breathing on them makes you moan."

Whimpering, Rodney closed his eyes, wanting John to touch him.

"Open your eyes."

He couldn't ignore the tone, John's voice, his order, so he did. Rodney tugged at the restraints, his head falling back against the wall, the leash rubbing against his chest.

"You don't close them, you don't take your eyes off me."

Rodney tilted his head down again, looking at John and the serious expression on his face. He whimpered once, quietly, not as desperately.

"Good boy. You know if you obey, it will be better for you in the end."

He tugged at the bonds, moaning again, breathing heavily. His cock was hard—rock hard—the cock ring vibrating constantly, sending continuous sensations into his body. But John just watched him, his gaze caressing him, touching him, making him tremble without laying a finger on him.

"I wonder if you could come just from this, from being watching, listening to me tell you what I can do to your body."

Whimpering, Rodney nodded, knowing he could. One word was all he needed.

John smiled again, possessive, aroused. "Do you have any idea how hot that is? Knowing you can and would come right now, with only a word? And you would come so hard you'd white out, floating in pleasured bliss."

He moaned, the sound heading toward begging. But John wasn't ready yet.

In fact, John's chuckle was dirty. "You don't want it enough yet. You aren't desperate, needing to come so bad you want to cry. I can wait until you get there."

The keening was loud.

"Maybe later I'll suck on you, like the best popsicle in the world. Suck you so hard you swear you're losing brain cells out of your dick. I'll swirl my tongue over the slit, lap you up, fondle your balls gently with my free hand."

Oh god, oh god, oh god… Rodney moaned, watching as John's hand moved down to touch himself through his BDU pants. But John just kept talking, talking about sucking his nipples, marking him, teasing and tormenting him. And through it all, Rodney listened and watched John, whimpering and moaning and groaning and begging.

But John was teaching him tonight, training him.

He slipped his pants open, pulling himself out, stroking slowly. "I could come now, could bring myself off while you watch, helpless to touch, to taste, to feel. I could even use one of the vibrators, fuck myself on it while you watch, wishing it was you touching me, wishing I was buried inside you fucking you hard, marking your prostate on every thrust."

Rodney shook his head, the keening sound of his protest loud, which only made John pause, a slow smile growing on his face.

"No? You don't want to watch me pleasure myself while you're helpless to participate?"

Rodney whimpered. He wanted John to fuck him, touch him.

"I could jerk off now, come, take the edge off again, then keep you like this until I'm ready again, hard again. Or I could be nice, could come touch you, use my mouth to make you feel so good. So many choices."

Tugging at the bonds, Rodney tried to squirm, to move, to get closer to John somehow, even though he knew he couldn't, knew that there would be no way for him to free himself.

John spread his legs wider so Rodney could see as he stroked himself. After a few minutes he stood and stripped, baring his lean, toned, hairy body. With a quirk of his lips, he positioned himself so he could continue to put on a show, this time with nothing hidden.

Moaning and whimpering, Rodney pleaded with John, every sound muffled by the gag.

"Hmmm. I have an idea." John sat up and crawled over. He had grabbed lube at some point, and with eyes sparkling, he started to smear it on Rodney's erection.

Rodney keened long and loud, needing to thrust up but unable. Please, pleasepleasepleaseplease…

Finally touching him, John put a hand on each of Rodney's shoulders and slowly—so slowly—lowered himself down onto Rodney. He hadn't prepped himself at all, so he was only going fractions of inches at a time, only to pull back up and push down again, each time a little further.

Panting and moaning and whimpering, John slowly enveloped him, surrounded him, his own leaking dick spreading come on Rodney's stomach.

John's breath was a bit ragged, the first time he had started to show how fine his edge of control was.

Once he settled down, Rodney's cock filling him, he smiled, looking into Rodney's eyes as he relaxed, clenching down on Rodney and pulling a deep moan from him.

"God, so fucking good..." His hands finally started to roam Rodney's body, pinching nipples, caressing everything in reach. The angle wasn't the best, so he didn't try to ride, just used his body to hold Rodney, clench down and caress him with everything.

Rodney could only feel, the sensations driving him out of his mind as he trembled and shuddered. He whimpered and moaned, sobbing around the gag, needing to come so badly, and yet needing more.

John leaned slightly, kissing the side of Rodney's face, nuzzling softly. "I love you."

Leaning into John's touch, Rodney closed his eyes and whimpered and sobbed as John's hands teased his nipples.

"Open your eyes."

Rodney shook his head. He couldn't.

"Now."

John clenched down on him and Rodney moaned, sobbing a little more as he dragged his eyes open.

He came up slightly, pulling off the cock ring. "Come, fill me, fuck me." He bounced up and down on Rodney's erection.

With a loud, sobbing cry, Rodney came, pulsing into John's ass, the bedroom whiting out as he felt his head drop onto John's shoulder and John's come spilling between them.

When he came back to, his limbs were free, the gag was gone, and he had been cleaned up. John was sprawled out in a semi-boneless heap next to him.

He moaned, his muscles aching as he shifted.

John moved his head, opening one eye. "Hey."

Rodney managed to move, curling into John, burying his face in John's shoulder. He could feel he cuffs—all eight of them—still attached to his body. He didn't care. Right now he needed to hold John, to feel him.

John curled in, wrapping his own arms and legs around Rodney and pulling him close. He whispered endearments and praise softly into Rodney's ear.

He trembled slightly before relaxing into John's arms, his warmth, letting the words and his touch wash over him.

John's voice got quieter, his words slowly slurring as he started to fall asleep. "Think we need to go to sleep."

Rodney shivered as he nodded, John tugging the blanket over them. A beat later and the lights dimmed before darkening entirely. They were home. This was home.

With a contented sigh, Rodney closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

***

 

John was having a great dream. It involved a slick hand stroking him, fondling him. Fingers sought out each of his erogenous zones—his nipples, the sides of his ribs, his neck—and touched him just the right way, making him moan and arch up for more. He put his hand above his head, spread his legs wide, wanting the languid touching to never end.

His body responded, reacted, and it felt oh so good. He moaned again, wanting more, wanting to be touched—just wanting.

He was rolled gently onto his back the kissing and nipping and touching continuing until he felt the base of his cock being held steadily and then he was surrounded by a tight warmth. When he was all the way in, flush up against skin, hands continued to touch his nipples and trail along his sides.

Moaning, John tried to thrust up. When his hips were more or less held down, and he got answering moan, his eyes fluttered open. Holy shit! Not a dream! "Rodn—" he cut off as his lover clenched around him and twisted a nipple hard at the same time, making John buck up and almost scream, pleasure shooting through his body.

It was still dark, the moonlight trailing through the bedroom, making harsh shadows in some places, highlighting the sheen of sweat across Rodney's skin in others. The cuffs were dark against Rodney's skin—all eight of them still attached from earlier that night—the collar a stark contrast to the pale white.

Gripping the headboard, John spread his legs a bit wider, tactic permission for Rodney to play as he wanted. Their unusual dynamic meant Rodney didn't take the lead very often, or ask for a specific scenario beyond what John was willing to give. Since John happened to like occasional surprises, especially when it came to sex, he was more than willing to encourage his genius' creativity every now and then.

Rodney was whispering quietly to himself, his gaze focused entirely on John and where his hands and fingers were pressing.

John panted, trying to hold on as his body was touched and loved. "Yours, Rodney. For right now, I'm yours. Whatever you want, you can have."

He leaned forward, licking his lips. His words were deep and low and slow. "I want you to fuck me. I want to feel it for days. I want you."

John bucked up again, unable to help himself. "Fuck... Yes, God, Rodney..."

"Come on, John. Make me take you, make me remember who owns me, who loves me. Every time I sit down I want to remember what you did tonight, how you took me." God. Rodney like this was amazing.

With a noise somewhere between a whine and growl, John used a military move to flip, managing it without pulling out of Rodney. He pushed his lover's legs back and started to take him hard. He was close, but Rodney had managed, as usual, to spark both the need to claim and the need to love in him at the same time. "Mine. You're mine and you better fucking remember it."

Rodney clutched at the headboard, holding on as John slammed into him, moaning and growling with each and every thrust. And even though panted breaths, he was still egging John on. "Harder, god…feels good, but need more, please…fuck me, please, John…"

Bracing himself, John let go. He was usually fairly gentle with Rodney, preferring to make it slow, prolong the sweet torture for as long as possible. But this... Rodney waking him up wanting so badly, begging so nicely... He fucked him hard, knowing he was leaving bruises and that his lover would have trouble sitting tomorrow.

And Rodney just begged for more, taking everything with obvious pleasure and abandon.

When he knew he was getting close, he wrapped a hand around Rodney's leaking erection, stroking it with force just this side of brutal. He growled. "Come."

Rodney's body shuddered hard and he came with a yell, John's name on his lips. John could feel the orgasm shaking his lover, the aftershocks rolling through him in waves.

With a few more hard thrusts, John followed him over the edge. He shuddered through it, then slowly pulled out and rolled to the side of the bed, fishing out the metal plug they had finally found shortly before calling it a night. He slicked it up then pushed it into Rodney, sealing his claim inside. Finally, limbs feeling like Jell-o, John collapsed onto the bed to wait for Rodney to come around again.

And he did, quickly, just after the plug was in place. He moaned and rolled his head to the side, only to moan again.

John wiggled so they were pressed together. "Well, that was a hell of a way to wake up. Feel better now?"

"Mmm…much," Rodney said, and John could hear the smile in the tone of his voice. He shifted and hissed quietly, the sound ending with another moan. "So good…"

John chuckled, groping in the dark until he found one of Rodney's nipples to play with. "Your ass was feeling a bit neglected, hmm?"

Rodney moaned and arched into John's hand, panting quietly. "God, yes…needed you, wanted you so badly."

"It was a nice way to wake up. I went from dreaming of great sex to having great sex. It beats wet dreams, hands down."

"I just…woke up and wanted to feel you in me," Rodney said quietly, his words so open. He arched and moaned quietly as John continued to stroke him and play with his nipples.

"Can you get hard again for me?"

"Make me, please," he begged, panting heavily.

John didn't touch anything other than the nipples he was fondling. "Just from this. I can keep this up until you're leaking from it."

"Oh…John…" he moaned, arching into John's touch, the moonlight highlighting his face, casting harsh shadows to the side. God. So open, so wanton and all his.

John kept it up, varying how hard or light his touches were, but never straying from Rodney's nipples. It took quite a while—they were both pushing forty—but finally Rodney was hard again, leaking and squirming and begging. John loved him like this.

And if Rodney was going to wake him up at three in the morning for sex, he was going to make the most of it.

Once his lover was hard, John sat back, knowing the light was casting the same shadows on his face as it was on Rodney's. "Touch yourself. But don't come. Start slow, barely stroking."

Rodney whimpered, but touched himself, arching up into his own hand, at the first hint of skin on skin. John never let Rodney touch himself like this anymore, but god…it was a good look for him.

John watched for what probably felt like hours to Rodney, stopping him every time he started going too fast, or stroking too hard. "Feather-light. This is about sensation, not getting yourself off. For now."

Rodney nodded, his lips forming an "o" as he moaned and panted, his body arching into his touch, his cock hard and leaking and needy.

"You look like sex. Like my own personal fantasy boy-toy. Only you're real and here and your mine to enjoy. I could watch you touch yourself like this until sunrise."

"Yes, John…whatever…whatever you want," he finally whispered, the words dusted between breathy moans and panting breaths.

Grinning, John reached down to wiggle the plug in Rodney's ass. "Use your other hand to play with your nipples like I was doing before."

Rodney whimpered loudly as John tugged at the plug, his ass had to be sore. John could already see the hint of bruises where he'd dug his fingers in on Rodney's hips. His lover, though, obeyed immediately, his fingers circling and teasing his nipples. Rodney's body arched between the sensations, back and forward, as if it didn't know which one it wanted more.

"You are so beautiful." John knew his voice held a note of awe, but he didn't care. He was the luckiest man in two galaxies, to have this man share his bed and his life.

"Please…" Rodney begged, his eyes closed tightly, his head thrown back, mouth open as he gasped for breath and moaned.

Gently pushing Rodney's own hand away, John wrapped his hand around the base of the impressive dick, moving so he could suck the head into his mouth. Mmmmm. Pure Rodney.

Rodney keened and moaned loudly, clutching at the sheets. But he didn't arch upward, John's training finally kicking in. He hummed in appreciation, praising Rodney for keeping still, for taking what John gave him.

Because his lover was being so good, John didn't tease him anymore. Instead he got to serious sucking, pulling out all the stops. He deep-throated and hummed hard.

And that was John's signal that Rodney could come, and he did, pulsing into John's mouth as he swallowed every drop. Once Rodney was spent, John crawled up his lover's body, kissing him, letting him taste himself.

The foreplay, followed by the taste of Rodney, had gotten John aroused again as well. He moved so he could thrust lazily against Rodney's hip as they kissed.

They were deep and sensual, Rodney's hands tugging him closer as they kissed. Rodney was just about purring in contentment.

Catching one of Rodney's hands, John pushing it between them, toward his own aching member. John didn't want to break the kiss to order him to touch, so he hoped Rodney would get the picture.

And genius that he was, he did, wrapping his hand around John and slowly stroking him.

Finally, the need to pant overcame John's need to kiss. He turned his head to bury his nose against Rodney's neck, breathing him in as he spiraled closer to another orgasm.

"Please, John…" Rodney whispered. "Come…please…"

Shuddering, John did. Where before the release had ripped through him, this one was almost painfully sweet, leaving him loose and languid, with no plans to move from his comfy Rodney-pillow any time soon.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…"

John pressed a sloppy kiss into the patch of skin closest to his lips. "Tha' was a good midnight break. Let's go back to sleep now. Nice and relaxed."

"Thank you," Rodney whispered again, turning his head slightly into John's.

"Mmmmmm. Love you."

"Love you."

John drifted back to sleep, sated and happy.

The next morning was a continuation of a languid feeling. They were both still loose and relaxed from the late-night sex, and the bruises on Rodney’s body from the rougher stuff made John smile.

So did the fact that his lover was moving carefully, sore, but also obviously loving it.

John took out the plug while they showered and got ready for the day, putting it back in just before they got dressed.

The next few days followed the same pattern. They both had work they had to do, but whenever they could get away, they returned to the room. If it was just the two of them, there was lots of touching and sex. If there were others, they worked at unpacking and putting everything away.

All of their friends pitched in to help them get settled, during meal times and in between shifts. Consequently, it took far less time than John thought it would to get completely unpacked. The rest of the suites in the wing had been claimed quickly, so there were always a lot of people around to help move furniture or have a quick beer in between boxes.

Three days after they had claimed the suite, they opened it up to all their friends for the official housewarming party.

Rodney had been hyper most of the day, calling John several times to make sure he didn't forget things.

Since he was with Lorne bringing down two massive trays of chocolate cupcakes John had managed to sweet-talk the kitchen staff into baking for them—Rodney didn't know about them yet. He fought the urge to roll his eyes and manfully ignored Lorne's snicker as he listened to John's side of the latest conversation. "Sheppard here."

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, having people troop through our apartment. What if we leave something out?"

"It will be fine. You've gone over the place. I've gone over the place. Everything is put away. But if it will make you feel better, I'll do another sweep when I get back."

"Yes, I know, but what if someone pokes around? I know Radek. He likes to be nosey. And are we going to have enough food and stuff? And what am I actually supposed to do, tonight? I'm not very good at small talk…or any kind of social…whatnot…" John could see Rodney's hands waving in the air as he talked. "…and I'm not sure getting presents is worth having all these people in my house and besides, we have a mission tomorrow…well, not really a mission mission, but…you know…we're going out as a team—"

"Rodney, I don't think you've taken a breath in like five minutes." John and Lorne managed to maneuver into the transporter without spilling any cupcakes. "No one is going to go rooting through your drawers. People do have some level of common courtesy. And you don't have to do anything tonight except be yourself. You know everyone. We all see each other every day. This is just an excuse to all get together at the same time, drink a little, gossip a little, laugh a lot and generally have a nice time hanging out. Presents are just a bonus."

"But I have to be nice." Rodney was whining.

"You don't have to be nice. You can be as snarky as you want. Zelenka will be there. The two of you trying to best each other with insults is one of the most entertaining shows in the city."

"I'm not a side-show at the Atlantis circus, Sheppard."

John snickered at the mental images that produced. "Come on, McKay. It will be fine. There will be lots of food and presents, and you'll have a good time. I promise."

"If it doesn't involve me naked with you I’m not sure I will." They'd moved on from panic to whining to annoyed to petulant.

"That will come later. Where are you now anyway?" John figured he should get Rodney's brain moving in a different direction. Besides, they were almost back to the room with the chocolate.

"Cleaning up. Where else?"

"You're home now?"

"Yes. What else do you expect me to be doing with hundreds of snotty-nosed, grubby handed people on their way to tear through my house in less than an hour?"

"Okay, there won't be hundreds, more like maybe twenty at most. And snotty-nosed is a term used to describe children, not the best and brightest Earth has to offer. And finally, the place was squeaky clean this morning..."

"You'd left your clothes in the bedroom," Rodney said, his tone accusing John of some horrible crime.

John glared at his XO, who was no longer even trying to hide the snickers. "I left a pair of pants I needed to repair a seam on folded in the chair."

"Yes. In _my_ bedroom."

"It was a folded pair of pants."

"A folded pair of John Sheppard pants in my bedroom."

"I'm sorry I left pants in your bedroom. There isn't a chair in mine so I tossed them there to get them out of the way."

"This is why I'm spending my precious time cleaning our apartment."

"It was one pair of pants."

"Yes. Yes, it was. But what else might I find?"

John didn't bang his head against the wall only because if he did, there would be no cupcakes. After all this, he deserved them, damn it. "McKay... I'm almost there. Lorne's with me, so please don't come out waving any other taboo items I might have left lying around in my face, okay?"

Rodney huffed in his ear. "Fine."

"Sheppard out." John sighed.

Lorne chuckled, glancing over at John. "Problem, sir?"

John shot him a dirty look. "What will it take to bribe you to keep this quiet?"

"Wife driving you crazy, sir?"

"I know where you live, Evan."

This time Lorne did laugh. "Yes, you do. Your face was just priceless…" He chuckled again. "McKay will be fine once he calms down."

John shot his second another look, getting another amused snicker for his trouble. They were at the suite, so John told the door to open and slipped inside, Lorne behind him. "Rodney?"

His lover appeared a moment later, panic etched into his face. Damn. He really was worried about this. "What?"

"Just wanted you to know we were here." John set down his tray on the wide counter in the kitchen area. He picked up a cupcake and handed it to his lover. "Here. Peace offering."

Rodney's frown deepened and he just handed it back. "Eating is not a good idea right now."

Sighing, John put it back. He glanced over at Lorne. "Hey, would you mind running interference for me with Elizabeth? I want to stay here and help finish getting ready for tonight."

"Of course, sir." Lorne nodded, putting down the tray he was carrying before moving toward the door. "I'll be back in about twenty with the other stuff from the mess."

"Thanks." Waiting until the other man had gone, John gathered Rodney into his arms. "Hey. It's going to be fine. These are our friends. They already like us and don't need to be impressed. Hell, most of them either know we're together or suspect, if the rumor mill is to be trusted."

"I know," Rodney sighed, leaning into John, wrapping his arms around him. "I just hate this…I don't know why I agreed to this."

"Because you know it will be fine. They just want to celebrate us having a new home. Just relax and try not to worry. Why don't you go back to the lab and let yourself get lost in a project for a bit? I can call you just before everyone starts to arrive."

"Radek kicked me out."

"Then go play with the wiring you've been fiddling with for our eventual sound system. It will calm your nerves."

"There's only one thing that will calm my nerves and that's not it." He sighed again, moving to push away from John. "I’m an idiot. I'm sorry I'm ruining this."

John tightened his hold, nuzzling his face into the side of Rodney's. "You're not an idiot, and you aren't ruining anything. You're nervous, which is perfectly all right. I am too, just not as bad. If you can stay out of headspace, I'll give you a quick blowjob. I just don't want you falling far when there will be people here in a bit."

"You have better things to do—"

"No. I don't. No matter what else is going on, never forget that you are, and always will be, the most important thing."

Rodney sighed again. "I just hate social things. I’m bad at them. I yell. I talk and eat at the same time. I say inappropriate things."

"And everyone who's coming already knows all those things and likes you anyway. That's one of the benefits of throwing a party instead of just attending one. Everyone who gets invited likes you just the way you are."

This time John got a snort. "Yeah, right."

"It's true." Lifting his head, John smiled and kissed the corner of his lover's mouth. "How about I blow you, then put the cage on you? That should get you nice and relaxed, and remind you of what we'll do later, when everyone leaves." And would have the added benefit of bringing Rodney down slightly—hopefully enough to quell the panic—without slipping him so deep people would notice.

Rodney shrugged. "Lorne's coming back in five minutes and the guests are due, what, fifteen minutes later?"

"Guess that means I'll have to be fast." John started for the bedroom, one finger hooked in Rodney's pants.

"John…" Rodney protested, but let John tug him along.

"Not your choice, buddy." John put a note of command in his voice.

A whimpered moan from Rodney and John knew he was with the program.

Once they were in the bedroom, he quickly found the cage and set it on the bed, then unfastened Rodney's pants and pulled them and the boxers down to his lover's ankles. Sitting Rodney on the bed, John spread his legs wide then licked a stripe up the rapidly filling cock.

Rodney leaned back, his arms supporting him as he moaned quietly. John knew he had to be quick, so he got to work immediately, making sure he hit all of Rodney's buttons. And a few moments later Rodney was coming—quietly, sweetly—before he slumped back against the bed. John fastened the cage in place and locked it before tugging his pants into place and tucking everything away.

He had a puddle of Rodney-shaped goo on the bed, which made him happy in so many different ways. "You can stay here until you're ready to face people again. I'll keep the door closed and not let anyone in here."

Rolling his head to the side, Rodney looked up at John, his eyes blown out with pleasure. His brain was offline, however.

Chuckling, John leaned down to kiss that crooked, perfect mouth. He had time to quickly go rinse his mouth out before the door chimed—Lorne probably. "Just stay here for as long as you want. I'll be right out in the living room if you need me."

John got a partial nod in reply as he headed out, closing the bedroom door behind him. And sure enough, it was Lorne. "It safe?"

John dropped into a chair, his own pants a little tight. Tasting Rodney always did this to him. "He's relaxing for a few minutes. By the time everyone else is arriving, he should be good."

"Good, good," Lorne said, putting the tray of finger food on the counter before moving to the chair in the living room, dropping into it. They ended up chatting for a few minutes before the door chimed again and people began arriving.

It was nearly twenty minutes later—the apartment swarming with people—that John realized the door to the master bedroom was open and he had yet to see Rodney circulating.

Damn. Had someone wandered in and spooked him?

Eyes drifting around the apartment, John headed into the bedroom—Carson, Parrish, and Cadman were checking it out—but there was no sign of Rodney. The bathroom door was open so it meant Rodney hadn't barricaded himself in. Always good.

With a flutter to his stomach, John caught Carson's eye and the Scot just rolled his eyes and pointed toward the balcony. A few strides later and John stepped outside, spotting Rodney talking with Lorne, a bottle of water in his hands as they leaned on the railing.

Elizabeth caught his elbow, offering a smile. "Everything looks good, John. Very comfortable."

Moving so he could talk to her and watch Rodney at the same time, he smiled. "Yeah, thanks for expediting the move-in process. And for letting us claim this place before the suites went up on the open market. I know all of them got claimed pretty quickly, but overall, what's the response been to the concept with the rest of the city?"

"We actually have a few more requests than we have rooms," Elizabeth said quietly. "I may have to ask you to take a look for some additional rooms."

"Wow, they were that popular? Besides just wanting to move in with Rodney, I thought people would need to see the senior staff willing to make the move to even consider it. And even then I thought there wouldn't be a ton of interest. I guess the comfort of coming home to someone, even a roommate, is a bigger lure than I anticipated." He glanced over at his lover, relieved to see that he didn't look uncomfortable or upset.

"Most are from the gate teams, a few scientists, a few others…" She shrugged. "It will give some of the new team members some privacy as they settle in."

"How many rooms are free now, after we account for all the new personnel the SGC is sending?"

"Free?" She let out a breath as she mentally counted. "As it stands right now? Maybe one or two."

John's eyes widened. "What? Shit, that means we're going to have to open another wing."

Elizabeth nodded. "In addition to some more suites, yes. The next round of expedition members will be the largest number since the original mission."

"Do we have the power to support that many new people?"

"We've been told we do."

He sighed. "In other words, the SGC is just making assumptions and sending us what they think we can handle. I'll let Rodney know later. I know the science team has been trying to optimize as much power as possible. I'll see if he thinks another naquadah generator will help, or if there are specific sectors that would take less power to occupy than others."

"I've already asked for additional generators and supplies, but I've been told that the supplies sent with the Daedalus would be sufficient." She sighed again, forcing a smile. "Now's not the time for business. We're having a party and tomorrow is the Athosian festival."

He groaned a little at the reminder. "I promised Teyla I would participate in exchange for a favor she did me a few weeks ago. Every time I've asked about it since though, she just goes all mysterious on me. I don't think I want to know what I'm doing tomorrow. I'll be headed over a little early—probably flying over the first wave of attendees—and staying so Halling can teach me whatever it is they want me to do."

She nodded. "Yes, Teyla mentioned your participation. She is looking forward to the festival. She said it was the first time in many years that someone from her family would be taking part."

He felt his cheeks heat. "Ah..."

Elizabeth patted his arm, offering a smile. "Take it for the compliment it is, John."

He ducked his head slightly, deciding to try and change the topic. Run away to fight another day and all that... "So what do you think of what we've done to the place? Did you get the full tour?"

"Yes," she nodded, glancing around. "I took a quick walk through. I see Rodney claimed the larger room as his own."

He looked around the room, feeling a wash of contentment at knowing this was their room. "Yeah. He had to have the good mattress. His back, you know."

"Of course," she said with a knowing smile. The Johnny Cash poster was in the smaller bedroom so they did have distinct rooms set aside. "I'm actually surprised you don't have a television set up yet."

He grinned. "Some things are worth waiting for. Rodney is wiring us for surround sound, and is going to install a retractable screen in the wall in the living room. I'm requisitioning a projection system to go along with it, and it will be compatible with our iPods for music too. We are going to have the best entertainment system in the whole damn city when he's done."

"You're going to hide away in here, aren’t you?"

They moved out to the balcony proper, and John leaned against the railing taking in the air and the fantastic view as the sun set over the city. "Can you blame me? Our lives are full of so much stress. Having a place where we can come to ignore the rest of the world for a while is going to be nice." He glanced over at her. "I wish you had somewhere to do the same. Have you thought about moving into a suite and getting a roommate? I'm not suggesting shacking up, but just having a person around at the end of the day to talk to goes a long way."

Elizabeth shook her head slowly, her eyes fixed on the city spread out before her. "It's really not appropriate."

"I know you want to keep a certain distance because of command, but you can't wall yourself off, Elizabeth. We don't have the luxury out here of separating our work and personal lives, which means we have to blend them more than was customary on Earth. You have friends here. I know Heightmeyer would love a roommate if you would be more comfortable with a female in the indirect chain of command. Or Radek if you want someone outside of the structure. I know he'd like a roommate, but didn't want to move in with any of the science staff, and he doesn't know any of the Marines well enough."

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, John, but it's really not appropriate."

He reached over to put a hand on her shoulder. "I disagree with you, but I also know I can't convince you otherwise. You are welcome here anytime though. Rodney found us a pretty comfortable couch, and we do, ah, have an extra bed. Please don't hesitate if you just need to have other people around for a little while."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Just be careful, John. There are some people that would make sure to give you grief about this."

"Hence, the official separate bedrooms. To the world, we're just roommates. But seriously, Elizabeth, I understand why you aren't comfortable getting a full time roommate. But Rodney and I are part of the command structure, we know the stresses, and we won't think any less of you if you need to come be with other people for a while. Even if you just want to sit on the couch and watch a movie or something. We're your friends, and I don't want to see you break."

"I'll be fine, John. But thank you for your offer." She glanced past John's shoulder. "But I think I'm monopolizing your time, so I should let you mingle with your guests."

He squeezed her shoulder again. "The offer is always open if you change your mind." He glanced over to where Lorne and Rodney were still talking. "I think I better go see if my XO is trying to lure my partner in crime away though."

"And I think Radek was looking for you."

"I'll go find him in a minute. Did you get a cupcake? I had to promise unspecified favors to the mess staff to get them to use the real chocolate."

"I'm heading there now. They looked good."

John grinned. "Good. I'll be out to circulate again in a few minutes."

"Enjoy yourself."

With a final light squeeze to her arm, John drifted closer to his lover and second in command. "Hi, guys."

Rodney still looked a little blissed, much quieter than normal. Evan smiled and shifted to let John into their conversation. "Evening, sir."

John moved close enough to Rodney to feel his body heat, but if anyone else came out, it wouldn't look suspicious. "Is the view from your balcony as good as this one?"

"It's a different angle," Evan said, pointing at some of the closer buildings. "They block some of the water, but we can see the control tower from our side."

"Huh. Bet that's nice at night, when it's lit up." John used his body to block the fact that he had a hand in the small of Rodney's back. "So did I miss anything interesting?"

Rodney shook his head, shifting so he was leaning into John's hand. "Just talking a bit." John tilted his head, raising an eyebrow when he realized that Rodney hadn't come up that much after the blowjob.

Shooting Lorne a grateful look, John realized the other man had more or less been sheltering Rodney while John played host. He was going to have to do something nice for Evan soon. "Good. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves, and they like the apartment. Did you get any of the food?"

Rodney shook his head. "Didn't make it that far."

Moving just his thumb, John rubbed his lover's back a bit. "Want me to get you something? Elizabeth said Radek was looking for me, so I should go back out there. You can stay here if you want."

"I can go," Rodney said quietly, but Evan quickly stepped in.

"I'll grab you something. Besides, I see David headed this way."

John gave his second another grateful look. "Thanks. I'll be out in just a minute if anyone asks."

Lorne nodded, already turning to head back inside. "I'll grab a cupcake for you, McKay, before they all disappear."

John waited until the other man had left before turning all his attention to Rodney. "Hey. How are you doing?"

Rodney shrugged. "Better than before."

"You still look pretty relaxed. Good." John let his thumb dip just below the waist of Rodney's pants.

Rodney's eyes fluttered for a minute and he sighed. "Trying."

They just stood there for a few minutes, enjoying the view and each other. Finally, John sighed. "I need to go back in, but you can stay here as long as you want."

"It's a nice night."

"It's a beautiful night." John caressed one last time before pulling his hand free.

David Parrish stepped up a beat later. "Great place. I can't believe all the stuff you have in here already."

John smiled. "Most of that is due to Rodney's ransacking the unused suites. He could probably be bribed to show you where."

"Maybe," Rodney said, brightening slightly when he spotted Lorne returning with a cupcake and some assorted finger foods.

John laughed. He caught Lorne's eye, getting a nod in return. So John touched Rodney's shoulder briefly. "I'm headed back in. I'll come find you again in a bit."

"I'll be around somewhere. I promise I won't jump."

"Always good to hear." John smiled again, a more private smile just for Rodney, before slipping back inside.

John circulated for a while, eating and drinking and talking as his friends and colleagues wandered in their apartment. Lorne and Parrish were keeping an eye on Rodney out on the balcony—he'd spent most of his time out there. At one point Carson and Elizabeth had joined them and they were chuckling and talking, his lover relaxing finally.

Spotting Radek, John remembered someone had told him the Czech was looking for him. He moved alongside the other man, smiling. "Hey, you needed me?"

"Yes, I brought drink for housewarming and wanted to give it to you to put in safe place. I put it in the cabinet," he said, gesturing toward the kitchen area.

"Thanks. Sorry I couldn't swing by earlier. I'm trying to make the rounds. What do you think of the place?"

"Very nice. Spacious. I expect many invitations for movie night when Rodney finishes entertainment system he is planning."

"Oh, I'm sure we will. When he's done, we'll have the best system in the city. If you ever get around to getting a roommate, I'll convince him to hook you up too."

"He will be updating the system in the main entertainment room once he completes his own system."

John laughed. "Maybe."

"No maybe," Radek said, shaking his head. "He had already agreed. It was price of my assistance."

John raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know what kind of assistance he asked for?"

Radek smiled broadly. "No. Only know that he has temporarily sold his soul to the devil."

That startled a laugh out of John. "Good to know you at least embrace your demonic roots, my friend."

"How else do I survive out here? Rodney is one with guardian angel." He glanced at his watch and yawned. "I should be going. Thank you for lovely evening."

John squeezed the Czech's shoulder. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Elizabeth. You're always welcome here."

This time Radek's mouth twisted up in a smile. "Not always, Colonel. Such as the time just prior to party."

John raised an eyebrow. "Lorne was here just before. Why couldn't you have come, too?"

Radek shot him an amused expression. "There are only two things that make Rodney quiet. One of them is food. The other is sex. Do I need to explain further?"

John felt his ears go a little hot. "He was nervous about having everyone over."

"So, as I said. I am allowed over, yes, but only at very specific times."

John rolled his eyes. "We do have self-control you know."

"Yes, I imagine you do," Radek said, angling his head to the side as he looked up at John. "I am glad you make him happy. It makes him seem a little more human instead of the prick and asshole he usually is."

John shook his head. "Most of that is just a defense mechanism. Once you get past it, you realize what a great guy he really is."

"I do not wish to date him," Radek said, rolling his eyes. "I will let you enjoy the last of your company."

Snorting, John grabbed a soda off the counter. "If you did, I'd have to hurt you. So it's probably better all around this way."

"Yes," Radek said nodding, pushing his glasses back into place as he glanced around the room. It looked like only Lorne, Parrish, and Carson were left besides Radek and Rodney was still out on the balcony.

They both drifted over to the others. "Where did everyone else go?"

"Home?" Rodney raised an eyebrow as he looked over at John. The paper shell from the cupcake was on his plate—along with everything else. Apparently Rodney had decided not to eat dinner tonight. Rodney glanced at his watch. "Well, it is almost 2600."

"Huh. Didn't realize it had gotten so late. Anyone know what time the first wave is leaving for the mainland tomorrow for the Athosian thing?"

"According to the schedule Doctor Weir posted, 1100," Lorne said with a smile. "And you're the pilot for that run. First and last run."

"Last run? I thought I was just first, since I'm staying to learn whatever it is I'm going to be doing for it."

"There and back," Rodney clarified, peeling the paper from his half-empty bottle of water.

"Ah. That makes sense." John scrubbed a hand across his face. "Guess that means I need to kick the rest of you out so I can get some rest. Teyla has been very mysterious about exactly what I'll be doing tomorrow, so well-rested is on my agenda."

"I flew her over earlier so she could get ready tonight," said Lorne. "I guess you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out."

John gave Lorne a suspicious look. "What do you know that you aren't telling?"

"Only that she's spending the night with Halling and Ronon was keeping an eye on her." Lorne shrugged. "She seemed excited about the festival."

Grunting, John walked them to the door. "Well, I guess we'll see tomorrow. It can't be worse than any other harvest festival we've gotten roped into participating in."

"Didn't you do this last year, sir? I figured you knew what it was all about."

"No. Last year we were in the middle of relocating them, and getting them settled, not to mention trying to find enough food, etc. to supply everyone. I think that's why they're so excited to be able to have it again. I guess missing it last year was a big deal."

Lorne shrugged, letting Carson and Parrish step outside the apartment. "I guess, sir. Either way, it'll be a nice day off for most of us. See you in the morning and congratulations on the apartment."

"Thanks. Sleep well, and thanks again everyone."

He got a round of goodnights before he closed and locked the door, turning around to survey the room. There were cups and plates everywhere. The food trays in the kitchen still had some food left on them. Rodney was standing in the doorway leading out onto the balcony, leaning on the doorframe.

"This turned out really well," he said quietly.

"It did. I think everyone enjoyed themselves." John picked up one of the small finger foods from one of the trays and held it up to his lover's lips. "You didn't eat though."

Rodney took a bite and chewed. "I know."

John pulled Rodney so the other man's back was against his front, wrapping his arms around him and putting a head on his shoulder as they looked out over the city. "You should eat at least what's left on the plate, so you don't have a reaction in the morning."

"I wanted to wait for you," Rodney said quietly, shrugging lightly. "Want to clean up and head to bed?"

John snagged another piece and held it up for Rodney to take. "We can head to bed in a minute. Cleaning will wait for tomorrow."

"I'm selfish," Rodney said after a minute. "I wanted your undivided attention."

Straightening a bit, John turned Rodney so they were facing each other. "You have it now."

Smiling lightly, Rodney wrapped his arms around John's waist. There was an unhurriedness and calm about the scientist tonight—at least after this afternoon's freak-out.

John leaned in to claim a lazy kiss, more brushing their mouths together than anything else. It was nice to know they didn't have to go anywhere or worry about anything except right here and right now.

Rodney purred quietly, kissing John back sweetly. "Want to watch a movie or something?"

Since neither of them was really tired yet, John nodded. "Go strip and pick something out. I'll clean up the couch and coffee table so we have room, and grab a plate of food to share."

"Hmm. 'kay," Rodney said quietly, giving John another kiss before heading back to their room via the balcony.

Feeling more content that he ever thought it would be possible to feel, John quickly straightened up the living room and piled a plate with leftover goodies. By the time Rodney reappeared—gloriously naked—John was sprawled on the couch waiting for him.

Rodney had one of the box sets—Quantum Leap from the looks of it—with him. He settled on the coach, leaning into John with a contented sigh. Apparently it was one of those nights tonight—quiet, calm, and cuddling.

Which was just fine with John. They put in the first episode, and just snuggled, John feeding them both bits of food until the plate was empty and he could wrap both arms around his lover, just enjoying the weight and heat of him.

By the time the second episode finished, Rodney was sleeping, quietly huffing against John's chest. He was still plugged and held within the chastity device, but it didn't seem like either were bothering him.

The couch wasn't the most comfortable of places, but John didn't want to wake his lover. So he managed to shut the laptop and then shifted carefully, relaxing into the couch with a soft sigh.

John woke suddenly in the middle of the night, the moonlight making shadows on the far wall. The room was quiet, silent even, but something had wakened him. A twitch from Rodney answered his question.

"Rodney?" He kept his voice quiet, not sure if the other man was awake or just moving in his sleep.

The scientist shifted again, a whine in the back of his throat.

"Rodney." This time it was louder, and John ran a hand over his lover's chest, shaking gently. "Hey, buddy, you're having a nightmare. Wake up for me."

It had been a while since nightmares had marred Rodney's sleep, but given their lives it was surprising he hadn't had any. It took a few more shakes before John felt Rodney stiffen, his entire body tensing.

"You're safe, you're home, and I'm here. Whatever it was, it was just a dream."

Rodney groaned, hugging John a little tighter. "Can we go to bed?"

"Yes. The only reason we're sleeping here is that I didn't want to wake you." John hugged him back, rubbed his cheek along the top of Rodney's head.

"Please?"

Sitting up slowly, John shifted Rodney so he could stand, then held out a hand. "Come on."

Rodney blinked up a little blearily at John, but took his hand, following him into the bedroom. John sat Rodney on the edge of the bed as he stripped quickly. John tugged Rodney into bed and the scientist shivered as they slid under the sheets, wrapping himself around John once they were settled.

"Want to talk about it?"

Rodney shifted and John could tell he was uncomfortable with the subject, but he did answer before John could tell him to go to sleep. "It was a Wraith…killing you…"

He tightened his arms around the other man. "I'm here. Whole and still the appropriate age."

"I was watching…it…hate that nightmare."

Pressing light kisses to the curve of Rodney's neck, John sighed softly. "I know."

Rodney pushed closer, his head on John's shoulder, hand on John's chest, leg shoved between John's. His other hand curved under John's back.

John let him, slotting their bodies together so closely he could feel Rodney's heartbeat against his side. "Better?"

Rodney nodded.

"Good. Try to go back to sleep. We'll have a busy day tomorrow."

"The only thing that would be worse would be if Kolya was there."

"It was just a dream. While I can't promise we won't run up against the Wraith or Kolya again, the odds of meeting both at the same time are slim to none."

"I hate nightmares."

John tightened his arms a little. "I know. But that's all it was—a nightmare. It wasn't real."

Rodney shivered again before cuddling closer. "Still."

"Yeah. I know."

Rodney huffed again before falling silent. It took a while before he dropped off to sleep, his body getting that loose-limbed feeling when he finally let go.

John pressed another light kiss to the top of Rodney's head. "Sleep well."

The next morning came way too early. They had to cut the sex part short so they would have time to clean the place before heading off. Rodney was working in the labs for half the day, so he would come over to the mainland after John.

After grabbing breakfast and checking e-mail, John jogged to the Jumper bay to take the first load of passengers of the day, mostly those who were going to help set things up. They made it over with no problems, landing in the clearing designated for this purpose. Teyla, Ronon, and Halling were waiting for him as he sauntered out of his baby. He tossed off a lazy salute. “John Sheppard, reporting for duty as promised.”

"It is good to see you, Colonel," Halling said, offering his hand. "I had assumed Doctor McKay would be with you."

John shook the Athosian's hand, glad to see him again. He really needed to make an effort to get over here more often for visits. "He'll be along later. He had some work in the labs that needed to get done this morning."

"Oh. Teyla said that her family was taking part and I had assumed it would be both of you. I am sorry for presuming."

John blinked, glancing over at her. "I'm sorry. If I had known, I would have had him come early too. I can call Atlantis and see if he can come with the next wave..."

Teyla stepped forward, flashing an annoyed glance at Halling. "John was kind enough to volunteer. Doctor McKay will be along tonight to take part in the festival."

"Seriously, I don't want to cause problems. This is supposed to be a fun thing, right? We never talked about Rodney coming, so I just assumed..."

"There are no problems," Teyla said firmly. "Come. I need to make sure everything has been prepared for you."

John trailed along behind her. "So what exactly will I be doing? I really don't want to screw up and ruin the whole festival or something."

"It is easy. I will show you later this afternoon. Right now, I require your help setting up some of the tents and tables."

"Sounds like a plan!" John did as directed, enjoying the purely physical activities required to set up everything. By the time Teyla found him again, he had stripped down to his BDUs and was sweating, but he felt fantastic.

Several more jumpers full had already come and gone, depositing people and food. Some of his own men, catching sight of him working, had joined in, helping wherever it was needed. It was great to see their two peoples working side-by-side like this.

"John," Teyla said, stepping up next to him holding onto a towel. "It is time and you need to clean up before we can go through tonight's ritual."

He used to towel to wipe his face, before tossing it to a Marine sweaty nearby. "Johnson, I'm going to go learn my part for tonight's festivities. Make sure the rest of this gets done in time, and the men pitch in anywhere it looks like someone needs help."

"Yes, sir," Johnson nodded as John followed Teyla to one of the larger tents. She pointed to the wash basin. "Please, use that to clean up and strip. Your clothes for tonight are on the chair. I will return shortly."

"Yes ma'am." He grinned at her, taking a few minutes to enjoy the cool water against his overheated skin. He pulled on the tight leather pants—and wow, they left almost nothing to the imagination—she had left for him, noting the complete lack of anything resembling a shirt. And as for the feathers... he had no clue what to do with them, so he ignored them and stepped outside. "How do I look?"

A few of the Athosian woman outside took one look at him, eyeing him carefully before gesturing for him to go back inside. "It is not right for you to be outside yet," one of them scolded him, the mother he thought.

"It's not?" John allowed himself to be herded back in. "But I thought Teyla was going to show me what I was supposed to do tonight..."

"She will return for you. Now, stay here."

"Yes ma'am." John sat on the bed, then widened his eyes in alarm when she returned with what looked like paints, and had the feathers in tow. "Ah..."

"Audra tells me you were outside."

"I didn't know I wasn't supposed to..."

"I asked you to remain. I should have been more specific," Teyla sighed, putting the paints on the small table near the bed. "Can you stand?"

He rose to his feet. "Ah, Teyla? What are those for?"

"You must be prepared."

"Yeah, about that. You still haven't told me what I'll be doing. I am going to get some advance warning, right?" He kept his sigh internal as she picked up a brush and began to paint intricate and colorful designs all over his exposed skin.

"I have not?" she asked, intent on her painting.

"No. Not so much. I really don't want to mess up your ceremony."

"You simply need to follow the lead of the festival-keeper."

"All right, I can do that. Follow the Leader. I was always good at that as a kid." He did his best not to wince when another woman—the one who had scolded him for going outside—came back and started braiding the feathers into his hair.

"This is a very joyous occasion for our people," Teyla began to explain. "We have not had a large harvest such as this in years and your people have helped us to thrive and survive. For that we are very grateful."

He started to nod, but got his hair pulled and another glare. That old woman was mean! He made a mental note to try and avoid her later at all costs, for fear of getting paddled or something. "It's been a good year for all of us. I don't even really think of you as a separate 'people' anymore. We're all Lanteans to a certain degree now."

"This festival is a joyful one for our people. It is to celebrate life and love and a bountiful harvest. Tonight around the bonfire we celebrate all things and pray for them to continue."

"Got it. Celebrate, be joyful, be thankful for all we have been blessed with, and for all we'll be blessed with in the future." John's Grandmother had been religious, and had insisted he go to services with her ever Sunday when he was visiting. So he could talk the talk—sort of.

"It is a great honor for one to be part of the festival, to dance with the others, to become the offering. I still remember my father dancing. It was such a magical night that night…"

"Dancing?" John's eyes widened.

"Yes," Teyla nodded, continuing to apply paint to his chest. "The steps are simple."

Well wasn't this peachy? Pretty much the entire city was going to see him decked out in feathers and tight leather pants, while dancing. God he was never going to live this down. But he had promised Teyla, and it was obviously important to her. So he made an effort not to let his embarrassment or discomfort show. "How, ah, long a dance is it?"

She shrugged. "Until the ritual is complete."

Which told him nothing. He stayed as still as possible until the woman finished decking him out. When they stepped back, he was glad there weren't any mirrors. If he knew what he looked like, he would probably be tempted to call it off. "Am I ready?"

Teyla took a step back, looking him over carefully. She finally nodded. "Yes. There is some ceremonial wine in the corner. You may wish to avail yourself of it. The festival-keeper shall come and retrieve you when it is time." She paused, offering a broad, open smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm honored to be able to participate." Then the rest of what she said sunk in. "Wait, are you telling me to get toasted before doing this?"

"I am told it helps to make the dancers less self-conscious."

He blinked, then went to retrieve the wine. If the dance was bad enough that the people who grew up with it needed something to get them through, who was John to go back on tradition? "So how long should I be waiting?"

"I do not know. I can inquire if you like."

He waved a hand. "No, that's okay. I'm sure you have things you need to be doing to prepare. I'll enjoy my ceremonial wine and wait here until someone comes to get me." He smiled at her.

She smiled. "Thank you, John." And with a whoosh of fabric, she was gone and he was alone.

Sitting on the bed, John tried the wine. It didn't taste too alcoholic, so he passed the time sipping on it. By the time he got to the bottom of the flask, though, he was feeling pretty damn good. Huh. So apparently it was a lot stronger than he had thought. God, he really hoped he didn't fuck everything up.

Before he had the time to work himself into a panic, however, the tent flap parted again.

"Come. It is time."

Standing, grateful the world didn't spin when he did, John followed the Athosian man out of the tent. He vaguely recognized him, but didn't know his name. "So I'm just supposed to follow you, and do everything you do, right?"

"Yes," the man nodded solemnly. "The steps are simple, the movements fluid." He paused between the tents, the darkening skies giving them the illusion of privacy. "Observe."

The Athosian stepped slowly, deliberately. Four steps and a hop-turn. Four steps and a hop-turn. The feathers in his hair danced in the breeze.

John felt himself flush. He could do this. It didn't matter that everyone whose opinion he actually cared about would be watching. He could do this. Concentrating, John mimicked the movements. He did love dancing, so he tried to think of it as just a club thing, willing his body to flow with it.

"Good, good," the Athosian said, the voice close, soothing. "Lift your right hand higher when you turn…yes, yes…good. The music will help to guide you, as will the others."

John found himself lulled, whether from the alcohol, the beat of the music that was already starting, or from the soothing voice of his guide. He followed his instructions, repeating the movements until he had it perfect.

"Good, good, come. You are ready and the festival is to begin. All other things will be prepared as we give ourselves to the music, the fire, and the gods."

Blinking slowly, John followed him out, further slipping as the beat of the music picked up, along with the flickering of the huge bonfire and the chanting going on somewhere.

Someone must have thrown incense or something on the fire because the smoky, spicy intense smell only increased as they approached. The music and drum beats intensified and John suddenly found himself dancing—uninhibited and unselfconscious—with the others. They had been right. With the music and the beat and the wine and the incense it was not difficult to dance, to be fluid and one with the others. He could feel the crowds' eyes upon him, buffering him, holding him and imparting him with their strength. And each time he circled the fire, at one location, he could feel love emanating and he knew it was his family, Rodney.

He had no idea how long it lasted. He got lost in the dance, eventually his world narrowing down to nothing else. Finally, though, the music stopped, and a hand on his arm led him gently, handing him over to someone else. Rodney. Teyla. Ronon. And others. He was aware of eyes on him as he moved to sit, drinking whatever had been pushed into his hands.

Teyla's voice was quiet, soothing, speaking to him, calming him, bringing him down from the place he'd been. He stayed there, eating, drinking, just being until Teyla settled before him, hands on his thighs as she kneeled before him, looking into his face.

"Are you prepared for the second part of the ceremony?"

Since he was still feeling pretty damn mellow, he didn't question it, just nodded.

"I know I did not explain it to you and if you are uncomfortable with it, you can choose not to participate."

Blinking slowly, he had to work for a few seconds to find his voice again. "What do you want me to do?"

"Come with me," she said, tugging him to his feet. "The dance was the primary part of the festival and your obligation ends there. This second part was the private part of the ritual…of which I was not privy to until Halling informed me earlier." She led him through the settlement, weaving through tents until they stopped outside one of them.

The short walked had cleared his head somewhat, although he still felt languid. "Private? What does it entail?"

"Look inside. You can decide before stepping in."

John peeked inside, sucking in a deep breath as he caught sight of Rodney, naked and glistening with some sort of oil. His body immediately responded. "Fuck... Who... What?"

"That is the final part of the ritual, yes…" Teyla said quietly. "I know your desire to keep this private. Halling insisted that you be permitted the opportunity to complete the entire ritual."

He swallowed hard. "Who touched him? And was he given the opportunity to decline?"

"Halling prepared him when you were eating."

"And he was allowed to say no? He wasn't drugged or coerced?" John badly wanted to go in and touch, but he couldn't if Rodney hadn't been given a choice. He would deal with someone else putting their hands on what was his later.

Teyla nodded. "Halling would not have proceeded unless Rodney had told him it was okay."

John relaxed minutely. "Okay. Just so I'm clear, I'm allowed to go in and touch him however I want, right?" Mmmm, oiled Rodney.

"Yes, John," Teyla laughed. "Your union now completes the circle of life. This night we celebrate the harvest and also the planting, the cycle that sustains our people. The tent is yours until morning. Food and drink are inside."

The leather pants weren't really hiding the fact that he was aroused, so he didn't try. "You'll, ah, make something up if anyone who doesn't already know about us asks?"

"Many from Atlantis are staying this night. I do not believe many questions will be asked and you will not be disturbed."

He pulled her in to the forehead-hug thing. "Thank you, Teyla, for letting me be a part of this. I'm honored to have been asked to participate." And oddly enough, he really was. He knew what this meant to her, and he was touched that she had trusted him with it. Despite the feathers and addition of kinky sex. It wasn't like he could pretend he didn't like it kinky.

She held the pose for a few more seconds before stepping away. "When you enter I will place the festival ribbons on the entrance. None will enter until you remove them."

"Enjoy your night." He stepped inside, his attention immediately riveting to his lover. The soft candlelight made his skin glisten like he was some kind of sex god. John was helpless to do anything but stare.

Rodney was lying on the bed, a simple scarf across his eyes. John could tell he was nervous, but he was still, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

Moving closer, John couldn't take his eyes off all that beautiful skin. "Rodney... God you're so perfect... Stand up. I need to touch you everywhere they did, make you mine again."

"John? They'd said…promised me it would be you, but when no one was coming…"

"I'm here." He reached out to cup Rodney's face. "Just me. And Teyla promised we won't be disturbed. The tent is ours for the night."

"Halling said the blindfold had to stay on until morning. Some stupid religious thing," he said, letting John pull him to his feet. "Have I mentioned that I hate religious ceremonies and rituals and festivals?"

John let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding. Rodney was still Rodney, no drugs, nothing to force him. Teyla had said there wasn't, but still... "It's okay. It's not like we don't like blindfolds." He started to touch, using the entire palm of his hand all over Rodney's body, wanting the memory only of him lingering in his lover's mind.

"I know, but it's different when it's you putting it there instead of the towering beanstalk of an Athosian."

Reversing the path of his hands, John touched Rodney's face again, tracing the edges of the silk. "Forget him. It's just us now, and that's all that matters. I want to touch you everywhere, and then I'm going to make you whimper and beg before I let you come."

"I think that's the whole point of the ritual," Rodney said with a smile.

"Good." John purred. He recognized the oil as a vegetable-based product used in a variety of applications in Athosian life, including cooking. So after he touched, he could taste. Running his hands down Rodney's back, John pushed a finger just inside, pleased there was no oil there. He could live with the superficial touching, but this was his, and his alone.

"I wouldn't let him," Rodney whispered, wrapping his hands around John's waist and leaning in.

"Good. He left some oil on the table. I'll slick you up there in a few minutes."

"I didn't let him touch my cock either."

At the mention of one of John's favorite toys, he slid his hand around to find that it, to, was devoid of oil. Using what was already on his hands from the touching, John stroked it a few times. "Very good boy," he murmured, brushing his lips briefly across Rodney's.

"I…I couldn't let him…" Rodney said quietly, panting into John's skin as his hands explored—skimming John's back and his leather-covered ass.

"You did perfect. He got you all ready for me, but there are certain parts of you I don't share." John kissed him again, still not allowing it to be more than a light dusting of lips. "You're beautiful like this."

"You can keep these pants, right?" Rodney asked, his hands resting on the cheeks of John's ass.

John chuckled as he nibbled a bit on Rodney's ear. "You like them?"

"Mmm," he answered, tilting his head to give John better access. "They're skin-colored…almost looked like you were naked…"

"What were you thinking about while I danced?"

"I wanted you…didn't want to share with anyone else…was amazing to see you up there…"

"You didn't want anyone else looking at me, watching me move? Knowing that later it would be you, and only you, who gets to touch?"

"I didn't know I'd get this," Rodney said with a soft exhale. "Everyone wanted you."

That made him blink and lean back a bit. "Really? Honestly I thought I probably looked a little silly, but since it was for Teyla, I did it anyway."

"All of the dancers…they were amazing."

"But you just wanted me." It came out more possessive than John had thought it would, almost a growl. He didn't want Rodney looking at anyone but him.

"Yes. Just you. Only you," Rodney replied, breathless and needy.

"Good answer." As a reward, John reached around to push a finger inside the other man again, deeper this time, using the oil to ease its passage.

"Only answer," he said as he moaned, pressing closer to John.

Needing more, John slid to his knees, licking at Rodney's erect cock a few times before gently taking it into his mouth. He kept his finger where it was, moving it slowly in and out of Rodney in time to the movements of his mouth.

Rodney whimpered and moaned above him, his hands resting in John's hair, tangling with the feathers. "Oh John…please…"

Pulling off just enough to talk, knowing his breath ghosting over the slick erection would just ramp Rodney up further, John shook his head. "No. I want to play with you for a while. Don't come."

"Please…" he whined, whimpering when John licked the head of his cock.

"No." John turned his attention back to Rodney's cock. With a wicked grin, he rubbed his cheek, rough with a day's worth of growth, along its length.

Rodney shuddered, hands gripping more tightly onto John's hair as he moaned.

Chuckling, John went back to sucking and finger fucking, doing his best to draw out every moan and whimper and groan from Rodney that he could.

A few times, Rodney nearly lost his balance, caught up in the sensations, but John caught him, steadied him.

He wasn't nearly ready to end this yet. He wondered how non-verbal, how deep into headspace, he could push Rodney, just from this and the blindfold and nothing else.

His lover was trembling, moaning quietly, his hands clenching and unclenching in John's hair, his body trapped between John's mouth and hands.

Carefully pulling his fingers free, John let Rodney's dick slide out of his mouth. He licked his lips, chasing the flavor. "I'm going to guide you to the bed. I want you on all fours with that beautiful ass in the air."

"Please, John…" he whimpered, barely releasing his hold on John's hair as he rose to his feet.

"Soon. You can come when you feel me filling you."

"I just want you…please."

John quickly climbed into the bed behind him after shucking the leather pants. He grabbed the little bowl of oil and slicked up two fingers, pressing them back inside his lover to finish opening him up. "Soon. Just hold on a little longer for me."

"John, please…"

Ignoring the begging, John took his time prepping Rodney, almost mesmerized by watching his fingers disappear in and out. They didn't do it this way often, so it was different enough to be noticeable. It wasn't until Rodney's noises started taking on an edge of desperation that John finally had pity on him and pulled free, only to push his own oiled cock in their place.

A strangled "oh" was Rodney's only reply as John settled into place, his entire body nearly molding to John.

John paused long enough to give Rodney time to adjust, then he started to fuck, slow and sweet, trying to drag out the pleasure for as long as possible.

Rodney rocked with each thrust, panting and moaning quietly, the oil and sweat mingling on his back and his skin, the candles casting a golden hue over his body. His ass was warm and welcoming and familiar. His was home.

And that thought was all it took to push John over the edge. With a soft cry he was coming, feeling Rodney clench around him a heartbeat later. They collapsed down to the bed together, John twisting slightly so they were on their sides, back to front.

Panting quietly, Rodney's body trembled with the aftershocks, his face pressed into the bed.

John shuddered through his own shocks, his body left feeling loose and relaxed. He hummed softly as he pulled Rodney closer to him.

Rodney purred, settling close as he shivered, the cooler night air drifting across their sweaty bodies.

With a soft groan, John pulled free of Rodney's body, sitting up on one elbow to grab the soft blanket draped across the end of the bed and drag it over them. He snuggled back down, eyes starting to drift shut. It had been a long day.

Rodney shifted, trying to get closer.

Humming again, John pressed a leg between Rodney's, twining them together more firmly.

He hummed quietly, contentedly, letting out a long breath as he tugged one of John's arms around him a little tighter. Huh. Two nights in a row with the very close cuddling.

John wasn't going to complain. He was glad Rodney had finally gotten comfortable enough with their relationship to want and accept the closeness. John pressed his lips against his favorite spot on the back of Rodney's neck before letting his eyes start to drift shut once again.

This wasn't the worst way to end an alien ritual.

With that thought in mind, sleep finally claimed him completely, warm and surrounded by his favorite person in two galaxies.

***

It was about three days after the Athosian harvest festival when Rodney found himself trailing behind John and Teyla on some tree-infested planet as they walked toward the nearest village. Ronon was on their six, stalking along behind them.

They were friendly. Willing to trade. Eager to trade. And made the best wine in the quadrant.

At least that's what Teyla claimed.

Poking at the life signs detector, Rodney sighed. This was ridiculous. There were plenty of other teams available, but they had to go make nice with the agrarian people—again.

John was quizzing Teyla on what to expect. "So there will be no throwing rocks at us or trying to kidnap our scientist to fix some broken-down piece of junk, right? Just going in, smiling a lot, trading medical supplies for alcohol, and we all go home and get tipsy tonight."

"And why is it that we need alcohol? What need does that fulfill, exactly?"

John glanced back at him. "No idea. The need to escape from reality maybe? I'm just along to make sure no one gets hurt while negotiating, you'll have to talk to Elizabeth about the actual things we negotiate for."

"But what strategic advantage does wine give us?" Rodney trotted up a few paces so he could talk to them a little easier. Ronon, likewise, closed the space. "I can see grain and fruit or vegetables. But wine? Come on. We have better things to do."

The soldier shrugged. "They do make other things besides wine. And it also makes a good resale item."

"Wine's good, too," Ronon piped up from behind, making Rodney roll his eyes.

"Well, I guess that seals everything, doesn't it? Conon likes it, so we have to get some."

He saw John and Teyla exchange a look. She was the one who responded. "The Mallains are quite good at their craft, and John is correct, it will make an excellent trade-good in the future. I know of several worlds where medical supplies would not be looked upon with favor, but bottles of Mallain wine will yield great returns for us."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "I don't understand why you need me—genius with the brain the size of a planet—to pick up a few cases of wine."

John gave him a mild look. "Because you're part of our team."

"And Ronon here is the one with the brute strength. Me…not so much."

"Doesn't matter. We're a team. Ronon is the muscle, Teyla is the negotiator, you're the brains, and I'm the fearless leader. It doesn't work if you take out one of the parts."

Rodney scowled, but got John's message to stop complaining loud and clear. He had been at it for two days already, so Rodney imagined it might be running a little toward the annoying side. Maybe. He was just trying to voice his opinion.

John stepped back slightly, letting Teyla take point alone for a moment. Ronon dropped back again to keep an eye on their six. "Hey. This is better than a 'run for our lives' mission. I know you would love to just have us doing the science runs, but we have to balance things out. Otherwise there will be a lot of resentment. And anyway, these easy runs are good for us, give us a chance to get out of the city and work together when it isn't life or death."

"This is a waste of my time."

John shook his head. "Don't look at it that way. Think of it as an extended team-building exercise. They aren't always the most fun in the world, but when it counts, you have a stronger team for it that works together better and faster. And that could save your life."

Rodney rolled his eyes and grumbled. "And we all know how well I do with team building exercises."

John's chuckle sent heat to certain parts of Rodney's anatomy. "That's okay. You don't have to love these missions, as long as you still come along. And while they don't do much to advance the scientific community, they do pay off for the city in the long run most of the time."

"As long as we don't end up on the wrong side of somebody's pointed stick."

"Here's hoping." John sighed, his fingers tightening slightly on his gun. "Personally I'll take boring milk runs over worrying about getting everyone out alive any day."

"I'd rather be exploring an Ancient city or outpost or something useful."

"I know." John smiled gently. "But not every mission can be full of technology that makes you bounce on your toes. We do have to let some of the other teams play too, sometimes."

"No," Rodney said raising his finger, "no, I don't think so."

John laughed softly again. "I'm pretty sure we do, or Elizabeth would kick our asses. We'll put in our quota of boring shit in the next few missions, and then we can get back to the exciting discoveries."

"There is no reason that Lorne's team is looking at the ruins of that Ancient outpost. No reason at all!" Sore subject? You could say that.

John rarely touched him in the field, so the warm fingers on his back were surprising enough to jolt him a bit. "Rodney. They didn't know the ruins were there when the planet was originally assigned to them. And protocol is that if a planet is deemed worthy of a second visit, the original team is the first to go to make the final assessment unless there are unusual circumstances. I know you would rather be there, but that's not the mission our team drew."

"Ancient technology…" Rodney grumbled.

"I know. And if it makes you feel any better, they've been told to tag anything that looks like it could be interesting, and it will be our team who goes in if anything there looks halfway promising. Think of it as using the minions to do the grunt work so you can dive right in to the fun stuff if it makes you feel better."

"And if they touch something that blows up? Three of them have the gene on that team. It's like a bad situation just waiting to happen."

"Then we'll deal with it then. Don't go borrowing trouble." John gave him a tired look. "Please. I know this is a big deal, but can we drop it for now? I have to change up the missions or I'll have riots on my hand, and that means we have to do some of these trading runs along with everyone else."

Rodney huffed. They'd been through it before…several times before. It didn't mean he was any happier about it. "Fine."

John sighed. "Teyla, how much further is it to the village?"

"Not much," she said slowing up. Her hand was raised, pointing the way. "You can see the path turning from here. It is only a short distance past that final turn."

"Excellent." John glanced back briefly to include Ronon. "All right everyone, I know this is supposed to be a friendly village, but it's still a first-contact. Stay sharp, and let's hope our new friends are as nice as advertised."

"And not drunk off their asses," Rodney muttered, poking at the touch-screen to his handheld device.

John shot him a look, but didn't respond. About ten minutes later, the village was in sight, two younger people rushing off as soon as they had spotted the team, returning a few moments later with what looked like elders of some kind.

They approached slowly, looking at their team carefully, but the eyes of the one man kept returning to Teyla. "Welcome to our village. You have traveled through the circle?"

She stepped forward, nodding. "We have. I am Teyla Emmagan of the Athosians, and these are my allies and friends, Colonel John Sheppard, Doctor Rodney McKay, and Specialist Ronon Dex. They come here on behalf of their people in hopes of trading with you."

"Teyla of the Athosians. I knew your father," the man said with a smile as he bowed. "You reminded me of him."

She bowed as well. "You must be Rethin. My father spoke highly of you, and valued you as a trading partner. It saddens me that it has taken so long for me to follow in his footsteps and call you friend."

"You are most welcome here. Your friends are not Athosian, are they?"

She shook her head. "They are not. They are formerly of Atlantis, which was destroyed by the Wraith. They are seeking to reestablish their people, and because mine are their allies and friends, and they did the same for us when Athos was ravished, we are aiding them as much as possible. Part of that is to introduce them to those we have found to be fair and equal trading partners."

Rethin's eyes narrowed for a brief moment and Rodney knew right then there were going to be problems. "Friends of the Athosians are friends of ours. Please, follow me to where we can get refreshment and talk further."

The team followed Rethin into the village, and Rodney noted that both John and Ronon were still holding themselves on high alert, although to the casual observer they were loose and relaxed. So they must have caught the slight hesitation as well. Teyla and John sat across from the village leader with Rodney and Ronon standing behind them. Several other villagers stood behind Rethin. Teyla picked up the thread of conversation again. "Since it has been many cycles since my people last traded with you, please tell us what you are willing to trade."

"If it is sanctuary you are looking for, we cannot help. We have enough here and do not wish to call the attention of the Wraith."

John shook his head. "We understand that sentiment and wouldn't burden you that way. We've found a previously uninhabited world to move to. We're looking to trade for food and other basic goods—we were told you have some of the best wines in this part of the galaxy—for things such as medical supplies and knowledge. Our people have made an advanced study of healing and preventing sickness."

Rodney could feel the eyes of the village bystanders on him and John, examining them, judging them from their appearance, their manners. He just let John and Teyla talk, trying not to react or comment—it was hard. He didn't want to screw anything up.

John and Teyla talked and negotiated. And negotiated and talked. Rodney shifted on his feet, trying not to grumble about his back or his feet—which both hurt by the way.

This was just such a waste of time. Right now he would be climbing through an Ancient outpost, looking at the mainframe there, searching through the files, maybe even finding a ZPM or other really cool technology.

But no. He was standing in a hut not listening to the trade negotiations.

Well, not listening until one of the women hovering over Rainman said something to him, cutting into the trade negotiations—something about trust. He hadn't been listening.

John looked like he was trying hard not to roll his eyes or otherwise look depressed. "We're allies of your allies and trade partners for many years. We wouldn't have come to you and sat here willing to negotiate in good faith if we couldn't be trusted."

The woman didn't back down. "You are here in good faith. He is not."

John blinked. "What? Who?"

She narrowed his eyes and raised her hand to point past John right at him. Of course.

John looked back, and his shoulders slumped slightly when he realized who she was pointing to. "Ma'am, Doctor McKay is a scientist. He's on my team to identify and repair the technology of the Ancestors as part of our occasional trade deals."

"I've been nothing except quiet and supportive," Rodney finally said, figuring he might as well defend himself. He hadn't said a word!

John shot him a look that plainly said 'please be quiet now' before turning back to the woman accusing him. "If you don't mind my asking, Ma'am, why do you think he isn't here in good faith?"

"We know Teyla's people, also the Satedan—even though he does not say anything. You are open and trustworthy. He is not."

"But he hasn't done anything! He's just been back there being quiet and supportive, just like Ronon." John sounded bewildered.

"Your repetition of his statement does not make it true." Rainman was nodding, along with most of the other people in the room. Great. For one he held his tongue and he got in trouble for it.

John blinked, before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Okay, let's back up a minute. Usually Rodney causes problems when he talks. So this time he didn't talk, and you have a problem with that? Am I getting it right so far?"

She nodded. "It is more than his lack of speech. It's his demeanor, his lack of interest in a true partnership with our peoples."

John closed his eyes briefly. "He is very interested in a partnership between our people. He wouldn't be here if he wasn't. What you believe to be lack of interest is him following orders I give to my team members who aren't in active negotiations. It's why both him and Dex have been silent and removed from the talks."

"He wishes to be elsewhere."

"The goods we agreed upon are important to my people. What can I do to convince you otherwise?"

"You cannot convince us of anything." Her words were harsh, sharp.

John glanced at the team before slowly asking the next question. "All right, what can he do to convince you he's trustworthy? And before you tell us, you should know that I take my people's safety and welfare seriously. I will reserve the right to decide if he participates or not."

Rodney knew his eyes were wide. He could also feel the panic pooling in his stomach. It always had to be him, even when he didn't do anything. This was so not fair.

The woman regarded John for a long moment. "We have several…rituals he could perform to prove his trustworthiness and his…commitment to the trade agreement."

Oh great. Alien sex rituals.

John's expression hardened slightly. "Whether or not I agree to even let him consider it depends entirely on what kind of ritual you have in mind."

"He would not be injured."

"I don't doubt that. But injury isn't the only thing I worry about. Can I be frank without offending you?"

"I prefer it," she said. It seemed that she was really the power behind the throne, much more than Rainman.

John held up his hand, checking off fingers as he went. "I won't even allow him to consider anything that involves anyone putting their hands on him in any way. No touching. Two, if it involves food or beverages of any kind, I want the right to taste it first. There are certain compounds that are harmless to most people but could kill him and my team is all trained to recognize them on taste. Three, if it involves drugs of any sort, I want to be able to send a sample to my people to test before he takes them. We've had several of our people become seriously ill when they tried narcotics that were mostly harmless to the native peoples, but interacted badly with our chemistry."

The woman's face hardened. "You do not trust us."

John shook his head. "It's not a matter of trust. I don't allow anyone to touch him, ever, and we've had problems in the past where foods and other ingested materials that had little to no effect on the local population have almost killed our people. Even in goods we've traded for, nothing is sampled by any of our people without testing first by our scientists now. There is something in our bodies as a result of where we originally came from that renders some things deadly to us that might not to others. We've learned to be careful about it."

"So now you accuse us of poisoning you even before our trade agreements are concluded. I do not know if we should bother with this. I had thought friends of the Athosians were to be trusted, but it seems I am wrong."

This was stupid. Rodney moved, opening his mouth to protest, to say he'd do whatever stupid ritual they wanted, but John didn't let him get a word out.

"You said I could speak frankly without giving offense. In no way was I accusing you of anything so rash as poisoning. You want to protect your people with a show of trust, and yet you want to deny me my right to protect my people. Nowhere did I say we wouldn't agree to the ceremony if food or drugs were involved. I only asked that we be allowed to test a small sample to ensure our unique chemistry won't end this badly on all sides. We want to trade with you, but no, I'm not willing to risk my scientist's life for it."

Someone leaned down to whisper into her ear and she paused, listening. Her expression hardened but she finally nodded. "I will speak to you of the ritual, but only you."

John nodded and rose to his feet. "My team will wait here for us to finish."

Rodney watched as John walked out of the hut, his P-90 held close to his body. Damn, damn, damn. Why him? What did he do to win the worse cosmic karma award?

He threw a hopeful look to Teyla, but she simply shrugged. Of course her people were long lost friends. No show of trust was ever needed.

It was about a half-hour before John returned, and even Ronon was starting to look restless. He glanced at them, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "I've been asked not to reveal the ceremony, as it was told to me in confidence. But Rodney, if you're willing to do it, I won't object."

"Why don't you do it if it's so unobjectionable?"

He shrugged. "I asked, and they won't accept me." He sighed. "This would be a good trade and potentially good allies, so yes, I'd like to see that cemented. But I won't force you to do this."

Rodney scowled, crossing his hands over his chest. "If you tell me what I have to do, then I'll consider it."

John shook his head. "It doesn't involve eating or smoking anything, or anyone touching you. It does involve, probably, feeling a little.... self-conscious.... around a bonfire. I can't tell you any more than that. If you agree to it, Terese will bring you to a tent to prepare and tell you what you'll need to do."

"Prepare me! Sheppard—"

He held up a hand. "Give you the clothes you'll have to wear, and walk you through what they'll want from you. No touching, remember?"

"This is ridiculous," Rodney said, already unsnapping his thigh holster to give to John.

John leaned in to take it, brushing their hands together. He dropped his voice enough that only Rodney could hear. "I promise, it won't kill you, hurt you, or maim you in any way. You know how protective I am. Do you think I would agree to anything if I didn't think you would be fine?"

"No," he huffed, unhooking his vest and shrugging out of it.

"Good. And tonight I'll make it up to you." He took the vest and stepped back slightly.

"You had better," he grumbled, looking at Terese. "Well?"

She seemed faintly surprised that he had agreed so quickly. "Come with me."

They led him to a nearby hut, opening the door to let him step inside. "So? What do you want me to do?"

She pointed to a set of leather things on a bed. "You must put these on. I will return shortly to inform you of the rest of the ceremony."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. What are they first of all?"

"Clothing." Her eyes narrowed again just before she swept out of the tent, the flap falling down with a whoosh behind her.

Rodney grumbled as he moved to the pile—very small pile—and picked them up. Oh, this was wrong on so many levels.

A leather loincloth with no back that would barely cover him. A sleeveless leather vest thing. Moccasins. And a headband with feathers. This was not clothing. This was a rejected costume from the Village People.

He had just finished pulling on the—he refused to call it an outfit—when his resident torturer returned. She gave him a once-over, sniffing slightly. "As the sun sets, we will begin the beat. It is a call to the heavens and the earth, to bring all together and make us one. You will join the others as they stand between the sky and ground, mingling the beat between the two."

"I will do what?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You may observe the supplicants for a few moments before joining in so you can understand your role. But then you will participate, you will show that you honor our ways and our people."

"You want me to dance? In this?" He gestured to the little piece of leather covering him. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Are you refusing to join the ritual?"

Rodney sighed, shaking his head. "No. I’m not refusing, but I think the ritual would be a whole lot better if I wasn't standing out there naked!"

"It is the traditional garb." She gave him a look that clearly said she thought very little of him, and probably thought he was going to run away. "Our men have worn such garb for the Hash-Dai for as long as we have performed it."

He sighed again, knowing there was no way out of this. "Fine. How long until the sun sets and this…ritual begins?"

"You will join the other supplicants now—I will lead you to them. The fire, and the beat, will start as soon as the sun begins to touch the horizon. It ends when the last of the heavens has sunk into the earth."

"Yeah, but how long? I need to eat regularly…"

"You will participate in the feast that follows. Come." She stepped outside and led him through the village to where a group of people dressed like he was—and apparently not caring that they were mostly naked—were waiting. They had a good view of the setting sun. It would probably start to 'touch the ground' or whatever nonsense these people believed in, in about another twenty minutes.

Wonderful. Twenty minutes of being on display and then he had to prance around a bonfire for an hour. And then have a feast.

He scowled at the man nearest to him who tried to say hello. He had no intention of making nice. This was blackmail, pure and simple.

The guy didn't seem too put off, in fact, he grinned. "This is your first time, yes? It is a great honor to be asked to participate."

"If I don't participate I get sent home empty-handed and I did not walk this entire way to go home with nothing."

"Do not listen to Terese. She's a bit of a nag." His grin got wider. "Good in bed though. The day she agreed to bear my children was a good one."

"You're married to her?"

He nodded. "Almost ten full cycles now. Don't mind her too much. She just gets a little paranoid sometimes."

Rodney snorted, shaking his head, trying not to be self-conscious but failing miserably.

Big Burly Man slapped him on the back. "You can follow me when we get started. The wind in your face, the fire at your front and the setting sun at your back. What more can a man ask for in life?"

"Wait a minutes. They're going to see my ass?"

He laughed. "Trust me, things get warm out there. You'll be glad for the breeze."

"There is no need for anyone expect my partner to see my ass."

His eyes lit up. "You have a partner as well?"

"Yes."

He got another burly back-slap. "Good man! They say participating in Hash-Dai bestows great virility in a man. It is one of the reasons participation is so hotly sought after. The nights after I have danced... they are some of the most memorable of my life. You and your partner are in for quite a treat."

Great. Just great. He had no need for Teyla or Ronon to see him with a hard on.

As he watched, someone lit the pile of wood in the middle of the clearing, stoking it into a huge fire. More people had started to trickle in—he caught sight John, Teyla, and Ronon off to one side. "Soon my new friend. The sun gets ready to begin its descent into the earth. The drums will begin soon."

Rodney nerves just increased. He didn't want to do this.

Burly got a cup and drank deeply of something he poured out of a flask. "Would you like a cup my friend? It is not required at all, but it is bracing to sustain us for the dance."

"What is it?"

He poured another cup and handed it over. "Tis the hearty wine our little village is known throughout the galaxy for."

There was no way he was doing this sober, so Rodney took a sip before downing the whole cup, holding it back out for more.

Burly laughed, giving him another slap and sharing another round with him. Then the drums started to pound. "Come lad, it is time to welcome the heavens as they descend to the earth!"

Leaving the cup on a stump, Rodney let himself get pulled into the group—there were about ten of them—and then they started to dance. The wine had gone straight to his head, but the beat was easy to follow. The steps were a little more complicated—step, step, step, twirl, tap, tap, step, step, twirl, twirl, step, step, step, twirl, tap, tap, step step, twirl twirl. He was getting dizzy, but no one had kicked him out yet.

He lost track of time, every now and then getting caught up with Burly, who would twirl him and they would be off again.

He realized about halfway through a turn he was drunk. John wasn't going to be happy, but he was doing this for Atlantis, for their stupid trust ritual thing.

Someone put a hand on his arm at one point and he swayed to a stop, vaguely realizing he was sweating and it was dark and John was next to him.

A hand cupped his chin. "Rodney? Buddy? Are you all right?"

Rodney leaned into the touch, into John's hand, his body loose, exercise-warmed.

John tipped his face, looking into his eyes. "You're drunk."

"Ah…maybe."

His lover's lips twitched. "You looked amazing out there, and Terese agreed that you were giving it everything you had. We're staying the night, and resuming negotiations in the morning. Teyla already let Atlantis know when they dialed in for the check-in. Right now, we're going to get you some food, and then we're going to put you to bed."

Rodney hiccupped. "O…kay."

John's lips twitched again, and he took Rodney's arm, steering him toward what looked like a buffet. John parked him next to Ronon and Teyla and disappeared for a moment, only to return with a plate of food. "You need to eat, so your blood sugar doesn't crash overnight."

"I'm…thir…thir…need a drink," Rodney said, looking up from the plate.

"That's next. Eat a little while I get you some water."

"Wine was good."

"You don't get any more of that tonight." John smiled slightly before disappearing again.

Rodney watched him go, absently wondering why it was so dark or why his ass felt weird. Teyla just pointed to the plate in front of him.

"Eat. Please."

Dropping his head, he focused on the food, picking up a piece. He managed to get half of it in his mouth, the rest seeming to just fall out of his fingers.

She laughed softly. "John will return in a moment to aid you."

"Don't need help."

She patted his leg, and a moment later John was there. He took one look at the plate and shook his head. Sitting down, he held the cup up to Rodney's lips. "Drink."

Rodney backed away. "Can do it."

John's other hand came up to card through Rodney's hair, pulling the feather headband out. "I know you can, but this way will be faster and cleaner."

"Hey," Rodney said, looking at John's hand, "that's mine."

"I'll give it back. I'm just holding it for you."

Rodney looked at John for a long moment, his gaze shifting between the headband and John's amused face. "Why are we here?"

"We're here to trade with the nice people, and you did a very hot dance to prove you're trustworthy."

"I know how to dance," Rodney said, nodding his head.

"You really do. You looked amazing." John picked up a piece of the food on the plate and neatly popped it into Rodney's mouth.

"Hmmm," Rodney said around the bite, looking down at the plate in front of him. "That's good."

"It's very good. We all had some a little while ago." John selected another piece and fed it to Rodney. "Everything here is approved citrus-free."

"You should eat some more," Rodney said, reaching for what looked like a grape, but missing entirely, nearly knocking over Teyla's glass. "Whoops."

She dodged neatly, and smiled. "It is all right."

John laughed softly. "I'll eat if you do. And here, have some water."

"Huh? What?" Rodney turned, his lip bumping into the glass. He took a sip, letting it wash down some of the food.

John continued to alternate feeding him and giving him sips of water, with quiet amusement and patience. When it was all gone, he held out a hand and pulled Rodney to his feet. "Come on, stud. Let's get you to bed."

"I could sleep," Rodney said, swaying on his feet. "John…" he said, realizing he felt air on his ass.

His lover caught and steadied him. "I'm right here. Come on. The tent's already set up. All you have to do is crawl in and go to sleep."

He leaned in, whispering. "I think someone stole my clothes."

John's whole body shook as he tried not to laugh. "Don't worry, buddy. We found them for you. When you wake up, they'll be waiting."

"Oh. Okay." He paused, letting John lead him. "Where are we going?"

"To bed."

"But why? I’m not tired."

John led him to the tent, gently pushing him inside. "Because you're going to be very tired as soon as you lie down. I'd rather than happened here, than outside in the grass."

"Oh." Rodney sank down on the bedroll. "I’m still not tired."

John was carefully divesting him of the leather he was wearing. "That's because you aren't lying down. Just sitting."

"Hey, those are mine."

"I'll give them back to you tomorrow." John grinned as he pushed Rodney gently back into the sleeping bag.

Blinking up at John, he just looked at him. "I'm still not tired."

"Close your eyes then." John's hand moved to the center of Rodney's chest, rubbing lightly.

"But what are you going to do?"

"I'll be here with you most of the night, except for my watch."

"Oh. But I’m not tired."

John took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Rodney, you had a lot to drink, and then danced for about an hour straight. You don't feel it yet, but you will soon. And I'll be waking you up part-way through the night to make sure you eat and drink a little something so you don't feel sick tomorrow."

"Huh. I’m drunk? Why don't I feel drunk?"

"It was very smooth wine."

"Drink some with me?"

John stroked along the side of Rodney's face, caressing. "You don't need any more, and I can't drink. I'm still on duty."

"Oh," Rodney said, leaning into John's touch. It felt good. There was something digging into his back, though. "My bed's lumpy."

"Roll on to your side and I'll see what's there." John moved a few small rocks, carefully working them to the edge of the tent and pulling them free. "Better?"

Rodney rolled back and shifted around a bit before nodding. "Uh huh," he said looking up at John with wide eyes. "I'm naked."

John laughed softly. "You are. But it's a good look for you, so I think you're fine."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yes, really." John's smile was gentle, and he had gone back to caressing Rodney's face and jaw line. "Starting to feel tired yet?"

"No and you're being really nice. Did I do something stupid?"

John's amusement washed over him. "No, you didn't do anything stupid. You saved our trade agreement. You just got a little toasted in the process. And I'm being nice because you're pretty cute like this."

"Oh. Are you staying?"

"I'll stay until you fall asleep. Teyla has first watch tonight, and Ronon has last watch. I'm taking the time in the middle."

"I don't get a watch? I can watch. I'm good at watching."

"You're the hero of the hour. That means you get perks, like getting to sleep through the night with no watch."

"Oh. But you told me you were going to wake me. But I'm awake now. I can just stay up."

"I'm going to wake you to eat a PowerBar and drink some water later." John's hand started to roam, stroking down Rodney's arms and over his chest.

"Mmm…that feels good. Keep doing that."

"You like to be petted, don't you? You always arch up into it when I do this."

As John's hands continued to stroke and pet him, Rodney immediately reacted, arching into his touch without real thought. "Yeah…feels good."

"I love you like this, wanton and open for me. It really, really sucks that we're off-world right now."

"Why?" Rodney asked, purring as John's hands stroked down his sides.

"Because this can't go any further as long as we're on a mission. And has anyone ever told you that you revert to the wonder and curiosity of a child when you're drunk? It's very endearing."

"What?" Rodney felt his eyes widen. "I do not. I'm a grown man."

"You know, I've noticed that. But right now you're a drunk grown man who is very cute with wide-eyed wonder at everything."

Rodney huffed. "Am not."

John just smiled and continued to pet, running his hands through Rodney's chest hair.

Rodney hummed in contentment, his eyes slowly getting heavy as John continued to pet him, caressing his chest and sides. He felt safe, loved.

He woke again and it was very dark. John's hand was on his chest, calming him, soothing him, but making sure he was awake.

"Rodney? Hey, buddy. I need you to wake up enough to eat a little bit and have some water." A straw was placed against his lips.

"...time is it?"

"Late. I just got off my watch. As soon as you eat so your blood sugar doesn't crash overnight, I'm coming to bed with you."

"Mmm. Okay," Rodney said, shoving himself upright so he wouldn't choke on the water or food. He expected a headache and was surprised when he didn't have one.

John quickly fed him a PowerBar—a peanut butter, mmmm—and had him drink about a quarter of one of the canteens. Then he put everything away and scooted close. There was no tack vest, but John was still fully dressed otherwise, which was how he usually slept off-world.

"Um…John?"

"Yes?"

"Why am I naked and what are we doing here? I thought we were going home after the most embarrassing moment in my life was finished."

John snorted softly. "You're naked because I undressed you from the leathers you wore during the ritual. Your regular gear is at the foot of the bed. You had too much of the excellent wine our hosts provided, so you were a little fuzzy after the ceremony. Since it went late, we checked in with Atlantis and decided to stay the night, and finalize negotiations tomorrow morning before heading home."

"Oh," Rodney said, scowling a little as he tried to piece the memories together. One plus one in his head was giving him a negative number though. He scratched his nose. "So…I have to go through the really boring trade thing again in the morning?"

"No. You and Ronon are going to pack the gear and get us ready to go while Teyla and I do the boring trade thing. You proved you weren't trying to disrespect them last night, and I'd rather not force a repeat if we can help it. We were pretty much done, so it shouldn't take long."

"Oh, thank god," Rodney said, sagging against John, the other man chuckling at him. "Once was enough. I can't go through that again."

John snaked an arm around him, spooning them together to sleep. "Yeah, I didn't think you would want to do that again."

"So…was there a reason why you didn't let me get dressed again?"

John's voice was sleepy. "Because it was more hassle than it was worth, and I don't mind sleeping next to you naked."

"But we're off-world. What if man-eating bears attacked the camp? I would be running for my life stark naked."

John was silent for a few heartbeats. "If it bothers you, your clothes are at the end of the sleeping bag. You can pull them on. But right now, I really need to get some sleep. I've been on watch after negotiating all day, and I have to get up and do it again tomorrow. So if you want to get dressed, go ahead and do it, and come back to bed. We can talk about everything else in the morning."

Rodney huffed. "You were the one who woke me. And I don't have an issue with sleeping naked—I do it all the time. It's just that we never do it off-world, so it's weird and a little strange."

John's hand splayed wide across Rodney's chest. "I know. The only reason I left you this way was because you were very drunk and getting the stuff off you was hard enough. You kept trying to take it back. It was easier to leave you naked at that point."

"I was wearing a leather napkin. How hard could it have been?"

"You said it was yours. You liked the feathers. I got them to agree to let me keep that, since you were very put-out when I tried to take it off you."

Rodney felt his cheeks flush. He'd hoped that particular memory was a dream. "No, I didn't."

He felt the soft puff of John's laugh against the back of his neck. "Yes, you did. It was very cute." He yawned. "And I really need to sleep now."

"You were the one that woke me up."

"Wanted to make sure you ate a little something, and had a drink. Alcohol makes your blood sugar plummet sometimes. Didn't want you to get sick."

"Oh…yeah. Thanks."

Lips were warm on Rodney's neck. "You're welcome."

"Let me guess. You're tired and want me to stop talking now."

"I've been up since 0700 yesterday."

"I'll take that as a yes." Rodney quieted, letting out a long breath. He managed to stay silent for a few minutes before he sighed again. "Are you sure it's not time to be up?"

John whined softly. "I'm sure. It's 0100 in the morning. We have to be up at 0700."

"Oh." He was quiet for a few minutes. "But I'm awake."

John took a deep breath, then his arm disappeared as he rolled onto his back. "Your laptop is with your stuff. If you can't sleep, you can work on that. Just don't leave the tent."

Rodney watched John for a few minutes before finally sitting up and sneaking out from under the sleeping bag. He managed to get into his clothes without trampling John. After poking around on his laptop for a little while, he realized he had to pee.

With a sigh, he looked at John, debating whether to wake him or not. He really didn't want to. He was exhausted. It was the middle of the night.

Dragging on his socks and boots, Rodney unzipped the tent and headed out, finding a quiet place to take care of nature's call. Ronon was supposed to be on guard duty—at least he thought so. Either Conon or Xena. One of them.

His spurt of wakefulness was wearing out, though, as he trudged back to the tent, climbing inside.

Narrowed hazel eyes greeted him. "What part of 'don't leave the tent' did you not understand?"

"I had to pee," Rodney responded as he zipped the tent closed.

"And you didn't think it was a good idea to tell me?"

"You were sleeping and I'm not five." Rodney tugged off his boots, leaving his socks and clothes on as he crawled back to the sleeping bag.

John made room for him, letting him slide into his usual place in the other man's arms. "I know that, but waking up to an empty tent—and I woke up probably as soon as you were gone—wasn't much better. I had several seconds of panic. It's field protocol. You always let your tent-mate know if you leave, so I know if you've just gone to pee, or been kidnapped and I need to stage a rescue. I was about ten seconds away from radioing Ronon and Teyla to help me storm the place before I heard you coming back."

"One of them was on guard duty I'm sure," Rodney said, not feeling bad about what he did. "Besides, you don't tell me half the time where you're going."

John sighed. "I don't tell you what I'm doing all the time, no, but that's when we're all awake and in the middle of maneuvers. I don't leave the tent in the middle of the night without telling you. I would do the same for anyone I was bunking with in the field. But I don't want to argue about it right now."

"Good, because I don't want to either. I want to sleep."

"Thank God." It was quiet, but John's arms tightened around him, pulling him closer.

"You just want me to shut up. I understand that."

"I want you to sleep, because I don't sleep when you're not here with me and I'm exhausted."

"I'm not stopping you from sleeping. You were doing just fine before."

He felt John nose into the warm spot where his neck met his shoulders. For some reason he always liked to sleep with his face pressed there. "Lightly. I sleep better when I have you here like this."

Rodney sighed. "So sleep. I'll try to make sure nature doesn't call again until a time more convenient for you."

John squeezed slightly. "Don't care if you go pee, I just want to know before you do, so I don't have to worry."

"You have someone on guard duty. There's not going to be an issue when I have to pee."

John was silent for a few minutes, so Rodney didn't think he was going to respond. When he finally did, it was quiet. "I worry about you. I try not to, in the field, but I can't help it."

"I have no issues with you worrying, but there's worrying and smothering."

"I know. I try not to but... I woke up to an empty tent, and too many people have tried to steal you in the middle of the night. I started to panic."

"And a simple question to whoever your guard is will tell you where I might be."

"I hadn't gotten that far. I was getting ready to call Ronon."

"See, look. It would have been all figured out in a few seconds. No need to panic."

John sighed again. "Can we go back to sleep now?"

"I thought that was what we were doing."

"Talking and sleeping don't go together very well."

Rodney shrugged. "I talk in my sleep sometimes."

"I know. But that's reassuring noises, and you don't expect me to reply."

"You're the one continuing the conversation. I'm just keeping up my end of it."

John laughed softly. "I guess you're right. Sorry. I'll shut up now."

"Good night. And shouldn't I be the one complaining of the hangover and headache? I was the one who drank the wine. And it was good wine, too. Really nice. I know why they like it so much. You can get a nice buzz, but you don't wake up with the other usual alcohol-induced issues."

John's body shook with silent laughter again, but he didn't respond, just pulled Rodney a little bit closer, tangling their legs together.

He sighed, resting against John. "You know, I should be the one complaining. You were the one who woke me up in the middle of the night to shove food down my gullet and then complained when I was awake. It's not my fault. You did it."

John's hand moved up to cover Rodney's mouth.

Rodney tried to pull back, but John moved to keep his hand there.

"Sleeeeeeeeep."

Rodney huffed, unable to respond.

John kissed the back of his neck again, body relaxing. As he started to drift off to sleep, his hand slipped down.

Rodney shifted again, letting his eyes slide closed. Oddly enough, he was more comfortable with John's hand where it had been before…and wasn't that strange? Shrugging off the thought, he let his body and mind drift off to sleep.

***

They stepped through the Stargate on yet another alien planet. John had been with Rodney one this on—they had just done a boring milk run. They totally shouldn't have to do another again this soon. Granted, after the whole trust ritual thing, the last one had gone pretty well and they had returned home with a fair deal all around.

Rodney had even had the pleasure of knowing Lorne's team had found diddly squat, and had, in fact, been partially mauled by mutated plants. John still couldn't look at his XO without chuckling at the neon pink stains that still hadn't faded from his skin.

But that didn't mean he wanted to do another boring trade mission. Granted, they were better than fighting for their lives, but still…    

Sighing to himself, he glanced over at Teyla. "Which way?"

She shifted her gaze to the surrounding tree lines, her eyes narrowing as she took in the formations and landmarks only she knew. She pointed a few moments later. "The village should be a short walk in that direction. Once we are past the meadow, there should be a winding trail along a river."

He nodded, pushing his sunglasses into place. "All right, take point since you know how to get there. Ronon, you're on our six. Let's move out."

"We're walking again," Rodney said quietly after a few minutes. "I blister easily."

John made an effort not to sigh. This time, he did agree with his lover, and had fought Elizabeth as much as he was comfortable pushing it right now. "I know."

"What did we do, exactly?"

"Do?" John glanced over.

Rodney's hands waved in the air between them. "Do. You know, to deserve this. Did we piss her off? Did we accidentally step on a bug on some god-forsaken planet a few weeks ago that happened to be the re-creation of the Grand Poobah of bugs and then he called down some kind of curse on us?"

It startled John enough to get a short laugh out of him. "While that theory is plausible, my guess would be that she's just being overprotective. Our team was having a run of pretty bad luck and pretty bad times for a while. I think she thinks she's giving us a chance to ease back into things again."

"Okay…there's easing and then there's easing. We didn't break or anything," Rodney said, pausing slightly as he considered everything that had happened over the past months. "Okay, well, maybe we were a bit bruised and battered, but we didn't break. She doesn't have to go easy on us. I mean, look at Conon and Xena. They're withering away from boredom."

John could almost feel the amusement coming off his other teammates in waves. He was pretty sure he and Rodney were their chief source of entertainment most days. "You were there. I fought it this time, but I was overruled. And short of staging a coup, which I'm not really interested in, do you have any idea how much paperwork there would be? There's not much more I could have done. So we do a few of these cake missions, prove we aren't wilting flowers, and we get back to missions with a little bit of meat to them."

Rodney snorted. "I am not a wilting flower. You're the one with the Aqua Velva fetish. Maybe Elizabeth's olfactory senses are screwed up and all she smells when she sees you is flowers. Yes, that has to be the answer. This is all your fault."

"It's not Aqua Velva, it's Old Spice—and I haven't heard any complaints when I put it on in the morning after I shave. Apparently it's sexy."

"I'm not complaining. I think Elizabeth's sense of smell is screwed up."

John shot him a grin. "I'd dare you to try saying that to her in person, but I'm afraid you actually would, and then we'd both be in the dog house."

"I think we're already there. This can't get much worse."

"She could confine us to the city. That would be worse. At least this way we're getting out and getting some fresh air."

Rodney snorted shaking his head. "We've explored, what, a quarter of the city? We have plenty to do there."

John did sigh this time. "I know. Look, if we come home from this one in one piece with no one chasing us, I'll give it another go at convincing her to put us back on the front lines."

"Rash or no rash, exploring an abandoned Ancient city is still a better day in my book."

"I'll keep that in mind when I put together the mission schedule for next month."

"Okay," Rodney backtracked, getting amused glances from Teyla and Ronon. "I don't want to go to M79. That planet just looks deadly…that whole lemon-yellow cast to everything."

"Right. No citrus-colored planets. No worlds with bugs. A low UV factor is preferred... And we wonder why Elizabeth is giving us these missions." John grinned again.

"Oh, so now it's my fault," Rodney rolled his eyes throwing his hands in the air. Oh, an indignant Rodney was so much fun.

"Actually, the no bugs was mine." He shuddered dramatically.

"I still think it's your Aqua Velva," Rodney grumbled as the path turned to skirt along next to the river. John could see the village up ahead, a few buildings right on the riverbank.

He clapped the other man on the shoulder. "I'll look for aftershave that smells really bad, just for you."

"Great. You'll find something lemon-scented."

John made a face. "Then I would smell like a pie. I'm not sure I want that distinction."

"No, you'd smell like death. And then, of course, that would be a distinct turn-off for sex."

"So if I wore chocolate aftershave, you wouldn't mind pie-smell?"

Rodney leered at him. "What do you think?"

"We barely manage to leave the suite in the morning as it is. If I switched to chocolate, neither of us would be able to walk straight anymore."

"It's not my fault that my ass is so tempting," Rodney said quietly, his eyes shifting to their teammates as a blush highlighted his cheeks.

John's chuckle bordered on the dirty. Rodney was cute when he blushed. "You can't expect me to resist it when you parade it all around for me. It's so pert. It begs to be played with."

Rodney ducked his head, hiding the blush.

John's fingers twitched with the need to reach out and touch. He finally gave in briefly, brushing the back of his hand against Rodney's cheek before dropping it back to his gun. Since he enjoyed teasing his lover, but didn't want to make him really uncomfortable, John changed the subject. "Teyla, is there anything we should know about these people going in? Like not talking is considered a sign of distrust, or putting sunglasses on your head is a declaration of war?" He had caused a minor incident on one planet because of that.

Teyla turned, her expression slightly puzzled. She still had some issues grasping their humor at times. "They are a very warm and welcoming people. I have been here before to trade."

"Yeah, but I just want to know up front if we were going to have to prove we're not out to do anything except trade." Although the leather skirt had shown of Rodney's ass nicely, that ass had been on display for everyone. John really didn't like to share.

"I have never experienced any such thing and I have been here several times," Teyla said.

John relaxed a little. "Good. We'll go in, trade, and get out, home in time for roast beast and mashed potato things."

"And what is it we're trading for this time?" Rodney piped up, sarcasm in his tone. "Was it butternut squash or something like that?"

John shrugged and looked over at Teyla. "What are we trading for this time?"

Teyla's comment was quiet, resigned. "It is a gourd that grows plentifully in these lands, as well as other produce."

John looked back over at Rodney. "Yes. We're trading for squash. I wonder if the mess staff has something tasty we could use to bread and fry it. I always loved fried squash. I used to get it at roadside bar-b-que places when I was on leave in the South."

"Sometimes you should actually pay attention to the mission briefings," Rodney commented, rolling his eyes.

"I pay attention most of the time. Besides, that's what my team is for. You guys pick up on anything I miss and fill me in later." He broadened his grin to include all three of them. "That's why it's good to be the leader."

"Then go be the leader," Rodney said gesturing toward the village they were approaching. "You have your chance now."

With a wink and a smirk, John sauntered up to join Teyla, gesturing Ronon forward to stand with Rodney, so they were in pairs. However, he wasn't stupid enough to let his sense of humor override Teyla's better diplomatic skills—knowing when to let your team do its thing was just good leadership.

A few children and adults looked at them oddly as they walked into the outskirts of the village. They silently watched them pass, their eyes constantly on them. It had weirded John out at first, but had gotten used to it over time. It happened everywhere.

They made it to the center of the village before anyone stopped them. The leaders had assembled and were waiting for them there. John fell back half a step to let Teyla take the lead.

It was a little eerie how many people Teyla knew. They greeted her warmly, drawing her into Athosian-style hugs. She turned and introduced them in turn, each of them nodding as they were presented.

"So these are the Lanteans you've been living with," the man said, eyeing them carefully.

John took that as his cue, stepping forward to bow slightly. "We're honored to meet you."

"You're military."

John acknowledged that with a slight head nod. "I am in my world's military, yes. Doctor McKay, however, is a civilian scientist, and our people are ruled by a civilian."

"Huh," he said, looking at John for a long moment before nodding his head, gesturing to them to follow him as he headed deeper into the village. "You haven’t been in these parts long, have you?"

John shook his head. "We haven't. We are actually from another galaxy altogether. We are explorers tracing our roots from what the Ancestors left behind on our world." It was the explanation he usually gave out, and helped to avoid a lot of weird questions most of the time.

"Interesting. Very interesting," he said, rubbing his hand over his chin as he glanced back at them. "I've heard all kinds of stories about you and I was hoping Teyla here would be nice enough to bring you by."

John blinked. "I didn't realize we were getting a reputation. I hope people are only saying nice things about us."

"Depends who you talk to, but then, that's the same as everyone. I try not to judge people from what I hear, but without meeting someone it can be difficult."

John nodded again. "Understandable. I hope we live up to the positive stories, and prove the negative ones completely wrong. We're here because Teyla praised you highly as allies and traders, and we're hoping to establish a relationship as both with you ourselves." Okay, so he could do the diplomatic thing when he chose to. He just preferred to let someone else handle it so he could smirk in the background most of the time.

Instead, Rodney was doing that this time. John could feel the smirk without needing to turn around to look.

"I'm glad you came. We have a feast tonight that I'd like you to stay for. We can talk and get to know each other over dinner."

John gave it a half-second of thought before making the call. "Our people are expecting us back tonight. I'd like to send someone back to the Stargate to check in and clear a longer stay with our leader, Doctor Weir. As long as she clears it, we'd be more than happy to accept your hospitality this evening."

"I'll go," Ronon said gruffly, already turning to head back.

John didn't try to stop him, knowing the Satedan would not only be the fastest, he was the least likely to get mauled along the way. He turned all of his attention back to the head villager. "Is there anything in particular you're interested in trading in? We have medicines and medical knowledge on preventing and treating many diseases and sicknesses we'd be more than happy to provide, as well as services in identifying and fixing Ancient…Ancestor…technology."

The man glanced over his shoulder. "Well, that rumor was right."

John raised an eyebrow. "That's one thing we've never tried to hide."

He waved his hand in an absent gesture. "No, not that, although it is good to know. The whole get down to business thing you people do."

John felt himself flush slightly. "Ah, that's my fault, not necessarily how all my people act. I don't pretend to be a diplomat, sir, which is why I'm grateful to have Teyla here to kick me if I get out of line."

"And I'm sure she does a good job of it," he commented, sending a smile toward Teyla. "I know there was more than one occasion where she bested some of my boys when she was still a child."

John couldn't help the look of pride he shot Teyla at that. She could totally kick anyone's ass.

He gestured to a nearby building—rough stone and a thatched roof—ushering them inside. It was quaint if rustic—wood table and chairs, a fire blazing in the corner. It was more a meeting hall than a home, but it still had that same type of atmosphere.

"Please, have a seat. Would you like anything to drink or eat? I can have Audry bring something to us."

John shook his head, sitting with Teyla on one side and Rodney on the other. "I know I'm good, but thanks." They settled in to talk, mostly small stuff, Teyla and Yaalin—John finally picked up the guy's name—exchanging stories and catching up. John did his best to curb his impatience and smile politely, answering questions directed at him.

At one point, Yaalin leaned back, regarding John carefully before he spoke. "You seem very eager to share of yourselves, but you do not say much. Is that a mark of your people or simply of yourself?"

Snapping back to attention, John gave the man a rueful look. "That would be me. I'm not much of a... sharer. I think I mentioned that I'm not a diplomat. My job is to protect my people while they do the talking, sir."

"Yes, you mentioned that. Why?"

"I'm not sure I understand. Why what?"

"Why are you not a sharer?"

John resisted the urge to shift in his seat. He had spent the bulk of his life hiding pieces of himself. Only now, with Rodney and his team, was he starting to let some of that tight grip loosen up. He really wasn't comfortable discussing it with a stranger. "I never have been, sir."

"That's really not an answer."

"I don't really know what you want me to tell you. I've never felt the need to...share... with anyone, with only a very few exceptions, all of them recent." And why did it matter? But he wasn't stupid enough to ask that out loud.

"Then how do you intend on making alliances if you do not share part of yourself?"

Oh, he didn't like where this was going. "I'm seeking to make alliances on behalf of all my people, not myself, personally. I share my people's skills, compassion, and willingness to help with our allies and partners."

"But you are here."

God, he hated talking about this shit. Rodney was the only one it had ever been easy with, and his lover looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh. "I am."

"And you represent your people—the good, the bad, the passion, the love, the hates. You embody all of your people's qualities. If you do not share of yourself, how can we even begin to understand you? Your wants? Needs? How can we even hope to be friends or allies if we do not know each other?"

John's fingers twitched against his leg. They needed allies, badly, even with the reconnection with Earth. Otherwise he would just say fuck it and leave. He sighed internally. "What would you like to know about me?"

Yaalin paused, regarding him for a long moment. "You are uncomfortable."

He thought about saying 'Duh!' but figured that would be in poor taste and would probably end things right here. So instead, he nodded. "I don't like talking about myself. My people, yes. Our needs, what we can share with each other and do for each other, yes. But me, personally? That makes me uncomfortable. However, if you need to know about me to consider trading with us, I'm willing to answer questions."

"Why do you dislike speaking of yourself, your ideas, your opinions?" Yaalin was openly curious.

Well, he had said he would answer questions. John slouched in his seat a bit. "It was...discouraged when I was younger. After a while, it got to be habit, and as I reached adulthood, I found it was easier for everyone if I continued the practice."

"Are you hiding from others or yourself?"

John's eyes snapped up. He could feel both Teyla and Rodney watching and listening with avid curiosity. "I'm not hiding."

Yaalin nodded to himself, as if John's response was to be expected. "Would you prefer talking to me without your team members present?"

He immediately shook his head. "No. I don't mind them here. Look, I'm not trying to be rude. I got the shit beat out of me until I was six years old every time I opened my mouth to do anything except answer a direct question. And it only stopped then because I learned to keep things to myself. I'm sorry if that's not kosher here, but I don't really know what you want from me."

Yaalin sat back, a smile on his face. "Exactly that. Your honesty."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, John didn't fight the small sigh this time. So much for an easy mission. He somehow doubted Yaalin was going to be satisfied with just that one tidbit of information. And from the way Rodney had perked up next to him, he knew he would get questioned later, too.

"You had a large family?"

Looking up, John shook his head. "No. My mother died when I was a baby. My father....didn't like me much, so he sent me to my Grandmother every chance he could get away with. She died when I was 12."

John cool feel his teammates eyes on him, but he concentrated on Yaalin, who was nodding. "You loved her."

He shrugged, trying to push down the panic that talking about himself, his past, always brought to the surface. "She was the only one who gave a damn for a long time."

"Hmm…" Yaalin said, tilting his head to the side. "She taught you well. Do you dance?"

The non sequitur made John blink a few times. "Do I... what?"

"Do you dance? It is a simple question."

"Yes, but--"

"Good!" Yaalin clapped his hands together. "We shall dance tonight."

Opening his mouth a few times, John tried to figure out what had just happened. "We'll... dance. Um... May I ask why?"

"Of course." Yaalin leaned forward, his hands gesturing as he spoke. "You can learn a lot about a man when you dance with him. I would like to learn about you tonight."

John stared at him for a few heartbeats before nodding. If he screwed up a trade agreement because he refused to dance, Elizabeth would never let him live it down. "All right. I guess we get down tonight."

Yaalin chuckled. "There is no need to be nervous. This is not a test."

That did make him relax a bit. "You just want to dance with me. I think I can handle that." It was better than talking, at any rate.

"Good, good." Yaalin smiled again, this time turning toward Rodney. Apparently his lover was not going to be spared and John watched the realization flash over his face.

Sitting back, John was glad he was out of the spotlight.

"And what of you?"

"And what of me what? You need to be a tad more specific when you ask questions if you actually want to get a somewhat articulate and detailed response."

Yaalin just continued to smile. "Do you have an aversion to sharing yourself as well?"

Rodney shrugged, seemingly uncaring, but John could see the tension in his frame. "Depends on who's asking, what they're asking, and just how personal the information is."

"I am asking because I wish to know you."

"And yet you haven’t asked me anything."

"Tell me of yourself."

Rodney sighed quietly, shifting in his seat. "I'm a scientist."

"I believe that was mentioned, yes."

"That pretty much describes me."

The elder tilted his head. "You have no likes, no dislikes, no opinions on your science?"

"I’m the smartest man in two galaxies, but most of my opinions about science you'll have no reference for, so why share them?" John cringed a little at the tone, trying to shoot Rodney a 'play nice with the natives' look. Rodney, however, was not paying attention.

And surprisingly, Yaalin seemed amused instead of offended. "So tell me your opinions of yourself. Tell me of your family."

"I have a sister and two parents, a typical family arrangement." Rodney shrugged. "I haven't lived at home for close to twenty years so there's not much to say about that."

"And do you dance?"

"I try not to."

"So you will not dance with me this evening as well?"

"If I have to I will."

Yaalin nodded firmly. "It is settled then. I will give you some time to talk among yourselves, and I will return shortly to escort you to the dance and feast this evening."

John heard Rodney sigh quietly as Yaalin rose to his feet, exiting the building as Ronon was returning.

Leaning back in his seat, John waited. He had just let more about his past drop than he had previously in the several years he had known these people. He was surprised to realize that, if they asked, he was willing to tell them more. Huh. He still didn't necessarily like talking about it, but he didn't hate the idea of them knowing him that well as much as he used to, with others.

Rodney looked up at Ronon with a hopeful expression. "Please tell me Elizabeth said we can't stay out tonight."

The big man dropped gracefully to a seated position on the floor. "She agreed."

"She hates us. She has to," Rodney groaned, his head in his hands.

"I'm beginning to reassess my opinion on that. I might have to agree with you." John sighed, making himself more comfortable in the wooden chair, letting his limbs sprawl out a bit.

"What does she have against us?" Rodney asked, his eyes wide as he stared across the table. "Is she trying to turn us into hippies or something with all this peace, love, and happiness crap we've been force-fed?"

"I don't think she actually knows about this stuff in advance. It's just our cosmic karma." John looked over at Teyla. "So is this dance thing usual, or is it new to you, too?"

"I have danced with Yaalin and others here on many occasions." She shrugged. "They are a very friendly and welcoming people."

Well, at least this wasn't a made-up ritual just for them. That was reassuring. "What about the twenty questions? Is that usual too?"

"He has always been inquisitive."

They sat quietly for a few minutes, each of them lost in thought—well, John was, and he assumed everyone else was too since it was quiet. He finally sighed softly, needing to get some of this out so he could move on. Damn village elders making him think of shit he hadn't actively examined in years. "That's why I wanted to fly so badly. I always envied birds. Just spread your wings and soar away."

Teyla's hand on his arm made him glance up. Her expression was soft. "You do not need to explain anything to us."

He half-shrugged a little uncomfortably. "I know. But... I guess if you're going to hear bits and pieces, its probably better if you know the whole thing. Sort of like ripping off a band-aid. Do it all at once instead of dragging it out."

"Yaalin does mean well and will be a good trading partner. He likes you."

His lips twitched up. "If this is how he treats the people he likes..." He sobered slightly. "Seriously... I... know I don't talk much about myself. I'm really not trying to, to hide anything though. While I won't make the offer to the general public, if you guys... if you want..."

"It is not needed, John. We know."

He relaxed a little, relief flooding him. He would tell them if they wanted to know, but God, he was glad he wouldn't have to. "Thanks." He put his hand over hers where it was still on his arm, squeezing slightly.

"So this….dancing thing," Rodney said a few moments later. "What's that all about?"

Teyla's smile was serene. "It is a celebration of life and friendship. As he said, it is not required or a test, but Yaalin is very shrewd. He can tell much about a person from how they move and let go in the dance."

"I'm not letting go of anything," Rodney grumbled, rolling his eyes. John swore he heard Rodney mutter something about tree-huggers and hippies under his breath.

"You don't have to, at least not for anyone else." John reached out to touch his arm. "You can dance with me."

"And that defeats the whole point of him 'getting to know us'." Rodney's fingers made air quotes before him.

"He can watch us. He'd probably learn more about us both that way anyway."

"Well, I guess we'll see now won't we?" Rodney commented, rolling his eyes.

John shifted his chair so he could reach out and touch Rodney's arm. "You don't want to dance with me?'

"You know I'll dance with you," Rodney said defensively.

Smiling, John let his fingers trail down until he could push them just under the sleeve of Rodney's shirt. "Just checking."

Rodney huffed, rolling his eyes before turning his attention to Ronon. "So Elizabeth thought this was a good idea?"

The big man just shrugged. "Said we had a go."

"What did you tell her?"

"Said we were staying the night to cement the deal."

"Oh, great. They just wanted us for dinner and you tell her we're having a sleepover."

Ronon just shrugged.

Rodney sighed loudly, dropping his face into his hands. "This is a nightmare. It has to be a nightmare."

John reached out to touch again, letting his fingers linger on warm skin. "Dancing isn't really all that bad."

Rodney didn't reply, but he did straighten up, letting his fingers tangle with John's for a moment.

The team sat together for a while, exchanging small talk until Yaalin returned. He wasn't decked out in feathers or anything, so John took that as a positive sign. It was starting to get dark, so they followed the leader to a large bonfire—why was it always around a bonfire?—where already there was a band of sorts playing a very tribal-sounding song, with people dancing.

John glanced at their host. "So, ah, do you just want us to jump in there and, you know, dance?"

"No. Now we eat. When the music slows we can dance."

Rodney had perked up at the mention of food, so they moved to the table where a variety of dishes had been laid out. Between them, John, Teyla, and Ronon identified all the dishes that tasted safe for Rodney, with only two giving off a suspiciously tangy flavor they all decided to steer clear of. Just in case. Yaalin sat them on a log bench near the fire to eat, while he disappeared again, presumably to do something leaderish.

"Mmm. This is good," Rodney said around a mouthful of some stuffed bread thing.

The sight of Rodney so outwardly enjoying the food sent a jolt of need straight to certain parts of John's anatomy. He shifted a bit, hoping the darkness would hide the evidence.

Ronon shoved an elbow in his side, but otherwise didn't comment. Rodney was oblivious as he dug into his food with gusto.

Yaalin returned a moment later, laughing at Rodney's obvious enjoyment. "It is good to see you enjoy good food."

Rodney just grunted, which made John shiver a little. He set his plate aside, and rapidly told his body this was neither the time nor the place. When he looked back up, Yaalin was watching him closely. "The food was excellent, thank you."

"And yet you did not finish it. There is plenty."

"I'm a light eater."

"It is good to see your friends are not," Yaalin said with a light smile. "If you are finished with your meal will you walk with me?"

Wondering if he had just screwed this up, John rose to his feet, handing off his P90 to Ronon. "I'd love to."

"Good, good. Perhaps when we are done with our walk the musicians will have switched to music more appropriate to dancing." He gestured John to walk beside him, staying silent until they were moving away from the more crowded areas around the bonfire. "You do not trust easily."

Somehow John had thought this wasn't over. Yaalin seemed fascinated with him for some reason. "No, I don't. It's my job to protect my people, which means I have to be the one keeping an eye out for danger. And we've been burned a few times already, when people welcomed us with open arms, and as soon as our guard was down, attacked. I'm not saying I think you're planning something, but I've learned to stay on alert, always."

"Ahh. So those stories are true as well." Yaalin nodded to himself. "I had heard of the siege on your city from your supposed allies. It is difficult to place trust in others when it has not always been returned."

John gave the other man a startled look. He didn't realize anyone else besides them and the Genii knew about that. "We had evacuated our city for safety reasons, because of an incoming storm. A group we thought were, if not allies at least not direct enemies, took advantage of it to send in a strike team. I was the only soldier left to defend my leader and my scientist, and it was a close call." His words had gone flat telling the story. He hated Kolya with a burning passion for what he had done.

Yaalin was nodding, as if placing John's explanation within the context of what he knew. "What is it you look for in allies, friends?"

"Trust. Both someone we can trust, and who trusts us, even if that has to be built over time. Someone who keeps their word when they give it. Someone who is willing to be our allies as we fight this war against the Wraith and try to find a way to rid the galaxy of their threat once and for all. We also want and need trade partners, for both goods, and to spread the word that we aren't the monsters some groups are making us out to be."

"We don't have a lot to offer when it comes to weapons, though, Colonel."

John shook his head. "We have weapons and men who know how to use them. I wouldn't ask anyone to throw their people into the front lines. I'm more interested in people who are willing to pass along information to us. We've been dealing with the Wraith for a few years—you've been doing it for generations. We want and need people who are willing to help us look for patterns, weaknesses, and ways to exploit them. Hell, even knowing we have people willing to trade with us for food so we can focus our energy on beating those fuckers is a big help."

Yaalin chuckled. "Do you not mean suckers?"

That startled a laugh of John. He let some of the tension he had picked up bleed out of his frame. Running a hand through his hair, he shot the other man a rueful look. "Exactly, and sorry. This is something I feel pretty strongly about. Didn't mean to go off there."

"It is understandable. You wear a heavy cloak of responsibility for your people." Yaalin smiled at him again as they weaved their way through the small houses in the village. "It is much the same with me. I have to pick and choose my allies very carefully for fear of reprisal or treachery."

"I can understand that, and I don't mean to pressure you, so I hope you haven't taken it that way. I would much rather part wary friends than have another potential alliance blow up into all-out war. It's one of the reasons we're trying to reach out to people the Athosians have dealt with before, and had good relations with. It doesn't work every time, but at least this way no one is going in completely blind."

"I agree, although Teyla does have a good sense for people generally," Yaalin said, pointing John back toward the center of town and the roaring bonfire.

"I'm very lucky to not only have her as an ally, but to call her a friend and teammate. I'm not sure we would have survived this long without her guidance."

"And you mean that," Yaalin said, a pleased expression on his face. The music changed and he sped up his pace. "Come. It is time."

With a slight smile, John nodded and followed him. He did actually like dancing, and at least this time everyone he knew wasn't watching. He decided he liked Yaalin, even though the man was incredibly nosey; he would do his best to enjoy the dancing instead of looking at is as a chore.

And John nearly stopped in his tracks and laughed when he caught sight of his team. They'd all be pulled into the affair—even Ronon who was dancing with just about the smallest woman he'd ever seen. Teyla was dancing with a young woman and Rodney was dancing awkwardly with a tall brunette.

His smile was genuine as he watched them having a good time—even Rodney to a certain degree—and he didn't realize he was being watched until Yaalin caught his attention again.

"Come. I dance with you first and then your awkward friend."

John did laugh then, and let himself be led into the circle. It didn't look like there was a set dance, so he tried to match his pace and steps to both the music and the people around him. He spun and danced with Yaalin for a while, before a cute red-head snatched him up and the leader moved on to dance with Rodney. John got passed from person to person—eventually dancing with both Teyla and Ronon, before he finally had his lover in his arms. By then, the music had slowed, and most people were doing more swaying that dancing. "Hey, there."

"Oh. Hi," Rodney said, actually focusing on who he was dancing with. John could feel him unclench a little. "This is like my worst nightmare. Senior prom all over again."

"I've been watching you, and you're doing fine. You looked amazing. Your body was born to move."

Rodney huffed as he wrapped his arms around John a little more. "Yeah, move around the buffet you mean."

Feeling a little punch-drunk, John leaned in, breathing in the scent of exercising!Rodney. It was intoxicating. "Everyone wants to be the one who takes you home, but I'm the only one who gets to touch you like this. You call me Kirk, but God, Rodney... you really have no idea how fucking sexy you are, do you?"

John could feel Rodney ticking off the points behind his back. "Balding. Overweight. Bad with people. Talk when I shouldn't. Say things I shouldn't…"

John flicked off a few of his own. "Brilliant. Solid. Amazing hands. Quirky sense of humor. Eyes... God, your eyes. I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you're really fucking hot."

Rodney sighed, leaning back to smile up at John. "Thank you."

Unable to help himself, Rodney's lips glistening a bit in the firelight where he had licked them, John leaned in for a taste, the kiss light, teasing. He whispered softly into the warm mouth, "Love you."

"Mmm," Rodney hummed, leaning in and deepening the kiss.

They weren't really even swaying anymore, and with a sigh of regret, John broke the kiss slowly. Even on friendly worlds that made you relax with oddly probing questions, they couldn't follow through, so getting them both aroused wouldn't solve anything.

Yaalin, of course, picked that moment to show up. "See. Dancing brings out your true feelings, your honesty. It is good to see."

They both flushed, although John didn't let Rodney pull away. "I—"

"You have nothing to be ashamed about. It is good to see you relax and trust others, Colonel and you, too, Doctor. I believe tomorrow we have much to speak about."

John pulled away from where he was still pressed to Rodney, but caught the other man's hand, tangling their fingers together. "I'll be looking forward to it. And since it is getting late, I'll let you go find your own bed, and see if I can't find the rest of my crew and bunk down for the night ourselves."

"We have several smaller buildings set aside for visitors if you so require one."

"That would be nice, thanks. Better than sleeping on the ground at any rate."

Yaalin smiled, gesturing for them to follow. The stopped at the table to retrieve their gear and their other two teammates. Yaalin showed them to two neighboring buildings. "You will not be disturbed. I can send someone to wake you in the morning for breakfast."

They all said their thanks, and then John sighed. "Okay, usual watch schedule—I'll take first, Teyla, you're next, then Ronon on sunrise shift."

"Hey," Rodney protested. "I can watch just as well as the rest of you."

Most of the time Rodney didn't notice he wasn't given a watch. Figures today would be one of the times he did. "I know you can. But you're also not a soldier. In the field, it's our jobs to make sure you get home safe before any of the rest of us. Not to mention, we rely on you being fresh and sharp when the unexpected threatens to blow up."

"And, therefore…" Rodney crossed his arms over his chest, his chin tilted up, lips a thin line.

It wasn't worth the argument, especially not in friendly territory. "All right, Rodney can take first watch, I'll take second, Teyla's third, and sorry Ronon, you're still on sunrise."

"Fine with me," he said, ducking into one of the huts, Teyla following a few steps behind. Rodney glared at John for a moment before shrugging on his vest and checking his thigh holster.

John didn't arm himself yet. He didn't want Rodney think he was trying to belittle him or anything, John settled down next to the other man, sitting with his back against the hut wall. "So what did you think of all the dancing? Yaalin's an interesting character."

"I thought you were going to get some sleep." Rodney didn't look at him, instead checking his gear to make sure everything was in place—just like John would.

A warm thread of pride went through him. "I won't sleep anyway. I usually don't before I go on watch. It's why I always put myself on first or second, so I still get at least some sleep in the field."

"Then go rest. I'll be fine."

"I know you will, Rodney. When I take second watch, I usually stay up and keep whomever is on first watch company. You can ask Teyla. It's usually her."

"So that's why you look like you're running on the barest energy reserves when we're out on a mission."

John shrugged. "I can't always take first watch, it wouldn't be fair to everyone else."

"You're the boss. You can do whatever you want." While Rodney's answer was normal for him, the tone was off.

John sighed. "What's bothering you? I can't change it or fix it if you don't tell me."

"You're coddling me."

"I'm not, at least not right now. I don't do this for just you. I can't sleep when I know I have to get up to take a watch. I'd rather spend it keeping you company than staring at the ceiling is all. I'm not even armed right now, Rodney. If someone did attack, I'd be relying on you to warn everyone and hold them off while I got to a weapon."

"You mean the weapon that's sitting on the ground next to your thigh. Yeah, very non-weapon-like. I can take a watch just like everyone else."

Pushing himself up, John fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Fine. I'll be in the hut. Come get me in two hours for my shift. I'm not trying to coddle you. Well, not on purpose. You're my responsibility out here. My first and last duty is to get you home safe as not only a civilian, but as the chief science officer of Atlantis. Yes, I have very personal reasons for it, too, but that's not why I act the way I do in the field. I want you to know that."

"I understand that, but I'm more than willing to do my share."

"No one ever said you weren't. We just all know that when it comes to the science stuff, and fixing it or getting us out of something tech-related, you're the only one who can. You pull more than your fair share in that regard. So to try and balance it out, we don't make you sit watches most of the time."

Rodney didn’t answer, but his back tightened a little.

"If it means this much to you, I'll make sure you get a watch rotation whenever we're off-world."

"Sure. Whatever you want. I'll wake you in a few hours."

John knew there was nothing he could say to make Rodney happy right now, and everything he tried was just making things worse. So he sighed again and slipped into the hut, lying down to stare at the ceiling. He started counting primes in his head to keep himself occupied while he waited for his shift. He was up to 5,897 when a noise at the door made him lift his head.

Rodney was digging in his pack by the door, tugging out a bottle of water. He moved outside again and John could hear his footfalls against the dirt as he walked the perimeter.

Sighing, John let his head fall back down and started counting again. He was at 7,537 when he glanced at his watch—Rodney should be coming to hand off soon.

John waited five minutes. And then another five minutes.

Fuck. Please, please, please don't let this be one of the times the friendly people just waited for them to go to bed before trying to kidnap the scientist. He rolled onto his feet soundlessly, grabbing a weapon to start for the door.

And then he heard Rodney's light chuckle from outside and a few whispered words.

He holstered the gun and let out some of the panic that had been building. If someone was out there trying to poach his geek...

"Goodnight, Yaalin," Rodney said, the words finally clear. A moment later, Rodney was pushing open the door to the hut, obviously on his way to wake John. He stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted John on his feet in the middle of the room.

"You were late, and I couldn't hear anything, so I was coming to check. But then I heard you talking to someone, so I stopped to wait here until you were ready to be relieved."

"Yes, all of two minutes late. I didn't think you kept precise military time in that brain of yours," Rodney said, his eyes narrowing. "And I'm tired and going to bed. Wake me in the morning."

"I was counting primes actually. I know exactly how many are in a half-hour." John sighed. "I've been keeping time until my watch that way since basic training. Sleep well. I'll be in to bed after I hand off to Teyla in a few hours."

"Sure. Try not to wake me."

John just moved outside, walking the perimeter and wondering how the hell he always managed to piss Rodney off in the field without trying. It was like his lover was just looking for things to get mad about sometimes. After securing the area, John settled in to watch the night pass by.

It was quiet, peaceful. Whoever was up and about during Rodney's watch had long since gone to sleep leaving John alone with the crickets—or whatever passed as crickets on this world.

The time to pass off to Teyla came and went, and John wasn't really tired or anxious to crawl into a bed where his welcome was in question, so he made the decision to let his team sleep. They were only out for a night, and it wouldn't kill him. He walked the perimeter again a few times, and was still awake when the sun started to breach the horizon, staining everything a peculiar shade of grey.

Ronon, of course, was the one to growl at him on one of his passes.

"I know. But I couldn't sleep anyway, so there was no reason to disturb everyone else's sleep. Go back to bed, I'll get you up in another hour when we break camp."

"Just go make nice to McKay and go to bed."

"At this point it would be useless. I'm up and I'm fine. Go enjoy the wonders of sleeping in for a change."

"I'm up. So's McKay. Heard him cursing a little while ago."

Lovely. "Ronon, if I tried to go lie down now, I'd only make myself groggy. I'll sleep tonight when we're back in the city."

"Fine," Ronon shrugged. "I'm going for a run."

"Would people stop saying that to me?" John snapped it, then pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry. Go, enjoy your run. I'll get everyone else up in an hour, so be back here by then."

"I will," he said, already heading off into the woods.

John made himself a cup of instant coffee and did another perimeter sweep before glancing at his watch. It was time to get everyone else up. He poked his head into Teyla's hut first. He made sure she was awake, not giving her time to question why he had never come to get her last night before walking into his and Rodney's—well, Rodney's—hut. "Hey, wake up. Time to break camp, negotiate, and then head for home."

Rodney glanced up from where he was sitting on the bed, working on his laptop. "Fine."

"Still mad at me I see." John sighed, but started gathering up the little gear he had pulled out, packing it away.

"Tired of waiting."

"I thought you were sleeping."

Rodney shrugged as he shut down his laptop. "Lasted about two hours. Watched you march around for a while. When I finally figured out you weren't coming to bed I tried to sleep." He shrugged again. "Looking forward to going home. So, can we get this over with?"

Guilt washed over him. Fuck, why did he always manage to do exactly the wrong thing. And he had no idea what to say that wouldn't just piss Rodney off further. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. Are we ready?" Rodney rose to his feet, shoving his laptop into his backpack.

John moved up behind the other man, wrapping his arms around him, resting his face against Rodney's neck. "Yes, there is. I'm sorry I pissed you off, sorry I didn't come to bed, sorry I'm an ass sometimes."

"I’m the one who started it, so it's my own fault. Can we just get this done so I can go home and go to bed?"

John tightened his arms a bit briefly. "I love you. Please... I don't want to fight, especially about something this stupid. I don't want to go home if it means I'm sleeping on the fucking couch tonight."

"I'm not fighting. I'm tired and I just want to get this over with so I can go home. Can we do that?"

John gave up. He let his arms drop and turned to grab his pack.

He heard Rodney sigh loudly, the shuffle of the scientist's feet on the floor. "Look. I'm tired. I want a shower and a good fuck and both of those are not happening here. I know I was wrong to push last night and I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated that you're not using me for things I know I can do. I realize that you're just trying to protect me—and that's nothing new—but sometimes it just seems like you almost want to wrap me up in some blanket or force field to protect me from every single bump along the road. While I don't necessarily like the bumps, they're part of life and you can't avoid them all. And that's all I'm saying on the matter."

John blinked. Turning around, he caught Rodney's hand before the other man could move away, pulling him in so their fronts were pressed together. "We can continue this later, after we've slept and fucked and touched. But Rodney... I want you know that's not what I was doing. I'm sorry it felt that way to you, and I will try to do better. But I wasn't trying to protect—well, not any more so than usual. In my head, for tactical reasons, your strengths lie in the science and tech stuff. I know you work better fresh, and we never know when an emergency might happen. So it seemed like a better division of resources to take you off the watch schedule so I always know you're fresh, and split the time between Teyla, Ronon, and myself, who are next to useless at anything except keeping you alive if that kind of situation arises."

"I know that, but sometimes it just seems different."

John didn't want to give the other man a flippant answer, so he thought about it for a minute. "Could it be because I don't change that policy generally no matter what the situation is, but when we're on worlds like this one, where there isn't much for you to do, you notice the difference?"

Rodney shrugged. "Maybe."

John brushed his lips lightly over Rodney's. "Then I'll try to remember, on worlds like this, to alter how I divvy up the duties. I didn't mean to make you feel useless. Just the opposite. Your role on the team is too important to risk having you at anything less than one hundred percent."

Rodney nodded slightly, more a tilt to his head than anything. "Thank you."

"Are we okay now?"

"As good as I'm going to be without a shower or food or coffee."

"Then let's see what we can do to wrap this up. I could go with a shower and about a gallon of coffee myself." They separated again, gathering up their items and meeting the rest of their team outside the huts. Yaalin was already waiting for them, so John ignored the narrowed glances of both Ronon and Teyla. He knew he was going to hear it from them later. Well, he would hear it from Teyla while Ronon stood behind her and glared. Instead, John turned his attention to the village leader. "Good morning. I hope we're ready to pick up where we left off yesterday?"

Yaalin smiled gently at John. "Once we break our fast, yes, I believe we can."

"Great. Lead the way." They followed him through the village, John popping a few caffeine pills he kept in his vest for times when he needed to be awake in the field and didn't have time to sleep—or, in this case, had chosen not to. They weren't the best, or the healthiest, but they would get him through the negotiations more or less clear-headed.

Breakfast was good—from fresh breads and jams, to fruit and cured meats. It was like Yaalin was pulling out all of the stops for them. John was a little surprised then, when Yaalin asked if he could show Rodney something while they finalized the negotiation.

Immediately wary, despite himself, John unconsciously moved closer to his lover. But so far, these people hadn't given them any reason to doubt, so he, somewhat reluctantly, nodded. But he wasn't letting anyone on the team go off on their own, for any reason. "Ronon, you can be his buddy while Teyla and I finish up here."

The Satedan nodded, climbing to his feet as one of Yaalin's aids led Rodney away. For the next hour, though, John's mind kept drifting to what might be happening beyond what he could see. When Rodney burst into the room with a huge grin and wide eyes, John almost shot to his feet.

His eyes flickered to Ronon, who was as relaxed as the man ever got. That made John relax. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to kill them or explode or anything. "Found something new?"

"Whatever they want, just say yes. This is good. Really good."

John raised an eyebrow, glancing back over at Yaalin, who was openly smiling. "We were just about done here—is there anything we need to talk about adding to the deal? My resident science geek doesn't light up like that for just anything."

"As long as we can come back as often as we want…" Rodney said, turning his hopefully wide eyes on Yaalin, who simply laughed and nodded.

Come back...? "Rodney, what exactly are we talking about here?"

"An intact Ancient lab."

John's eyes widened. "Intact as in whole and powered and accessible? And what kind of lab?"

"I don't know and I don't care. But it wasn't destroyed by the Wraith and it's still got a little juice. With a generator hooked in…" Rodney's voice trailed off.

John nodded slowly, turning back to Yaalin. "All right, what can we offer in exchange for unrestricted access to the site?"

"Share what you learn with us."

"That would be a given, yes. From what we've encountered in the past, local labs, even the ones no longer in use, have had major impacts on the ways cultures and customs were shaped on those worlds. Anything we find that you could use, or that impacts you in some way, would be made available to you. Hell, if you have someone who can keep up with the geniuses, you'd be more than welcome to have them join our team in examining it."

Yaalin nodded. "We have two who would like to learn."

John looked over at Rodney. "I'm assuming it would be a given that you would be in charge of getting the project off the ground. Do you have anyone on staff who could help out at the lab, and spend some extra time educating the locals on the technology, how it works, and what we find?"

"Yes, yes. Of course." Rodney was not going to say no to anything right this minute—which was also probably why Yaalin had shown it to the scientist.

John turned back to Yaalin. "This changes things a bit, as I'm sure you know. I'd like to have a chance to run this by Doctor Weir, my leader, before I start promising too much. I was authorized to bargain for food stuffs and goods, but I'd like to check in with her before we go too much further negotiating time for the lab. If you don't mind tabling that part of the discussion, I'll meet with her as soon as I return and draw up a proposal as to what we'd like to have, in terms of personnel and access, and what we can do in exchange, like training your people and getting the information to you."

Yaalin nodded. "A good choice and one I approve of."

"Excellent." John rose to his feet, bowing to Yaalin. "I think it's safe to say this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Give us a day or two to fill in Doctor Weir on everything we've discussed, and either myself or another team will be through to go over the finer details, make any necessary adjustments, and then get started. When we come back, I'll bring our Doctor Beckett and some of the medical supplies we talked about, so we can start teaching your people what they are and how to use them."

"I’d like you to come and finalize this," Yaalin said, offering John a bow. "While I understand there are others among you, I wish this of you."

Since that wasn't a completely unreasonable request, John nodded. "I'll make that clear to Doctor Weir, that you've requested that. I don't think it will be a problem at all."

"Good, good. Then I shall see you, your partner, and your team in a few days."

They all bowed again, and then were escorted back to the gate. Rodney was practically bouncing. As soon as they were through, John caught the eye of Elizabeth, who was at the top of the stairs waiting for them. "We come bearing allies, Ancient labs, and trade partners. No running for our lives, no kidnapping attempts, and no incidental drugging."

Elizabeth chuckled and smiled. "That's always good to hear, Colonel. Why don't you get your check and get cleaned up and we can reconvene for a post-mission briefing in two hours?"

He shot off a quick, sloppy salute. "Yes, ma'am. We'll see you in a few hours." The post-mission went quickly. As they were wrapping up and getting ready to go change before heading to the conference room, John caught Carson. "Hey, could you sit in on the post-mission? We offered med supplies and training, and I'd like you to come through with us when we return to finalize this thing."

"So you're offering up my staff again, are ye?" Carson asked, a smile on his face.

John winked at him. "You're the best renewable resource I have access to."

"Aye, I'll give you renewable resource," he said shaking his head. "If I canna be there I'll send someone else."

John nodded. "Great. I' like it to be you, just because the leader of this world, Yaalin, has the potential to be an excellent ally. But if you can't make it, one of your staff will be fine. Now, I think I need a hot shower, a change of clothes, and then I have a briefing to get to."

"Aye, that you do," Carson said—a little too quickly.

John raised an eyebrow in question.

"The lot of you were a little more fragrant than normal."

Laughing, John nodded his head and scooted out of the infirmary. He arrived in their suite to find Rodney already in the shower. He stripped down quickly and joined him, pressing against his lover's back. "Mmmm, my favorite. Wet, naked Rodney."

"Wet, naked John is not bad either," Rodney said, leaning back against him with a sigh.

When Rodney turned his head, John kissed him lightly, settling his arms around the other man's waist and pulling them together so his dick—which was starting to get interested—was nestled against its favorite place in two galaxies.

"Mmmm…we have a briefing," Rodney protested in between kisses even though he didn't stop and his hands drifted down to John's thighs, tugging him closer.

"Not for a half hour. I can work with that." John dragged one hand along Rodney's hip, working it between them so he could pet that perfect ass. "We have waterproof lube and multi-tasking is sexy—shower and fucking at the same time."

Rodney moaned and John could feel the vibration move through his body.

His body went from sort of interested to urging him to get on with it already in a few breaths. With a moan of his own, John grabbed the tube of lube off the shower shelf and quickly slicked up a finger, working it inside the tight heat of his lover. "Want to be inside you right now, want to feel you around me, know I'm touching you deep inside, making you cry and beg and push back for more and more and more."

Rodney trembled, letting his head drop back against John's shoulder. His eyes were closed and he was panting through his open mouth. "Yes, please."

Since they were both tired and horny and did have a briefing to get to, John didn't try to drag it out. He stretched Rodney until his lover was accepting three fingers, then removed them and pushed his aching erection in where it wanted to be. They both sighed as he slid home, their bodies melting together.

Shifting them, John pushed Rodney against the wall, pressing as close as he could get. Rodney pushed back against him, moaning and begging quietly for more.

Working a small patch of skin on Rodney's shoulder between his teeth, John started to move, fucking almost gently, as he snaked a hand around to give Rodney a place to thrust into as they moved.

"God, yes…" Rodney panted, his voice quiet, broken a little.

Marking and fucking and jerking Rodney off—John lost himself in his lover, letting himself just feel and taste and smell. It didn't take long for orgasm to build, so he growled out an order for Rodney to come when he did just before he tipped over the edge.

Rodney shuddered and came with a soft cry of John's name. John could feel all of the tension instantly evaporating from Rodney as his lover slumped against the wall, blanketed by John behind him.

They panted in sync while the water continued to pour over them. Loving the feeling of intimacy, John put a finger over Rodney's lips to indicate he wasn't to speak. He then pulled out slowly, grabbing a soft cloth and the soap so he could wash his lover carefully, completely.

Shifting them as little as possible, John let the soap, the wash cloth, and his hands clean every area of Rodney's body, feeling his lover relaxing further, slipping down into submission with each pass. It was so sweet so perfect like this.

Once Rodney was completely clean, John swiftly washed himself before shutting off the water. He linked their fingers to guide Rodney out of the shower, toweling him down, making each pass as much of a caress as he could. When they were both dry, he glanced at the clock. They had fifteen minutes before they needed to be anywhere. Leading Rodney to the bedroom, he pulled the other man into bed and wrapped his arms around him, just wanting a few minutes of closeness.

Rodney didn't protest, didn't pull away, didn't question anything. He shifted closer, sighing quietly in contentment as his eyes slid closed. His arms were wrapped around John, hands splayed across as much skin as he could touch.

John wasn't aware that they had both fallen asleep until there was a discreet throat-clearing next to the bed, a hand on his shoulder shaking him slightly.

"John?"

"Mrph? C'sn?" John forced his tired body to respond and wake up. "What're you doing here? Time's'it?"

"You're about thirty minutes late for your briefing." His voice was quiet, but amused.

"We are?" He squinted at the clock on the nightstand. "Shit. Neither of us slept last night, but I didn't plan to fall asleep. Rodney? Hey, buddy, we're late."

A soft puff of air was his only answer. It was about the same time that John realized they were stark naked on top of the covers.

He felt himself go bright red, and of course the doctor could see that he blushed with a good amount of his body. "Ah..."

Carson laughed as he headed out. "I'll wait out here and give Elizabeth a call to let her know you're on your way."

"Thanks." Slipping off the bed, he quickly pulled on a pair of boxers, then did the same from Rodney, who still hadn't moved. "Rodney? Hey, I know you're tired but I need you to wake up. Let's go brief Elizabeth about the cool new lab you found and then we can call it a day."

"Later." The answer was mumbled and barely loud enough for John to hear. But it was an answer.

"She's waiting for us now." He stroked the curve of Rodney's cheek. "I'm sorry I can't let you sleep right now, but to make it up, I'll break out a square of the really good chocolate as a reward for getting moving."

Rodney just huffed and didn't move.

Padding out to the kitchen, John ignored Carson's raised eyebrow as he rooted around for the chocolate. Finding it, he broke off a square and re-hid the rest. God, he was tired. He had known a nap would just make him groggy. Still not saying anything, he walked back to Rodney and rubbed a corner of the dark candy against the other man's mouth.

An eye opened slowly, regarding John for a moment before he shifted, taking the small square in his mouth. He moaned as soon as it touched his tongue, the eye sliding shut again.

"Ah ah. You only get the chocolate if you get up. Come on." John tugged on his arm. "The sooner you get up, the sooner we can get this over with and go back to bed."

With John pulling him upright, Rodney did finally open his eyes, scowling at John the entire time. "So unfair."

"I know. But Ancient lab with full access. More of those little berry things they had at dinner. And as soon as we convince Elizabeth to give us a go, we can come back to bed and not get up until tomorrow."

Rodney groaned. "I have to do work after the briefing."

"It can wait until tomorrow when you're fresh."

"No, John, it can't." Rodney sighed, sliding to the edge of the bed and standing. "It has to be started today and I have a few meetings scheduled I can't put off."

He sighed. That meant he would actually have to go do work, too. "All right. But can you end fairly early tonight? Say 1500? I'll grab us some dinner to eat here, and we can crash. We both need a good night's rest."

"I have a 3:30 meeting."

John banged his head against the nearest wall.

"I'm not trying to be difficult. Look, these were scheduled before this mission and we weren't supposed to stay over." Rodney was standing with his hands on his hips, going from lazy and half-asleep to awake and annoyed in ten seconds flat.

"I know." John kept his forehead against the wall. It was nice and cool. "I wasn't saying you were. I know how it goes, and work is the one place I try not to interfere with you. What time do you think you can be done?"

"It should be a normal day. If I can get away earlier, I will. I won't know until I actually go to work."

"Okay. If I decide to turn in early, I'll let you know. Otherwise, I'll be in my office, probably."

Rodney was silent, but John could feel the weight of his eyes on John's back. When he turned he had to laugh. Rodney was standing there, his arms crossed over his chest in a position that was just so normal for him. The only difference was the distinct lack of clothing. Since they'd been together naked had become almost normal to him.

"Do you have any idea how appealing you are? I'd say adorable, but you know where I live and I like hot water."

"What?" And his confusion…god. That just made it ten times better.

Crossing the room, John pressed his lips to Rodney's forehead. "Never change."

Rodney huffed, rolling his eyes. "Shouldn't we be somewhere?"

"Mmmm hmmm." John had gotten distracted by how good Rodney smelled, all clean and sleep-warmed. He rubbed his nose in the other man's hair, moving down his neck.

"John…" Rodney's protest was half-hearted. "Isn't this how we ended up being late?"

"Mmmm hmmm." Opening his mouth, John started to lick at the spots he was sniffling.

Rodney's hands slid over the skin just above John's waistband and he hummed, whatever remaining protest he had dying on his lips.

Making a happy noise at the submission and the glide of Rodney's hands, John let his eyes drift shut as he continued to taste and nibble his lover. So good...

The pounding on the door made them both yelp and jump. "What are you doin' in there? Elizabeth's waiting."

John sighed and kissed Rodney lightly before pulling away. "We're coming. Just let us get dressed."

"I thought that was what ye were doing all this time."

"We got distracted." John pulled out a fresh set of clothes for each of them as he shouted at Carson through the wall.

"Distracted!" John could almost feel the red in Carson's face through the door and wall. Rodney just shook his head and climbed into his clothes as Carson went on at length about meetings and issues and lateness. Rodney paused only long enough for John to add the cock ring from his set before he pulled up his boxers and pants.

Tuning out the ranting doctor, John reached over to flick one of Rodney's nipple rings. He kept his voice low. "I love seeing you decked out in this. When we aren't being hounded and we aren't exhausted, I want to spend a whole night with you in nothing but this full set—cuffs included. It can't be used for any real bondage, so you'll have to submit to me because you want to."

Rodney nodded, moaning quietly as John played with the one ring, his shirt clutched in his hands. "Okay."

"You'll kneel at my feet while I feed you, and then we'll watch a movie with you nuzzled against my leg. I'll give you a pillow so your knees don't bother you. Later, you'll spread yourself out on the bed for me like a feast, and keep your hands above your head and your legs wide because I tell you to."

"I will, John," Rodney whispered, leaning forward to kiss John.

They kissed for a long moment before there was another bang to the door. "For God's sake, can't you two keep your hands off each other for ten minutes? I'd think after a year you'd bloody well be over the honeymoon stage."

Rodney turned to the door as he straightened. "I'm not touching him!"

John let his hand fall away. "It's not my fault he's so, so touchable! You can't put me in a room where he's naked and expect me not to touch him, Carson."

"People are waiting on you." Carson had moved past amused and annoyed to angry.

Pulling his shirt on over his head, John sighed, doing a last quick sweep to make sure they were both decent before wandering out. "We're here, we're coming."

Rodney was a few steps behind him, his shirt and jacket in place. He was carrying his socks and shoes with him. John spotted Rodney's radio on the small table by the door. "About bloody time," Carson said, scowling at them.

While Rodney put his shoes on, John slid his own radio into place and tossed Rodney's over to his lover. Then he grabbed two PowerBars, opening one for himself and handing the other to Rodney as he rejoined both him and Carson. "Let's go."

The briefing—once they got started—didn't take long. Rodney only had so much information on the Ancient outpost but had intentions on doing more research in the Ancient database that afternoon between his meetings. During the short time he had to look at the base was promising, though.

Elizabeth was happy, but cautious. She called for another meeting tomorrow to make the final assessment for the follow-up mission once Rodney had a chance to pull together his information.

John headed to his office, trying to plow through reports until it was time for dinner and bed. And god, did he need to go to sleep.

A late afternoon chat with Lorne kept him awake—at least partially—but it was only enough to keep him in his office until 1800. He had an hour until Rodney was off-duty and they'd get dinner. To kill the time, he headed back to their apartment figuring he could nap for an hour or else work from home.

John wasn't expecting to find Rodney—a naked Rodney—sitting on the couch with his laptop.

Sucking in a breath, John slowly walked across the room.

Rodney glanced up and offering John a quick smile before going back to what he was working on. "Hey. You're back early."

"I want to suck you right now. Please. Put the laptop aside and spread your legs for me. I'll let you finish what ever you need to in a minute." He dropped to his knees in front of his lover.

The scientist didn't protest, setting the laptop next to him on the couch as he spread his legs as John had asked. "John? I'm really not going to argue with you about the whole blow-job thing because…well, frankly I really like them…but what exactly brought this on?"

Humming, John leaned in, licking his way up the shaft that was rapidly filling until he could suck on the head. He wanted to answer, but that would require letting Rodney out of his mouth, and he wasn't ready for that yet.

"Oh….okay…good answer…feels good…don't stop…" Rodney panted, his head dropping back against the couch.

Letting his hands rest on Rodney's legs, John set about making him feel really good. He sucked and licked until the twinge in his jaw told him he just couldn't keep it up much longer. He took Rodney deep and hummed hard, hoping the other man got the message.

And he did. With a soft cry and a slight thrust upward, Rodney was coming, the tension in his frame evaporating as the orgasm rolled through him. John petted him and sucked him, making sure he got every last drop before he pulled off.

John laid his head against Rodney's thigh as the other man recovered, closing his eyes and just relaxing. He licked his lips to chase down the lingering flavor of Rodney.

"Not that I'm complaining," Rodney said quietly, his fingers threading through the hair at the base of John's neck, "but I have to ask: what was that for?"

John purred at the contact, feeling boneless. "Needed you."

"Well, I have no plans on leaving this room until tomorrow morning."

"Good." John hadn't opened his eyes, and was feeling pretty damn good himself. "Need to finish what you were working on?"

Rodney shrugged. "Trying to get some more information pulled together for tomorrow's meeting with Elizabeth."

"'Kay. Don't mind me."

"Unfortunately, I can't work with you down there. It's distracting and I have no intention of putting my laptop on your head."

Huffing, John forced his eyes open, moving his head so he could look up without losing the contact. He flicked his tongue out, the tip of it catching a bit of Rodney's now-soft dick.

Rodney moaned quietly, his eyes sliding half-closed.

John finally moved, kissing the tip of Rodney's cock before pushing up on his knees to brush a soft kiss across his lover's lips. Not letting Rodney deepen it, John continued his upward momentum, getting back to his feet. "Do we have anything here suitable for dinner?"

"I…" It took a few beats for Rodney to continue, wrenching his eyes open again. "I didn't even look."

"I'll do that while you finish what you need to then." John started rummaging through their pantry, finding some random things they had both hoarded that could be made into a meal of sorts.

It took Rodney a few minutes to get himself back into work mode, finally tugging the laptop back into place, his fingers drifting over the keys as he searched through the database. The wireless router in the apartment gave Rodney a nearly perfect connection into the Atlantis mainframe from the comfort of the couch.

When he had the assortment of crackers and jam, cheeses that didn't need to be refrigerated, one of the apple-like things he had sliced into sections, and a bowl of assorted nuts—from both Pegasus and Earth—John rejoined Rodney on the couch. He popped a few things in his mouth, munching as he sprawled out. He had popped the button open on his fly, relieving the pressure that had built during the blowjob. With his eyes closed, John let the comforting sound and presence of Rodney soothe him.

At some unspecified time later, Rodney was lightly shaking John awake. The laptop was closed, sitting on the table. Rodney had pulled his legs up onto the couch and was staring at him with a soft smile. "The bed is more comfortable you know."

"Mrpgh." John just let his body tip over, so he was lying half on top of Rodney. "Comfy."

Rodney snorted, but shifted to give John a little more room.

John purred again as a hand wound through his hair. He started to drift again, but forced himself to open his eyes. "If we don' move now, M'not gonna."

Rodney nodded. "And I should probably eat, too."

"Left you sm'stuff on the coffee table." John's eyes started to close again, before he jerked himself awake.

"Come on," Rodney said, shifting out from under John and tugging him to his feet. John let him, trying his best not to make things more difficult. Rodney stripped him and pushed him into bed, dragging the covers over him. "Get some sleep."

"Cm'to bed with me?" John knew he was slurring his words, but he didn't care. He just wanted to sleep, snuggled up with a warm and pliant Rodney.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I need to eat first."

"'Kay." John let his body relax. He managed to hold on to the edge of consciousness long enough to feel Rodney climb into bed beside him. He was surprised to feel a warm hand on his dick, even more surprised to realize it was still half-hard. With a wordless mewl, he pushed up a bit into the touch.

"Shh…let me. Please."

He spread his legs, giving Rodney the access. It was almost surreal, and John was so exhausted that all he could really focus on was how good even the light touch felt.

After a few strokes, the blankets shifted and then John was enveloped in a wet warmth. He groaned and thrust up into Rodney's mouth. His lover worked him quickly, lovingly, drawing out his pleasure without it becoming too intense, too painful.

With a cry, John came, pushing up into it, letting Rodney lap up every little bit of come. When he finally relaxed back into the bed, he was nearly incoherent with relaxation. "Mmmm."

Rodney shifted around on the bed, barely rising out from under the covers. His head was resting on John's stomach, arm thrown over John's thighs, leg bent at the knee over John's lower leg and ankle. John felt the contented sigh as Rodney relaxed against him.

With a happy sigh, John let his eyes close a final time, and let sleep claim him.

***

Two days later they were back on Yaalin's planet and Rodney was elbows-deep in the Ancient computer systems. The small naquadah generator had been enough to get the main systems up and running to the small research lab.

Yes. An Ancient research lab.

So while John and Teyla were off playing diplomat with Yaalin, Carson and one of his nurses—with Lorne as a babysitter—was with Enyran going over medical stuff. That left Ronon with him and the two native scientists. Rodney used that term loosely. Frick and Frack—as he'd dubbed them—had been hovering all day. They did ask good questions and they'd learned when to be silent—which was most of the time—but it was odd to have them staring at him as he worked.

Buoble—a.k.a. Frick—leaned over and pointed toward one of the consoles.

"Please, Doctor McKay, could you tell me why this light has started blinking?"

Light? What light? Groaned Rodney shifted and turned so he could see what Buoble was pointing to. "What? Oh. It's fine."

Buoble got a very diffident look. "Could you tell me what it means? I do not wish to intrude, but I am interested..."

"Yes, yes. You're interested in learning of the Ancestors and their ways. You said it fifteen thousand times." Rodney sighed, pulling himself out from under the console and to his feet, dusting himself off. "That light indicates whether or not the console is correctly connected to the rest of the facility. For some reason the power between this console had been disrupted so I've been trying to re-connect it."

"Ah. Thank you." The native made a few notes in the book Rodney had given him before going back to watching avidly.

Rodney rolled his eyes, catching a smirk from Ronon, as he turned back to his work. It wasn't long until Frack—a.k.a Igmohen— had questions. And then, of course, Buoble had more. Rodney was shocked that he actually got any work done, but after about an hour of interruptions the console was up and running and he was scrolling through the data housed within.

That, of course, was when John strolled in. "Hey, kids. Find anything interesting?"

Rodney tried not to sigh, he really did. "Some."

"Do we know what this facility was for yet?" John was absently stroking a console, although he wasn't pushing any buttons. Rodney knew Ancient technology liked to flirt with his lover, calling to him, trying to seduce him into turning it on.

"Don't turn anything on," Rodney snipped, turning back to his tablet PC that he'd connected with the mainframe. "It's a research facility, which we already knew. It was a little bit of a hodge-podge though. There's no real specific answer as to what they were researching. Oh, and the facility is a lot bigger than you think."

Moving further in, John nodded. "It feels... big. Bigger now that you have some power getting to it. I suppose it's too much to hope that we've finally managed to stumble across the place where they researched and built ZPMs."

"I wont know until I can get through more of the database here. I have time to do that, right?"

"Yeah. We're staying the night again, and Yaalin's given us permission to set up a semi-permanent camp here if it turns out this place is useful, as long as we agree to give them access to anything we find."

Rodney nodded, his eyes flickering for a brief moment to Frick and Frack who were listening intently. "Good. I'll need more time to go through everything. I'm just surprised the Ancients didn't keep more information in a central database somewhere. Would have made my job a whole lot easier."

"When have the Ancients ever done anything the easy way?" John grinned wryly. "I'm going to go out to establish camp and the perimeter. Holler if you need me for anything."

"You think I won't?"

John just laughed as he made his way back out, pausing briefly to speak quietly with Ronon before disappearing again.

Rodney rolled his eyes and went back to the scrolling data. A blinking notification grabbed his attention a few minutes later.

"Experiment completed" it said along with several lines of informational data—length of the experiment, lab, scientist assigned.

Huh. It seemed that something had been left running.

A few clicks later and Rodney had narrowed down the lab in question. It was a few hallways deeper into the facility than they'd already explored. In for a penny…

"I’m going to check something out," he told Ronon as he unhooked his tablet PC.

The former Runner pushed off the wall, following him.

Rodney expected the bodyguard. He'd resigned himself to it—not that he really minded, honestly. At least Ronon didn't argue with him.

It took about ten minutes to find the right section, Rodney's flashlight providing most of the illumination in the area. A few quick checks on his PC and he hummed to himself. Yes, this was it. Three doors down on the right.

Ronon just quietly followed along, staying far enough back that he wasn't interfering with anything, but close enough that he could jump in should trouble pop up.

And Rodney wasn't expecting trouble. There was nothing alive down here except him and Ronon—and the two villagers. He waved his hand over the door panel and the doors slid open, revealing the half-lit interior of the lab.

It was bare, but several of the consoles were active, displaying data. Rodney immediately plugged his computer in, making sure to pull all the information he could. This was actual Ancient research. How cool was that?

He tugged a stool to the console and sat down, absorbing himself in the data. It was scientific—that much he could make out. No odd medical tests. It looked like it had to do with shield technology. Huh. Maybe.

He didn't know how much time had passed before he heard Ronon rumbling something into his radio.

Rodney ignored Ronon and his mumbling. If these figures were correct he could augment the shield around Atlantis to provide a little better protection.

"Sheppard wants to know if we're dead yet."

"Not dead."

"I'll tell him. He says dinner is almost ready."

"Good. I’m hungry. Tell him to bring me something good."

"He says you have to come up for it—stew of some sort."

"I’m busy."

With a huff, Ronon walked over and flicked Rodney's radio on. "Tell him yourself."

"Ow!" Rodney said, flinching away from Ronon as he looked up to him with a glare. "What did you do that for?"

"Tired of being the go-between."

The now on radio in his ear crackled. "Rodney?"

"I heard you're bringing me dinner."

"It doesn't travel well. They made us a local stew, but the bowls are shallow. From what Ronon tells me, you're in there pretty deep. By the time I'd get to you what little was left would be cold. How long do you think it will be until you hit a stopping point for the night?"

"Oh. Ah…I can just grab a PowerBar, then."

"No."

"Come on, Sheppard," Rodney started to whine, only to be cut off by John again, his tone hard and a little hushed. He must have turned away from the group he was with.

"When do I ever let you work through the night when it's not an emergency? No, Rodney. I know you want to play, and I'm willing to be flexible if you need to find a stopping point. But you are coming up here for dinner, and then getting a good night's rest so you can start again fresh in the morning."

Rodney sighed, but he knew better than to argue. John was right. This wasn't an emergency. "Fine. I'll be up there in about twenty minutes."

"I'll keep a bowl hot for you." John's voice held a definite note of affection. "Sheppard out."

Rodney turned his radio off and made sure he had everything he needed from the console before disconnecting. Ronon just smirked at him as he walked past. "What? I'm hungry."

His teammate fell into an easy step beside Rodney, herding the natives ahead of them. When they got to the surface, Rodney saw Teyla talking to a group of women, and John sprawled on the ground, chatting with Yaalin, who was perched on a stump next to him.

It was already starting to get a little dark and the bonfire in the center of the village was lit once again.

John glanced up, his expression happy when he caught sight of Rodney. A shallow bowl was sitting on the ground next to him. "Hey! I have your dinner here. Ronon, Teyla snagged you a bowl too."

"Where's Carson?" Rodney asked as he settled in on the ground next to John with a loud groan.

"Over there." John pointed to the bonfire, where the doctor and his nurses were dancing.

"Oh. Look. Dancing." Rodney rolled his eyes as he dug into his food. "Now there's a big surprise."

John chuckled, but turned back to Yaalin, obviously returning to a conversation they had been having. "So, yeah, that's what its like, sort of. I wish I had planes here so I could really show people."

Rodney just rolled his eyes, tuning John out as he ate. As he was finishing the bowl, it was John's tap on his leg that pulled his attention back to the present. "What?"

"Yaalin has some...questions...he'd like to ask us both privately. If you're okay with it, that is."

"Ah," Rodney glanced back and forth between John and Yaalin. "Sure," he shrugged. "Why not?"

John rose to his feet, holding a hand down to Rodney. "Let's go somewhere less public then. If we're answering personal questions, we aren't doing it in the middle of camp."

Letting John tug him to his feet, Rodney followed them as they moved to the buildings set aside for guests. Apparently John had picked the same one they'd been given a few days ago. Once they were inside, Rodney tugged off his vest and pack, dropping down to sit on the edge of the bed.

Yaalin made himself comfortable in one of the chairs while they both settled sitting on the bed. "You are lovers, are you not?"

Rodney shot John a wide-eyed look. "What does it matter?"

John shrugged, catching Rodney's hand in his. "Yes."

"Again, my question. What does it matter?"

Yaalin was watching them carefully. "It is not unusual for two men to seek comfort in one another, with cullings and other disasters leaving almost everyone mourning a loss. However, you fascinate me. Your attraction to one another is deep, and yet you go out of your way to hide it. Colonel Sheppard refused to answer my questions about this without both of you present."

"You said something when we were leaving the other day and you're bringing it up again. Is there a point to your curiosity?"

Yaalin shrugged. "You interest me."

"But why?"

John had leaned back on the bed, propped up on his elbows. He was watching the conversation avidly.

Yaalin smiled. "Because you seek happiness, but neither of you is a man used to getting it, I think. You do not share easily of yourselves, but you trust one another, more perhaps than you realize."

Rodney sighed. "Fine. I'll play along." He shifted on the bed, his legs bouncing a little. "Yes, we're lovers. Yes, we trust each other. I trust Sheppard with my life and my sanity. Is that what you wanted to know?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you love him?"

"Why do I…" Rodney turned to John who just looked at him, offering no help. He sighed, turning back to Yaalin. "Why do you want to know?"

"Why are you so reluctant to answer the question that you try to deflect it?"

"Because it's none of your business."

"Ah, but you agreed to answer my questions when you came here with Colonel Sheppard. So you have, in effect, allowed me to make it my business."

Rodney turned to John, his eyes wide and pleading.

John's lips curved up slightly, and he squeezed Rodney's hand. "He's just going to keep finding ways to ask until we tell him what he wants to know. I'm not against answering a few questions."

"Well, you might be more inclined to share with others, but I'm not."

"I know. But I have a feeling the fact that talking about this stuff makes us uncomfortable is half the reason he's asking."

Yaalin just smiled serenely.

"Then you answer him."

"He didn't ask me this time."

Rodney sighed, shifting on the bed. "I know. How about I leave and then you can answer anything he asks you? I think that's a good idea." John grabbed him before he even made it to his feet.

"Stay." He glanced over at Yaalin. "I'm sure I'll regret this, but I'll answer anything you want to know."

"We have spoken and you have answered the questions I posed of you. The Doctor has not."

John stared for a moment. "All right, but he gets to refuse to answer anything he isn't comfortable with."

Yaalin's lips pursed slightly before he rose to his feet, and Rodney knew at that instant that his refusal to answer a personal question was probably going to ruin their stupid trade agreement.

"Look," Rodney said, shifting slightly, John still holding onto his arm. Rodney's hands were clenched into fists and his stomach was ready to turn inside out. "There is no reason to be talking about any of this except for your insane curiosity. I love him because he makes me happy and he makes me feel complete and safe. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Yaalin smiled slightly. "Yes. I want to hear your honesty. It is easy to be honest when discussing a topic that means little to you. When confronted with something that does, it is both harder to tell the truth, and to hide when you lie."

"Fine. You got your question answered. Are you done?"

"Why do you feel safe with him, when you did not with others? How is he different?"

Rodney opened and closed his hands once before clasping them together. "He is."

Yaalin sat back down, and John was trying hard not to look interested, but was failing miserably. "Have you simply never tried to put this difference into words, or do you just feel uncomfortable sharing them with him present?"

"He knows how I feel."

"You are secure in your feelings for one another, yes. That much is clear, and admirable. However, I am asking what attracts you to one another over all others."

This apparently wasn't going to be over until Yaalin's curiosity was served. "He's different than everyone else. He actually cares about what happens to me, cares about me as a person."

"No one has ever cared for you this way before?"

Rodney shook his head. "No."

John's hand had moved from his arm to the small of Rodney's back, where his thumb was caressing a small strip of skin. "They were stupid, but their loss is my gain."

"John's the first who actually cared about my opinion and what happens to me," Rodney said quietly, knowing that until he actually said the words Yaalin would not be happy. It would be easier just to get this all out in one fell swoop—even as painful as it was to talk about. He'd rather forget it, but apparently the guilt trip from aliens was all he needed to spill the beans. "Who wanted me for something other than a convenient ass to fuck. I've…I've been on my own since I was young and he's the first person to actually want me to succeed, who encourages me to be myself, to fulfill my potential, but who also takes the time to tell me when I'm wrong and when I'm headed down a path that may be self-destructive."

"He gives you reign to be your own person, but pulls you back when you seek to push yourself too far?"

"Yes. And he's been patient and has stayed with me when others, myself included, would have left long before."

Yaalin rose suddenly, moving over to them and reaching out a hand to each of them, resting on their shoulders. "This is the kind of men I seek to be allies with. I thank you for your honesty."

He left a few moments later, the door closing behind him with a thud. Rodney just sat there, John's hand in the small of his back, his body shaking slightly. God. He hated that.

He was gently pulled backward, until his entire back was warm against John's body, strong arms wrapped tightly around him.

"What they hell was that all about?" Rodney asked, the words a hissed whisper.

"He wanted to see how we would react, what makes us tick. I think he needed to know more about us, feel more comfortable with us, if he's going to be more than just a trading partner. He has the potential to be a real, strong ally."

"He had no right to ask those questions."

"It's over now." John's breath tickled his neck.

"No right." He closed his eyes, letting the warmth from John seep into him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he was going to grill you like that. I knew he wanted to know about our relationship, but I assumed they would be questions for both of us."

"Not your fault. Not like you could read his mind."

Lips brushed Rodney's ear. "I know. But I'm still sorry you were uncomfortable. Let's go back to our tent. I've put the Marines on watch duty, so we're both free. You can tell me about the lab, and then we'll get a good night's sleep."

Rodney opened his eyes and shifted so he could see John. "I thought we were staying here. Isn't that what these buildings are for?"

John shrugged. "We could. Yaalin offered. But I thought you'd be more comfortable in our tent after that. If you want to stay here we can."

"There's a bed that's not on the ground."

John's body jiggled with amusement. "Here it is then. Let me up so I can get out of my vest. Take off your shoes and get comfortable while I check in and let Teyla know where we are."

Rodney shifted forward so John could climb off the bed. In the meantime he tugged off his boots and stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt. A quick check of the bed for strange creatures and he was sliding between the sheets. Rodney could hear the beat from the villagers' instruments and the low chatter of John on his radio.

Soon, the other man was sliding in behind him, spooning them together. "So how was the lab? Is it worth our while to negotiate for the permanent camp?"

"It'll take a long time to go through everything, but yeah, worth it." Rodney shifted, pushing his ass into John's groin.

It was only because they were so close that Rodney heard the soft groan John gave at the contact. "Do we know yet what type of research they were doing here?"

"Lots. Different projects. The one I was trying to sort through involved shield enhancements. The experiment finished processing once we got the generator hooked up. The Ancients didn't even stay there long enough to finish it."

"Shield enhancements?" Rodney could hear the tactical wheels in John's head starting to spin. "Like for the city? Or more personal shields?"

"For Atlantis. At least that's what it seems like from the power requirements."

"Can they be implemented without draining our power any more than the current ones? Because I'd love to have stronger shields, but not if it means we only get to have them for a few hours instead of days."

"I don't know. I was still making odds and ends of everything when you demanded I come to dinner." Rodney rocked against John again, loving the moan he got in return. So he did it again.

"You can...go back down tom…tomorrow. God, Rodney..." John's hands moved to Rodney's hips, digging in a little.

Rodney rocked back again, feeling John's hardening cock rubbing against him.

"We can't... aren't supposed to do this... god... off-world." Rodney loved that he could drive John crazy, make him want so badly. And that it happened every time, that John always wanted him so much, was just... amazing.

"And?" Rodney rocked his hips again, his own cock hardening as John's erection aroused him more.

He got a growl. John's heat disappeared suddenly, making Rodney gasp in protest. But before he could really panic, or worry, his lover was back between the sheets, yanking him close again. He got another growl, and then his boxers were pulled down just enough to let John work a hand in. The slick finger that pressed inside him let him know what John had gotten up for.

"Oh god…"

John sucked Rodney's earlobe into his mouth at the same time he pushed a second finger in alongside the first.

Rodney moaned, a little louder this time, only to have John shush him.

"Quiet. You make any noise louder than my voice right now, and I'll stop. I'll jerk off where you can watch, but you won't be allowed to touch, and you won't be allowed to come."

Rodney whimpered, clamping down on the sound before it got too loud. He wanted this, wanted this so badly.

"Very good. You want to be a good boy for me, don't you? Want to feel me pushing in deep, claiming you right here, off-world, in an alien bed. Make you mine."

"Yes. John, yes, please," Rodney panted, rocking back into John's fingers.

He got another growled 'good boy' before the fingers were withdrawn, to be replaced with John's hot, heavy dick, stretching Rodney open. When he was fully inside, Rodney could feel the scratch of John's boxers—his lover had just pulled himself out through the slit to fuck Rodney senseless.

John rolled him so Rodney was on the bottom, stretched out on his stomach as John filled him. John shifted him upright onto his knees a beat later, a position Rodney knew allowed John to fuck him quickly.

And then he was taken hard, John hitting Rodney's prostate on almost every stroke. It was rough, it was fast, and god it was good. A hand snaked around to fist Rodney's leaking erection. "Come when I do."

Rodney panted into the bed, moaning, trying to let the mattress absorb the sounds he was making.

It didn't take John much longer, and he bit Rodney's shoulder hard as he came.

Rodney moaned as came, falling directly into the wet spot a few seconds later, but too sated to care.

John stayed on top of him, heavy, comforting, for several long minutes before pulling out and rolling off. He moved off the bed, returning a moment later with the handkerchief from Rodney's tack vest. Rolling Rodney over, he quickly cleaned them both off then pulled boxers back into place before situating them for sleeping comfortably.

Pushing his face into John's shoulder, Rodney sighed and relaxed into him, listening to the beating of John's heart and the thumping beat from the bonfire dancers.

"Night." John whispered it softly, pulling Rodney a little closer.

"Night," Rodney said quietly, letting his body tumble down into slumber. He wasn't really expecting to be woken up a little while later from a pounding on the door.

John was up in a flash, a gun almost seeming to appear in his hands.

The pounding repeated and Rodney sat up in bed, his eyes wide as John padded barefoot to the door.

"Colonel Sheppard! Doctor McKay!"

John opened the door, gun still held at the ready. "Yes?"

"Are you sleeping already?"

"Well, we were."

"You must come with me. Both of you."

"Why?" John had narrowed his eyes slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Please. The moon will not stay in its position long and we must have you with us."

With a sigh, John started grabbing his clothes. "All right, but you're going to have to let us get dressed."

"No. Clothes you do not need, are not required. Please come." Yaalin was very insistent.

"Wha...?" Yaalin had grabbed John's arm and was tugging him insistently. John glanced back. "Rodney, come on. We'd better go see what this is about."

Rodney quickly rose to his feet, following behind, feeling exposed in his boxers, his ass sore from the fucking. Great. Just great.

Yaalin was saying something about the bonded and the color of the moon and a required something something. Rodney's jaw just about hit the floor when they rounded the corner to the slowly dying bonfire.

Surrounded by dozens of naked couples.

Yaalin lost his robe a moment later as his wife—naked wife—tugged him into the group.

John had frozen and was just staring.

"John?" Please let this be a nightmare.

"Oh my god."

"They're all dancing aren't they?"

"Naked. They're dancing naked."

"Yaalin wants us to do that."

Several people were suddenly there, and before either of them could process it, they were stripped of their clothes and pulled into the circle.

Rodney fought against the hands touching him, tugging him forward. "Nononononono." There were Marines on the planet with them, people who didn't know about him and John. This was bad. Very bad. Horribly bad.

John was fighting it too, a look of panic on his face as he tried to get free, get to Rodney.

"Let go of me," Rodney demanded, trying to get himself free of the moving naked bodies.

John was suddenly there, grabbing him. "Oh my, god we have to get our clothes and get out of here before one of my men comes by."

Yaalin swooped past, breathing heavily, the dying embers of the firelight making him glow a little. "None of your men are awake and Specialist Dex assured me none would venture out of their tent."

Both of them froze. "What?" John's eyes were wide. "Ronon...."

"He was patrolling when I went to retrieve you. All bonded couples are required to attend. It is a great honor to be a part of this."

"And he said none of my other men were up or would see this. Yaalin... I know you're...understanding... of Rodney and I, but some of my people aren't. If they find out we're together, it could cause problems for us."

Yaalin nodded. "As Specialist Dex informed us. Please, dance with us. You will be back in your beds shortly."

Rodney watched John's face flicker through several emotions before he finally nodded. "All right. But no one else touches my lover." John pulled Rodney closer, his posture possessive.

"You were not appropriately attired and the moon does not last long like this," Yaalin said, his hand gesturing up to the red-hued moon. "It is an insult for the bonded not to participate. I apologize if we were too…aggressive in our insistence of your participation."

"Just next time... give us some warning." John sighed, but took Rodney's hand and pulled him into the dance. He lowered his voice for Rodney's ears only. "Just you and me."

"I explained as we walked here," was all Yaalin said before his wife tugged him away once again.

"John?" Rodney asked a beat later.

"We need them as allies. If all they want us to do is dance naked for a few minutes, we can do that. Just you and me. Focus on that, and ignore everyone else." John was actually a good dancer, so he picked up the rhythm of the bodies around them quickly, leading Rodney through.

"I'm naked!"

"So am I."

"But….but…I’m naked."

"You're naked all the time for me." John's voice dropped into his bedroom tones as they moved. "I like you naked. You're beautiful."

Rodney shifted in John's arms, trying to push down his panic at the situation. They were dancing, naked, along with like half the village. And they were all naked. And actually, looking around, there was no one watching either. The two musicians had to be husband and wife from the looks they were giving each other. There were no kids around. No one was watching them from the side lines. It was just naked couples dancing. Men with men, men with women, and women with women.

"Close your eyes and let me lead you. Forget about everyone else. Just focus on us, together."

With another glance around the area, the firelight nearly gone, Rodney nodded. They were just two other naked dancers. They blended in. Leaning in closer, Rodney closed his eyes, letting the music and John move him.

And John did, pulling him to what felt like new heights. When he surrendered his body completely to his lover, they soared.

With every step, Rodney felt something change, felt the air shiver and shake around them. He could hear the hushed panting breaths, the slide of skin against skin, the quiet moans swallowed by kisses.

Closer to home, John's breath was getting harsher, and when they moved together just right, his erection brushed against Rodney.

"John…" Rodney whispered, wanting to taste him.

"Rodney..." John's hands pulled him closer, their mouths meeting, tongues mingling.

Had to be the moon. Had to be. Rodney groaned into John's mouth, opening up under his lover.

And John took. Everything, everyone, else faded. His world was just John, and John's hands on his body, guiding him as they continued to move to a dwindling beat.

Now this…this was dancing.

John's kisses got hotter, more demanding, more sensual. "Want you. Now."

Rodney just tried to get more from John, touching him, tugging him closer, rubbing himself against him. God. It was like he couldn't get enough.

John moaned, and stopped dancing, lowering Rodney to the ground. Between kisses, his voice was breathless. "Please tell me there's still enough lube from earlier to fuck you now."

"Just do it," Rodney growled, pushing up into John.

"I'm not going to hurt you." A finger was pressed to his entrance, and John groaned. "Not enough. Fuck, not enough to be inside you."

"Oh god, John please…" He needed him inside him right now. He tried to press down on John's fingers, let them slide inside. Vaguely he knew other couples around him were in similar positions, but right now he didn't care if he was in the middle of one huge orgy. He could freak about it tomorrow. Right now he wanted to get fucked.

"Lube, we need lube. If they're going to have a fucking sex ritual..." John trailed off. "There's a bowl of something over there. Don't move."

"John, damn it, get back here!"

His lover scrambled, grabbing a little bowl near the fire and coming back swiftly, kneeling between Rodney's legs. He coated a finger and this time pushing all the way in. The lube he used was warm, almost hot, from where it had been near the flames.

"Oh god….more, please…fuck me, please."

John moaned as Rodney clenched around his fingers. "Soon. God, soon."

Rodney heard someone moan loudly near them, which only turned him on more. "Fuck me, please."

John growled and pulled his hand free, replacing it once more with his erection. He pushed in deep, bending Rodney's legs back as far as they would comfortably go so he could fuck him hard.

This did explain the whole off-world sex before. A fucking moon.

But Rodney wasn't complaining, his moans and groaning only spurring John on more.

Whatever the moon was doing to them, it was giving John amazing stamina. He just kept going, kept taking Rodney, driving him higher and higher.

He was going to be sore in the morning, but he didn't care one iota. He clenched his ass where John was thrusting into him, pulling a groan out of John.

John started talking, dirty words about how good and tight Rodney was, how much he loved him. When he resorted to just chanting Rodney's name over and over, Rodney knew he was getting close.

"Please, John…please…take me…want you to…"

"Come. Rodney, please, come, pull me over with you..."

Rodney whimpered, but obeyed, letting go as John thrust in again, spilling between them as he clenched down on John's cock.

A moment later, heat filled him, John making a high-pitched whine as he came. He collapsed down on top of Rodney, panting hard. "Nng."

Panting, Rodney moaned, his entire body over-sensitized, wanting more.

"So good..."

"More…please…John…" Rodney felt an almost desperate need for more. Damn fucking moon.

John moaned. "Fuck me. I need... Rodney... Let me ride you."

"John…" Rodney was begging, his cock already hard again.

Getting the bowl of lube, John sat up, coating his fingers and almost clumsily started to open himself up while his other hand fumbled lube on Rodney's dick.

Rodney's cock was so hard it hurt and watching John and listening to the moaning all around him was not helping.

"Fuck it." John sat up on his knees, grabbed Rodney's cock, and sank down. He moaned, his own dick full and leaking again.

"Oh….oh…so good…feels so good…"

John took him all the way, head thrown back. The he started to move, fucking himself on Rodney, clenching around him. "T…touch me. Please...."

Rodney touched as much as he could reach, his hands tracing patterns on John's skin, stroking him. "So good, so good…"

John's breath was hitching as he continued to ride. He caught one of Rodney's hands and moved it to his nipple. "I need... Rodney..."

Shifting up a little, Rodney reached for John's nipples, playing with them, tugging on them as John rode him hard.

With a soft cry, John let his head fall back again. He managed to work out that Rodney could come when he did before he seemed to lose himself in the fucking, in the feeling of Rodney moving deep inside him.

They moved in rhythm, holding out until John finally spilled across Rodney's chest, clenching down on Rodney's cock deep inside of him. With a groan, Rodney followed him over the edge, panting and moaning as he tried to catch his breath with John lying sprawled across him.

John wiggled his ass a little, making them both groan since Rodney was still inside him.

"I think I'm broken."

"Me, too."

People were beginning to move, shuffling to houses and shoving arms into robes. Rodney glanced overhead, noting the normal looking moon. "I think it's over."

Sitting up, John moaned as he moved to let Rodney slip free. "God, neither of us is going to be able to walk tomorrow. What was that?"

"A fucking moon. Had to be."

They managed to stumble to their feet, just before Yaalin and his wife appeared, wearing robes and holding out a set for John and Rodney. They took them and shrugged them on quickly. "Does that happen often?" John sounded tired.

"Once every several lunar cycles." Yaalin shrugged. "It was time. We shall have healthy children added to our numbers in nine cycles."

"Please tell me that the...the fucking moon... just makes couples horny and doesn't magically make everyone have a baby. Because I'm not sure we could explain that to Doctor Weir, if one of us came back knocked up." John's lips twitched slightly.

Yaalin laughed heartily. "Only those to whom the natural ability lies will produce offspring. Is it different on your world?"

John grinned. "No, but we've seen weirder stuff. You just never know sometimes, so I figured it didn't hurt to ask. Good, so we participated in a moon-drunk orgy, had some pretty spectacular sex, and now we can go sleep it off, right? Or is there anything else we need to do?"

"The time of joining is complete. Have a good night, my friends."

John clasped elbows with the other man, and then linked his fingers through Rodney's. "Come on, buddy. Let's go get a few more hours of sleep."

"Oh, god, yes…" Rodney said, his eyes already closing, his body finally exhausted and sated. He stumbled a few times as they walked back to the house they'd claimed. Ronon's knowing smile was bright in the darkness as he nodded to them before they slipped inside.

Great. Just…great.

But he didn't have much time to think about it. John divested them both of their robes and pulled him into bed. They kissed a bit—more for comfort and the connection than anything else. There was no way either of them was getting it up again tonight.

"We just had public sex."

"Mmm hmmm. But we weren't the only ones, and no one was paying any attention to us."

"Public, off-world sex in an alien sex ritual."

"Blame it on the moon."

"And we mooned a lot of people tonight."

"None of them were watching." John's eyes were sparkling with amusement. "They were too busy getting laid themselves."

Rodney shifted and moaned. He was sore. But it felt really good.

John chuckled. "Go to sleep. We can deal with any residual freaking out in the morning."

"Good plan," Rodney muttered, his eyes closing as he shifted again, trying to get closer to John. His ass though, still complained.

John's arms wrapped around him, holding him tight. He was safe. Loved.

Humming Rodney let himself fall asleep. He'd worry about walking in the morning.

***

John slipped into the mission briefing, wondering why Elizabeth had seemed a bit hesitant about it when she had called him to arrange the time. He slouched into his usual seat and waited for everyone else to arrive, Rodney wandering in last and taking his usual seat next to John.

Weir still looked a bit nervous, which was making John suspicious. “So, we getting something other than a milk run this time? We won’t break you know.”

"Yes and no," Elizabeth said, glancing down at her PDA. "The Sudukans have requested your presence."

Sudukans... why was that... John's expression suddenly went flat, anger, rage, running through him almost in an instant. "No."

"They are insistent and the trade agreement we made with them has been very good for both of our peoples."

John felt Rodney shifting in the seat next to him. "Sudukans?"

John's gaze didn't waver from Elizabeth. "I don't give a fuck. Send someone else."

She sighed. "I tried that already. They wish to see your team and the one who brokered the first agreement." Her eyes fell on Rodney.

"No." John narrowed his eyes, fists clenched so hard he was almost certain he was going to draw blood with his nails.

"But…" Rodney sounded confused, his big brain still trying to match the names, but as soon as his words trailed off, John knew he made the connection. "Not Planet Touchy-Feely?"

"We are not going back to the planet where Rodney was fucking raped in front of us to seal a trade deal. I don't really give a shit how bad they felt about it afterward, or how good their fruit is."

And then Elizabeth dropped the bombshell. "Brendal is dead."

It probably should have made him feel better, but instead, it just fanned the flames. It should have been him that killed the fucker who dared touch what was his. It didn't matter that at the time Rodney hadn't actually been his yet.

"There is a new…leader in charge and he requires your presence to renew the trade agreement. You will be going."

"No."

"Yes, you will, Colonel. You're leaving at 0900 tomorrow morning so I suggest you get your team prepared."

"No, we're not. Elizabeth, I am not taking my team back to that world, where one of us was drugged and publicly abused, while the rest of us had to watch at knife point. We aren't going."

"Then you can explain to IOA and the president why we lost a trade deal when all they want to do is talk to you." Elizabeth was not backing down.

"Fine. Get them on the line." John didn't care that he was essentially offering to out himself to the president of the United States. He wasn't taking Rodney back there.

"Colonel, you do not want to cross me on this. I know what happened and it was inexcusable, but we've been dealing with these people for more than a year and they have been nothing except honorable." She leaned forward, her eyes intense. "The last time I checked I was in charge of this expedition and you will obey your orders, Colonel."

God fucking damnit. He bristled, and for several long minutes he debated actually willfully disobeying her orders, something he had never done, not to Elizabeth.

Her eyes narrowed, daring him.

John wasn't expecting Rodney's hand on his leg, and it startled him enough to break his staring contest with Weir.

"We'll be ready," Rodney said quietly.

She nodded to him, offering a tight smile. "Good. You're dismissed." Elizabeth was gone even before the doors of the conference room were fully open.

John's eyes narrowed. "No."

Rodney shifted in his chair, turning to face John. "No what? What exactly were you trying to prove there?"

"I'm not taking you back there."

"They asked for us, for me."

John didn't care. He was willing to throw away his career to keep Rodney out of the hands of people who had... Vaguely aware that he was breathing hard, his vision still red, John shook his head. "No. I'm not letting them—"

Rodney's hand was on his arm. "I trust you, John. Everything will be fine."

Shaking, John shook his head again. "I can't do that again. It was bad enough the first time, when we weren't even... Now? I'd kill every last fucking one of them. It should have been me that killed that piece of shit Brendal."

"But he's not there. You don't have to worry about him."

"Which means I don't know who to point my gun at this time."

"Everyone except our team?" Rodney offered a half-smile and a tilt of his head.

John's eyes narrowed. It was a good thing the only people in the room now was his team, the doors shut. "The only way I'll agree to this is if you're very visibly mine. Cuffs, collar where they can see it—Mine. They put one fucking finger on you and I start shooting."

"John, I wear the collar everyday. That won't change."

"Cuffs. The God damned Ancient ring." John's hands were fisted again. He was surprised when Rodney caught one and almost gently forced him to open his fingers.

"I won't wear them while I’m on Atlantis, not the way you want me to."

"Then they go in your pack and you put them on as soon as we're through. I'm not... I can't..."

"Fine. If that's the only way you're going to be comfortable, fine." Rodney nodded, his eyes on John, his gaze refusing to slide to Teyla or Ronon who were listening silently.

"I'll never be comfortable with this." All at once, the anger drained away, leaving John feeling like he had been run over by a jet.

"Want to grab some lunch or something?" Rodney asked after a minute of silence, as if he didn't know what else to say to break the tension in the room. Ronon and Teyla both declined, heading for the door. Apparently they knew the rest of the conversation needed to be private.

When they were alone, John looked up, letting Rodney see everything. "I don't like this."

"I noticed. It will be fine."

"If they touch you again... Rodney, last time nearly tore me apart and we weren't even lovers yet. You didn't even know I was interested yet. If they try anything again..."

"They won't. You won't let them. Brendal's dead. It's going to be different this time."

Closing his eyes briefly, John didn't wonder any more why Elizabeth had scheduled this meeting for late afternoon. She had known he would react this way. "Is there anything pressing you need to deal with back in the labs today?"

"It can wait," Rodney said immediately, his eyes knowing. "I just need to tell Radek."

"Do it. Do what you need to. I'm going to the mess to get food for the rest of the day, then I'll meet you in our quarters." John needed, badly, to have Rodney's submission, his love. He needed to reassure himself that Rodney was unequivocally his.

"Give me twenty minutes and I'll be there." Rodney was already on his feet, the doors of the conference room opening again to let him out.

John took another minute to collect himself, then pasted on as polite an expression as he could manage before strolling out.

"Colonel Sheppard." Elizabeth's voice was tight.

He took a deep breath. Then he took another one. "I don't like this. But my team will be geared up and ready to go as ordered."

"Good." She paused, her expression softening. "I'm not assigning this mission to you because I feel like it. We need the treaty."

"I know. But... don't expect me to like it, or to play nice. I can't, not to them. They so much as twitch wrong..."

"They have been honorable in all of our dealings with them."

"Except to my team. Which is why I'm... suspicious... when, after a year of dealing with someone else, they suddenly decided it had to be us. What if that damn ritual was a yearly thing, and they want to recreate it to renew the treaty?"

"There is a different leader. Talk to him."

"We will. Well, Teyla will. Ronon and I will be glaring and ready to shoot anyone who even thinks about touching McKay."

Elizabeth sighed, her eyes drifting around the control room and the people trying not to pay attention. "I know you'll act in a professional and diplomatic manner befitting your rank. If you have any questions for the other teams who have been dealing with them, you should plan to talk to them this afternoon."

John narrowed his eyes again. "Despite my unprofessional, disgraceful behavior, I do actually read the reports. I know what the teams have encountered there."

"Good. Then there shouldn't be any problems tomorrow."

He gave her a clipped salute. "Yes, ma'am. Am I dismissed?"

The muscles in Elizabeth's jaw tightened, but she nodded. "Yes, Colonel."

He nodded once and then turned on his heel to leave. He was still seething that she was forcing this, that she had brought rank into it.

But honestly, if she hadn't, Lorne's team would be the one heading to Suduka tomorrow.

He didn't want to do this, didn't want to set foot on that damn planet ever again. Apparently the word got out that he was less than happy, since no one tried to stop him as he strolled into the kitchen. He gathered up a variety of foods and headed back to their suite. Rodney wasn't there yet, so he put the food on the counter and had gotten his holster off when the door chimed. Growling, John went to answer it, surprised to see Lorne there. It took effort not to snap at the man. "Yes?"

Lorne was stiff and formal. "Requesting permission to accompany your team on tomorrow's mission, sir."

John stepped aside so the other man could enter. He wasn't doing this in the hall to add even more to the rumor mill than he had already. "Are you volunteering or were you ordered to volunteer?"

"I was going through the mission schedule saw your team's assignment. Although I was not here at the time, I remembered hearing some rumors when I first arrived. After a brief review of the reports, I thought it might be prudent to have two teams on the mission, sir."

John paced into the suite, needing to move, to prowl. "Yes, then. Full gear. If anyone so much as twitches wrong..." He forced himself to take a deep breath. "Apparently the leader I had...issues...with is dead, but I don't like that they're refusing to deal with the teams that have handled those negotiations for a year. Why my team again? I'm willing to admit my objectivity on this one is skewed, but I will not allow them to hurt my geek again." John almost hissed out the last of that.

"Understood, sir. I'll have my team ready to depart at 0900."

"Very good, Major. Thank you."

Lorne nodded, the gesture brisk. "Anything else?"

"I'm off the radar for the rest of the day unless someone is invading. So is McKay. Make sure no one comes looking for us."

The Major's eyes widened, but he nodded. "Yes, sir. I'll take care of it."

John nodded once, relaxing slightly. "That was all then. I'll see you in the ready room at 0900. Dismissed."

"We'll be there at 0845, sir. Have a good evening." Lorne headed out of the suite, nearly walking into McKay who was headed inside. "Doctor," he said without pausing, moving into the hallway as the door slid shut.

McKay turned a questioning look to John as he pointed over his shoulder. "Lorne was here?"

"His team volunteered to come as our backup tomorrow. He's also going to make sure no one comes looking for either of us for the rest of the evening unless it's an emergency." John held out his arms, willing Rodney to come to him as he spoke.

Rodney looked over his shoulder again, throwing a confused look toward the door before slowly moving across the room, dropping his radio headset on the table. "Why is he coming with us?"

When his lover was close enough, John snagged him, pulling him close. "Because he was going over the mission roster and saw our assignment. Like any good XO, he did a little research to make sure he knew what his commander was facing, saw we'd had...problems...there in the past, and offered to come as backup. I accepted, since I don't think I can remain objective."

"Oh," Rodney said with a soft sigh, letting his arms slip around John's waist. "So, I’m here. Radek is finishing up the one thing I was working on that needed to be completed today."

John made an agreeable noise, nibbling on the side of Rodney's neck. He lifted his head before this went too far, though. He didn't want to get lost in his lover just yet. He needed to reaffirm who Rodney belonged to, so neither of them were tempted to forget tomorrow. "Go strip. Pull out the leather cuffs, all four, and the leather collar. Lay them out for me, then wait, on your knees, in the bedroom."

For a brief moment, John thought Rodney might protest, but he nodded, stepping away from John and heading into the bedroom.

John took his time, setting the platter of food on their coffee table, setting out the laptop with a mindless movie they had both seen a thousand times. He wanted to drag this out all evening, keeping Rodney in deep submission, that meant he would need something mildly entertaining, but not distracting for either of them. When that was done, he made his way to the bedroom.

Rodney was waiting for him just as John had requested. He was naked and kneeling on the floor at the foot of the bed, his hands behind his back, his head down slightly. The leather collar and cuffs—along with five padlocks—were on the bed.

"Good boy." John purred the praise, running his hands over Rodney's body.

"Thank you," he whispered, his eyes sliding shut as he let himself feel.

John first removed all the jewelry, setting it aside on the dresser to go back on in the morning before they left for the mission. Then he locked the leather into place. He attached each piece slowly, with as much caressing as he could manage, trying to encourage Rodney to sink deeper.

With each click of the padlock, John could see Rodney's body tremble slightly, but the tension was still housed in his shoulders, in his muscles. Even though Rodney had been confident about tomorrow's mission, his body told a different story.

Once each piece was on, John felt himself relax. His. This was all his. "Get on the bed, face down. Get comfortable. I want to work the knots out of your back and shoulders."

Rodney glanced up, his eyes focused on John. "Are you okay?"

He stepped forward to cup Rodney's face. "I will be. I need this though. I need to play hard so we both have something to anchor us tomorrow. Odds are good—better than good actually—that they won't even try anything. But for now, we both need something to hold on to."

"You won't let anything happen."

"No. I won't."

Rodney held his eyes for a long moment, his gaze weighing John. It was nearly another minute before John saw Rodney relax, submit, his head nodding. "Take what you need, John. I’m here."

John stepped close, leaning down to brush a kiss over Rodney's lips. "I love you. Now get on the bed so I can put my hands all over your body."

Chuckling, Rodney nodded as he climbed to his feet. "Sir, yes, sir."

Certain parts of John's anatomy tightened up, while others relaxed. John watched as Rodney got settled on his stomach, head pillowed on his arms. He stripped himself, needing the skin-on-skin contact. Straddling Rodney's thighs, John went to work on the tight muscles, finding and releasing each point of tension.

Rodney's sighs of contentment as the muscles relaxed under John's hands helped to push John into his own headspace. He loved making Rodney feel good, loved having his hands on him.

When he had a puddle of Rodney goo underneath him, John gradually lightened his touches until they were nothing more than a fingertip tracing patterns on his lover's broad back. "I have dinner in the other room. When I get off you, go get the leash and bring it to me, and then we're going out to the living room so I can feed us."

"Mmm…'kay," Rodney said, his response quiet, relaxed, submissive.

With a lingering touch, John rolled off. His body was aroused, but he ignored it for now.

It took a minute for Rodney to push himself upright, the skin on his back red from where John had been working it. His eyes narrowed. The red and the dark color of the leather contrasted so nicely with the pale skin.

Rodney crawled off the bed, moving to the drawer that had been set aside for their toys. A few seconds later and he tugged out the leash and closed the drawer, crawling back onto the bed to John. Sitting back on his heels, he handed it over, giving John a small contented smile.

John snapped the leash on to the collar, and watched as Rodney almost visibly fell further into his headspace. John reached out, caressing, touching. "So good. You're perfect."

Rodney opened his eyes that had drifted closed, the blue nearly taken up entirely with the dark pupil. "All because of you."

John hummed, kissing the other man lightly before sliding off the bed. He gave the leash a light tug to get Rodney moving, bringing him to the couch. John threw a pillow on the ground and arranged Rodney on his knees, leaning against John's legs once he sat down, head resting on his lap. Picking up a small piece of cheese, he ran it over Rodney's lips a few times before pushing it in the other man's mouth.

Chewing quietly, Rodney's hand traced patterns on John's leg, relaxing against him.

They were quiet, John taking his time feeding them both. He touched constantly, loving that Rodney responded to him every single time. Perfect. So fucking perfect...

Rodney shifted slightly, nuzzling into John's leg, pressing a light kiss against the skin. His hands had stopped moving, choosing to simply encircle John's ankle, thumb drifting lightly back and forth over the bone.

When the food was gone, John just gave them time to be together, like this, the silence soft and warm and comforting. He ran his hands through Rodney's hair, letting the soft strands drift through his fingers.

"Mmm," Rodney hummed quietly, shifting again so he could lean a little more against John's legs, his arms circling around him. One arm slid between John's ass and the couch, the other draped across his legs, Rodney's face pressed against the top of his thigh, nuzzling into John's groin.

Dragging in a breath, John's body got a bit more insistent about what it wanted. He spread his legs a little, as much as he could without dislodging Rodney. He kept his voice low, quiet. "Use your tongue. I don't want to come, not yet. Just make me feel good."

Rodney didn't reply, but he shifted again, reaching out to lick John's cock, mouthing it, pressing kisses from tip to root. Another small movement and he was touching the end, licking away the pre-come from the slit at the tip before moving back down the shaft, licking and caressing as best he could.

Moaning softly, John half-closed his eyes and let himself feel, enjoy. Rodney had a truly talented mouth, and John loved when he just took his time, teased. When it started to get to the point where he was going to have a hard time holding back the orgasm, he gently pulled Rodney off, tugging him up so he was straddling John's lap and kissing him deeply.

With his arms around John's shoulders, Rodney gave himself entirely to the kiss. He opened up when John wanted him to, when he pressed forward, but gave as good as he got when John backed off a little. It was hot and wet and intense.

When it was getting to be too much, to start to frazzle John's control, he broke it off, forcing Rodney to stop. "Cock ring. Go get two—the Ancient one, and the gummy. I need a little help, too, since I really don't want to come just yet. You're just so damn sexy, I can't help but be aroused."

It took a long moment before John's order processed and Rodney nodded. God, he'd slid down so nicely, so completely. Moving slowly, Rodney padded into the bedroom, returning with the items in question a few minutes later. The leash was in one hand, the rings in the other.

"Very good." John loved the flush of satisfaction Rodney got at the praise, especially when he was down this deep. He slipped the gummy ring on himself first, needing the little bit of control it gave him. Rodney was next, with a mental command to the ring to tighten enough that his lover wouldn't be coming until John was ready for him to. He also set up a low-grade vibration, just enough to feel good.

Rodney's eyes slid closed and his entire body trembled at the sensation. He moaned, low and deep in his throat, his hand reaching out to John.

Catching it, John squeezed lightly, anchoring Rodney as he adjusted to the pleasure washing through him.

God. Rodney was beautiful as he stood before John, wanting and needy and so very submissive.

Reaching out, John snagged the leash, using it to pull Rodney back onto the couch, moving so they could lie together, and he could wrap his arms around his lover. He loved the way they fit together, the glide of skin, the faint tremors rushing through Rodney's body as he sank further into the haze of pleasure John was creating for him.

Rodney settled into John, letting their bodies tangle together. His hands were tracing patterns, following the curve of muscles along John's back and arms, fingers dipping into the crack of his ass, cupping his ass cheeks. It wasn't pushy or demanding, but very, sensual.

John returned the favor, gliding his hands all over every part of Rodney he could reach. This wasn't about getting off, or drowning one another in sensation. It was about connection, being together, just the two of them. Getting the time to do this, in the city of a thousand emergencies, was a luxury. And John wasn't going to pass up the opportunity now that it was here.

As Rodney's hands eventually slowed so he was simply holding John, fingers spread wide, John heard him purring slightly and had to smile, pressing his lips into Rodney's skin.

He had been right. More than possessive sex, both of them had needed to remember this, the deep love between them. John could face the Touchy-Feely planet tomorrow, knowing without question that Rodney belonged to him.

They drifted like that for a while, hovering between sleep and wakefulness until Rodney shifted slightly, turning his head toward John. "'on?" The word was quiet, barely formed.

Running his thumb over the curve of the other man's jaw, John smiled softly. "Yes?"

"'otta pee."

Chuckling softly, John carefully sat them up, winding the leash over his fist. "We should take care of that then. I'm not letting you out of my immediate area, but I will give you a choice as to whether you want me to help you or not."

Rodney shrugged, his eyes at half-mast, fingers trailing across the skin over John's hip.

"Then I'll decide for you. Your body is mine, and I don't really want anyone else touching it tonight—not even you."

Lifting his head, Rodney finally opened his pleasure-blown eyes and licked his lips. "Okay."

Leading his lover forward, John helped him take care of business, cleaning him up gently before bringing him back out. This time his destination was the bed. John arranged Rodney on his back, pillow under his hips, and limbs spread wide, locked down. Once that was done, he removed the leash and stored it. Rodney wasn't getting up again tonight. While up, he grabbed the rest of the supplies he wanted—the gag, blindfold, and a vibrator—and moved the lube within easy reach.

Rodney simply watched John as he moved around the room preparing everything, making sure everything was exactly the way he wanted it.

Crawling back onto the bed, John claimed Rodney's mouth for another deep kiss. The gag was a double-edged sword. John loved the freedom it gave Rodney, pushing him further under, but he missed the ability to kiss whenever he wanted.

Humming into the kiss, Rodney let John plunder his mouth, arching up when John pulled away slightly, only to dive in again to claim him.

They kissed until they were both breathless. Pulling back, John gave Rodney a finger to suck on—and god that was obscenely hot—while he grabbed the gag.

Rodney sucked and licked and moaned around John's finger. God. So open, so wanton, so…John shuddered slightly, knowing how talented that mouth was on his cock, knowing how those same sensations felt on his shaft.

He slowly withdrew his finger. When Rodney whimpered at the loss, John let him see the gag. "I'm going to play with you now. You're going to have the gag and the blindfold on, so you'll just have to accept what I choose to give you."

Instead of whimpering again as John expected, Rodney nodded and simply lifted his head and opened his mouth, waiting.

John purred softly, making sure Rodney could clearly read his approval as he buckled on the gag.

With Rodney tied as he was, there was no need for the padlock, but tonight John wanted it. He pulled it out, making sure Rodney could see it before he turned his lover's head and attached it to the small ring, clicking it into place.

Rodney trembled, moaning quietly.

Smiling, John lightly kissed each of Rodney's eyes before slipping the blindfold in place. He watched the full-body shudders running through his lover, his erect cock dripping continuously now. "So beautiful..."

John sat back and watched, waited for his lover to settle. It took some time, it look patience not to touch, but he wanted to wait, so see what his lover did, to watch the pull of muscles as he tried to tug free of his bindings only to relax again.

Only once the panting and moaning subsided did John reach out again.

He wrapped a hand around Rodney's erection, keeping the touch very light.

The low, deep moan was perfect—needy and desperate and wanton—even as his body remained still, or as still as Rodney could manage when he was this aroused. Like this, Rodney arched into every touch, his body trembling and shuddering, all his nerves alive.

John let go, loving the needy noises Rodney made. He slicked up the vibrator and trailed it along his lover's opening. They had been together enough that, as long as he went slow, he could push it in without using his fingers to stretch Rodney first.

Besides, there was still something so primal about making Rodney take it just like this, without the preparation they normally did. John knew it would be tight, that it would feel a lot larger because of the lack of preparation, but if he went slow, it wouldn't hurt.

And John had every intention of going very, very slow—just to drive Rodney just a little crazy. Because then…god the noises were always good.

Smiling, he did just that, glad for the ring that helped give him the little bit of distance he needed to not come just from watching, listening to this. He spent several long minutes, pushing the vibrator in fractions of inches, only to pull it back out, then push it in again. By the time it was fully inside his lover, Rodney was almost sobbing, his dick bright red. That, of course, was when John turned it on.

And oh god, the keening and muffled begging around the gag was so, so perfect.

Instead, John told the cock ring to vibrate a little harder, concentrating until it was running at the same speed as the vibe.

Rodney was tugging at the restraints, his body shuddering and bucking hard as he sobbed and moaned.

And John sat back and watched.

John slid off the bed, grabbing the vibrating nipple clamps. He quickly attached them to Rodney's perk nubs and flicked them on. With a wicked grin, he mentally told the cock ring to rotate between matching the speed of the vibe, and matching the speed of the clamps.

For someone who had been so very quiet when it came to sex when they started, right now John could swear Rodney was a totally different person. Even with the gag in place, Rodney's sobs and howls and begging were very loud—really loud.

And then there was the tugging and pulling against the restraints, his body covered in a sheen of sweat.

It was perfect. John wanted to overwhelm Rodney completely, make himself the center of his lover's world, the only thing he knew or was thinking about. Grabbing the lube again, he stretched himself a bit before straddling the other man and sinking down onto him, taking him deep. He could feel a faint buzz from all the vibration on Rodney's body, which was pretty damn good.

Rodney's desperate broken sob made John lean forward, his hand resting in the center of his lover's chest.

He finally spoke again. "I've got you. I'm not going to let you break. Just relax for me, let me love you."

Even though Rodney nodded—the gesture jerky, and stilted—his body continued to tremble with the repressed arousal and need to come, his moans and sobs panted out around the gag.

Keeping his movements fairly slow, John began to rock, to ride, swallowing hard at how good it was. He knew Rodney was getting desperate, that he couldn't push his lover much further without making this almost like torture. So he rode for a few minutes, until Rodney's noises were getting desperate again. With a mental flick, he told the cock ring to come off, whispering the command for Rodney to let go at the same time.

And he did. After an initial howl as he came, his body trembled and shuddered under John until he relaxed completely, his limbs limp as his head rolled to the side. But even though Rodney's body was relaxed, the tremors and shudders continued as the nipple clamps and the vibrator continued to vibrate away on overly-sensitive nerves.

John quickly removed them and shut them off, setting everything aside to clean later. He very carefully sat up to let Rodney slip out, whimpering at the loss. He was so hard it hurt, but he wanted to come inside his lover—he was willing to wait until the other man was awake again.

With a quick check of Rodney, John moved into the bathroom, cleaning himself up while keeping an ear and eye on his lover. A few minutes later and John returned with a warm wash cloth and he gently cleaned away the sweat before wiping down Rodney's soft cock.

By the time Rodney started to stir again, John had cleaned away all traces of Rodney's orgasm, although his own was still leaking and begging for some attention. He ignored it, instead fitting himself along Rodney's side. "Hey, buddy. Did I break you this time?"

A soft moan was John's only reply as Rodney turned his head toward John.

John pressed his lips to Rodney's bare shoulder, shifting his hips so Rodney could feel he was still hard. "I'm going to fuck you in a few minutes, when you've had a chance to recover."

Rodney moaned again, shifting against the bonds holding him down.

"Mmm, no. You can't get up until after I've claimed you. Then I'll loosen the bonds so you can sleep comfortably."

He tugged again at the straps, shifting his body to make sure he rubbed up against John.

John gasped. He was so hard even the slightest bit of friction sent tremors of pleasure and pain through his body.

Rodney moaned and whimpered, rubbing against John again.

Growling, John moved so he was covering Rodney. He sucked a new mark in the other man's shoulder, fumbling to get some lube on his dick so he could press home inside his lover's body.

Bucking up as much as he could, Rodney's movements only made John crazy. God. Even tied down and gagged and the scientist still drove him to distraction. The sounds, the sensations, just him.

Making noises of his own, that he knew were probably starting to sound a little desperate, John started to move, to claim, to fuck. He only went slow for the first few thrusts before he needed to speed up, push harder, faster.

Rodney moaned and whimpered as John pounded into him, his body still pliant and sated from his earlier climax.

John was too close to the edge to make it last long. With a cry, he finally started coming, the ring he was still wearing only intensifying the release. Twitching hard, he collapsed on top of Rodney.

When he came back to himself, his body finally calming from the aftershocks, Rodney was panting quietly under him, completely immobile from the bonds and John's weight pressing him into the bed. There was no panic, which was good.

He moaned softly, pushing up onto his elbows although he kept his face pressed into the curve of Rodney's neck. "You okay?"

A small nod and a press of Rodney's cheek against John's head was his reply.

Giving himself another second to gather his wits—John felt like he had seriously lost some IQ points this time—he finally got up the coordination to roll off of his lover and loosen the bonds that held him to the bed. He also took the gag off, knowing it would be painful by morning if he didn't—although the blindfold and all four cuffs stayed right where they were.

As soon as John was lying down again, Rodney's arms wrapped around him, his leg shoved between John's, face buried against John's shoulder.

John just held him close, murmuring soft words of comfort.

And oddly enough, a few minutes into the desperate embrace, John felt Rodney's grip easing off and then heard a gentle snore.

He couldn't help but laugh quietly. Very carefully, he slipped out of bed, grabbing the damp cloth to clean them both up again before reclaiming his place. With a soft sigh of contentment, John slipped into his own rest.

***

It was odd, in a way, at how possessive John could get. Not that Rodney really minded. He actually didn't in a strange, weird way. It was sort of…endearing…if John Sheppard could ever be considered endearing.

And that was why Rodney found himself going on a mission dressed a little differently. He had been wearing the collar and nipple rings more or less everyday, and he discovered that he felt naked without them now. But this time, John had added the matching cock ring and cuffs, making sure everything was locked into place. He was just grateful that John hadn't insisted on the heavy leather. At least with the jeweled set, it was a little less noticeable. The last thing he wanted was for John to have problems. They were skirting the edge as is.

Rodney just hoped it was a normal mission, an easy mission. They needed it.

The two jumpers headed out right on time, landing in the clearing that had been designated as a landing site. Lorne's team headed out first. Through the open back ramp, Rodney spotted Lorne, Parrish, Dumont, and Jenkins all standing in a loose circle. Teyla and Ronon moved to stand with them, but John held Rodney back.

He kept his voice low, pitched for Rodney only. "Please... I usually don't ask you to do anything special on missions, but on this world... stay close to me, okay?"

"John, I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to. The last time I was here things didn't go too well and the first time I still don't remember."

He felt John relax slightly. "Good, thank you." Together, they moved out of the jumper, John's posture screaming 'fuck with me and I will start shooting'.

"Can you take it down a notch?" Rodney whispered.

"No." John's eyes swept the small gathering of natives who had come to meet them, stopping on the one who was, presumably, Brendal's replacement.

The man was broad and tall—almost as big as Ronon but with closely cropped hair and a beard. He welcomed them warmly. "Thank you for coming to speak with us. My name is Kipfer and I am the leader of this village. We are honored by your presence." He smiled and bowed before turning to John. "Although we have not met, I feel as if I know you through your people, Colonel."

John hadn't taken off his sunglasses. "Really now? They've only been saying nice things I hope."

"Of course. The teams who have visited have spoken highly of you and your team, and especially the one through whom the first treaty was brokered, Doctor McKay. While I am but one of many, I thank you for your patience with us and for honoring your agreement."

John had stiffened at the mention of how the treaty was...brokered. He shifted closer to Rodney. "If you don't mind my asking, you were very insistent my team come today. I hope you aren't planning on a repeat of last time. It's been a good treaty for both sides, but I will not allow anyone to touch any of my team again."

The man's face faltered slightly. "Perhaps matters such as these would be best spoken of in private. If you and your party would accompany me?" He gestured toward the village and a familiar hall.

Rodney could feel John's hesitation. Finally, he nodded. "Lorne, wait with your team out here. Teyla and Ronon, you're with me and McKay." They walked into the hall, and even Teyla seemed a little wary. But they sat on the cushions provided for them, across from the new leader.

"I was present for the initial treaty," Kipfer began after an attendant brought out several pitchers of mead and water along with glasses and several trays of finger foods. I quick glance from John and Rodney knew to stick with water even though he remembered how nice the mead tasted.

"Then you know that participation on our part was not entirely voluntary. As a matter of fact, McKay was drugged and the rest of my team were held at spear point and forced to watch while he was violated. Our people have moved past that little...misunderstanding...and we've had a good trade partnership going on. No offense sir, I'm sure you're a great guy, but I need some reassurances right now that nothing like that is going to happen again."

"Your people have moved past it, but you have not. While we may be primitive compared to you, my people are not blind." He took a breath, obviously considering his words carefully. "Perhaps it would be…beneficial for a much more thorough explanation and a little…history."

John leaned back slightly. "Admittedly, no, I haven't. If I can be frank with you, I was perfectly happy to let my people trade with you, but I was ordered by Doctor Weir to return here myself." John's eyes flicked to Rodney, to the jewelry he was wearing. "You chose a very...personal...target last time. I would like to hear your explanation though. I may not be here entirely by choice, but I'm not going to tank an alliance because of personal reasons, especially if you're going to offer a few more facts than the ones I already have."

"I do not know if Brendal spoke of Mansea during any of your discussions."

John shook his head. "No, that doesn't sound familiar."

"It is as I feared, then. While it is most likely too late to make atonement, please let me apologize for Brendal's actions. As a follower of the Mansea rituals, Brendal limited himself to the ways of our ancestors."

"Oh?" John tilted his head slightly, encouraging Kipfer to go on.

"Brendal was seeped in their ways as was a small, loyal following of his. The ritual which Doctor McKay went through, was part of the Mansea ceremony, a giving of oneself to the goddess. It is a ceremony few follow in these…modern times."

That was actually surprising. It surprised John enough that he finally pulled his Ray Bans off. "Wait... so that...ceremony we were forced into isn't even something most of your people practice? God damnit! I knew I should have—"

Teyla cut in before John cold get any further. "Then why was the ceremony observed?"

John pointed at her. "Exactly. Why didn't anyone stop it, especially once we resisted. You said you were there, Kipfer. Why didn't you stop it if you don't believe in it?"

"The wishes of the village leader are respected—especially when others are present. There cannot be dissention for it would make us appear weak."

"It almost cost you an ally."

"I know that. As did several others…many others."

John quietly sized Kipfer up. "How did he die? I was told he had, but not how, or when."

"It was a hunting accident. We mourned him for ten passes of the sun, as is our custom. I was next in line to lead our people."

With a soft sigh Rodney was pretty sure he was the only to hear, John finally nodded. "Tell you what then. Let's start over here." He held out a hand to shake Kipfer's.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Colonel Sheppard," Kipfer said, taking the hand John offered. He's introduced to the entire team, shaking hands up and down the table before settling back into place. "I wished to bring you here to speak with you, to tell you of the mistakes that had been made. We wish to continue our arrangement with you, but if you choose not to, I understand. If you will continue it, I thought it best for us to work out all the details and create a new agreement—one that befits men of our stature."

One of John's eyebrows shot up. "O...kay. I'm willing to listen. What did you have in mind?"

"If you, and the treaty broker," Kipfer's eyes shifted to McKay for a brief moment, "were willing we would like to renew our agreement, and perhaps expand upon it."

John glanced at Rodney as well, before looking back. "My willingness depends entirely on what you're asking for. Our people want to renew our trade agreement, and we're open to expanding it. But I'm not willing to let anyone touch McKay again."

Kipfer nodded. "And that will not be a problem."

John's lips twitched up in a half-smile. "Excellent. So, what will it take to expand and renew the agreement? And what were you interested in trading for above what we already exchange?"

"We wish to learn more of your methods of farming. What you have taught our people has resulted in an abundance we have not seen in many cycles. We will be willing to share more of our produce with you if you so desire. Also, we would be willing to offer whatever other assistance you may need."

Rodney saw John's eyes widen slightly in surprise before he settled back again. "That sounds like a pretty fair deal. I know we've been trading basic tips on improving crop yield, but we do know advanced methods as well. We could also offer the basic design and help implementing some of them, such as irrigation of the fields."

Kipfer nodded. "That would be much appreciated. We have benefitted greatly from our abundance in the markets."

"Excellent. I'll go back to my leader with this, and as soon as she gives it the okay, we'll be ready to begin drawing up the plans to increase your yields. Some of the people you've been dealing with already will be the ones to return again—they're our experts in this arena, so they're going to be your best bet in terms of getting as much as possible from the crops."

"Good," Kipfer clapped his hands together, offering a wide smile. "With the blessing of the treaty broker we can finalize these agreements."

"Blessing?"

"Yes, of course. Without his participation and blessing the treaty cannot be completed."

John looked over at Rodney. His lips twitched again. "How does this sound to you? Have I traded well, and can you give this deal your blessing?"

"Ah…" Rodney's eyes glanced back and forth between John and Kipfer. "I doubt that's what he wants."

His lover turned back to Kipfer, eyebrow raised in question.

"Doctor McKay is correct. Mere words are not sufficient."

"So what is sufficient?" Rodney asked, narrowing his eyes. He wasn't going to panic because John wasn't going to let anything happen to him. And besides, Kipfer already said no touching.

Kipfer watched them both quietly for a moment, taking in the very obvious claims John had put on Rodney's body before they left. "As I said earlier, most of us do not practice the old rites of Mensea. Over time, a different set has evolved, due in large part to reactions of potential allies such as yourselves, who objected to the ritual. As the original trade broker, my options are somewhat limited. To seal this agreement, we must have his participation, however, we are willing to accept both of you in the rite. There is no law against having two, and it will, in fact, cement our alliance further, demonstrating a deeper commitment from both of our peoples."

"Wait a minute? You expect us to do what, exactly?" Okay…this sounded bad and like public sex while totally sober and in front of way too many Marines.

"The ritual requires an equal number of participants from each of our peoples—if you have two involved, it will be myself and one other. When the sun reaches its zenith, we adjourn to the fields, which are blessed by its mighty power. There, the ancient heartbeat is played while the participants show our gratitude." Kipfer gestured a young man standing in the background forward. "Because of previous...misunderstandings between us, I will have Jaalin demonstrate. I wish there to be no impediments to our completing this deal."

Kipfer snapped his fingers, and another native started to play a quiet drumbeat against the ground, while Jaalin began a slow dance that was both simple and somehow primal. He danced for a moment before stopping, moving to stand back again. "That motion is repeated, as a group, as the heartbeat gets louder, bolder. When that ends, the ritual ends, and we are all born together as one people."

Rodney was skeptical. "That's it?"

Kipfer smiled. "It does not seem like much here, but under the sun, with the heartbeat strong and our people standing around as witness, chanting their approval to the heavens, you will realize its power. This has its roots in the Mensea rites, but, we have found, is much more accessible to other cultures, while allowing us to still honor our own beliefs."

"You want us to dance."

John coughed, and maybe it was only Rodney who caught that he was trying to cover up a chuckle. "If that's really all there is to it, I think we can agree to participate."

"Wait. How about clothing? I distinctly remember a robe which had no business being called a robe let alone a piece of clothing."

John's gaze sharpened again. "He's not going to dance naked."

Kipfer shook his head. "There is a set of clothing all participants must wear, but I do not think you will object to it. If you wish to see it, I can have Jaalin retrieve a set so you may see it on him."

"Yes," Rodney nodded immediately, crossing his arms over his chest as he glanced at the rest of his teammates. Teyla looked serene. Ronon was bored. John was too amused for Rodney's liking.

At Kipfer's nod, Jaalin disappeared. They stuck to small talk for a while, waiting for his return. John was more relaxed, and didn't lose his mild amusement, but he didn't seem to be dropping his guard completely either. When the young native returned, he was dressed in a leather skirt. And nothing else.

Rodney was horrified. "That's a skirt."

John shot him a look that clearly said 'be quiet' before turning to Kipfer. "What about paint. I seem to remember the drugged body paint was what got us in to trouble last time."

Kipfer nodded. "The main participants would be designated as such through the application of several symbols upon our skin."

John leaned forward, his expression intense. "What's in the paint? And who puts them on your bodies? I'm assuming you and Rodney would be the only ones to be decorated, since you'll be the 'main participants'."

"A person would be designated."

"No one touches him but me."

Kipfer nodded again. "That would be agreeable. We would be required to teach you the symbols to apply."

John stared at the outfit for a few moments. "Is there anything in the paint besides pigment?"

"Yes, of course."

"What is it, and what will it do?"

At Kipfer's hesitation, Rodney's stomach dropped. Oh god. They were talking about drugging him again. "Wait a minute. I have no intention of voluntarily getting myself drugged."

John's hand was immediately on his leg, squeezing gently. "I want to hear what it does first. Last time it made you completely unaware of your surroundings except for what was physically being done to you. I won't accept that again, no." He turned back to Kipfer. "Since you'll be getting it on you, too, I'm guessing it can't be as strong. Having the leader drugged unconscious during trade negotiations isn't a good move, and you aren't that stupid."

"You are correct," he said, watching both Rodney and John carefully. "It contains the same ingredients, but at a much lower amount."

John hadn't removed his hand from Rodney's leg. "So it will act like an aphrodisiac, leave you both feeling aroused and pretty good, but still able to think clearly and respond to your surroundings?"

Kipfer nodded. "Essentially, yes. Much of it depends upon the tolerance of the persons involved."

John licked his lips, turning back to Rodney. "If it was just me painting you, and I was never away from your side, would you be okay with this? It's a good trade, and while I'm not completely comfortable, I'm willing to give it a shot if you are."

Rodney's jaw was tight. "Can we discuss this without an audience?" he finally asked, the words hissed.

"Yes." John glanced at Kipfer. "Give us ten minutes."

"Yes, of course. I will prepare my people." Kipfer rose to his feet and bowed before gesturing for his attendants to follow him out the door.

John glanced back at Teyla and Ronon. "Wait outside for us. No one comes in until I give you the okay."

Teyla and Ronon did not move, however. "Would not this best be discussed among us all? While Rodney was the one directly affected by the rituals during our initial visit, he was not alone in his suffering." Teyla turned so she was facing John.

John's thumb moved almost absently along the inside of Rodney's thigh, where it was still resting from earlier. "I'm willing to hear you out, but I reserve the right to kick you out in a minute if Rodney and I need to chat alone."

Teyla nodded. "As the team leader the final decision rests with you, but you and Rodney are part of our team and our family."

John gave her a wry look. "You had to use the f-word on me, didn't you?" He gestured them forward. "All right, so what are we going to do? Personally, I don't like it, I don't really want to do it, but as long as I'm assured that no one but me gets anywhere near Rodney, I'm willing to go through with it to keep this trade deal. Personal issues aside, it's a good deal."

"Why?" Ronon, of course, had to ask.

"Which part are you asking that about? Not wanting to do it, or willing to go along with it under certain conditions?"

"These people are farmers. What do we really need from them?"

"Food." John sighed. "You weren't here that first year, so you don't know what it was like. The Daedalus brings us regular supplies now, but for a while there was a big concern over what we were going to be eating the next day, if anything. I don't think any of us are willing to let that happen again, which means we need these trade agreements and allies to stay in good standing, just in case we ever get cut off again."

"And they drugged McKay to get the trade agreement?"

John's thumb dragged along Rodney's inseam again. He didn't even seem to be aware of it, but Rodney was finding it hard to keep from slipping into a light headspace—between that and the jewelry he was wearing. John kept talking, trying to explain it to Ronon, his voice going a bit flat at the memory. "Yes. Brendal, the old leader, singled him out. The body paint they used had some serious drugs in it, making McKay pliant and...aroused. They stripped him and put their hands all over him until he reached orgasm. The rest of us were held at spear-point when we tried to object. Eventually it was smoothed over by Elizabeth. We really needed the food they were offering."

Ronon's face was blank, his jaw set tightly. "And we came back."

"I wasn't given a choice. Why do you think we have another team of heavily-armed Marines waiting outside, with orders to start shooting if anyone twitches funny?"

"I do not believe they mean to injure any of us," Teyla said. "They seem to be sincerely apologetic about the past incident."

"Which is the only reason I'm considering this. Kipfer seems a lot more...honest than Brendal was. I disliked that fucker on first sight, but I don't get the same feeling from the new guy. Brendal was just looking for an excuse to put his hands on what didn't belong to him. Kipfer is trying to clean up his predecessor's mess and cement a deal his people need. And let's be honest, they do need us more than we need them."

"Which gives us the advantage in this agreement," Teyla said firmly yet quietly.

John nodded slowly. "So what do you suggest, Teyla? You're better at this diplomacy thing than I am."

Teyla was quiet for a long moment, her eyes finally resting on Rodney. "Do what you are comfortable with and no more. The produce we have received has been good and well-liked. Your people have been able to cook many things."

Both John and Ronon turned to look at him. John's voice was gentle, but held a note that let Rodney know he was only going to be given so much leeway here. "You've been quiet. What's your opinion on this?"

"I guess going home isn't an option, is it?" Rodney asked wryly after a long moment.

John's expression turned serious. "Actually, yes, it is. I'm not going to force you to do something that makes you uncomfortable. If you really don't feel like this is something you can do, we won't do it, and trade deal be damned."

"Yeah and explain that to Elizabeth." Rodney sighed. That really was the whole thing. He didn't want to prance around in a skirt. He didn't want to get drugged—again.

"Don't worry about her. I'll deal with it later if necessary. She ordered us to come here. She didn't order us to let them drug you again. That's a decision that has to be made in the field."

"What the hell is it about primitive societies and drugs?"

"It's primal, and the ultimate leveler. Especially in less advanced societies, it's the only real advantage they can get over their more savvy neighbors. It lets them survive." John sighed. "But are we going through with this?"

Rodney sighed, glancing away as he considered his options. They needed the treaty, but not as badly as before. It was a whole lot better of an arrangement than the first one—that he still couldn't remember. John would be there to make sure nothing happened.

But it was a leather skirt and he was agreeing to let them drug him.

His team was quiet, letting him weigh the options for himself.

Rodney sighed again. He hated this.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" John's tone made it clear he wasn't ordering them out, but asking them for a moment alone with Rodney.

Rodney didn't look up as Ronon and Teyla stepped outside, the door closing behind them.

As soon as they were alone, he was pulled into John's strong arms. "Tell me what you're thinking."

Rodney moved to pull away—they were on an alien planet not home—but after a moment he just sighed again. His body hurt from the tension, from muscles held too stiffly. "I don't remember the first time I was here and we're talking about letting it happen all over again."

John's hands settled against his back, rubbing slow circles. "I know. But there are some major differences this time. Last time we weren't given a choice, didn't know what was coming. I was prevented from interfering, where this time I'm participating right along with you. And the most important difference: last time you didn't belong to me, and this time you do. I won't let anything happen to you."

"If our positions were reversed would you do it?"

John didn't answer right away. In a way, it was comforting that he was taking the time to think about his answer. "I think so. Under some very specific circumstances, but yes. Not only would I have my lover there to keep an eye on me, but also my teammates nearby, and another jumper of soldiers ready to step in if the natives decided to spring something at the last minute."

Rodney finally sat back so he could look John in the eye. "I have no issues with you or the rest of the team…teams. I trust them. I don't trust everyone else."

"But we'll be between you and everyone else." John cupped his face. "I'm not going to order you to do this. I'm uncomfortable enough with it that I don't mind taking on Elizabeth for you. However, if you decide you're willing to give it a shot, I'll stand beside you and make sure no one lays so much as a finger on you except me."

"At the first instance that the drugs are the same as the ones from before, I want you to take me back to Atlantis."

"You know I will. It's the same drug, he said, just in a much lower dose. So if you go beyond just really aroused, I'll have you bundled up and back home before the natives can blink."

Rodney sighed. "I still don't like it, but I'll do it."

John let his hand drift down, thumbing Rodney's collar, then lower, to flick one of the nipple rings. "I won't let anything happen to you that we don't want."

"And everyone's going to see those…and the cuffs."

John caught his wrist, rubbing the metal there. "Would it bother you if they did? Honestly, I'd rather keep them on you, but I also don't want to make this any worse for you than it has to be. The ring and collar stay on, but I'm willing to take off the cuff and nipple rings for the ritual if you need me to."

"Our relationship is private—although lately it seems like that's opposite the case."

John sighed. "I know. And I am sorry about that. It's not as easy as I thought it would be to draw the line between private and public, especially as we've gotten deeper into our lifestyle. If I didn't have DADT to worry about, I'd be making damn sure everyone in the galaxy knew you were taken."

"But we have to worry about that, John." Rodney sighed. "Look. I really like what we have, how we are. I'd rather not have to hide it, but I live in the real world. We need to be careful."

His lover was quiet for a moment. "I'll take off the cuffs and nipple rings when we get changed. I'm not taking off the collar. You're being given an aphrodisiac. There is no way in hell I'm letting that happen without a visual claim of some sort."

"Okay. I won't argue with that."

John pulled him in, kissing him lightly. "Then let's tell them we're doing this and get it over with before we change our minds."

"Trust me that would only take a second."

"Then let's get it over with and secure this trade deal now. I don't plan to stay on this planet overnight."

Rodney nodded, watching as John climbed to his feet and headed outside to talk to Kipfer and the rest of the team. His stomach was in knots and he knew things were going to get worse before they got better.

About ten minutes later and the room was swarming with people, but John was at his side. They were ushered into the changing area—the same room Rodney remembered from last time even down to the fabric which was a sad excuse for a door.

They were given the skirts, and John quickly changed himself first, striking a pose for Rodney. It was obvious he was trying really hard to help Rodney relax. "Does this make my ass look fat?"

Rodney scowled, his vest still clutched in his hands.

John sighed, moving closer. "Trust me. Forget about everyone and everything else. You trust me, and you know I won't let anything happen to you."

"And great choice of words there, Sheppard," Rodney snipped, turning to drop his vest on the bench.

John grabbed him and turned him so they were eye-to-eye. "Stop it. I know this isn't ideal and neither of us is happy about it. But we do need this trade deal. I gave you an out and it still stands. Either do this without taking it out on me, or we don't do it at all."

"What do you want from me? I still can't remember what happened the first time we did this and not remembering is a concept so utterly foreign in my head thanks to my near-photographic memory that it makes me nervous."

"I know you're nervous, and that's not the problem. My issue is you getting pissy at me about it. Stop pushing me away and let me help you. I'm your partner."

"Who else am I supposed to get pissy with? Myself?"

John just rolled his eyes. "Hold still while I get you stripped and take off the jewelry you won't be wearing."

"John—"

"It's out of your hands now."

Without further ado, John manhandled Rodney, stripping him quickly and efficiently, even though Rodney was not being particularly helpful. It was only once he was standing in the middle of the room naked did the nerves really begin to get the better of him. He was really going through this.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Maybe we should just tell them that we changed our minds and we were going back to our floating city and they can have their mead and their fruit and—"

John shut him up with his mouth, his tongue immediately diving in and licking away Rodney's words and breath. While they kissed, his hands roamed, caressing, supporting, reassuring.

Rodney squawked in surprise, tried to pull back but John held him close, not letting him run away. It took nearly a minute or two before Rodney finally relaxed into the kiss even though his body was trembling with nerves.

John backed off slowly, nibbling on Rodney's bottom lip.

When John finally stepped back, Rodney was still a bundle of nerves, but John had managed to get him rooted to the spot.

John smiled, then grabbed a key to removed Rodney's cuffs and nipple clamps, stowing them safely in his tack vest. The leather skirt was tied into place quickly.

It felt weird not to have the nipple rings in place. He'd gotten used to them. After fingering one of his nipples lightly, he glanced up at John who was watching him carefully.

He carefully reached out to roll the other one, fondling it softly. "You look more naked without these than you do without clothes."

"Got used to them, did you?"

"You know how I feel about shiny objects. In combination with your nipples, it is an almost irresistible combination."

Rodney snorted. "I'm surprised you haven't asked me to pierce my cock yet."

Both of John's eyebrows went up. "I hadn't thought of that actually. Hmmm... I wonder if this set has a matching bar..."

"No. Absolutely not. I draw the line at that."

John laughed softly. "Deal. It's already such a pretty dick. It doesn't really need embellishments."

Rodney sighed. "I already feel like an idiot."

"Don't." John kissed him again, softly this time. "You are the very opposite of an idiot."

"Sometimes it doesn't seem that way."

"Then take my word for it."

"I'm a genius, but prancing around in a short leather skirt is not exactly a brilliant idea."

"Hey, I'm in the matched set. As will the other participants of this little ritual. And the sooner we go dance around the circle, the sooner we can change and go home, okay?"

"Oh yes. Doing the chicken dance in a leather mini-skirt while high. Such a good idea." Rodney shoved himself away from John, his nerves rocketing upward again.

"Rodney..." John sighed softly. "Can we just do this so we can go home?"

"We're already dressed for it," he said, gesturing to their attire, "if you call it that. Sure, why not? Let's go and get some nice patterns and designs painted on my pale body so I can get nice and high and forget everything that happened today. Yes, that certainly sounds like a good idea." Without waiting for John, Rodney stepped into the hallway and upon finding the waiting attendant, waved him forward.

John was right behind him, but didn't say anything else until they returned to find Kipfer and Jaalin dressed similarly. John stepped forward again, putting a hand on Rodney's arm to keep him from walking away. "You said someone would show me the symbols?"

Kipfer nodded, his eyes lingering on Rodney before turning to John. "Yes. Sangrius will instruct you in the ways of our people. Perhaps Doctor McKay and I can speak while you are walked through your lesson?"

"Only if you're doing it where I can see and hear you. I'm not letting him out of my sight right now."

"I was going to have Sangrius bring you to—"

John held up a hand to stop him. "We're trying hard to work with you, and follow your local customs. But your previous leader's...views...have me a little nervous. Maybe after this is over, I'll be able to relax and we can come back and have a good laugh over my over-protectiveness today. But for now, all I'm asking in return is that you respect my desire to not have McKay out of my line of sight."

Kipfer hesitated for a long moment before finally nodding and Rodney took a breath of relief. "Sangrius can bring the items to you here. Can I have food brought in for us to enjoy while we wait?"

John gave a short half bow. "Yes, and thank you. I'm not trying to be overly difficult. We do want to renew and expand this agreement, but I'm not comfortable letting Rodney go off on his own right now. I appreciate your willingness to adapt."

Rodney made his way to the other side of the table away from Kipfer, settling down gingerly. Even though there were three other mostly naked men in the room, he was still very uncomfortable. As John and Kipfer talked quietly, several well-dressed attendants came in and out, depositing food and drink on the table for them. Jaalin served himself immediately, taking a large glass of the mead for himself and Kipfer.

Sangrius arrived a few minutes later brandishing a large book as well as paper and pencils, laying them out on the table near John.

John turned to him, and the two quickly got absorbed in the symbols. Rodney took a moment to be glad John was intelligent, if he hid it most of the time. Hopefully this wouldn't take long.

Kipfer tried to start a conversation with him several times, but Rodney more or less ignored him, providing short answers in-between small bites of food and drink.

"Doctor McKay... I understand you bore the brunt of my predecessor's misguided adherence to the old ways. I do not know if it will do much good, but I do offer sincere apologies."

"Brendal apologized and five minutes later he was trying to feel me up, so don't be insulted if I think you're less than sincere."

Kipfer winced slightly. "Yes, I can understand both your's and the Colonel's distrust. I hope that we can prove to you that I am not my predecessor. Our people have been told nothing but high praise of both yourself and the Colonel. I wish greatly to be able to call you friend. My dearest wish is that I can prove worthy of that."

Rodney glanced up, pinning Kipfer with narrowed eyes. "I'm here to do a job, nothing more."

Kipfer met his gaze steadily. "I understand. I can only hope that will change some day. You will not be forced to participate in anything against your will again. The paints we will use today should give you no more than a pleasant sensation. What was used on you before was a highly concentrated version."

"And I'm different than most people, so I guess we'll see what kind of allergic reaction I get, won't we?"

"The compounds used are the same, only in lesser quantity as was intended."

Rodney huffed, turning back to his food, listening as John and Sangrius talked. It sounded like it was winding down—John's sketches in a pile next to the book.

Huh. John actually wasn't half bad of an artist. Why didn't he know that?

"...so it won't offend anyone?"

"The ones I showed you are required for the treaty to be sealed. Others are not necessary," Sangrius said.

"But it won't hurt if I add others, as long as I get these in the right places, right?"

Sangrius nodded. "You are correct."

John stood smiling. "Perfect. Thank you."

Rodney glanced up, catching John's eyes. "Are we ready?"

"I think so. I know the symbols, so we can get started whenever Kipfer is ready to begin."

"As we walk to the field, the others will know it is time to begin." Kipfer rose gracefully to his feet and moved out first, Jaalin following closely behind. John held out a hand for Rodney to lift him to his feet, his other hand holding the sketches.

They walked quietly, John catching the eye of Ronon and Teyla. Using some sort of silent soldier code or something, they seemed to all come to some agreement in the space of a few seconds, and the other two fell in discreetly at the end of the column of villagers.

Rodney felt like he was walking to the gallows.

When they arrived in the field, they followed the other pair to an open spot in the field. At least this one didn't have a bonfire. Kipfer stood and gave some kind of short speech, and then John was in front of him, taking his arms and raising them above Rodney's head. "Keep them there."

"What? Why?" Rodney asked, immediately moving his arms down again.

John caught them, raising them again. "Because I'm going to paint on you now. Leave them."

"This is harder than it looks, Colonel." With his hands above his head, he felt like an idiot, but Kipfer was standing the same way as he was. But still…

"Close your eyes and just relax." John dropped to his knees with an easy grace. He dipped a small paintbrush in a bowl and began to write on Rodney's skin, talking softly as he did. "These are their symbols, for health, vitality, good luck, and long life."

"Yes, yes," Rodney said, twitching as the brush touched his skin, his hands dropping to his sides.

"Arms up, Rodney."

"There is no need for me to lose circulation in my arms when you're down there. I'll put them up later."

John looked up through his eyelashes. He used his bedroom top voice. "Put them up until I'm done."

Rodney's arms went up immediately, quicker than even he thought they would. "Sheppard—"

John just hummed softly. And then he began to paint Ancient symbols on Rodney's body, over his heart, intertwined with the others—the symbols for love and trust and beautiful and forever.

Rodney trembled as John moved around him, continuing to paint, referencing the sketches he'd done in the hall earlier.

By the time John was done, Rodney had about twice as many symbols on him as Kipfer, all in Ancient, all referencing how John felt about him, what they meant to each other. The final symbol he painted, in the center of Rodney's chest and prominent, was the Ancient symbol that loosely translated to 'owned' and 'beloved'. Rodney had always thought it was an odd symbol until he and John had gotten together.

No one except him and John—and maybe Lorne—could read them, but Rodney knew his eyes were wide when he met John's eyes. Between the symbols and the lightheadedness he was allowed to have the "oh my god" look.

John just smiled. "They'll be covered before we go back. So just enjoy them, enjoy this."

"Mmm…'kay."

John gently lowered Rodney's arms to his sides, then turned to Kipfer who was looking at all the extra symbols on Rodney's body. John just smiled again.

"Colonel, are you prepared?" Kipfer looked funny. All painted and colorful. Huh.

"Yes. We can begin any time."

The drums sounded moments later, and Rodney could hear the echoing thud of stomping feet. Huh. Not quiet stereo, but close. He tilted his head and let his eyes close so he could listen better.

A hand took his. "Follow me, Rodney. Dance with me."

Rodney forced his eyes open, the colors of the field spinning before him, mingling with the beat of the drums and feet, the world moving, tilting, making him flush.

And then they started to move, the beat of the drums driving him on. John never let go of his hand, keeping Rodney close, guiding him as they moved.

He was panting heavily—from exertion and arousal—when John finally drew them to a halt, Rodney moaning quietly when they stopped moving, when the air stopped caressing him.

"Hey, buddy, how you doing?"

"Huh?"

John's voice got a little louder. Rodney was pretty sure he was talking to someone else. "What else do you need from us? I'd like to get him home so he can bathe and sleep this off."

Rodney tugged at the hand on his arm. "Where are we going?"

"Home." John. That was who it was. "Thank you, Kipfer. We'll return in two days, when you've both had a chance to get this out of your systems to finalize everything."

Rodney was looking around, the colors in the field mixing with the trees. He reached out, wanting to touch, but John caught his hand.

"Hey, buddy. Just stay with me. We're going to change and then fly home, okay?"

"I’m here…here…not going anywhere."

"Good." They stopped, and then John's hands were on him. "I'm putting the nipple rings back in, and then getting you dressed. Since we're going back to Atlantis, I'll hold off on the cuffs."

Rodney stood still, the darkness in the room they were now in held shades of blue and purple and grey. He went to turn to follow the curve of the light cutting into the inky blue, but John stopped him, a hand on his arm tugging him back. "Was following the sunbeam," he said, his eyes barely focusing on the man in front of him. "My foot hurts."

His foot was lifted. "You were standing on a little rock. It's gone now." Clothes were pulled on to Rodney's body.

He shifted, tugging at the sleeve. They were hot, confining. "Take them off."

"When we get home I will. I promise. Just wear them for me for a little while, okay?"

John. That was John. He smiled widely. "You're here."

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." John was standing again after tying Rodney's shoes. He reached out to cup Rodney's face. "I probably shouldn't have drawn so many extra symbols."

"The…he was all…colorful."

"Yeah, you're kind of stoned right now. But we're both decent again, so let's head out."

"Really? I never did drugs," Rodney said, letting John tug him forward. "Tried it once…just got hungry."

"Yeah, you really are. It's in the paint in all the pretty symbols all over you."

"Oh," Rodney said, his eyes drifting around the village. He spotted a very nice spot and started tugging John toward it. "Come here. It's pretty over here and you can fuck me."

John made a choked noise, as did several other people standing nearby. "Ah, not here okay. We have to go home first."

"Oh. But it's really nice over there."

John was turning a pretty shade of pink. "I'm sure it is. Maybe later, okay? Right now we have to go back home."

Rodney slowed, reaching out for John instead. "Wow. That's a pretty color, too."

"What?" John glanced back over his shoulder. "What color?"

"This," Rodney said as his hand touched John's cheek. Wow. That felt good. So he touched it some more.

The pink got more pronounced, even as John caught his hand and moved it away. "Hey. Home remember? Have to get home first."

"Oh." Rodney considered it for a moment before nodding. "I think I might be a little high."

John's perfect lips curved up. "Yeah. More than just a little there, buddy."

"Was I supposed to be high?" John moved them along again and Rodney glanced around, the scenery moving faster than he was, but he did spot the caveman and warrior princess. So they were good.

"Yeah. We knew it was going to happen. You did a great job and saved our trade deal."

"I did?" He turned and caught John's smile. "I did!"

"You totally did. You rock." John's smile got bigger.

John's face was the only thing clear in the middle of a swirling mass of color and he tripped over something, John's hand—and the barbarian's quick catch—kept him from falling on his face.

"Steady there, buddy. We're almost to the jumper now, then you can sit down and just relax."

"How about now?"

"Nope, not there yet." John was guiding him, and Rodney heard the warrior princess talking to someone behind them.

He turned trying to see who it was, but the cave man that had latched on to his other arm kept him moving forward. "Hey. What's going on?"

It was John who answered. "Teyla is talking to Kipfer and Jaalin, and saying our goodbyes for today."

Rodney felt his forehead furrow a little. "I should know them, right?"

"It's okay if you don't. Kipfer is the local leader, and Jaalin is his assistant."

"Oh." Rodney fell silent, finding it hard enough to concentrate on his own steps and the ground that kept jumping up to grab his feet. They stepped into something a few moments later and John settled him on a chair…bench…thing.

"Stay right here for me, okay? Ronon and Teyla will be right here next to you." John looked a little worried.

"Who?"

"Don't worry about it."

"You mean the cave man and the warrior princess?"

There was a snort next to him, and John's expression turned amused. "Yeah, them."

"Okay," Rodney nodded, putting his hand on the cushion beside where he was sitting. He angled his head up. The colors in here were all wrong, boring. "I need some paint."

From the front, where John had moved to, Rodney heard a grumble. "Paint is what keeps getting us into trouble here."

"Huh?"

"We'll be home in a few minutes, Rodney. Just hang on." John sounded tired. That was all wrong.

Rodney was quiet for a few minutes, the warrior princess settling down next to him on the bench. Her skin was soft where it touched him. It felt good, but he tried to ignore that for now. Something was wrong with John. "John?"

"I'm right up here, Rodney, I'm not going anywhere."

"Why are you sad? Is something wrong?"

There was a startled silence before John answered. "I'm not sad, Rodney."

"Oh…okay," Rodney said, listing to the side as they started moving.

"Just about home. I just need you to stay with me a little longer, okay, buddy?"

"I have you, Rodney," the warrior princess said quietly, pressing him upright again.

"Mmm…" he said, flashing her a smile. "Feels good."

Her mouth stretched upward. "I am glad to hear that."

"You're pretty," he said, waving his hand. "All colorful."

"Rodney, stop hitting on our teammate. You're taken." John's voice was firm.

"I'm…" Rodney turned toward John, the jumper walls—yes, that's what they were in!—swimming a little. "…not hitting anything. Just stating a fact."

The warrior princess patted his leg. "It is all right, Rodney. I understood what you meant and did not take it as a sexual advance as John fears."

"Oh, really?" Rodney turned back to her. "Why, would you…would we…?"

She shook her head. "No, we would not. You and John are devoted to one another and I would not intrude on that relationship."

"Oh…okay." He absently scratched an itch on his chest through the fabric of his shirt. "Do you know where we're going?"

Her eyes were all sparkly. "We are returning to Atlantis, where you will be examined by the good Doctor Beckett."

"Isn't he a vet?"

Her quiet laugh was like honey being poured all over his body. It was warm, smooth. "He is not, although you often tease him."

"Hmm," Rodney hummed, smiling at her. He liked her.

"Almost there gang. Dialing Atlantis now." John's voice, which was usually smooth, sounded off again.

"John, don't be sad. I like you better than her."

The short laugh from up front was a little strained. "I know buddy. Just hold on." There was a sound of buttons being pushed. "Atlantis, this is Sheppard. Transmitting my IDC now, and requesting a med team. No one was injured, but McKay is pretty high and should get looked at."

A voice came back over the radio, a woman. She sounded angry. "Colonel, anything I need to be concerned with?"

John's voice got tight, clipped. "No, Ma'am. Just your average, 'to continue trading with us we need to drug your scientist' ritual. Not as bad as last time, admittedly, and we had some control over it, but you wanted us to re-up this agreement, and the only way they were having it was letting them drug McKay again."

She sighed. "I'll let Doctor Beckett know. Do you need a gurney?"

"No, he's mobile. Do we have permission to enter the city?"

"You do, Jumper One. Doctor Beckett will meet you in the jumper bay. Atlantis out."

"All right gang, time to head home." There was a tingly feeling, then the door was opening and there were more people. John took Teyla's place next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Huh…oh fine…would really like a fuck."

That got more coughing all around, and John turned that pretty shade of pink again. "Ah, Doctor Beckett needs to look you over to be sure I didn't do any permanent damage."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make those pretty colors," Rodney answered, reaching out to touch John's face.

The red got more pronounced. "Ah..."

"Mmm," Rodney hummed as soon as his fingers touched skin. "Ooo…it's warm, too."

"Rodney..."

"What?" Rodney asked, turned his eyes away from where his hand was touching John's face to his eyes.

"You're really high right now." John's hazel eyes—what color were those flecks anyway—flicked up and then back to Rodney. "Here's Carson now. I need you to go with him and do what he says."

"But, John," Rodney leaned forward, his words loudly whispered. "He likes sheep."

There was a huff of startled laughter from John. "You're going to kill me for this when you sober up, but you're really adorable like this."

Rodney tilted his head, the room continuing to spin after he's stopped moving. "Why?"

"Because you are." John touched his finger to the tip of Rodney's nose. "Now go with the good doctor and let him make sure I haven't permanently damaged you this time."

Rodney glanced down at himself, catching sight of a small patch of blue paint on the back of his hand. "You just made me all colorful."

"With drugged paint that was stronger than I was anticipating from the descriptions. I'm sorry." He stood, carefully pulling Rodney up and turning him to face an amused-looking Carson. "Hey, Doc."

"John, Rodney," he said, looking back and forth between the two of them. "Did I hear right that our resident genius is a little stoned?"

"More than a little Carson." John caught Rodney's hand and showed him the blue paint. "He's got this on his chest, back and arms. The same compounds as the first time we were there, but in a lower dose. So no memory wipe this time, but he is pretty out of it right now."

"Aye, seems that you're right," Carson said, flashing a light in Rodney's eyes before he had the chance to duck his head. "He's conscious which is always a good thing."

"And aware. Mostly. Just, you know, stoned. I'd like to take him home and get this paint washed off, let him sleep it off in private if that's okay?"

Carson looked at Rodney for a long moment. "I need to get some blood drawn and do some tests. Shouldn't take long."

"Any way you can meet me in our quarters and do it there? He's really out of it Carson, and asking some...questions that I'd rather the whole city didn't hear. When he sobers up, he'll be embarrassed enough as it is. I don't want to make it worse by bringing more people into it."

"I'd like to run him under one of the Ancient scanners."

John's sigh sounded sad again. "I can't talk you out of it until tomorrow, eh?"

"No. Do I have to worry about the rest of you?"

"No. Ronon and Teyla watched but didn't participate, and Lorne's team stayed with the jumpers."

"Good. While I get Rodney through his test you can all get checked out with the rest of my staff." Carson turned to Rodney and offered a smile. "Think you can get down to the infirmary?"

Rodney blinked twice. "Huh? Why?"

"We're going to give you a wee check-up, and run you through the scanner. Then you'll be free to go home and sleep this off."

"Oh. But why are you doing the…thing?"

"Thing?"

Rodney tilted his head, the light behind Carson's head bright, making swirling patterns on the wall. "Um…the test, thing."

"The scanner? I want to compare the levels of the drugs in your system against the records from last year when you were comatose from it. Obviously you didn't get nearly the same amount this time, but it never hurts to record this kind of thing, so I have some facts on hand on the off chance something goes wrong."

"Oh. But you're the vet."

Both of Carson's eyebrows went up. He looked funny like that. Behind him, John started making distressed, donkey-like noises.

"What?"

John sounded a little breathless. "He's not the vet, Rodney. You just like to tease him about sheep."

"Oh…" Rodney paused for a moment before realization dawned. "Oh. I insulted you, didn't I?"

John made another chocked noise, while Carson just shook his head. "Aye lad, you did. But since you're very obviously not in your right mind at the moment, I'll let it slide this time. Come along then."

It took both John and Carson to get him upright and they both ended up steering him to the infirmary through really pretty hallways. They looked vaguely familiar, but it was too much work to try and figure out why. Rodney spotted the cave man and the warrior princess on two different beds when they arrived, Carson leading him to his own bed.

"Do I have to stay here?"

"For a little bit, yes. When I'm done with your tests, and John has been cleared as well, I'll allow him to bring you home, with some conditions."

"Conditions?" he asked as Carson made him swing his feet up onto the bed, letting him lay down. "Can I get a pillow?"

Something soft was put under his head. "Aye, but nothing you need to worry about. I'll talk them over with John in a bit. Now Colonel, Katherine is waiting to give you your post mission. You can come back and hover when you're done."

"Is John okay? He was sad before."

"Sad?" Carson's gaze seemed to sharpen. "Why was he sad?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't say," Rodney said with a sigh. "He sounded sad and he wouldn't fuck me in the really pretty place I saw wherever we were before. Maybe that's why he's sad."

Carson choked for a moment. That seemed to be happening a lot. "Ah... perhaps that's it. When he comes back, I'll give him a good once-over as well, if it will make you feel better."

Carson did some tests, drawing blood and doing a few other things. He made Rodney sit up so he could take his shirt off, looking over the markings all over his body. Wow. There were a lot.

"I don't want him to be sad," Rodney said quietly.

"Aye, I know. I don't want him to be sad either. So we'll get you all fixed up, then I'll help him."

"Okay. And did you know the ceiling is really pretty? All swirls and curves and colors?"

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. I'm going to have to take it away from you for a moment however—when I put you in the scanner, you won't see it. But you'll only be in for a short time, and then I'll bring you back out again."

"Will it hurt?"

"Nay lad, You willna feel a thing. It will make a little humming noise for a few minutes, then you'll be all done."

"Oh, I like humming," Rodney said offering Carson a smile.

"Then you'll enjoy this." Carson smiled back, broad and happy. He patted Rodney on the leg. "Here we go."

Carson moved Rodney's bed to another section of the infirmary and he was shifted to yet another table thing. It was hard and cold, but Carson told him he wouldn't be there long. And he was right. The machine hummed really nicely and before Rodney knew it he was back on the other bed, getting wheeled back to the pretty ceiling.

John was waiting for them when they got back.

"Hey, there." He smiled at Rodney, eyes tracing the blue lines on his exposed torso. Then he looked up at the doctor. "About done with him?"

"Aye. I'd like to talk to you for a few minutes, though, before you head home."

"With me?"

"Aye. A few things to watch out for and the like." Carson patted Rodney's leg. "John and I will be right back. Don't go anywhere."

Rodney shook his head. "Nope, not going."

He watched as Carson drew John to the side and they talked, but that quickly got boring so he started looking around the room, swinging his legs as he hummed. This place was very pretty in places. The walls and ceiling, for instance. The stuff inside was what made it boring. It didn't have the color contrast he liked…or was beginning to like. He mentally shrugged. It really didn't matter.

John didn't look much happier when he came back with Carson, but he did smile at Rodney. "All right, Doc says I can spring you. Let's get you home and to bed."

"But I’m not tired."

"That's okay. You don't have to sleep." John tugged him up and gave him his shirt back which he tugged on. "But you are going to stay in the suite until this wears off."

"But why? I feel okay. I'm fine. Carson said so. Right?"

"Aye lad, you're fine, just a wee bit on the drugged side. I agree with the Colonel. You can leave, but only to go home. Take a shower to wash off the paint. After that, my guess is that you'll start to feel like yourself again in a few hours, and be completely free of outside influence by tomorrow morning."

"Drugged? I'm drugged?" Something about that seemed familiar.

John and Carson both said yes at the same time. That was pretty funny. John was the one who kept talking though. "You're pretty high, buddy. Come on. Home for you."

"Oh." He glanced between John and Carson before letting John tug him forward, out of the infirmary. "But…how did that happen? I wasn't high before."

John sighed. "I used too much paint."

"Oh. But it's nice."

"Being high is nice?"

"Well…it seems nice right now. Everything's really…nice and soft and everything feels really good and nice."

They stepped into a closet with pretty buttons. Transporter. Cool. John pushed one. "Well, at least you're enjoying it. Maybe you'll hate me less when you sober up."

"Why would I hate you?" Rodney asked as John tugged him out of the transporter when the doors opened. That was cool.

"Because you didn't want to do this, and I made you."

"Oh." Rodney scratched an itch on his chest. "But why would I do that?"

They got to the suite, and John led him to the bathroom, tugging Rodney's clothes off. "Because you trusted me."

"Wow…" Rodney said, catching sight of himself in the mirror. He paused, turning a little and then looking over his shoulder at the symbols all along his back and his legs. "That's cool…I can't read it though."

John joined him looking in the mirror, pointing to each of the symbols and telling him what they were. "But now I need to wash them off."

"Why? They're really pretty. You painted them on me. And they really mean nice things."

John was kissing the side of Rodney's neck. Oh, that felt really good. "Because the paint has drugs in it. If, when you're sober again, you want more symbols, I have some regular body paint I can use, okay?"

Rodney tilted his head, moaning a little. "Oooh. Keep doing that."

"In the shower." John pulled away, shedding his own clothing. "Come let me wash you, and then I'll kiss you all over."

Rodney nodded, pushing John into the shower and plastering himself along the other man as he shoved him against the wall. "Oh…feels good," he said, grinding himself into John.

"Fuck..." John gasped, bucking up slightly. "F...figures you don't realize you outweigh me until you're high..."

"What?" Rodney asked, pulling back just enough to look at John. "You're all boring. You need some color."

"Color?" John gasped again as Rodney found a nice hard dick and wrapped his fingers around it. Mmmm, soft.

"You were pink and red before. It was pretty. Now you have some blue, too."

"I have...? Oh shit. Carson is going to kill me." John leaned back against the wall. "At least we don't have to worry about me being as out of it as you are. The dosage I'll get from this will be minimal."

"The blue is pretty," Rodney said, drawing his hand down John's cock.

"Oh god! Rodney... Washing. We need to wash this paint away."

"Why? It's pretty." Rodney leaned against John again, rubbing his chest against John's. Oh…that felt really good.

"Be…because I'm supposed to be the one in control here. How is it that I have less control with you high than I do with you sob...sober?"

"You're trying to be nice?"

"I think you're just more aggressive like this. And I... fuck that's... I have a bit of a kink for that apparently."

"You like me stoned?"

"I like you taking what you want, or at least telling me what you want. It's kind of hot." John did something, and suddenly Rodney was the one against the wall. John grabbed a washcloth and the soap. "But as much as I like the occasional Aggressive!Rodney, we need to get this paint off you."

"Oh. I want you to fuck me."

"Let me wash this paint off you, and I will."

"Really?" Rodney felt his eyes widen.

"Really." John soaped up the washcloth and began to run it all over Rodney's body.

Rodney shuddered and moaned, his head falling back to thud against the wall.

"Good boy." John was purring, the noise a soft rumble in Rodney's ears as he stroked and cleaned every inch of Rodney's body.

God. Every touch, every pass of the cloth just drove him higher and higher. It was like he could still hear the thumping of the drums—or maybe it was just his heart pounding in his chest.

Once the blue had all washed down the drain, John started tracing the same paths with his mouth, kissing every inch of Rodney like he had promised.

"Oh god…John, please," he begged, the on-edge feeling he'd had for hours multiplying exponentially.

"Mmmm." John urged him to turn, and then that talented mouth was licking at Rodney's entrance, pushing just inside him.

Rodney keened loudly, pushing back against John. More now.

The other man didn't draw it out too long. After a minute he stood, grabbing the shower lube and pressing inside, filling Rodney completely.

Rodney uttered a choked off sob/moan as John pressed him firmly against the wall, covering him and filling him, John's fingers tangling with his own, pressing their hands together.

John moved slowly, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. Then doing it all over and over again.

Rodney moaned, lost in the sensations, colors swirling in his mind as John fucked him.

Warm breath tickled his ear. "Come."

With a hard shudder, Rodney did just so, clenching down on John as his body shook with his climax.

John followed him over the edge, slumping against Rodney's back. "I'll get us cleaned up again, and then we can go lie down."

The swirling colors had slowed, so Rodney simply nodded, slumped against the wall where John had pressed him. He moaned as his lover pulled out, but didn't have the energy to move as John cleaned him carefully. Every touch, though, aroused him again, making him want more.

The water stopped, and John gently led Rodney out of the shower, using a soft towel to strip the stray drops away.

Rodney tried to grab onto John, but he gently batted Rodney's hands away.

"Bed. Come on, you're looking a little sated and loose-limbed."

"Want you to touch me more."

"Jesus, you're hard again? Those are some pretty good drugs."

"You just feel really good."

"Go lie down for me. I need to go debrief with Elizabeth, then I'll come back and touch you again."

"I can come with you," Rodney said as John steered him toward the really big bed. Wow. That was nice.

"No, I think you need to stay here until the drugs wear off."

"Bu that means I'm going to be alone."

John paused, giving Rodney the chance to wrap himself around the other man. Mmm, skin. "Rodney..."

He pushed his face into John's shoulder, breathing in his clean scent. "What?"

John's arms wound around him, even as he steered them both to the bed. Along the way, John managed to snag his radio. "Sheppard to Weir."

John paused next to the bed, hugging Rodney close. Rodney just listened to the thumping beat of John's heart, relaxing his body against him.

"Yeah, I need to know if I can reschedule our briefing."

Rodney hummed to himself, loving how John's voice rumbled in his chest.

"Carson cleared Rodney back to quarters, but only under supervision. He's still drugged out of his mind."

"Then bring the briefing here. I can't leave him alone, and I'm sure as hell not dragging him through the halls…Under supervision. He's too scattered to be left alone right now. Look, Elizabeth, I'm not trying to be difficult, but—" John paused, obviously listening. "Well we didn't debrief before he was released, and now I have an armful of drugged McKay. What would you like me to do?"

Rodney could feel John tensing. "God damn it!" John's arms tightened around Rodney. "All right buddy, Weir has decided this thing has to be now. I need to get up and get dressed."

"Okay," Rodney said quietly, slowly letting John go. He tilted his head up to look John in the face. "Do you want me to come with you?"

John looked at him closely. "How...happy... are you still feeling?"

Rodney brightened, flashing a smile. "You still feel really good."

"Pretty happy, then." John sighed. He got up and came back with a bag of candy. He unwrapped one and pushed it between Rodney's lips, letting the buttery taste melt against his tongue. "These are caramels I won at the officer poker game the other night. If you come with me and don't say anything unless I ask you a question, I'll keep giving them to you, okay?"

"But they're yours."

"I won them for you. I don't want to leave you alone, Rodney, but I also don't want you embarrassed later. Come with me to the briefing, and I'll feed you the caramels if you don't say anything. Hopefully once Weir sees you, she'll keep it short and we can come back here."

"But why?"

John caressed Rodney's face. "Please. All you have to do is come with me and not talk. That's all I'm asking."

"But I like talking."

"I know you do. You only have to not talk from when we leave here until we get back after the meeting. Then you can talk all you want."

"But what if I want to talk in the meeting? I have valuable things I can share."

John finally nodded slowly. "You can talk in the meeting, just not in the halls. How's that?"

Rodney nodded. That sounded fair. And maybe it would make John smile again. He liked when he smiled. It made him all warm. "Okay."

And John did smile, big and soft and wow, that was nice. He also got another piece of the smooth candy. "Very good. Let me get us dressed and then we'll go."

"I can get dressed, too," Rodney said around the candy. Huh. It made it hard to talk when he was chewing one of them.

John's laugh was warm. "I know you can, but I'm faster right now." He quickly got Rodney's clean clothes on, and then dressed himself. "Ready?"

"Do we have water? I'm thirsty?"

John detoured to get a glass of water, letting Rodney drink the whole thing before taking the empty glass and steering him out the door. Just before they stepped out, John grinned and gave him another caramel.

"But I didn't want another one yet," Rodney protested as they walked, trying to talk around the candy.

"No talking in the halls, remember?"

"But you're talking in the halls."

"Rodney." John shot him a look and kept them moving. They used the nifty transporter again, and then they were in the control room, walking into the conference room. A pretty lady in a red shirt was waiting for them.

"Wow…you're all colorful," Rodney said, his eyes wide as he stared.

She looked startled, but John responded as he steered Rodney into a chair. "Sheppard and McKay, reporting as ordered, ma'am."

"I only ordered you, Colonel." She raised an eyebrow at them before settling into a chair. "Teyla and Ronon are on their way as well as Major Lorne and his team."

"And I told you I wasn't leaving him alone like this." He sat next to Rodney, slouching in the chair. Ooo, when his tee-shirt rode up there was skin.

Rodney reached out, but John caught his hand. "But—"

"Not here. If you're good, I'll think about it later. Want another piece of candy?"

"No, they're too sweet."

John pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay. What else can I get you then?"

Rodney smiled nice and slow and John immediately turned bright red.

"Okay, what else can I get you except that?"

Rodney scratched an itch on the side of his neck. "Why are we here?"

"Colonel," the woman said, her voice hard. "Are you sure this was a good idea?"

John looked back at her, and he looked angry. "No, as a matter of fact I don't. As I recall, I said we needed to postpone this until tomorrow."

"And Doctor McKay was not required to attend the briefing," she said as the cave man and warrior princess entered the room. They looked at him for a long moment, surprise on their faces. The warrior princess sat down in the seat next to him.

"Hi," he said, smiling at her.

"Hello. I did not expect to see you here."

John's voice got harder. "I wasn't leaving him alone like this. Hell, the only reason Carson released him was because I promised I'd stay with him."

"John's a little angry," he whispered to her before pointing down the table. "She's making him yell."

"And you postponed the briefing once already."

"I postponed it because I needed to have my chief scientist checked out! I'm sorry if his health and mental state are more important than sitting here and getting called on the carpet for it."

Teyla nodded slowly. "I see that. I believe we should allow them to argue for a bit before we attempt to step in."

"But the tones are all jarring," Rodney said quietly, waving his hand in the air between them. "John sounds a lot better when he talks normally."

"And how exactly did your presence aid in that, Colonel?"

"They are both very angry right now." Teyla patted his arm lightly. "But they will get over it."

"What do you mean how did my presence aid that? I was getting my own post-mission, and then Carson released McKay into my care."

"But why?" Rodney asked, leaning closer to the warrior princess. "I think we should leave. I don't like how they sound."

"And yet both Teyla and Ronon and Major Lorne managed to give me a short briefing before they went on to their other responsibilities. I'm sure Carson could have looked after Rodney for a few minutes while you reported in."

John wasn't leaning back anymore. And every line of his body said he was angry. "And none of them is the fucking team leader either. I'm sorry, Elizabeth, it was my job to get my people home and then make sure they were okay. I told you I wanted to wait to do this, but you didn't listen to me."

Teyla shook her head slightly. "I do not believe that would be wise. It would only anger them both further."

"I don't care," Rodney whispered before standing very deliberately, his fingertips of his left hand resting on the table. "Hi," he said, seeing everyone's eyes drifting to him. He wiggled the fingers of his right hand in the air. "Since you're all arguing I thought I'd just let you know that the warrior princess and I are going to go for a walk. Your tones are making my head hurt."

John immediately stood up, his hand on Rodney's arm. "Hey, I'm sorry. Sit back down. We won't yell at each other anymore right now, will we, Elizabeth?"

"No," Rodney shook his head. "I don't want to be here anymore and I know she'll stay with me."

John looked at the warrior princess for a long moment. "Teyla, can you walk with him back to our suite and stay there until I can get back? I'd appreciate it."

"Of course," she said, tilting her head toward John.

Rodney glanced back and forth between John and Teyla. "Really?"

The other man nodded. "Really. I probably should have thought of that before. Go with her, and I'll come find you in a little while."

Rodney smiled at John as Teyla rose gracefully to her feet. The doors to the room were still open and he spotted four other people walking to the room as they were leaving, Teyla at his side.

Maybe she would walk with him for a while. This place was really pretty.

***

John watched Rodney and Teyla leave, barely acknowledging Lorne’s team as they slipped in, looking confused. He turned back to Elizabeth, eyes narrowed. But he wasn’t going to start the next round. He wasn’t.

As the doors to the conference room slid shut, Elizabeth's eyes wandered around the room, her gaze piercing, settling on John when she finally paused. "Now that everyone's here, I think we should get started." She took a breath, the muscles in her jaw tightening. "Who here would like to explain how Atlantis' chief science officer came back from a mission drugged?"

Since Teyla was now gone, Ronon didn't talk much, and Lorne wasn't there, John sank back into his chair and slouched deliberately. "You made it very clear that if we fucked up that trade agreement, I would be answering to the IOA. They didn't require...touching like last time. But to renew the agreement we had to participate in another ritual with the same drug as before. Rodney was the only one who could, being that he was the one to 'seal the deal' last time."

She nodded, her lips tightening further, but she didn't comment.

"There were stipulations this time. I participated as well, and I painted the symbols on him rather than let a native do it. They were very apologetic for the ass who used to lead them, but to renew, and to expand on it like they're looking for, this was necessary."

"And is it complete?"

"Teyla has the fine print. We need to send someone back to complete the deal, and hammer out the extras. They want more advanced help with their fields in exchange for a greater portion of the crops. I haven't the slightest idea how to build an irrigation system, so someone who does needs to be the one deciding exactly how many barrels of grape things the work is worth."

She nods, jotting down a few notes on her PDA. "What else was promised?"

"That's what they were looking for. Most of my conversation with Kipfer revolved around what happened last time, and reassurances that it wouldn't happen again."

"So this was a better version of what happened before?"

John sighed. He was fucking tired, and the day was catching up to him. He just couldn't sustain his anger anymore. "Pretty much. Drugged blue paint, leather skirts instead of nothing at all, and barefoot dancing in a field instead of watching at spear point while my teammate gets jerked off against his will. Kipfer's... not a bad guy. My problems were with Brendal."

"You'd go back?"

"It's not my favorite place to go, and I don't really want to be drugging McKay every time I do, but, yeah, if there was no other choice."

Elizabeth looked at him for a long moment before nodding, making a few more notes. "Major Lorne, I'd like you team to go back and make sure we have all the 'i's are dotted and 't's are crossed. Do either of you think that will be an issue?"

John was grateful. He glanced at Lorne, who was watching him. "I don't think that should be a problem. I can send another team to back you up if you think you need it."

"No, sir, the natives were friendly. It shouldn't be a problem," Lorne said, his voice even.

"Good," Elizabeth nodded again. "I'll need a list from you, Colonel, from the personnel we need to put together to fulfill the requirements of the treaty you brokered."

"I'll work on it." He wondered how Rodney was doing, and if he was giving Teyla any problems.

"When are we supposed to return?"

"I told him in a few days. I didn't know how long the drug would take to wear off, or how long we would need to put the personnel together. Frankly, whoever's been dealing with them so far is probably best equipped to know what more we can offer them."

"As you know we've been rotating staff, but going forward we may not have that luxury," she said, her eyes on John. "Do any other expedition members have to worry about the incident with Rodney becoming standard protocol for each visit?"

"If it hasn't yet, probably not. I gather this was to renew the agreement with the new leadership, and was required in order to expand on it." She was fishing for something, but he hadn't figured out what yet.

"You gather?" Oh, the sarcasm was lovely.

John narrowed his eyes again. "Major Lorne, I'm sure your team has other things they need to be doing. Dismissed. Ronon, I'll catch you later as well."

"Colonel, you're not in charge of this briefing. Major, you and your team will remain."

"I may not run the meeting, but the Major and his team are under my command. Not to mention, this isn't about them, it's about you and me. Or did you want to scream in front of the children again?"

"Right now I'm trying to ascertain the potential for another member of Atlantis to come back stoned, Colonel." Her tone was tight, her eyes flashing with warning and something else.

"No, you want to berate me, and if it's just as well, having this conversation in front of both of our subordinates isn't a good idea." He flicked his gaze to Lorne again, noting the almost terror on the man's face. Disobey his commanding officer or the civilian leader—neither one was a good option. His expression got darker. "And by countermanding my order, you've put them in bad place. They have to disobey one of us."

Elizabeth ignored everyone else, looking down the conference table at John. "Right now I just want you to answer the question. How much of a possibility is it that someone else will come back to Atlantis stoned?"

"They only seem to like drugging McKay." He stood up. "And if you're countering my orders to my men, ma'am, then I'm assuming I'm being removed from my post and taking command yourself. If you need me, you can find me in my quarters." He started for the door.

"Colonel, we're not done."

"We are for now. Come find me when you aren't looking for ways to undermine my authority."

"Colonel, you're not in charge here. I'd recommend taking your seat so we can finish the briefing, or is it too difficult for you to perform your duties?"

He didn't bother to respond. He was feeling reckless and angry and tired, and on some level he suspected the drugged paint Rodney had smeared on him had probably affected him somewhat. He wasn't usually this bad. But he was out the door and heading for the transporter, pretty sure he had just fucked his career over and could kiss Atlantis goodbye.

He ignored Elizabeth's calls as he left, ignored the radio hails a few moments later. A quick transporter jump and he was walking into the suite, but it was dark and quiet. Rodney and Teyla weren't here.

He didn't really feel like wandering around, so he flopped on to the couch to wait. Someone—either Elizabeth or Lorne—would be by to relieve him of his command. He'd bank on sooner rather than later.

His mood was nearly as dark as the room when the door finally opened. No door chime meant it had to be Rodney and Teyla. And sure enough, they stepped in a moment later, Rodney all smiles and softness. "Thank you," he said, his voice sounding a little awed.

"Teyla." John called out to her, wanting to catch her before she left.

"John, I did not think you were here," she said, turning toward him, squinting through the darkness.

"John? Why are you in the dark?"

He mentally brought the lights up a bit, but not enough that Rodney would be able to read his expression clearly. "Long story. Hey, Rodney, how are you doing?"

"Teyla and I walked back. Everything is all colors and swirls and really nice."

He let his lips curl up slightly. "Why don't you go get comfortable? I'll grab you something to eat and be there in a minute, okay?"

Rodney shifted on his feet, head angled to the side. "You're sad again."

He sighed. Even stoned his lover was too perceptive. "A little. I need to talk to Teyla about it though."

"Oh. Okay. I've gotta pee." He pointed to the bedroom. "I'm going in there."

John nodded, forcing another little smile. As soon as Rodney was gone, John turned back to his teammate. "I fucked up."

"John," Teyla said gliding forward, her hand moving to rest on his bare forearm. "Both you and Elizabeth were not thinking rationally. Things said in anger are often hurtful and insincere."

"So it's already making the rounds huh? Fuck. I challenged her, then walked out of the fucking meeting. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. The best I can come up with is that Rodney was smearing that paint all over me in the shower. I didn't get a big dose, but enough that I was feeling reckless and pissed off. What the fuck am I going to tell Rodney when he's sober?

"No," she said shaking her head. "I merely guessed based on what I saw before I left with Rodney." She paused for a moment before continuing. "It may be best for both you and Elizabeth to cool off before you attempt to speak with her about this any further."

John snorted, moving to look out the window, out over his city. "I more or less resigned my position, Teyla. In front of my men. There's no going back from that."

"Have you not said things in anger you later regretted or rescinded?"

"Of course. But regretting it and actually being able to fix it are two different things."

"I am sure that once cool heads surface, things will be quickly righted. I have faith that both you and Elizabeth can work things out between you."

He sighed, closing his eyes. "I can't un-quit my job. If it comes down to it, I need you to help me convince Rodney to stay on Atlantis. This place means too much to him for me to take it away because I lost my temper."

Teyla shook her head. "That is one task I will be unable to do. Eat something and sleep this night. Tomorrow is another day."

He sighed again. He didn't think he would be sleeping. Anger, both at himself and Elizabeth for pushing it, still simmered too close to the surface. He was going to have to be careful with Rodney. Any bondage would be a bad idea. He didn't want to actually hurt his lover.

Rodney appeared a minute later, his eyes wide, face in a broad grin. "Did you see this?"

John schooled his expression. Rodney was too genuinely happy right now. John would give the world to keep him this way, and he wasn't going to take away from it now. "See what, buddy?"

Rodney gestured widely over his shoulder, his hands flying around. "The bathroom wall is like…gone, but there and it's like…wow…so cool."

John chuckled. "Yeah, one of my favorite features of this place. Why don't you say good night to Teyla, and we'll turn in for the night. You've got to be getting sleepy with all the dancing you did today."

He shook his head. "Not tired. Teyla walked with me. Did she tell you? We saw lots of stuff and it was really nice."

"She wanted to wait until you could tell me. I want to hear all about it." John caught Teyla's eye and managed a small smile. He pushed back his own worries for now—Rodney needed him. "I'll see you tomorrow I'm sure."

"Yes, John. I will see you tomorrow and we will straighten things out." She smiled and bowed her head, heading out a moment later after saying good night to Rodney.

John gathered up some dinner from what they had stashed away, letting Rodney's happy descriptions wash over him, soothe him.

"…stained glass is really pretty. Almost as pretty as Teyla," Rodney was saying, his hands waving in the air. But he paused, his eyes narrowing. "Are you mad at me because I didn't stop talking?"

That snapped John back. "No, Rodney, I'm not mad at you." He moved, pulling the other man into his arms. "I'm just tired. But I like hearing about your day. What else did you see?"

Rodney shook his head. "I’m tired of talking now."

John leaned in, brushing their lips together. "Okay. I made some dinner. You should eat, so you don't get sick."

"Okay," Rodney said without argument, his eyes on John obviously waiting for him.

John smiled a little, then led his lover to the small table. He put a plate in front of him—just an MRE, but Rodney liked them, and they were nutritious at least. "It's the chicken one you like so much."

Rodney leaned over it, taking a deep sniff. "Mmm. Smells good. Thank you. I'll eat when you're ready."

Chuckling softly, John grabbed his lover's fork and raised it to Rodney's lips.

"No, John," Rodney said, his hand circling around John's wrist and for a moment John saw sobriety in his lover's eyes before they glazed a little again. "You need to eat."

"I will. I want to make sure you do first though."

"I will. When you eat."

John didn't want to argue with him, but they only had the one MRE. He went and grabbed a PowerBar from Rodney's stash. "I'll eat this."

"But that's not dinner."

"It'll hold me for tonight." John picked up the fork again, holding it out. "Now eat for me."

Rodney's lips pressed together and he shifted away from John as he shook his head.

John hung his head for a minute. "We don't have any more MREs, and it's more important that you eat than I do. I'll just be a little hungry in the morning. You could get sick."

"Let's share it and the PowerBar."

If he was feeding them both, he could make sure Rodney got the lion's share. He ate the bite already on the fork, and then scooped up another for the other man. "Deal."

Rodney finally opened his mouth and let John feed him, but only taking another bite once John did.

John made quick work of the meal, making sure Rodney ate enough. He tore open the bar and tore it in an uneven half, giving the bigger side to Rodney. "What have you got planned for tomorrow?"

Rodney shrugged, but the door chimed before he could answer.

John cursed silently, but rose to his feet, patting Rodney's shoulder as he passed. "Wait here. I'll be right back." He moved to the door, triggering it open as he did.

Lorne was standing stiffly in the doorway. "Sir, since you were off radio I wanted to let you know that tonight's patrol schedule had been adjusted."

John sighed. "I'm assuming that's because I'm confined to quarters?"

"No, sir. It's because you were scheduled for the East Pier and I didn't think you'd be up for a 0300 patrol, sir. If I overstepped my responsibility I apologize."

John blinked. Huh. He'd forgotten about that. "No, thank you. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry about the meeting. I shouldn't have put you in that position. What was going on was between me and Elizabeth. At the time I thought clearing the room would be a good idea."

"It's not a problem, sir. Things have been straightened out."

He raised an eyebrow. Considering he hadn't seem Elizabeth since that disaster of a meeting... "Major?"

"My team and I, along with Specialist Dex, were able to explain the situation on Planet Touchy-Feely to Doctor Weir's satisfaction, sir."

Well, that was one less thing to worry about. "Then thank you. And I apologize for losing my temper—it was uncalled for and unprofessional."

"It's understandable, sir, given the circumstances." Lorne finally broke out of his official posture, a smile creeping up on his face. "Although, I was certain Doctor Weir did not expect so many words to come out of Ronon's mouth."

John raised an eyebrow. This had to be good.

"It seems he can speak quite well when he has something to say."

John chuckled a little. "He has a few degrees from his world. He was a scholar before he joined the military, and then later became a Runner. So that doesn't really surprise me. Not many people know that about him though."

"I don’t' think I've seen a better dressing down from a Drill Sergeant."

John leaned against the wall, his body relaxing a bit. "Dressing down? I'm sorry I missed it. What did he say to her?'

"If I can get Zelenka to find the feed for the room I'll show you. It was…memorable."

John shook his head. "I'll have to track it down." He reached out, putting a hand on Lorne's shoulder. "Thanks, Evan."

"Not a problem, sir. Get some rest."

"You, too. I'll talk to you in the morning I'm sure." John watched the other man go, closing the door behind him. He took a few beats to gather himself, then turned, surprised to find Rodney almost directly behind him. "Hey, there."

"I'm sorry you got in trouble because of me."

John shook his head. "I didn't get into trouble over you. I made my own mess this time, so don't worry about it, okay?"

"John." Rodney's tone was serious, hard.

Great. The drug starts wearing off now of all times. He sighed. "It really isn't over you. I fought with Elizabeth, and was stupid enough to challenge her in front of witnesses."

"I might still be stoned, but I can tell when you're lying."

"I'm not lying. Leaving out a few things, sure, but I'm not lying about it." He moved closer, pulling Rodney into his arms.

Rodney sighed, but didn't pull away. "That's not the answer to everything you know."

"I'm not trying to be difficult. You're...happy. Enjoying your day. I don't want you to have to give that up sooner than necessary."

"I'm stoned. There's a difference. And as much as I hate to admit it, a blow job or sex is not the best way to settle things sometimes."

John chuckled. "I agree. Look, I really did have a fight with Elizabeth, and I don't know what's going to happen. I was reckless and pissed off and worried. I have no idea what's bothering her, but she wasn't willing to stop pushing, so I pushed back. I got up and left the meeting, more or less resigning my position, and then refused to answer radio hails. It was a mistake, I acted in anger, and I don't know what will happen now. Apparently Ronon chewed her a new one after I left, and Lorne seems to think everything is settling down."

"I heard."

"Which part?"

"All of it."

John let himself soak up Rodney's warmth. "Teyla suggested I don't do anything tonight. I'm still angry, and I'm willing to bet Elizabeth is too. We'll get a good night's sleep, and deal with fixing it in the morning. By then you won't be stoned anymore, so I'll have one less thing to worry about. Hopefully I can be a bit more rational."

"Hmm. The stoned part is coming and going," Rodney said, rubbing his face against John's shoulder.

"Good. Carson said it would start wearing off faster once we washed the paint away. Come to bed with me. I just want to hold you for a little while." Rodney always smelled so good. John got his own sort of high from it.

Rodney nodded, but his hand slid down to cup John's ass.

"Mmmm." It felt good, but it would feel better naked. Reluctantly, John pulled back and locked his fingers with Rodney's, tugging him to the bedroom.

As soon as they got there, however John spotted a veritable smorgasbord of bondage stuff on the bed. God, had Rodney emptied the entire drawer?

"Ah... Rodney?"

"Yeah?" His eyes were wide and wow…really blue.

"What's all this?"

Rodney bounced on this toes a little. "What does it look like?"

Damn it, Rodney was adorable like this. The corners of John's lips twitched up. "It looks like you emptied the toy drawer on the bed. Is that a hint?"

"Maybe." Rodney smiled shyly.

John looked over the collection. Arousal stirred in the pit of his stomach. "All right, you're in charge of getting us both naked while I decide what I want to use on you."

It was actually pretty amusing to watch Rodney try to get his clothes off without taking off his boots as he hopped around the room a little, trying not to topple over.

John sat on the bed and examined all his options. They really did have a lot of toys, which made him smile. He didn't trust himself completely right now. While he didn't think he would lose control and hurt Rodney, he wasn't going to risk it. So the cuffs, but not attached to anything. Hmmm, maybe the OhMiBod vibrator and the iPod. They hadn't used that combination in a while, and with Rodney half-stoned still, the music would add an extra element for him.

Rodney finally managed to dump his clothes in a pile on the floor and approached John with eager hands. They slid under the hem of his shirt and up his chest, pushing the fabric up and away. "Wow. You feel so good," he whispered, his eyes wide as he watched his own hands.

John hummed, lifting his arms to give Rodney better access.

Shoving the material up and off, Rodney stepped back, looking John over carefully, the shirt fisted in his hands.

"Like what you see?" John leaned back on the bed, posing a little for Rodney's benefit.

Rodney swallowed and nodded.

With a small smile, John stretched, spreading his legs a little to let Rodney see the bulge that was starting to grow.

"Is that for me?" John didn't think it was possible, but Rodney's eyes had gotten even wider than before.

John smirked. "It's always for you."

Rodney looked for a long moment before dropping to his knees, his hands running up John's cloth-covered thighs. He leaned forward, pressing his face against John's cock, mouthing it through the fabric.

Moaning, John let his body relax the rest of the way into the bed, spreading his legs more to give Rodney access. "Love your mouth... such a great mouth..."

Fingers awkwardly unbuttoned John's BDU pants, tugging them open as he took a long deep breath of John, pressing his nose into the crease of John's leg as his hands snuck under John's ass, holding him, hugging John close.

"Oh god... Rodney..." His lover hadn't even really done anything yet, and John was hard as a rock.

But instead of moving, Rodney just settled in, breathing in John's scent, holding him close, moaning and purring quietly.

John couldn't help it. He shifted his hips up, wanting, needing, some friction.

Rodney whimpered, holding John even tighter.

"Rodney... please..." He tried to move again, but his lover was using his advantage of position and weight to keep John pinned. Sure, he could flip them, but from this position it could mean one of them getting hurt and that wasn't the goal here. Damn Ronon and teaching McKay those moves!

It took another few minutes before Rodney finally moved, but instead of finishing John, he crawled up his body onto the bed, wrapping himself around John.

John groaned, loving the feel of another body pressing him down, surrounded by Rodney. "Love you..."

Rodney began pressing kisses along John's collarbone, nipping at the skin. He was purring a little to himself, but otherwise was quiet. Finally. Apparently they only thing that shut McKay up was sex.

Since Rodney was so obviously enjoying himself, John just relaxed and went with the flow, humming his own encouragement. When his lover was tired of this, John could return the favor and get them both off.

Licking and nipping and kissing, Rodney was intent on the skin of John's neck and shoulders. John could feel that he was hard, very hard, but Rodney wasn't rushing.

"Are you marking me?" John got a pleasant shiver up his spine as Rodney bit down a bit harder.

Rodney leaned back, shaking his head a little as he moved to another spot a few inches to the right.

"Oh god..." John purred softly, loving the way Rodney was so intent on this. "Killing me here..."

John got a light chuckle and another lick in response as Rodney finally settled down on the opposite side.

"You... you have a... a choice." John tried to get his brain back online. "Make me come now, and then I'll play with you for a while with the toys, or finish undressing me and I'll fuck you hard and fast."

Rodney shook his head, continuing to nuzzle and worry at John's shoulder.

"Is that no you don't like the options or... oh fuck..." John let out a groan as one of Rodney's hands found his nipple and started playing.

The touch varied from light to hard, from a gentle caress to a quick pinch and tug. Once John was moaning, Rodney finally shifted upright, capturing John's mouth in a wet kiss.

It was good. Really, really good. John let Rodney dip his tongue inside, then chased it back, getting a taste of the MRE they had eaten and pure McKay. John moaned again into the kiss.

Rodney simply hummed into John's mouth, his hand continuing to play with John's nipple.

John arched up. He was getting close. He could come just from this and his lover knew it. The noises he was making started to edge toward a low whine.

Rodney ground himself down, adding more friction and pressure as he continued his assault on John's mouth and nipple.

With a cry, John couldn't hold on any longer. He let his head fall back, panting hard as he came, the world going soft around the edges and his muscles doing a decidedly Jell-o-like impression.

Rodney simply moaned, kissing along John's neck, worrying over the pulse point as John slowly climbed back down.

He let his head fall to the side to give the other man some room to play. "You made me come in my pants. Again."

"Hmm?"

John was feeling too languid to flip them yet. "Now you have to get me out of this wet material before it chafes your favorite bits."

John's comment made Rodney pause mid-lick, pulling back enough to look John in the eyes, confusion on his face.

John knew he had a goofy, sated grin on his face. "Hi."

It took a long moment for John's greeting to process. "Hi."

"You made me come."

"Oh." Another long pause. "Was I not supposed to?"

He blinked slowly. "It was awesome."

"Oh. Good."

"Your turn now. Finish stripping me, then let me play with you."

"Um…" Rodney glanced down John's body, his hands slowing inching down toward the waistband of John's boxers. "You still have clothes on."

"Yes. You made me come in my pants, and now they're starting to rub."

"Oh." Rodney glanced back up at him. "Whoops."

John had to laugh, softly, liking the soft look Rodney got as he was bounced a bit on John's chest. "I stand by my earlier comment that you're adorable like this."

"You like me stoned?"

"I like you confused and comfortable and enjoying yourself."

"Hmmm….okay," Rodney said as he finally rolled to the side and sat up, tugging on John's pants and boxers.

Lifting his hips, John helped Rodney get him naked, sighing a bit as his groin was finally freed from its fabric prison.

"Huh," Rodney said as soon as the fabric was bunched around John's ankles, draping over his boots.

"What does huh mean?"

Rodney's hand waved toward John's feet and he offered a silent shrug.

"Take off my boots, and then the pants will come off easily."

John heard a sigh before Rodney finally shifted off the bed so he could untie John's bootlaces, tugging them off a moment later. The socks and the rest of his clothing ended up in a pile on the floor.

"See, not so hard. Now come up here. It's my turn."

"For what?"

"To play."

"Oh." Rodney tilted his head to the side, a small smile growing on his face. He crawled up onto the bed a few moments later, sitting back on his heels when he got next to John.

John reached for him, pushing him onto his back and crawling on top, planting sucking, wet kisses all over everything he could reach.

Rodney giggled—outright giggled—when John hit a spot on his side, twitching and trying to get out from under John.

Instead of relenting, John focused on that spot, licking and blowing on it, wanting to hear that noise again.

Rodney squirmed and bucked up, trying to get John away from the spot. His breath caught in his throat as he tried not to laugh, tried to hold it in, but a puff of air escaped every now and then and with it another giggle.

John finally lifted his head, grinning. "You have a cute giggle."

Rodney huffed as he tried to catch his breath.

John wiggled his way up Rodney's body, pressing light kisses to the corner of his lover's mouth. "Have I told you today how much I love you?"

"I…" Rodney thought for a moment. "I don't think so."

"Then I should fix that. I love you so much it hurts sometimes. I want to touch you, cherish you, do all the things those sappy romance novels talk about and I never believed was real."

Rodney tilted his head to the side, a smile on his face. "I’m not going to stop you."

John kissed him deeply, if briefly. "Put your hands above your head and leave them there. You can grip the headboard if you need to."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to."

"Oh." Rodney took a long look at John before nodding to himself, his hands sliding over his head, fingers feeling for the headboard.

John gave a little possessive growl, and then started to use his mouth and hands all over his lover's body in what could only be called worshipping. God, he loved every inch of this man.

Rodney hummed and moaned and squirmed as John played with him. John loved the sounds, the movements Rodney made.

He took his time, covering every inch of Rodney's body with his mouth, going back over it with the tips of his fingers. For now, he avoided only the obvious places—Rodney's nipples, cock, and entrance were ignored.

Rodney's cock was hard, leaking pre-come from the tip, but John was far from done. He watched as Rodney's hands gripped the headboard, fingers wrapping around the metal, turning white as he tightened his hold before relaxing again.

"Spread your legs as wide as you can comfortably. Don't let go of the headboard."

"Please, John…" Rodney whispered as he spread his legs just as John asked him to.

"I'll get you there, Rodney. Just relax and trust me."

A small, quiet whimper and a nod answered him.

John made a happy noise, and retrieved the OhMiBod and his iPod with the playlist specifically for this purpose. He made sure Rodney could see what he was doing as he returned to the bed with the headphones.

Widened eyes greeted him, Rodney's lips forming an "o" as he watched John settle in next to him.

With a smile, John put the buds in Rodney's ears, starting the music softly at first. He attached the vibrator and slicked it up, pressing it slowly inside the other man. Once it was seated and pressed against Rodney's prostate, John turned the volume up.

Rodney bucked up, heels digging into the bed as he moaned loudly, his body trembling.

John fiddled with the volume until he hit the sweet spot, where the little toy pulsed in time to the music. Then he sat back to watch.

God. Rodney was beautiful like this. He was holding onto the headboard tightly, his body trembling and shuddering, his hard cock bobbing up and down with every movement of his body.

And the sounds. Moaning, whimpering, begging…

John couldn't not touch anymore, but he didn't want Rodney to come yet either. He snagged the Ancient cock ring off the bedside table and slipped it on to Rodney. No vibrations, since he didn't want to distract from the music, but tight enough that his lover wouldn't come until John was ready for him to. Then he attacked the poor neglected nipples just begging for attention.

Oh, the moan Rodney made as soon as John started tonguing his nipple was perfect. It was desperate and needy and oh so wanton.

John could tell when there was a break between songs, Rodney going limp for a few moments before the next one started, driving him higher again. Both nipples were wet and red from the attention John was giving them. Finally, knowing it had to be driving his lover crazy, John reached down to wrap a hand around Rodney's erection, stroking slowly as he continued to bite and tease, using his teeth to pull a little at the rings.

The high-pitched keen that ended in a small sob was what John was waiting for.

He released his prize and dove into Rodney's mouth, claiming it, claiming him.

Rodney's moans and whimpers were swallowed up by John's mouth. John's tongue plunged in, demanding entrance and receiving it as Rodney opened up under him.

He kept up the torture, bringing Rodney higher and higher. He was hard again, so he broke the kiss and grabbed the lube slicking himself up. He pulled the vibrator free and sank home with a moan.

Rodney swallowed a groan before hooking his feet around John, crossing his ankles to push John even deeper.

Rodney was too close, and John wanted to feel him come too badly to drag it out for long. With a mental flick he took off the cock ring, briefly praising the Ancients for their kinky mind-controlled sex toys, and growled the command for Rodney to come.

With a choked off cry, Rodney responded, clenching down on John's cock as waves of pleasure rolled through him. He collapsed onto the bed, muscles limp, legs sprawled on either side, even as the aftershocks—nearly as powerful as the orgasm itself—continued to roll through him.

It was enough to pull John over the edge, filling his lover. He managed to pull out and roll to the side so he didn't crush the other man as they both struggled to catch their breath.

Rodney was still panting heavily, his body covered in a sheen of sweat. It took a minute or two for John to finally shift, removing the headphones from Rodney's ears and turning off the iPod.

He watched his lover's face until Rodney opened his eyes, the clear blue making John want to use romance-novel language again. He resisted. "Hey, there."

Rodney offered a warm, lazy smile. "Mmm….hi."

Leaning in, John brushed their lips together. "Let me know when you have enough feeling in your limbs to walk. I want us to take a quick shower, then we can pass out for the night.

"…showered before."

"True, we did. But we just got dirty again."

"Gonna get dry skin."

That made John chuckle. "We can't have that. I'll put some lotion on you."

Rodney huffed at John. "And we both know what will happen then."

"I've come twice tonight, and once earlier. I'm afraid that short of a miracle or some really impressive trying on your part, I won't be getting it up again today."

"Oh."

John kissed him again. "Come on. This will just be a quick shower to wash the come away. It won't take long, and we'll both sleep better."

"Have to clean the sheets again," Rodney said with a sigh, letting John tug him upright. Pushing Rodney ahead of him into the bathroom gave John the opportunity to get an eyeful of Rodney's ass—complete with the come dripping down his leg.

"I'll do that before we go back to bed. With all their technology, you'd think the Ancients could have invented self-cleaning bedding."

"There are still some things that can't be automated no matter how advanced you might be," Rodney commented, rubbing a hand across his face.

John started the shower, and pushed Rodney inside, pressing light kisses to his shoulders and the back of his neck. "I would have said that about showers and cock rings a few years ago, but look at us now."

"Hmm. Different." Rodney leaned back into John, tilting his head to the side, offering up his neck.

"How so? You could build us a robot that would change the sheets for us. That's not beyond possibility is it?"

"Easier to get a maid."

"That would require telling someone else about us. Probably not a good idea until they finally abolish DADT. Or I retire."

"You mean besides how many people who already know?"

"Our close friends know, but that's about it. And I doubt any of them would agree to come clean for us, and change the sheets after every time we have sex."

"More than close friends," Rodney said with a sigh. "More people than I thought would know. Just think about it. Carson, Teyla, Ronon, Elizabeth, Lorne, Parrish, Radek, Kate, Carter probably suspects, Smythe knows and his entire group of however many people. I'm sure some of my staff knows, but they don't care that much about it."

John pressed a few more kisses into Rodney's skin. "I'm sorry. Hiding the fact that I'm with someone has never been hard before. I hate that I have to keep it quiet. I want everyone to know you're mine. But I am trying. I'm not doing very good, I'll give you that, but I am trying."

"I know. I just…worry." Rodney shifted in John's arms, turning around to tug him into a hug.

"I know." John pulled him close, letting them both take comfort in the contact. "If we were still on Earth, I admit it would be a problem. But the SGC in general tends to turn a blind eye, and being stationed in another galaxy fighting space vampires makes it even less relevant. I will try to be more careful though."

"Space vampires and natives who insist on drugging me."

John pushed his face into the curve of Rodney's neck, pulling him even closer. "I'm sorry."

"It's not like you planned it. There's nothing to be sorry about."

"I'm still sorry." He lifted his head. "You don't sound stoned anymore."

"Uh…no."

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, actually. And I remember most everything—especially the making a fool of myself parts of the afternoon."

"You didn't make a fool of yourself. You were cute." John grinned. He knew using that word when Rodney was in full possession of his faculties would probably get him an eye-roll, at least.

"I was there," Rodney grumbled, shifting in John's arms.

John lifted his head again and slipped a finger under Rodney's chin, forcing his lover to look up. "You were drugged, and everyone who saw you knew it. You didn't make a fool out of yourself. If anything, it was painful to see how much simple wonder you have when the pressures and worries of the day-to-day aren't on your shoulders. I wish I could give you that freedom without drugs, and more often."

"Oh yeah, stoned is not a good look for me."

"Not stoned, just excited about life and everything we've started to take for granted. I still remember your face when we first came to Atlantis, before things started to go wrong. You were in awe, taking so much pleasure just in the discovery, and you were beautiful."

Rodney lowered his eyes. "Can we just shower and go to bed? It's been a long day."

John forced the other man to look up again, wishing he could make him believe. Instead, he gave him a deep kiss, trying to say it all without words. Pulling back, John made quick work of cleaning them, flicking off the shower and grabbing a towel.

Rodney stood still, letting John dry every inch of him before leaving him to brush his teeth while John stripped off the sheets, replacing them with clean ones. Rodney joined him just as he was finishing up, scratching his chest. There was a small red patch John hadn't noticed before.

Pulling Rodney's hand away, he examined it. "What's that?"

Rodney shrugged. "Itches."

John brought the lights up, examining him and not seeing any more patches, but he was still concerned. "How long has it been bothering you?"

He shrugged again, glancing down at his chest and the red skin. "I didn't really pay much attention. Do you think something bit me?"

John stared at the little spot again. "I'd like to call Beckett and see if he'll come take a quick look at it, if you're up to it. With all the drugs you've had in your system, and your allergies, I'll feel better making sure it's nothing."

Rodney glanced up, his eyes wide. "But Carson already checked me over. Why didn't he see it? Do I have any other spots?" Rodney craned his head around trying to look at his back and every other piece of skin. "Oh god. Is there more? Am I allergic to sex? That would be bad."

John grabbed him to stop him, smiling gently. "No, there aren't any more spots that I can see. And if you were allergic to sex, we would have known long before now. Odds are good it's just a bug bite, but he looked at you right when we got back before this spot was either visible or this irritated, so I'd like to have him look at it, just to be sure."

"Do you have any cream? Did I move my allergy creams with me when we changed to these quarters? I should put something on it."

He held on to prevent Rodney from moving away. "It's in the medicine cabinet, but let's have Carson look at it before you do anything else. Pull us both out a pair of boxers and I'll call him now."

"Do you think it might be contagious? Do you think I might have given it to you?"

John grabbed the boxers and put them on his lover since the other man was too caught up in the 'what ifs', putting a pair on himself too. He kept a hand on Rodney, steering him out into the living room where John had tossed his radio before. If Elizabeth was still awake and on the command channel she would know he wasn't off the grid anymore, but it couldn't be helped. He slipped it on. "Sheppard to Beckett."

It only took a minute for Carson to respond. "Beckett here. Is everything okay with Rodney?"

"Maybe I should just go to the infirmary," Rodney said, glancing at his chest again. "Carson can put me under one of the Ancient scanners. Maybe I came across something when I walked back here with Teyla. You never know what those ten-thousand year old plants left behind."

John rolled his eyes, grabbing his lover to stop him from going and getting dressed. "It's just a little spot, Rodney. Let's wait and see what Carson says."

"It might be cancerous. Why didn't Carson notice it before?"

"Notice what? Would someone talk to me?"

John sighed. "Rodney, stop panicking. Carson, he's just got a little itchy spot that looks irritated. He's apparently been scratching at it for a while, and I don't see any others on him."

"You just noticed it now?" Carson asked as Rodney scowled at John, but held his tongue.

"I just did, but he said it's been itchy for a while."

"Aye. All right. It's probably nothing. Give me a few minutes and I'll take a look at it. Beckett out."

"Thanks." John pulled the radio out and tossed it back on the counter. "Beckett is on his way."

Rodney scowled, his hands twitching. John knew the scientist was struggling not to scratch the small patch of skin.

He caught both of Rodney's hands and backed them up until his lover was against the wall, pinning his hands above his head. "Why don't I take your mind off it?"

"Sex isn't the answer for everything," Rodney grumbled, trying to shift out of John's grasp.

"I wasn't going to have sex right now. Just this." John captured Rodney's mouth with his own, not relenting until the other man opened up and let him inside. He took the time to explore, just enjoying kissing for the sake of kissing.

When John finally backed off, Rodney was panting, but unfortunately, his mind hadn't gotten derailed at all. "It itches more. I think it must be a sex allergy. Is it bigger?"

John was saved from having to answer by the door chime. He released Rodney and went to answer it. "Carson, thanks for coming to check this. Rodney's working himself up."

"That doesna surprise me," Carson commented even as he flashed Rodney a kind smile. "John mentioned something about a rash?"

Rodney pushed forward, pointing to his chest and the angry red spot. "It has to be some kind of alien growth or something."

John stood back to let Carson work, letting the back-and-forth banter between the two men wash over him. He was surprised to hear his radio chirp. With a mental sigh, he fitted it back into his ear. "Sheppard here."

"Lorne here, sir. Just checking in. I heard you page Doctor Beckett. I wanted to make sure things were okay."

John grinned a little. He had lucked out in the second-in-command lottery. "All's clear, Major. McKay just has a spot we wanted to have Beckett look at, given all the weird compounds smeared on him today."

"Parrish mentioned something about the paint to me earlier. Wondered if McKay had had any kind of reaction to it. He managed to grab some of it before we left."

"Good. I'll let Beckett know we have a sample if necessary. That was good thinking on his part. Tell him I said 'good job'."

"Will do, sir. Everything else okay?"

"As far as I know. We'll know whether or not you get a promotion tomorrow morning. So enjoy what could be your last night of freedom."

"Don't get your hopes up, sir. All the paperwork on your desk you still need to turn in. Have a good night, sir. Lorne out."

John chuckled and signed off, removing his radio again. He rejoined his lover and their friend. "So what's the verdict?"

Rodney's lips were pressed together in a tight line. Carson looked a little sheepish. "It seems that Rodney was allergic to the paint. There must have been something different in it this time." He pointed to Rodney's chest. "It's hard to tell, but Rodney has a few areas of irritation on his skin." A finger followed the path of one without touching the skin before moving on. "There's one here, and here, and here."

Damn. Everywhere the paint had been.

"I want to get a topical anti-itch cream from the infirmary along with some allergy medications. That should help to bring the itch under control. It's mild so there's nothing to worry about," Carson concluded.

John sighed to himself again. He really had fucked up by using more of the paint than necessary. "Parrish has a sample of the paint if you need to analyze it."

Beckett nodded. "I'll do that. Sit tight and I'll be back in ten minutes." He was out the door a second later.

John pulled Rodney into a hug. "He said it's just mild. And the cream will take care of the itch."

"I'm now itchy all over," Rodney grumbled.

"That's only because you're thinking about it. What can I do to help?"

"Nothing."

John just held the other man close, kissing his shoulders. "When Beckett gets back with the cream, I'll put it on you. I can reach all the spots easier."

Rodney sighed and nodded. "Fine. It's really itchy, though."

"Would another kiss help distract you?"

"No. I really just want to go to bed and forget this day ever happened."

John nodded. "I know. As soon as Carson gets back with your stuff, we can."

"If it's okay, I’m going to wait in the bedroom."

John nodded, letting him go. "I'll keep Carson out here, so get comfortable."

Rodney nodded, his fingers already scratching at the spot on his chest as he moved into the bedroom.

John rubbed the bridge of his nose. He hopped up on the counter to wait, knowing if he sat on the couch, the odds of drifting off were much higher.

He watched the light in the bedroom dim about five minutes later and the shift of the sheets. It was quiet in this section of Atlantis—not a lot of foot traffic yet—which was good.

On a whim, John opened himself up to the city, something he didn't do often, and hadn't done in a while. The last time he could remember doing this had been back when he and Rodney were still new. He felt the flood of almost awareness filling his senses, soothing him, calming him. He could feel which sections of the city had people in them—they were warmer, more welcoming. No major problems, although, as always, there were little systems not running at optimal capacity.

The soft chime of the door jolted him back to reality. With a quick thought, he let the door open as he slowly pulled back from Atlantis.

"Sorry it took so long, Colonel. I got sidetracked in the infirmary." Carson rolled his eyes as he stepped inside.

"S'okay." He still felt steeped in the city. "You got what you needed?"

"Yes. I have some cream and pills I'd like Rodney to take. They may make him a wee bit drowsy, so keep an eye on him in the morning. I donna think the rash will get much worse than it is, honestly."

John took them, looking over the instructions on the bottle of cream. "Should I put this all over him, or just the areas with visible irritation?"

"Just the effected areas."

"So his back, chest and arms?"

"Wherever the paint was."

John was silent for a moment. "I suppose you heard what happened at the briefing. Have you seen Elizabeth since then?"

Carson raised an eyebrow. "Trolling the rumor-mill, John?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm wondering if I fucked up badly enough that I need to start packing. Lorne seems to think otherwise, but... I know I messed up here. On pretty much all fronts."

"Honestly, I dunno know. I wasna there."

John nodded. "I know. But I also know that Elizabeth talks to you. At any rate, I'll track her down tomorrow and try to fix things. Tonight I need to take care of McKay."

"Aye," Carson said with a knowing smile. "Do that before he scratches his skin raw. Call me if you need anything else."

Hopping off the counter, John briefly put his hand on Carson's shoulder. "Thanks."

Carson nodded as he headed out. "A doctor's work is never done especially when it comes to hypochondriac scientists."

John smiled. "Especially when said scientists have paranoid pilots who will do anything to protect them as their dom."

Carson paused mid-step before continuing on. "If you say so."

John didn't bother to defend himself or Rodney again. Carson would either learn to accept their relationship dynamic eventually or he wouldn't. "Thanks again. I'll put this on him tonight, and make sure he comes down to see you at some point tomorrow to check it."

"Thank you. Have a good night." A few seconds later and Carson was gone, John locking the door behind him. Padding on bare feet into the bedroom, John had to pause at the door as soon as he caught sight of Rodney—asleep in the center of the bed, his finger still on the red spot on his chest. It was as if he'd fallen asleep mid-scratch.

Setting the pills Carson had given him on the bedside table, along with a glass of water in case Rodney woke up itchy later, John stripped and carefully climbed into bed next to his lover with the cream. Trying not to wake the other man, John slowly started working it into all the skin he could easily get to.

Rodney shifted a few times, humming quietly, but otherwise stayed asleep as John applied the cream. He had to raise the lights to tell where some of the rashes were, but it was visible—all the symbols.

God, he had done this to his lover. It didn't matter that if they wanted to renew the treaty, they'd had no choice. Very carefully, John managed to get his lover to roll onto his stomach so he could make sure he got all the lines on his back as well.

Tugging back the blanket, John made sure he got all the spots before finally capping the tube and arranging Rodney once again on his back and pulling the covers over them. Rodney sniffed and snuggled into John with a content sigh.

With another small sigh. John put his arms around Rodney, pulling him close. He pressed a soft kiss into the top of the other man's head, then closed his eyes and let sleep claim him. Tomorrow was another day.

The next morning, the red lines on Rodney's skin seemed quite a bit less prominent, and they didn't seem to be itching. Still, John made him take the allergy pills and promise to go see Carson sometime that afternoon. Once he had his lover squared away and off to the labs, John ate a quick PowerBar and pulled on his uniform—time to try and find Elizabeth. He went to the control room first, happy to see her in her office. Taking a deep breath, he went to the door and knocked on the frame. "Busy?"

She glanced up once, quickly, before returning to her computer. She looked up again a few seconds later. "What can I help you with?"

He slipped inside and let the door close behind him. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday."

She raised an eyebrow and leaned back in her chair, but otherwise remained silent.

Great, she wasn't going to make this easy. "I know I was out of line. I let my anger bleed through. I still don't agree with you, but challenging you was, well, stupid. I've already told Lorne as much, and I intend to make sure I talk to the rest of his team and mine as well."

Elizabeth held his eyes for a long moment, letting the silence grow between them before she finally moved, shifting forward in her chair, elbows resting on the desk. "It seems as if I may not have had all of the…details about the situation during our briefing yesterday."

He took that as an invitation to sit. "I, ah, heard Ronon had a few things to say, although not exactly what. I take responsibility for my team, so if he was out of line, I'll take the heat for that, as well."

"He wasn't wrong."

John raised an eyebrow. "What did he say?"

She shifted uneasily in her chair. "A lot more than I thought he would. The gist of it was that I had no…right to judge your actions because I wasn't there."

Both eyebrows went up at that. "Huh." He thought about it for a moment. "How about we both admit we didn't handle that well, forget it happened, and try this again?"

John saw the hint of a smile on her face. "I think we can probably do that. Is Rodney a little less stoned this morning?"

He finally relaxed a little into his chair, smiling a little. "Yeah, by last night he was his old self. The only hitch is that he's having a mild reaction to the paint. Carson came over and took a look at it, and gave him some cream and a few pills. It was just a little itchy, which seems mostly gone this morning, although he's under orders to see Beckett again today to make sure."

"His allergies acting up?"

John made a rueful face. "Everywhere I painted the damn symbols on him he's got a mild rash. If you looked close enough last night, you could actually read them."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Was that what the call to Carson was about last night? I didn't see anything that jumped off of the infirmary logs from last night."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah. I thought it was a good idea to have Carson look at it, and it turns out I was right. There was more irritation than I saw at first."

"Nothing too serious?"

"Carson doesn't seem to think so. The reaction wasn't bad, he was just red and itchy everywhere the paint had been."

"Good, good. So are you going to be ready for your mission tomorrow?"

He blinked. "Mission?"

Now he got the sigh. "You did read the mission briefing for this afternoon's meeting."

"Ah, would 'afraid I didn't have a job today' count as a good excuse why I wouldn't have read the briefing?"

"It's been on your schedule for two weeks."

"All the dancing is starting to mess with my head," John muttered to himself.

Elizabeth's head tilted to the side. "Sorry? I didn't catch that."

He flushed slightly. "Nothing. Just beginning to wonder if I'm really starting to lose my mind. I'll read the report before the briefing this afternoon."

"Very well. If that's all, I believe you have some work to get done," she said, her eyes drifting back to her computer screen.

He rose, pausing. "Elizabeth... are we really okay? Believe it or not, I do respect you. I just...don't always agree with you, and I didn't handle that very well yesterday."

"No, no you didn't." She paused, pursing her lips. "But then, neither did I. It was supposed to be a simple meeting and yet it seems like your team manages to simply make it complicated just by showing up. It just gets…frustrating at times especially when you continually keep coming back injured."

"Trust me, I couldn't agree more. I'm beginning to suspect we have the collective karma of a moth at a bonfire."

"Well, how about we try to avoid that during your next mission?"

He nodded, counting things off on his fingers. "Okay, so one: no getting hurt. Two: no getting drugged. Three: no Wraith encounters. Four: No pissing off natives and running madly for the gate. And last but most certainly not least, five: no dancing. I'm starting to get a little tired of dressing up and looking silly."

"Dancing?"

Rolling his eyes, John made a Rodney-like gesture. "It seems like everywhere we go these days, someone wants me to strip and dance for them."

"And why haven't I read about that?" This time there was teasing in Elizabeth's voice.

He grinned. "Tell you what, some day, you can get me drunk and get me to admit to how many times I've stripped and danced either naked or semi-naked to secure a treaty."

"How about I just ask you now?"

"Just remember you asked for this." He sat back down and began to go through all the times he—or one of his team members—had done something embarrassing to get them a treaty or trade agreement. He stuck with the ones where said incident had been left out of the official reports.

Elizabeth's eyes got wider and wider as he went on. By the time he finished, she was shaking her head. "I'd…why didn't you mention all of this in your mission reports?"

"Because those reports go to the SGC, and my reputation is already bad enough there. Besides, if you ask any team if they include everything in their reports, they'll look at you funny. It's the first thing any officer is taught: how to read and write creative reports."

"Uh huh," she said, her eyebrows raised. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Do you have any idea how many times SG1 was in a compromising situation? I've read the reports. They left a lot of shit out."

"I've read all the reports, John. Remember, I was at the SGC for a year."

"And I'm telling you, that's only half the story. If you know what to look for..."

"Yes, well, then I'll just have to keep that in mind."

He grinned. "Some day when we have time, I'll pull out some of the more obvious ones from here and the SGC and show you what I mean."

This time she rolled her eyes. "Another time, Colonel, because right now I have an appointment." She gestured at someone just outside her office, pressing the button on her desk to open the door.

He grinned again. "I'll see you later this afternoon. Try not to work too hard."

"Easier said than done, Colonel."

He saluted her with a smile and slipped out the door. He took a deep breath once he was clear of the control room. God, he was glad that was taken care of. Now to track down Rodney and make sure he hadn't forgotten the briefing too, and then on to read his reports...

***

 


	2. Chapter 2

Another day, another dollar, another boring let's make nice with the nomadic tribe mission.

Two days after getting stoned, they were on the move again. Apart from a few small rashes—easily taken care of with cream and allergy medication—he was fine. Bored, but fine.

Rodney wanted to blame Radek for their current mission line-up that was keeping him out of the labs more than in. That sneaky Czech had to be up to something, but Rodney had yet to figure it out.

On this planet, the people tended to be in the vicinity of the Stargate only at certain times of the year. According to Teyla, that was now, but after nearly three hours of wandering around, Rodney was doubtful she got the season-conversion right.

John called a halt, glancing around. "All right, gang, this isn't working. Teyla, maybe they moved their schedule, or something happened. Let's return to the gate. We can come back another time with a jumper and scout the planet."

"Perhaps we have simply not walked far enough into their normal trading routes," Teyla said calmly, protesting.

"We've been walking in circles for hours."

"No one's been here," Ronon said, gesturing toward the ground with his hand. "No new tracks."

John pointed at Ronon. "And he does this for a living. I'm not saying there aren't people here somewhere, but maybe the Wraith disrupted their routes, or forced them to move further from the gate. With a jumper we can cover a lot more ground a lot faster."

"And why didn't we bring a jumper in the first place?" Rodney asked, pinning John with a glare. Walking for hours was not exactly his favorite past-time.

John shrugged. "Didn't think we'd need one, and you know we don't like to take them out if it's not necessary. No sense tipping off the whole galaxy as to our full capabilities."

"That's what the cloaking device is for," Rodney grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Teyla, though, wasn't about ready to let this go. "If after another hour we do not make contact, then let us return to Atlantis to retrieve a puddlejumper."

John glanced around as Ronon stood up. "All right, one more hour and then we head for home."

"And then what? We spend four hours doing fly-overs?"

"If necessary." John gestured for Teyla to take point again, Ronon falling back to watch their six. "But hey, then we'll have the jumper's sensors. We can scan the planet for any power signatures or anomalies at the same time we scan for life signs."

"This is a waste of time. The Ancient database had absolutely nothing about this planet or these people."

"Teyla's people have traded with this world for years. That's a plus in their favor."

"And?"

John waved an arm to encompass the whole planet. "It's a pretty day and we get to explore an alien world with no one trying to kill, eat, or drug us. It doesn't get better than this."

"Oh, I could think of a lot of things that were better," Rodney grumbled, scowling as he stomped through yet another forest.

"Is it just me, or do we have this conversation on every world we visit?"

"On the last few missions, yes, because we've been given the assignments no one else wants."

John nodded. "Okay, that I'll give you. I'm not entirely sure why we've gotten this rash of cake missions. They're first contacts, yes, but only to worlds where we're pretty sure we know who we're meeting."

"It's a waste of my time."

John sighed, but didn't answer. He was right, they had had this argument before, and more than once. But it wasn't going to stop Rodney from arguing right now.

"Do you even know the experiments and the research I could be doing back on Atlantis?" Rodney waved his hands, the life signs detector still clenched in his left hand.

"Yes, Rodney."

"We could be putting the very fate of Atlantis in peril. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, Rodney."

Rodney shot a quick look at John. He was listening, but he didn't really enjoy the placating nature of the conversation. "Every second I spend wandering around alien planets looking for absent natives—" Rodney's pointed finger rose, "who may or may not try to kill me—should be considered a great loss to science and humanity."

John sighed. "I know all of this, but I don't know what you want me to tell you. You're a member of this team, and for some reason our team is only being assigned this type of mission at the moment, despite our protests."

"Then maybe we're not protesting loud enough." Although, none of Rodney's twenty emails to Elizabeth over the past two days had done much to change her mind.

"We could stage a sit-in in the control room."

"Oh god," Rodney said, turning to John with horror on his face. "Are you a pod person? Have you been spending too much time hugging trees with Teyla?"

That got him a highly disapproving look from the Athosian and a chuckle from Ronon.

John grinned. "We could paint Ancient peace signs on our faces and sing Kumbaya."

"No. Absolutely not," Rodney said, stopping dead in his tracks. Ronon, though, put a hand on his back and forced him to keep walking forward.

John just laughed. "Well, then, I'm out of ideas."

"We can just refuse to go."

"No we can't. There has to be a system in place. If everyone sees their leaders refusing missions, then they'll start refusing, and nothing will get done. I don't like it any more than you do, but we just have to ride out Elizabeth's need to mother us, and then we can start going on real missions again."

"Maybe you should take her instead."

John raised an eyebrow. "Right, I'm going to take Elizabeth out on missions. Not going to happen, McKay."

"She can go in my place."

"No. I didn't want Elizabeth on my team. I want you."

"But this is a waste of my very precious time."

"You knew what you were getting in to when you agreed to join me. Besides, you get bored when we've been grounded for any length of time. These missions might not be great, but they're better than sitting around doing nothing."

Rodney huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

John glanced over at him. "Look, I'll take another look at the mission schedule when we get back and see if I can shuffle some things around. At this point, we've paid our boring mission dues. I know there are some science missions on the roster. I'll see if I can put us on one of them."

Teyla, of course, decided to pipe up. For as trained as she was, apparently there were some survival instincts she never got. "There are three more missions that you have already agreed to accompany me on, Colonel."

Both John and Rodney turned to her. John beat him to the punch though. "Wait a minute. All these missions have been ones you added to our schedule, not Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth was in full agreement with our current mission schedule," Teyla said firmly.

John stopped dead. "Wait... so the two of you got together and decided to only assign us trade missions to low-risk worlds?"

"There are worlds I know which will prove to be valuable allies to Atlantis. Elizabeth agrees."

"So this is all your fault? The dancing, the drugging, the…everything?" Rodney was shocked, aghast, surprised.

John shook his head. "All right, it's been an hour. We're heading back to Atlantis, and I'm looking at the damn mission roster. I don't mind adding these worlds to our list of places to visit, but I gotta go with Rodney on this one. We don't need to be the ones always doing them."

"These are people that know me or my people. They will not be willing to speak to strangers," Teyla replied, standing her ground.

"And that's fine, but we're the premier team in the city. We can't just do meet and greets. Not to mention we have the chief science officer on our team. We need to balance missions looking for allies with missions looking for new technologies."

"Elizabeth assigned the missions as she saw fit," Teyla said.

"No, everyone is trying to protect Rodney and I because of all that shit that happened to us. And I appreciate the concern, I really do, but only allowing us to run meet-and-greets isn't doing anyone any good."

"We have brokered several new treaties and agreements. Do you consider those to be…no good?"

John made a frustrated noise. "You know I don't think that. I'm just frustrated, Teyla. We're a team, and I'm a solider. None of us are going to break if we have a tougher mission."

"Then perhaps you should discuss this with Elizabeth." She turned, walking through their group as he headed back the way they came, her body tense, back straight. Oh great. They'd ticked her off.

"Teyla!" John called after her. "Stop. I have discussed this with Elizabeth and you know it. You know I've been frustrated for weeks now that I'm getting stonewalled every time I try to shift our mission schedule."

She didn't stop, but Ronon did glare at John and Rodney before loping after her.

John pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fuck."

"Since when does what Teyla think is right for the entire team become policy?"

"Apparently since I wasn't paying any fucking attention to what was going on." John jerked his head. "Let's go. I don't want us to get too separated."

Thanks to John's long legs, Rodney had to rush to catch up with the other man. "What do you mean you weren't paying attention? You always pay attention and you know that's a crock of shit."

"I didn't look any deeper when Elizabeth kept putting me off or refusing to okay my changes to the mission rosters."

"But you and Elizabeth are the ones who make the final decision regarding mission assignments," Rodney protested, not liking the tension in the other man's body.

"I submit my proposals, and most of the time she approves them. For our team though, any time I've tried to make changes she finds a reason why I can't. I just assumed she was worried about us getting hurt or kidnapped again."

"But you're the military commander."

"And she's the civilian leader of the civilian expedition. Whether I like it or not, I report to her, and she makes the final decisions unless it is a purely military matter."

Rodney sighed. He knew John was right, but this was stupid. But before he could say anything more, his life signs detector beeped at him, stopping him in his tracks. "What the…John…there's a group of people about one click from us."

"Fuck." John immediately tapped his radio. "Ronon and Teyla, we're picking up life signs a click away. Return to my position and we'll proceed from there."

Rodney didn't listen if there was a reply or not, concentrating on the device, widening the scope. "Its…there's a lot of life signs."

"Double-time it. There are a lot of life signs." John was pulling Rodney along, Ronon and Teyla rejoining them a moment later. "All right, gang, this is more than a small hunting party. We need to decide fast if we want to try and make contact or stay out of their way."

"Was that not our intention regardless of the size of the caravan?" From the tone of her voice, Teyla was still ticked.

"They're not moving fast, but they are headed this way," Rodney said a moment later.

"That's not a caravan, Teyla, that's a mass migration." John took the LSD and turned it so she could see. "If they turn out to be less receptive to dealing with Lanteans than Athosians..."

"It has been many years since I last spoke with the Occitane. Their numbers may have grown."

John pinched the bridge of his nose again, and Rodney noted that every muscle in the soldier's body seemed to be tense. He was probably giving himself a headache. "All right, we'll sit tight and wait. They're moving in on our position, so it shouldn't be long. Teyla, you take the lead as planned."

She nodded, turning to head out of the tree-line where they'd been standing and into the meadow leading up to the Stargate. Rodney scowled, but followed behind when John gestured for him to move.

"Stay behind me until we can confirm that these people are friendly."

"Do you actually think I'll step out in front of you?"

John shot him a look. "Please, just... don't give me a hard time right now."

"Fine. So help me god if I'm dancing in some sorry excuse for a fertility ritual," Rodney grumbled, his head down as he concentrated on the device in his hands, switching between a few different screens.

They were still standing there a few minutes later when the large group crested the hill. Advance scouts spotted them and sent out the alarm. A few minutes later a group of what were probably the leaders started to approach. Teyla stepped forward. "Greetings, friends. I am Teyla Emmagan of the Athosians."

Rodney glanced up, eyeing the men standing—towering before them. Oh, great. They were going to negotiate with giants.

John moved a little closer to Rodney, his posture still tense.

One man stepped forward, his hand not moving far from his belt and his weapon—some long, really sharp looking sword. "Who has desecrated the grounds of our ancestors?"

Teyla shook her head. "As I said, I am Teyla Emmagan of the Athosians, who have long been trading partners of your people. My companions are Specialist Ronon Dex, formerly of Sateda, and Colonel John Sheppard and Doctor McKay, both Lanteans."

The man narrowed his eyes and Rodney tried not to panic. They were vastly outnumbered and really, really far from the gate. "Lantean? The Lanteans left long ago. What is this trick?"

John stepped forward slightly. "We are the legacy of the Ancestors. We lived in their city until the Wraith attacked and destroyed it several months ago. Now we are trying to re-establish ourselves on a new world, and forge alliances and trade agreements with as many friendly peoples as possible." John might not like diplomacy, but Rodney was surprised sometimes by how easy he slipped into the role when necessary.

"So you are the ones who destroyed the city." He gestured and the men around him brought their swords to bear.

Oh crap.

John shook his head. "No, the Wraith destroyed the city, despite our best efforts to protect it. In the end, it was a difficult decision. There were many of us who would have stayed and died to protect it, but those deaths would have been needless, and we were needed to protect our people and help them build new lives."

"She was protected. Asleep beneath the waters. Safe from harm. It was you who brought her demise. Take them," he ordered.

John stood his ground. "She was dying when we found her. The shields that held back the water were failing and parts of the city had already been damaged badly. If we hadn't arrived when we did, she would have lasted maybe another year or two, and then the shields would have collapsed and she would have been lost forever. At least my people were able to learn from her and salvage a great deal through the Stargate before we finally had to evacuate."

But they weren't listening.

The men who had been ordered to move, did, their swords drawn, grabbing hold of Teyla first. Rodney heard the whine of Ronon's gun as activated it.

John held up a hand, and Ronon froze immediately. "Look, obviously we don't see eye to eye here. If you want to give us an escort to make sure we leave, we'll go back through the gate. You won't ever see us again. We were told you were an honorable people and worthy allies."

"You are trespassers."

"And we apologize for that. We thought we were on your hunting path, which is why we choose to wait for you here. We'll leave and you won't have to deal with us again."

Rodney tried not to show his panic as one of the guards grabbed his arm, another two moving toward Ronon.

"Trespassers both on our lands and in the city of our Ancestors."

"You don't want to do this." John's voice had gone soft and dangerous. "Anything you do to us besides letting us leave peacefully will bring our people here. We came in small numbers with limited weapons to show we were looking for a peaceful alliance. Don't mistake that for weakness."

The guards-warriors-giants tugged Teyla a few steps away. The one holding onto Rodney did the same. "Colonel…" Rodney whispered, the word drawn out at the same time the two other men—who even towered over Ronon—stepped up next to the Satedan.

John glanced back, his expression hardening. "Get your hands off my team."

"You will make a recompense for your actions," the leader said, gesturing to his men, two more moving in toward John as they were all tugged toward the great mass of natives, nomads, crazy alien people. The really, really sharp sword of his guard was never far away.

"What kind of recompense?" John growled it as he was stripped of his weapons.

"That has yet to be decided. We must ask the Ancestors their judgments against you."

These were crazy, psycho people, Rodney realized as his vest was stripped off along with all of his gear. He watched as it was passed hand-over-hand through the crowd, the ranks falling in around him so all he could see were chests and the blue sky overhead.

He could still hear John protesting. "If you have any Ancient technology, I can prove to you that I'm descended from them."

"They're not listening," Rodney called out, his guard only tightening his grip on Rodney's arm.

"Rodney, let me handle this," John called back. "Look, what will it take to convince you we didn't come here looking for a fight?"

But they weren't listening. They didn't want to talk things out. The spokesman of the crazy alien people wanted blood.

"We'll make camp here tonight. Tomorrow shall determine the trespassers' fate."

"Fuck!" Rodney heard John yell it, his voice getting softer as he was pulled in another direction.

Rodney was led to the edge of the forest they'd been walking through, held in place by the two hulking guards attached to his arms. And then, in the space of fifteen minutes tops, an entire village was erected. Tents and fabric and people all moving and working, changing the flat landscape to a temporary village.

Several men hammered a large spike into the ground near them and then Rodney was tugged forward and forced to his knees. His hands were secured behind his back and then attached to the spike with a piece of rope.

Once that was accomplished, he was left behind, alone.

This was not good. Not good at all.

He couldn't see any of his teammates.

Shifting so he wasn't sitting on his legs, Rodney tried to pick at the knots holding his arms, but his fingers were already clumsy, the bonds pulled a little too tight. But he tried. He had to.

The natives ignored him, going about their village life—cooking, talking, whatever crazy alien natives did for fun.

His back already hurt from sitting like this without any support, but it didn't look like he was about ready to be provided with a Barker lounger or anything even remotely helpful.

One hour spilled into the next and the next.

They weren't due back until morning. No one would be coming for them until tomorrow.

Finally someone broke off from the rest of the pack, walking toward him, two bowls in hand. They were dropped down on the ground next to him, a dark brown liquid spilling over the side of one.

"What's that? Why don't you just let us go? We won't bother you ever again."

The man just grunted and disappeared back into the crowd.

"Come on! This is ridiculous! We didn't do anything to you!"

No one acknowledged him.

Rodney tugged at the bonds, his eyes drifting down to the two bowls—one some kind of stew or something, the other one water. He knew he needed to eat, but he just couldn't bring himself to bend down and eat like a dog. He couldn't do it.

He tried to shift again, tried to work out some of the knots, but nothing worked. He yelled at some other people as they walked past him, but he was ignored. Darkness fell and bonfires roared into existence around the camp, the smell of real food drifting on the air, making his stomach rumble.

He was hungry. He knew he needed to eat.

He held off, though, not willing to shove his face into the bowl, but he also knew the rules of prisoners. John had drilled them into his head. Stay alive was at the top of the list.

As the night deepened, the cold settled in.

Shivering—from cold and hunger—he finally gave in, shifting around so he could eat something, disgusted with himself, his weakness. He ate just enough to push off the hunger pangs. With some of the juice dropping down his chin, he rubbed it against his shoulder, trying to clean it off as best as he could. He drank a little water the same way—bent over, sucking it up, his face flushed red.

At least under the cover of darkness you couldn't see it.

Rodney eventually settled down, lying on his side, his knees tugged up toward his chest in an effort to rest, to sleep.

Maybe this would all be over in the morning.

When the sun finally came up, the camp seemed to spring to life again around him. Two guards came and roughly pulled him up, ignoring his protests, to drag him to what was probably a central location. Ronon and Teyla were already there, on their knees, guard holding them in place. They looked weary but otherwise unharmed. There was no sign of John yet.

Rodney was shoved down next to Teyla. He was tired and sore and scared. "Any chance of getting out of this without dying?"

Teyla nodded slowly. "I do not believe they will attempt to kill us. Had that been their aim, they would not have waited overnight."

"Maybe they'd rather humiliate us and then kill us in the morning."

She shook her head. "They are not so wealthy a tribe as to waste a meal on those they intended to kill. However, I am concerned for the Colonel. When I last saw him, he was still fighting."

"Then why the hell are we here?" Rodney asked, his frustration and anger bleeding into his voice.

She started to respond, then focused behind Rodney. When he turned a little, he saw two more guards dragging John over. He had several bruises on his face, his hair was flat, and he was gagged, but otherwise he seemed to be okay, eyes flashing in anger.

Rodney surged forward, but was caught and held in place by another guard. "What the hell did you do to him?"

The leader that had taken them yesterday appeared as John was forced down to his knees a foot to two away from Rodney. "He would not be silent. Be thankful we did not injure him permanently." His eyes swept the group and he gestured to the guards to haul Teyla up. "Teyla Emmagan of the Athosians. Your people have always been our allies. Why do you consort with these foul trespassers?"

"We're not foul trespassers you ignorant idiot," Rodney growled. "We're the descendents of your beloved Ancestors."

Teyla glanced over at him, and he could almost feel her willing him to be quiet. She turned back to the man in front of them. "Paalsh, my people have traded with yours for years, and you and I have shared cups before. You know I would not have brought them here if I did not believe in them."

"And we once trusted you, Teyla Emmagan. But you have changed," he said, his eyes hard, cold.

She shook her head. "You have always been very open-minded. It saddens me that you have closed yourself off to change so much, and that where you once were open to new allies and trade, now you judge without question, and condemn with no willingness to hear another side of the story. I, too, have heard some of the rumors about the Lanteans. But unlike you, I do not choose to believe only what I am told. I make my own decisions."

"The Lanteans brought the Wraith back to our lands. They bring death and destruction to all they are in contact with—even killing the city they stole from the Ancestors."

This was stupid. Rodney sighed loudly, his tone strident. "We didn't steal anything, you idiot!"

Both Teyla and Paalsh ignored him. "The Wraith never left our lands, you know this. Did they make a mistake that caused the cullings to begin sooner than expected—yes. However, it was not done with malice, but to try and rescue not only colleagues but people they had just met and who had been culled. How many of us simply accepted the Wraith and resigned ourselves to nothing but survival? The Lanteans are not perfect, but none of us are, and at least they remind us that we are not dead yet. And as long as we live, we can fight for our right to survive."

"Look," Rodney said, butting in again. "We're never going to agree with each other so why don't you just dial the gate and send us to another planet and we'll leave you alone and never come back again?"

Paalsh glanced over at him. "Gag this one as well."

"Just because you don't want to hear it doesn't make it any less true," Rodney said, watching as one of the guards scurried off. "We're sorry we stepped foot on your planet and trust me, we won't ever do it again. And ignoring me will not make us go away."

John started fighting his guards again. One of the guards cuffed him hard, making his eyes go unfocused for a moment. Teyla frowned.

Rodney refocused on Paalsh. "Look, we're sorry about the Wraith, but they would have started culling with or without us. At least we're trying to do something to stop them instead of hiding under the nearest bush and punishing people for stopping to say hello. Just let us go and we'll never come back."

Paalsh was watching them all closely. He returned his attention to Teyla. "Because you have long been our ally, and we have no issues with the Satedan people, or what is left of them, you and he may go. You will be escorted back to the Ring of the Ancestors and allowed to dial out to any world you wish."

Teyla shook her head as Ronon was hauled to his feet beside her. "We will not leave our friends behind."

"If they should prove they are worthy, they will follow you through in a day or two. If not... They are unclean and a stain upon our world."

"We will not leave our friends behind." Ronon repeated, his voice holding a hard edge.

The other guard returned, a cloth in his hands, and Rodney immediately started struggling. "Come on. Just let us leave and we won't bother you again. We said we were sorry."

Rodney was held still as the guards forced the fabric into his mouth. Nearby, John roused and growled, his eyes now firmly on Rodney. He was fighting again, trying to get free.

It was bitter on his tongue, forced in deep as another band was wrapped around his head and secured. Rodney was scared, but not injured—yet. He tried to send John some reassurance just with his eyes. They couldn't afford to have John injured any further.

"Colonel," Teyla called out, struggling with her own guards, "we will not leave you and Doctor McKay. Please stop."

John stilled, breathing hard. The guards were gripping him hard. He was going to have bruises all over by the time they got out of this. He finally nodded once, then his eyes returned to Rodney.

Nodding his head slightly, Rodney forced his body to relax. He trusted Teyla—and at this point, even Ronon. They'd fix this. They were all in this together.

"Paalsh, please, let us leave your planet as Doctor McKay requested. We will never return if that is your wish."

"Bring Emmagan and Dex to the Ring and see that they go through. If they will not choose a planet, choose for them. Bring these two to the preparation room. They will be tested as the moons reach alignment."

Tested? Oh nonono. Rodney shook his head, starting to struggle again. Ronon and Teyla, though, were not giving up without a fight, trying to make it as difficult as possible for the guards to move them.

"Paalsh, you are not the man I once knew, the one I used to call friend. Do not do this."

"They will not be harmed Teyla Emmagan, not if they prove to be as worthy as you claim."

"Let us all leave and this can be ended."

"I cannot do that."

"Yes, you can," Ronon said, Teyla picking up a moment later.

"We are not without resources, Paalsh. We came in peace, in friendship. We can bring much to your people if you would only let us."

"You came with the ones who woke the Wraith, who have brought death and destruction upon countless worlds before they were prepared. And the Wraith do not simply cull this time, they decimate. Not only have these Lanteans brought death among us again, they have carelessly destroyed the City of the Ancestors, lessening the odds that the Ancestors will answer our pleas for assistance."

"And these men are descendants of the Ancestors. What if they are the answer to your plea?"

"They claim they are descendants, but I have heard nothing that proves this claim." Paalsh narrowed his eyes.

"You gagged them and forcibly restrained us. You did not give us the opportunity to do more."

"Then they should have nothing to fear from the test. If they are as you say, they will prove you correct, and we will release them with no further troubles. It is my right to protect my people from threats, Teyla. I will not cede that to anyone."

"And these people are my family," Teyla said, managing to stand tall even with the guards holding her in place. "It is my right as well."

Paalsh looked surprised. "You claim them as kin?"

Teyla held her chin up high. "Yes."

His eyes flicked to Ronon. "Do you make the same claim?"

Ronon nodded.

John's eyes had widened slightly, but he didn't try to struggle again. Paalsh watched them for a moment. "Very well. You may stay to witness the testing."

Teyla nodded. "I would prefer if they were allowed to leave with us now."

"That will not happen. It is only because I have long known your family, and you claim these as kin, that I offer you any choice at all."

"And yet you continue to disrespect my family by your actions."

He sighed, and for a moment it wasn't an inflexible leader standing before them, but a tired old man. Then he straightened again. "I am sorry you look at it this way. But I must protect my people. If your kin prove true, we will allow you to leave and offer apologies for this treatment in whatever way you wish. If they prove false, they will be killed, and you will be escorted back through the ring."

"That is unacceptable," Teyla said, her posture and her tone hardening. Rodney could see Ronon shifting as well, readying himself.

"That is all I can offer you. They can save themselves, or condemn themselves."

It was a long moment later before Teyla spoke again. "What do you plan to do with them?"

Paalsh glanced at John and Rodney, still on their knees. "They will perform the yaelish."

It was Ronon that asked the next question. "What's that?"

"It is an ancient ritual my people have performed. Only the strong and true of heart can last until the end. Those who do not..."

"You have mistreated us and expect us to perform this ritual? That is unfair."

"Enough." Paalish gestured and John was dragged up and forward, the gag still in. "These are your options, Lantean-by-claim. You and the one called McKay may perform the ritual to prove yourselves, or you will be…dealt with. Should you last until the end and prove me wrong, you may demand any retribution you wish within reason, and we would be willing to speak trade with you if you still desire such talk, or you will be allowed to leave without further delay."

Ronon and Teyla had stepped forward as soon as John had been dragged to his feet, but the guards had stopped them, holding them in place. With the guard's hands on his shoulders, Rodney had no choice but to stay on his knees—his aching knees—and watch and wait.

John met the other man's eyes for a long moment. He glanced at each of his teammates, before standing straighter, looking proud. He nodded once.

Oh god. They were going to die.

The team was separated again, and Rodney could hear Teyla and Ronon protesting as he and John were tugged away, pushed into a tent. The guard who had been with John gave them an impassive look as he untied their hands. "This place is well guarded. If you try to escape, you will be killed. Someone will be along shortly to prepare you."

Even before the guard had left the tent, John was tugging out his own gag before turning to Rodney, his hands sure and steady as he gently turned his head, attacking the knot at the back.

"I'll get us through this." His voice was rough. Rodney wondered how long he had had the gag in.

Nodding slightly, Rodney let John work, his hands resting on the pilot's hips. He needed the sensation, the grounding.

As soon as Rodney's gag was gone, John's mouth was replacing it, kissing him hard.

They kissed desperately until they needed to breathe, pulling back so they were breathing shared air, foreheads touching. "I’m sorry."

John shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Did they feed you anything last night."

"A little. I was hungry. I had to eat something, but it was hard…" Rodney's words trailed off, his mind remembering how it felt to bend over like that, eating out of the bowl like a dog. He shivered in disgust, humiliation.

John pulled him closer, strong arms around him. "All that matters is staying alive and well so we can find a way out of this, okay? We'll do the damn ritual and if that doesn't work, we'll figure something else out."

Rodney chuckled dryly. "Nothing to figure out. It's pass or die. Not a lot of options."

"We'll pass." John pulled away to prowl the confines of the tent. "Do you still have any PowerBars? If so, eat one now. I need to know that's one less thing we'll have to worry about."

"They took everything, John. I have the clothes on my back, nothing more. Just like you."

His lover sighed. "I know. I was hoping maybe you had one stashed somewhere, too." He reached into his pants and pulled out a mushed but still wrapped bar. "Here."

"You probably need it more then I do," Rodney protested.

"I can go a day or two without food and still be okay. You can't. Eat it."

Rodney didn't argue, tugging off the silver wrapper so he could take a bite. His wrists were rubbed red and sore, each and every movement pulling the skin. "What do you think they're going to do?"

John sighed. "I don't know. It sounds like this is something they put their own people through as a test, and he said if we pass, we go free. So nothing deadly. That only happens if we don't do what they want."

"Or we fail."

"We won't fail. But on the off chance we do, Atlantis will be checking in soon. When we don't answer, they'll send backup. And in the meantime, Teyla and Ronon will keep trying to negotiate."

Rodney sighed, watching John scout the empty tent. "And have I mentioned that I never liked tests growing up?"

"Me neither. But I bet you always aced them anyway."

"Well, of course," Rodney shrugged, absently pointing to himself with the half-eaten PowerBar. "Genius and all."

John smiled a little. "It's one of the things I love about you. And you'll ace this one, too."

"Knowing our luck, we'll have to do the chicken dance hopping on one foot and singing Kumbaya. I'm not that coordinated."

John laughed and finally came back over to Rodney, putting his arms around him. "I don't know. You're pretty coordinated when you have some incentive."

"In any other physical activity except for that." Rodney rolled his eyes.

John's eyes stayed warm. "It will be okay. I'll get us out of this, one way or another. Just trust me."

"I do. It's them I don't trust."

"We don't have to trust them, just not get killed by them."

"Yes, yes, yes. Easier said than done. It's not like they've been listening to us anyway."

John rolled his eyes. "Yeah, talking didn't do me much good." He lifted a hand to rub absently at the corners of his mouth. This close Rodney could see they were a little raw.

He stepped closer still, his hand on John's face, turning his head as he peered into his eyes. "And you were a little slow before. How many times did they knock you on your head?"

John pulled his head back a bit. "I don't know. I wasn't counting."

Folding the wrapper over the last bite of the PowerBar, Rodney shoved it in his pocket. He put his other hand on John's face, centering him again as he examined John's eyes. "How many times?"

John's eyes slipped away from his, although he didn't pull away again. "It doesn't matter. How about you? Did anyone hurt you?"

"Look at me."

John sighed but let his eyes slide back.

"You're a little sluggish, John. What did you do?" Rodney finally asked with a sigh as he stepped back, putting a few feet between them.

His lover sat down on the ground. "I fought them. They gagged me not long after we were separated yesterday, and this is the first time it's been off. I was up most of the night trying to get free."

"I admire your dedication to trying to get free, but you got yourself injured in the process."

"I'll be fine. We'll get free, get home, and I'll let Beckett check me over from head to toe."

"Yes, you will." Rodney said, crossing his arms over his chest.

John held out a hand. "I will. I promise. I'll even tell Beckett how many times I got hit—well, about how many. I wasn't kidding when I said I wasn't counting."

Rodney turned, moving toward the other side of the tent, his nerves slowly getting on edge. He needed to walk. "I wonder what Teyla and Ronon are doing."

"Hopefully trying to get us out of this."

"As soon as we get back we are sitting down with Elizabeth, Teyla, and Ronon and having it out."

"No more supposedly safe trading missions. We always end up getting taken prisoner or dancing. I'm ready for a nice, run-of-the-mill, science mission where all we have to worry about is something blowing up."

"Or at least the alien natives complaining for a good reason."

John sighed again and laid back, his feet flat on the ground and knees up. "At least this time we're being held together."

"And yet we're still prisoners. How does being together help us?"

"I'm not going out of my mind worrying about you, so I can focus on thinking of a way to get us free."

"Oh," Rodney said, stopping mid-step to look at John. He moved toward him, finally dropping down next to him. "I’m just getting tired of this."

John's hand came out to rest on Rodney's leg. "Yeah. In an attempt to keep us safe, Elizabeth and Teyla keep sending us on these crap missions."

"And look at what's happened!"

"Exactly." John squeezed a little. "We'll sit down and talk to them when we get back. I'll make sure our next mission is to check out a cool technology, or a power signature or something."

"It better be," Rodney grumbled as the fabric door of the tent was pushed aside, two men walking inside.

John pushed himself up immediately, his entire body going on alert.

"Get up," one of them said, eyeing them both.

"Why? What are you going to do?" Rodney asked, his stubbornness and his fear mixing.

"Rodney." John glanced over, shaking his head slightly before rising to his feet. "I hope you boys are going to tell us what we're supposed to be doing. So far the level of communication here has left something to be desired."

They ignored John and pointed to Rodney. "Stand."

John glanced down at him. "Please stand up, Rodney."

Grumbling, Rodney did. "What do you want from us?"

"You will show respect to Paalsh. He will instruct you on the ritual."

"Well, maybe he should show us some respect instead of treating us no better than dirt under his boot," Rodney growled. He was scared and out of patience.

John moved in front of him as one of the goons took a step forward. "Rodney, please don't antagonize the natives who still have the upper hand. And you," he addressed the goon, "aren't getting at him unless you beat me to a bloody pulp, and somehow I don't think that's what your leader had in mind here."

"What? Do you think I'm wrong? They treated me worse than some people treat their dogs, Sheppard," Rodney said, gesturing toward the two men. "And you expect me to just trust them?"

"No, I expect you to not make it necessary for me to add broken bones to the list of injuries Beckett has to treat when I get home." The goon was glaring at them.

Rodney glanced at John and then up at the towering man. "Oh."

John was standing close enough that he reached back and put a hand on Rodney's arm briefly, squeezing. "So I'm assuming Paalsh is on the way to instruct us on the ritual?"

"No."

"All right. So we're going to him then?"

The other guard nodded. "Once you strip."

They both stiffened. "Strip?"

Goon number one stepped forward. "Remove your clothes."

John sighed. "All of them, or are we at least allowed to keep our underwear?"

"All of them."

"John…" Rodney whispered.

"Do we get any privacy to do this?" John hadn't moved. "We'll do what you want, and since we'll be naked it's not like we could hide anything from you."

"No."

John growled a little, but turned to Rodney, his back to the goons. He began to work on his buttons. "We don't have a choice here. I wish we did, but I'd rather we removed our own clothes than had someone hold us down and rip them off us. At least then we have something to put back on later."

Rodney smacked John's hands, stepping away. "No. I am not taking my clothes off for any other insane aliens. No, absolutely not."

John stepped closer. Rodney could feel his body heat. "Believe me, I would be much happier if no one else saw you naked, ever. But right now, the choices are strip voluntarily and survive this mostly intact, or be forced and go home with broken limbs. I want you whole."

Rodney moved away again. "No. I'm done. I'm not taking my clothes off." Rodney glanced around John, his eyes settling on the guards. "Did you hear me? I'm not taking my clothes off. There is no good reason for adult men to strip down to their skin in front of perfect strangers."

One of the goons moved again, and John whirled, once more getting in the way. This time the man grabbed his arm, almost throwing John across the tent. He hit the ground hard with a groan, but the goon kept advancing, eyes never leaving Rodney.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" Rodney asked, trying to keep his distance.

The man didn't say anything. He grabbed Rodney's shirt and pulled, the sound of ripping fabric loud.

With the t-shirt hanging open, Rodney shifted again, getting out of the goon's reach. He was panting, his heart beating hard in his chest. The other guard was holding John down, stripping him quickly, efficiently.

John was struggling, and Rodney heard the unmistakable sound of a fist hitting something, followed by John's groan. He stopped struggling, and was naked in a few seconds. The goon taking care of him then rose to advance on Rodney's other side. John didn't get up.

"What did you do to him?"

They took advantage of Rodney's distraction to grab him, tearing the clothes off his body and reducing them to rags in a matter of seconds.

A kick at his legs and he's was on his back a second later, the wind knocked out of him. They removed the rest of his clothes—or the fabric that used to be clothing—and pulled off his boots and socks. Even while he was still trying to catch his breath, they rolled him again, onto his stomach. Rodney tried to fight, but they were too strong, too trained. His arms were secured behind him again, a piece of his t-shirt jammed into his mouth.

They pulled him to his feet and he tried to spit out the cloth, but the bigger goon's hand closed over his mouth and nose, effectively cutting off his air. Rodney could feel his eyes widening as the pressure in his chest slowly grew.

John was being treated similarly, his unfocused eyes going wide as he realized what was going on. His words were a little slurred, but he stopped fighting. "Leave him alone. I'll do whatever you want, just leave him alone."

"This one must learn his place."

God. His chest was burning. There were dark spots at the edge of his vision. Oh, this was not good. Really not good.

"Please, please..." John was begging. "Don't hurt him."

Just before Rodney was sure he was going to pass out, the goon removed his hand and Rodney was allowed to take a breath of air—through his nose—but….wow. Breathing was underrated until you couldn't do it anymore. He sagged in the guard's arms, shaking and trying to get as much air in as he could.

He vaguely heard John nearby. "God, please... I'll take any punishment he earns. I'm his team leader—any faults of his are faults of mine."

"You will each stand on your own," Rodney heard someone say before he was tossed over a shoulder and carried out. For tall, muscular men, the goon's shoulder was very bony, digging into his stomach. The swaying, the blood rushing to his head, and the overwhelming stench of body odor was more than enough to turn him green. He shifted once, but was held in place.

Oh god. He groaned, trying to will his stomach to settle down.

They were dumped a few moments later onto the ground—John had apparently taken a similar form of transportation. He groaned next to Rodney—naked it was easy to see the bruises he was covered in, almost from head to toe. What the hell had he done last night?

Rodney pressed his forehead to the ground, trying to breathe, trying not to be sick with the gag in his mouth. He had no desire to choke to death on his own vomit. His stomach, though, had other ideas.

It was John who spotted the first shudder of his body.

"Fuck. He's going to be... you have to take the gag out or he's going to get sick and drown in it. Please!"

It burned coming up and he started choking a few seconds later. Hands were on him then, pulling the gag free, but his body was already in "full steam ahead mode".

John's voice was soft in his ear. "Just relax and let it happen. I'm right here with you."

There was really no choice. He had no intention of swallowing his vomit, so he coughed and choked and spit, groaning, his eyes pressed tightly together. He could feel the sweat on his brow.

A warm hand on his back rubbed circles until he was through the worst of it. John's voice, which had been low and for Rodney only, got a bit louder. "Let me do this for both of us, Paalsh. Your people abused him to the point where he's at an extreme disadvantage. If you're serious about letting us stand or fall on our own, then you won't stand by and watch your men beat someone until they're sick, and then expect them to perform."

"He will perform. You both shall." Paalsh's voice was hard, cold.

"When Teyla told us we were coming to meet old friends and allies, this wasn't what I expected. I understand the need to protect your people. I'm a leader myself. I know how it feels. But setting people up to fail so you have an excuse to kill them is the actions of a coward, not a leader."

"I'll do it," Rodney whispered.

John's hand stilled on his back. "Rodney..."

He shifted, opening his eyes so he knew what direction to move so he didn’t land in his puddle of vomit. "Just…let's just do this."

He met John's eyes for a moment, until the other man finally gave a slight nod, rising gracefully and holding a hand down to help Rodney up. "All right. What do you want from us? Let's do it so we can get the hell out of here."

Rodney let John haul him upright, his arms still secured behind his back. He swayed for a moment, but John caught him.

As Paalsh explained, Rodney tuned him out, too tired to care anymore. He scanned the crowd looking for Teyla and Ronon, but not finding their comforting presence. "Where are our team members?" he finally asked, interrupting Paalsh.

John stiffened, scanning the crowd himself, going rigid when he didn't see them either.

"They will join us for the ritual."

"But where are they?"

"They are in a holding tent not far from here. You will see them again tonight when the ceremony begins."

Rodney nodded. "Thank you." Finally he'd gotten an answer to a question.

Paalsh seemed surprised at the thanks, but he nodded, and returned to explaining what they would be doing.

Rodney let his attention drift, knowing John would tell him what he needed to know. It was only when John elbowed him did he focus once again. "Huh?"

There were a lot of eyes on him, John's concerned, the others impassive. "Are you still with us?"

"I’m here."

John looked worried. He turned back to Paalsh. "I ask again: let me do this for both of us. You want to prove our people are true, not us specifically. I can do that as easy as both of us can."

"It must be both, or none at all. Do you refuse to participate?"

Rodney's lover made a sound of frustration. "I'm not refusing, I'm just worried about my team mate. You're pushing this because you want to protect your people, but you're denying me the right to do the same for mine."

"That is not my concern. Do you understand what is required of you?"

He sighed. "Yes, and I'll make sure he does as well."

"Good. You will be brought to me when it is time." Paalsh turned on his heel and walked away, the crowd parting to let him through.

John put a hand on Rodney's elbow. "Come on, follow me, one step at a time. We're being taken back to the tent where they stripped us earlier."

Rodney nodded, letting John lead him, the guard on every side of them. "John?" he finally asked, his bare feet kicking up dirt and dust.

"I'm here, Rodney."

"Why are my hands still tied?"

"The guards did that earlier and I haven't had time to undo them yet. I will when we get back to the tent."

"John?"

"Yes?"

"I don't feel so good."

"I know, buddy. You're going to lie down and try to nap a bit once we get to the tent. We have until midnight before we have to do anything else."

Rodney nodded. He was exhausted, running on the barest fumes of his adrenaline. It didn't take them long to arrive at the tent and John immediately turned him around, working the knots loose that were holding his arms behind his back. His shoulders ached from where they'd pulled, but otherwise it wasn't too bad. John rubbed his hands up and down Rodney's arms, trying to massage his muscles a little.

"They left us some pillows and blankets." Rodney was led to a sort of nest and pushed down into it. "They also gave us a little food. Since the PowerBar came back up, I'd like you to try to eat a little, but if your stomach is iffy, you don't have to yet."

Rodney shook his head. "Tired."

"Sleep then. I'll wake you up in a few hours so you have time to get ready."

Rodney finally glanced up, looking John in the eyes. "Stay with me?"

He nodded. "I'll join you in a few minutes."

Rodney held John's eyes for a long moment before nodding. He scooted down into the pillows and blankets, rolling onto his side with a sigh.

He watched John move around the tent, lighting a few candles the goons had left behind, and eating a little of the food on a small table. Finally he came to Rodney, climbing in to curl next to him.

John tugged the blankets over them, pulling Rodney closer.

"Sleep. I'll get you up in a bit to go over what we're doing. More fucking dancing."

"At the same time?"

There was a pause, and then John laughed quietly. "No. Dancing first, then fucking later."

"Another audience?" Rodney sighed. "What's with alien exhibitionism?"

"I wish I knew. It's a good thing we're already together. Otherwise I'd think the universe was trying to play matchmaker."

Rodney didn't answer, letting John arrange them. With John pressed along his back, arm thrown over his chest tugging him back, Rodney felt safe. Exhaustion, though, was pounding down on him. "I think I need to sleep."

"Yes, you do." Soft lips brushed the back of his neck.

Rodney put his hand over John's, sighing softly. "You will wake me, right?"

"You know I will. Sleep. We get to dance under the moonlight and have another orgy later."

"With or without Major Lorne?"

"Depends on whether the cavalry arrives before or after we start."

"I’m hoping for before, personally."

John kissed him again. "Me, too. Not that I don't like sex with you, and I do have that public sex kink, but 'sex or die' doesn't really do it for me."

"Me either." Rodney sighed again, letting his eyes slide closed. John shifted a few times behind him, moving closer. And between one breath and the next, Rodney drifted off to sleep.

***

John waited until Rodney’s breathing evened out before relaxing. God, how the fuck did they get themselves into this? It wasn’t like these stupid ceremonies were innovative or anything. They were all the same—dance around a bonfire with drug fumes spurring you on, ‘join together and become one with the Earth’, which was basically, ‘we want to watch you have sex.’

He sighed and tried to relax, not wanting to let himself sleep, too afraid of losing track of time. He did drift for a while, breathing in Rodney, before his internal clock told him it was time to get moving.

He sat up on one elbow and shook his lover. “Hey, Rodney. Time to wake up.”

Rodney snuffled quietly, burrowing down a little deeper.

"Come on, buddy. I need you to wake up and move around a little, have something to eat."

Instead of waking, Rodney rolled onto his stomach, letting out a soft snore. Why was it that when he didn't want Rodney waking up he did and when he did want Rodney up, he refused to get up?

John sighed and put his mouth near Rodney's ear. "Wake up, Rodney. And when we get home I'll think up something really great for you. Maybe use the Ancient ring on you all day again."

John felt his lover twitch, his body tensing. Yep. That worked. "...sleep."

"Later. Right now we have to eat something, then go dance under the moonlight. Then tomorrow I'll play with you and make you moan and squirm. I'll keep you half-hard all day, and leaking for me. You'll come to my office a few times to get fucked so I can get off, but you'll wait until I'm ready for you to come."

Rodney moaned, but otherwise didn't move.

John licked the curve of Rodney's ear. "Wake up."

Rodney swatted John's hand. "Leave me alone."

"I can't. I want you alert and moving before the guards come back. And I want to make sure you've eaten something."

"My mouth tastes like old socks."

"I'm sure. They left us a light meal, have some of that, with a little water."

"Don't they believe in bathing here?" Rodney finally complained, shoving himself upright. His arm was a little unsteady.

John stood up and got the food, bringing it over. "Maybe they think body odor will keep the Wraith away."

"If they were ever hoping to expand their current population, bathing would be highly recommended."

"Eat." John picked up one of the vegetables he had sampled earlier. It had a sort of minty taste, so Rodney would appreciate the cleansing a bit.

Rodney eyed it carefully before glancing up at John. "Are you sure it's not going to kill me?"

"Tested and cleared." He held it up to Rodney's mouth.

"Not that I don't trust you, I do trust you, but you know this is alien food and what if I have some strange reaction or something…"

"I had a bit earlier. It's sort of like a cross between celery and mint."

"Really?" Rodney's eyes widened.

John put it against his mouth again. "If these people weren't total bastards, I'd say we should try to trade for some of this."

"Mmm," Rodney said, letting John place the food in his mouth, chewing slowly.

"Good, isn't it? Refreshing. And almost as good as mouthwash."

They ate in silence, John feeding them both, watching as Rodney's unsteadiness tapered off, a little color highlighting his cheeks once again.

When all the food was gone, he leaned forward and brushed their lips together once. "Tonight is pretty simple. We have to dance around the bonfire for as long as the drums beat. There will be 'ceremonial herbs' burning, so odds are good we'll both be high by the end. Whatever you do, don't stop dancing. That's all we have to do to pass—dance together until they decide it's time for us to stop, or sunrise, whichever comes first."

"Naked."

"Around a bonfire."

"Just us?"

"Apparently. This isn't a ritual everyone participates in apparently. Just those who are being tested."

Rodney sighed. "And if we stop?"

"We fail."

"And they kill us."

"Well, with a little luck we'd be rescued before it came to that, but passing the test means it doesn't come to that."

"And we didn't try to leave, why?"

"You could see the shadows of the guards. We were completely surrounded."

Rodney's eyes widened and he looked around, his eyes scanning the tent walls. "Oh."

"Yeah. By now Atlantis will have tried to call us, and when we didn't respond, would have started mobilizing. But we're going along with this as long as we need to in order to make sure when they get here, there are four people alive and well enough to be rescued."

Rodney sighed again. "It doesn't mean it makes me any happier."

"I know." John kissed his nose. "But we'll be dancing the night away together, so that counts for something."

"Dancing naked for an audience so we don't die. Yes, I can see the thrill." Rodney rolled his eyes, but the comment was perfect Rodney and it made something in John relax. He'd been worried before when Rodney had zoned out on him, and then when he was choking on his vomit, and during the night…

John smiled, putting a hand on the back of Rodney's neck and giving him a real kiss. Incentive. Promise. Later, they would finish what he was starting. Or course, the guards would choose to come in right then, moving so fast, John barely had time to pull back before he was yanked away by the hair. "Fuck! Ow!"

Rodney was complaining as well from the other side of the tent, the guard's fingers twisted in the short hair, holding Rodney still.

"What is this?"

"What's what? We were waiting here in the tent where you put us until someone came to get us for the damn ritual." John tried to move away, wincing when the hand in his hair tightened.

"What were you doing?"

Rolling his eyes, John decided cultures that made two men share a tent and dance naked together had no grounds for homophobia. "No where in the rules I was given was I told no kissing was allowed."

"And you were not told you could." The guard pointed to Rodney who was still held by his hair by the other guard's hand. "Has he been violated?"

John wanted to scream. Instead he took a deep breath. "We kissed. What you saw was all we did, other than nap and eat a little."

"He didn't fuck me if that's what you're asking," Rodney said, all indignation and fear.

"Look, can we just get on with the dancing so we can go home? No offense, but I miss my own bed."

The guard gestured to Rodney again. "Check him. Make sure they are telling the truth. Violated offerings cannot be presented."

John did start to struggle again. "Lay a fucking hand on him and I swear to god I'll find a way to kill you."

The guard holding John, just pulled his hair harder until John swore his hair was going to come out at the roots. Rodney was shoved down on his stomach as the other guard spread his ass cheeks apart, his finger dipping between. Rodney cursed and struggled, but nothing dislodged the guard.

John found himself examined just as roughly a few moments later, the guard nodding as he stepped away. "They speak the truth."

John was so angry he was seeing red. This was pushing things too far. Rodney was his, damnit. He kicked out hard, aiming for the soft spots of his captor, trying to break free, all the while hurling curses at them both.

"John, stop please," Rodney begged, the guard's one hand now wrapped around Rodney's neck—and it was huge. With his other hand on Rodney's shoulder, John knew it would only take a quick twist…

He went limp all at once, but couldn't stop the growl still in his throat. He glared up at the man holding him. "For the record, I fucking hate you."

"The feeling is mutual, trespasser."

"We came here looking to trade, and offered to leave. You're the ones dragging this out."

"You were the ones who brought the Wraith upon us." He tugged at John's hair again. "Get up."

Not being given much choice, John scrambled to stand before his hair was completely ripped out. "We didn't invent the Wraith, asswipe. And at least we're fighting back."

"You will dance tonight and I will enjoy watching you die in the morning." The guard looked toward Rodney. "Bring him. If he opens his mouth, gag him."

John shot a quick look back at his lover, hoping the other man, for once, wouldn't say anything. He saw Rodney press his lips together, and mentally sighed as they were roughly led back to the center of camp, where a huge fire was already going. Teyla and Ronon, still bound, were near Paalsh. He saw both of them take in the mottling of his own skin, and the bruises Rodney was starting to collect, and got almost identical looks of unhappiness. Well, not identical, but the thought was the same.

"Are they prepared?" Paalsh asked, his eyes drifting over John and Rodney before settling on John's guard.

John glared. "If you call manhandling us and roughing us up again preparing us."

A quiet whimper made John's blood run cold, but he didn't turn. His guard answered Paalsh's question evenly. "Had we been a moment later, the other may have been violated and would have been impure."

John narrowed his eyes. "I kissed him. I'm sorry if that's not cool in your warped world, but no one said we couldn't, and quite frankly anyone who throws naked people into a room together with one bed has no room to worry about shit like that."

"That's what they wanted, John," Rodney hissed. "It would have solved everything for them."

John's eyes widened, then narrowed again. "You people are fucked up. Can we just do this dance of yours, so we can go home and leave you to whatever twisted fucking life you want to lead?"

Paalsh held John's gaze for a long time, before finally nodding. "If you stop, or slow down, it ends."

"Yes, yes, dance or die. Got it. Been there, done that, have the t-shirt. Just once I'd like an original ritual." He was feeling angry and knew lashing out was probably stupid, but it was the only marginally safe way of blowing off steam he had open to him at the moment.

A squeak from behind him had him turning, catching sight of Rodney's guard holding onto the scientist again, hand around his throat.

John looked back at Paalsh. "We've agreed to do this, but you aren't holding up your end of the bargain."

"How so?" Paalsh had the nerve to look surprised.

"Oh, maybe the part where you promised Teyla we would be unharmed until and unless we fail your test. And yet I've been beaten until I don't think I have any skin-colored skin left, and more than once your guards have hurt my scientist until he could barely breathe."

Paalsh shrugged. "You still live as does the other."

"Being alive and being unharmed are two different things. You haven't killed us yet, but you're looking for a reason. You want us to fail, so you're stacking the odds."

The leader shrugged again. "Many more than you have already died because of your arrogance. It is a shame that only two of you are here."

John was suddenly exhausted. "Look, I'm sorry I woke the fucking Wraith early. It was me—not my people, not Rodney, not anyone else. I made the call to rescue the ones who had been culled, and I'm the one who killed the guardian. You have no idea how much guilt I carry because of it, and I'll regret it for it the rest of my life, however long that might be. But I've also saved a lot people, a lot of worlds. In the great cosmic balance, that has to count for something. But even if it doesn't, stop fucking hurting my people because you want to get to me. Just fucking kill me and leave them alone."

"No."

"You'll make someone else suffer for my mistakes? I can't go back in time and fix what happened. And even if I could I wouldn't change what I did. I had to look my commanding officer in the face as I shot him, gave him the death he was begging me for. But I also got to see the face of a little boy light up when I was able to bring his father back to him. I gained a friendship and family and ally I never thought I'd have in Teyla, who would have died. I'm not sorry for those things."

"And yet there is not a family here that did not lose someone in the last culling. I do not care about your agonies, your triumphs. Tonight you will entertain me, you will dance. And tomorrow…" Paalsh smiled cruelly. "And tomorrow is another day of penance."

John narrowed his eyes. "I thought if we danced tonight, we would be allowed to go free."

"It means you will not die. Now drummers…begin!"

"That's not what you promised!" John cursed as he was roughly shoved into the circle, the drums beginning. With another nasty glare, he grabbed Rodney and pulled him into a rough dance. He kept his voice low, just loud enough for his lover to hear over the beat, his lips barely moving. "We have to buy some time until I can either think of a way to get us out of this, or the cavalry comes."

John could see the press of fingers against the pale skin of Rodney's throat. He swallowed thickly, but started dancing in time with the beat. "We're surrounded. There's no way to get out of here. And we're naked! It's not like we have any concealed weapons."

One of the guards tossed a bowl of something on top of the fire, the contents sparking into the night air as a flower-like scent drifted down on them.

"Fuck. That would be the drugs. And I know. But Teyla and Ronon are out there and heard everything. And I hope like hell that Lorne and Elizabeth sent Marines in cloaked jumpers. Our job right now is to stay alive and relatively whole until we think of something. That means we have to fucking dance."

"I already spent a day high this week," Rodney complained. "And now I get to be stoned by French bath methods tonight."

Another guard dumped another bowl on the fire, sparks and scent in the air—this time pine scented.

John was starting to get a little light-headed. "Hey, this time you have company. We can giggle over the pretty colors together, and make inappropriate comments in front of the Marines." John just hoped his Marines got here soon enough that there was still enough of them left to make said comments.

"Either that or these drugs will give us hallucinations and we won't be able to dance and then they'll just kill us instead. Or maybe after the initial high, the drugs send us into a deep depression…"

"We could really shake things up and start having sex. I could blow you. We could claim it was interpretive dance."

"And then they'll kill us because you violated me. No thank you," Rodney said with a scowl. Another bowl of something, a shower of sparks, and the scent of…peanuts?

"What the hell are they throwing on that fire?" John's limbs were getting heavy. "I think the bastards are using something to make us sleepy."

Rodney shook his head, obviously fighting the same effects as John. "Dunno."

Another bowl. Another set of sparks. This time: the scent of strawberries.

Now he was getting hard. God damnit. He really hated alien rituals, and they were never doing another seemingly innocent trade mission ever again. He liked to know about his danger up front, thanks.

But they danced. John caught Rodney when he stumbled, the scientist doing the same for him. They circled round and round as the natives continued to pour different concoctions on the fire. Time had no meaning. It was only the beat of the drum and the newest scent as they danced.

They were all over each other, moving only by force of will. John wanted. Wanted to sleep, to fuck, to kiss, to lick, to claim. He wanted it all. But he was really, really out of it—he didn't register the drums stopping or the gunfire until a hand on his should ground him to a halt. "Mmmm?"

"It's over, sir." A blanket was draped over his shoulders.

It took John a few minutes, someone leading him—he followed dutifully—before the name came to him. "Lorne?"

"Yes, sir. Sorry it took so long. Parrish is taking care of Doctor McKay. Captain Dumont and Sergeant Jenkins are with Teyla and Ronon."

His brain felt like it was covered in honey. Mmmm, honey. But there was something important... "Okay? Are they... And I'm... I'm drugged. Beaten. Think my shoulder is sprained. Don't tell Rodney. He'll be mad. But Beckett needs to... Did you kill Paalsh? He's the fucker who... they hate me, but you know, can't blame them—" John's rambling was cut short.

"Teyla explained the situation. We're going to the jumper and Beckett will check you out when we get back home."

John nodded. He went to blink, but then his eyes didn't want to open again and he started to tip sideways.

Hands and arms caught him. "Hang on there, sir. Only a little more."

"I'll get him." Ronon. That was Ronon.

John hummed and leaned. Nice and warm. He was cold. Why was he cold? He looked down and moved the blanket out of the way. Oh. Naked. Huh.

"Come on, Sheppard," Ronon said, manhandling him forward.

John walked a little bit, but then he couldn't feel his legs anymore. He looked down again to make sure he still had them, right about the time he started to sink to the ground. They were still there, but he thought maybe those legs belonged to someone else. You were supposed to be able to feel your own legs, weren't you? "Do I still have legs?"

"Yes." An arm wrapped around his waist and hauled him upright. "A few more steps."

"But I can't feel them."

"You will later." Ronon hefted him into the jumper, sitting him down on the bench in the back.

John managed to haul his eyes open. Hey, there was Rodney! He slithered to the ground, losing the blanket, and started crawling toward his lover.

"Sheppard!" Wow. Ronon sighed funny.

John hummed and kept crawling, only to be snagged around the waist and hauled backward. He giggled. That was fun! They should do it again!

"McKay's sleeping. Leave him be."

"I wanna sleep with him." John tried to start crawling again, but Ronon wouldn't let him. So he pouted. Catching sight of Lorne, John tried whining. "He won't let me go snuggle!"

"Colonel, that may not be a good idea right now. Listen to Teyla and Ronon." Lorne headed toward the front of the jumper, two other people walking behind him. Parrish—Plant Boy!—sat down in the back with them, picking up the blanket John had dropped, handing it over.

John sighed. He was sleepy. He let them tuck the blanket back around him, then he half-curled into Ronon, eyes drifting shut again.

When he opened his eyes again, the ceiling was moving.

"Hey, that's cool. How are you doing that?" John tried to turn over to see if it was just the ceiling, or everywhere.

There was something holding him down, though. "There ye are, Colonel. Just stay still. We're almost in the infirmary."

"Carson! Hey, Carson! I still can't feel my legs. I think they're gone. Oh, and I have a lot of bruises. Maybe a sprained shoulder. Did Lorne tell you that? And the Evil Minion pulled my hair. He was pretty mean."

Beckett smiled down at him. "Yes, Major Lorne and Teyla mentioned that. And I want to assure you that you do indeed have legs."

"What about Rodney? Does he have legs? Oh, and Ronon and Teyla? I'd be sad if they lost their legs."

"Everyone has legs, John," Carson chuckled. "We're just going to check you and Rodney out to make sure I won't have anything to worry about later. Okay?"

John nodded. "Okay. I'm cold. I think it might be because I'm naked. If I had legs, I'd go swimming. Doing that naked is always fun."

"We're going to get you in some scrubs and give you a few blankets to get your temp up. And aye, skinny-dipping is always fun. Did you do it often?" Carson glanced at someone before counting to three and suddenly John found himself on a much more comfortable surface.

He wiggled a little, smiling happily. "Yeah, I used to go all the time. It was awesome. I wonder if Rodney would swim naked with me. He likes being naked, but he doesn't like being naked in public. But maybe if I promised no one else would watch, he would do it." John opened his eyes wide, looking at Carson. "Do you think he'll be mad at me? For losing my legs? I didn't mean to, but he always gets mad when I do stuff like that."

"Your legs are fine, John, and you may want to ask Rodney in the morning."

"Okay." John looked over and saw Elizabeth coming in. "Hi! You look sad. Is it because I lost my legs? Because Carson says they're fine, so I bet he found them, and is going to put them back on later. He's nice."

"No," she said, pursing her lips, the word drawn out a little. "How are you feeling, Colonel?"

"He's not nice?" John looked at Carson. "But he seems nice. Should I not trust him with my legs? Maybe Teyla should take care of them for me. But then who will put them back on?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment. "No, I’m not sad, just concerned for you and your team. You're legs are fine. Carson will make sure you get back to normal as quickly as possible, I’m sure."

"Oh. Okay. Did he tell you about the mean people who beat me up and pulled my hair and gagged me and didn't let me eat anything?"

Elizabeth sent a quick glance to the side before turning back to John. "I believe Teyla and Ronon are going to give me a full mission briefing."

"Cool. Tell them I said hi. Oh! And it's too bad the leader guy was bad. He had really good minty cucumbers. But that was the only good thing. They made us dance again, only they were lying and weren't going to let us leave afterwards. I'm tired of dancing naked. I'd rather swim with Rodney."

"I'm sure you would." She patted his arm. "Feel better, John. We'll talk when you're back to yourself."

"I feel really good! Well, except for the no legs. But otherwise good! Can I have honey? I really like it, and I think I'm hungry. I didn't get dinner last night, and I made Rodney eat all but a few bites of tonight's dinner. And I'm thirsty too. Do we have the fizzy soda? I really like the strawberry."

Elizabeth sighed, looking to the side again. Carson appeared a few beats later. "Let's get you checked out and then we can see about getting you something. Okay?"

"Fizzy strawberry soda?" John made a face he hoped was hopeful. Heh, hope, hopeful, hoppy, bunny hop... "Hippity hop..."

Elizabeth sighed and shook her head. "Let me know when he's sane," she said to Carson before heading out. The Scot smiled at him and prepped him for a series of tests.

"This won't take long and then we can see what I can get from the mess."

John made a bunny with two fingers and made it hop over to the doctor. He smiled widely. "I think I'll name him Fred."

Carson caught his hands. "I’m sure you will." The doctor worked quickly, taking blood and doing a few tests before helping John into some clothes and piling the blankets over him.

John and Fred curled up, the warmth making him sleepy. "I think we'll take a nap now. Come get me when Rodney wakes up. He'll like Fred. He likes pets. I want to get him a kitty, but I don't think Landry will let me and that's sort of hard to smuggle in."

"Yes, John. Rest. You'll feel better if you do."

Yawning, John made a face as his stomach gurgled. He whispered loudly. "I think Fred's hungry. Can you feed him while I sleep?"

"Yes, John." Carson patted his shoulder. "Sleep."

Smiling, humming tunelessly to himself, John closed his eyes and fell asleep dreaming of bunnies.

When he next opened his eyes, he felt like absolute shit. The day before ran through his head and he grimaced, wondering if he could pass it all off as a bad dream.

The infirmary walls, though, were a dead giveaway that it may not have been. That, and Teyla was sitting at his bedside.

He kept just one eyelid cracked and eyed the glass of water next to the bed. He made a small noise, not yet trusting his voice.

"John?"

He opened the other eye. "Wa'er?"

She nodded, immediately moving. "Of course." A straw was pressed to his lips and he sipped, the water feeling heavenly.

When she took the straw away, his throat didn't feel so raw, and his mouth didn't feel like something had died in it quite so much. "What happened? Last I really remember clearly, Rodney and I were doing that stupid ritual and trying to think of a way to get us out of there. After that, I just have snatches of things I really hope are just hallucinations."

She smiled warmly, carefully and John's stomach dropped. "Major Lorne's team came before you became too exhausted or…intoxicated from the herbs."

"Oh, god. How bad was I?"

"Your actions were caused by the herbs."

"I was high."

Teyla nodded. "Yes."

He groaned and put his head in his hands, feeling his ears turn pink. "Please tell me at least half of what I remember doing was just a hallucination."

This time Teyla's mouth threatened to break into a smile. "Major Lorne has been…searching for a bunny, I believe."

"A bunny."

"Yes. I believe you had named it Fred."

John's entire body felt like it was on fire. Maybe he could hide under a rock for a few years. Decades. The rest of his life.

"Be grateful Rodney slept through it all and only our team, along with Major Lorne's, and Doctor Beckett, were the only ones in direct contact with you. I believe the…teasing will be minimal." She patted his arm.

He didn't lift his head. "Maybe if I start running now, no one will be able to find me."

"It is no worse than the Rubber Ducky Flu of last year. You will be fine."

John just groaned again. He heard someone else come in but didn't lift his head, not ready to face the knowing grins just yet.

"Thank you for paging me, lass," Carson said as he stepped up alongside the bed.

Peeking between his fingers, John felt himself go even hotter at the huge smile on the doctor's face. "I don't suppose you have something that will make me and everyone else forget about what happens when I get high, do you?"

"Actually, you've had quite the varied response over the years," Carson said. John could swear the Scot was trying not to laugh. "Are you feeling a mite better?"

"Kill me. Please?" John was dreading seeing his XO again. The man had now seen him crawling around naked and making bunnies with his hand... God... He felt another flush.

Carson's next words were serious. "Are ye in pain? Is something wrong? The tests showed it would wear off…"

With a sigh, John finally met the other man's eyes—well, he looked off to the side, but it was closer than he had been. "Unless you count utter mortification and wanting to crawl under a rock, no, I'm not in pain."

"Are ye sure? I was hoping your sixteen hour nap would have gotten it all out of your system."

He nodded, although he could see even his arms were still red. "I'm sure. Nothing hurts, I'm just embarrassed, and no one ever died from that, that I know of."

"Well, then, let's not have it start with you. Agreed?" Carson smiled kindly, patting his arm. "Once you're awake for a bit I'll bring you some food and I can get you discharged."

"Sooner, rather than later, would be good." John tried to look pathetic. "I'd like to get out of here where people know how to find me before Elizabeth or Lorne come looking for reports. I'd like to lick my wounds a bit first."

"Aye, I imagine you do. You're on medical leave until tomorrow. I'd recommend getting some more rest if you can."

"Rodney?"

"He's a few rooms over and was still sleeping last I checked. Ronon's sitting with him."

John nodded. "How soon can I get breakfast and a uniform to go see him?"

"It's dinner and once I'm sure you won't fall on your face."

"Dinner?" John blinked. "What time is it?"

"You've been sleeping a little over sixteen hours since we brought you in. It's going on about 2000 hours."

John's eyes widened. "What the fuck was in those drugs?"

"We're still trying to figure that out. From what Major Lorne told us, you were just about ready to drop when they found you."

John grimaced. "The fuckers were trying to make sure we couldn't finish their ritual so they'd have an excuse to kill me and Rodney. I know I caught whiffs of at least a half-dozen compounds being tossed into the fire, and it was probably more than that. Toward the end I wasn't tracking too well."

"Aye. Rodney was about out on his feet."

"I do remember after Lorne got there, that I just couldn't feel my legs anymore. Whatever they were putting on that fire wasn't just designed to make us tired and loopy." He sighed. "I'm getting really tired of natives who want to kill my people because I made a mistake. I'm about to the point where I'm ready to offer myself up as a fucking sacrifice if they'll leave the rest of you alone."

"I think there would be a number of people who would disagree with that course of action," Teyla said quietly. John had forgotten she had been sitting beside him.

He sighed. "Believe me, I have no desire to go rushing off to be killed. For once in my life, I actually have things to live for. But I'm getting tired of putting the rest of you in danger because people are pissed at me for waking the Wraith early."

"Paalsh was…unreasonable. I have never seen him like this, never seen his people like this." Teyla shook her head. "It is I who must apologize."

John shook his head. "You had no way of knowing that, so don't blame yourself. When people are pushed into corners, left with no choices, they don't always react the way you expect. And by waking the Wraith... I've pushed the whole damn galaxy into a fucking corner." John slumped down into the bed. Most of the time, he had learned not to let the weight of the guilt for the current situation not affect him. But sometimes it still snuck up on him.

"The Wraith are not your fault"

"I know. I didn't create them, but I did wake them early, before people were ready. And it's my fault they all woke up and decided to go on a fucking feeding frenzy instead of their usual methods." He sighed. "I wouldn't change anything I did, and I still think I made the right decisions at the time. But that doesn't change the fact that, if not for me, there are millions of people who wouldn't be dead right now."

"You do not know that for certain, John," Teyla said quietly, laying her hand on his arm. Carson had quietly backed away, leaving the two of them to talk. "The Wraith were still feeding. It was only a matter of time before they woke again."

He scrubbed a hand across his eyes. "I know. That doesn't make it any easier when we encounter people who hate me because of it though."

"They are…angry. The Atlanteans are an easy target."

"They have every right to be angry. It was my fault. This galaxy would have had another 50 years if it weren't for me. Time to increase the populations more so the Wraith weren't culling to extinction. Hell, time to develop better defenses, ways to stop them."

"The Atlanteans are people just like them, but they also do not know you. Fear…fear will change men." Teyla was silent for a long moment, her face shadowed. "I know I cannot erase your guilt, your doubts, but your people have shown many that the Wraith can be conquered, fought. You have brought us hope."

Leaning down, she pressed a kiss to his forehead before rising to her feet and quietly walking out of the curtained-off area.

John sighed again, but let himself be comforted. At least some Pegasus natives didn't hate him, and she was right—he had saved a lot of people, too. He only hoped that, when the time came to pay up, he could show he had saved as many as he condemned.

A light tap on the metal of the privacy screen broke into his thoughts and he spotted Carson standing with a tray of food in his hands. "Are ye up for a little food?"

John nodded. "I think so. I don't remember eating more than a few bites over the last two—well three now—days, so I'd probably better eat before I try to get up."

Carson moved toward him, putting the tray on the bedside table and swinging it over as John pressed the button to raise the head of the bed. "You're blood sugar levels weren't bad. They were down, but nothing to worry about. Did ye want company or did you need anything else?"

John smiled. "I wouldn't mind the company, but if you have somewhere you need to be, you don't have to stay." He was suddenly ravenous, and started to dig in.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I want to check in on Rodney again. Once I do that, then I can sit with you and you can tell me all about Fred."

John felt his cheeks go red again. "I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"Right now?" Carson said, pausing before he stepped around the privacy screen, his smile wide. "No. I dunna think so."

John groaned, but continued to eat. By the time Carson returned a few minutes later, John had devoured everything in sight. He flushed again at the doctor's raised eyebrow. "I was hungry."

"Aye, I see. Do you need something else? I can ask one of the nurses to grab something for you." He tugged his medical coat closed as he settled on the chair next to the bed.

"I ate this so fast, let it settle first. I'll probably want more in a bit, but I can always grab something in the mess later if I need to. How's Rodney doing? Is he awake yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Should I be getting worried?"

Carson shrugged. "I dunna think so."

"When should he wake up? I'd like to wait for him to head back to our room."

Carson was quiet for a moment his eyes sliding away from John. "Since he was sleeping when he was brought in, I thought he should have been waking up around the same time as you. His sugar levels were off and I have him on an IV, but they should have regulated by now." He shrugged again. "Letting him sleep it off is probably the best thing."

The bottom of John's stomach dropped. "I want to see him."

For a moment it looked like Carson was going to protest, but he nodded tiredly. "Aye. Come on. I'll bring you socks once I get you situated in his room." Carson stood and moved the tray away so John could climb out from under the covers, swinging his feet over the edge. "Just take it slow," he cautioned.

John nodded. For once he decided not to try and push it, not wanting Carson to find a reason to keep him away. He stood carefully, his legs only buckling a little before he was able to steady himself. He wasn't going to be walking far just yet, but considering he couldn't feel his legs at all a few hours ago, he would take a little pins-and-needles and some residual weakness. They walked slowly to the other room, John sinking down into a chair next to Rodney's bed. "Why is he so pale?"

Ronon glanced up from the other side of the bed. "He's always pale."

"Not like this."

"He'll be fine," Carson said, his hand resting on John's shoulder. "Give him the chance."

Apart from the IV in the back of his right hand—and his pale skin—Rodney looked fine. Sleeping, but fine. There were no pain lines, just the soft whoosh in and out of his breath. He was dressed in scrubs, just like John was. The blankets were pulled up about halfway up his chest, the necklace standing out against his skin. If John looked closely, he could still make out the outline of the nipple rings as well.

He wanted to touch, to reassure himself. He found Rodney's hand—the one without the IV—and twined their fingers together. "Come on, buddy, time to wake up and berate the minions. I'll even let them tell you all the ways I embarrassed myself yesterday."

"Strange to see him quiet."

John's eyes didn't leave his lover, but his lips twitched. "He's quiet a lot, for me."

Ronon snorted. "Figured he'd be a talker."

John snorted. "Surprisingly, no. Some fucker in his past made him think he had to be soundless or he would be dumped. It's taken me this long to get him to even make noise, much less talk."

"He agreed?"

Looking up, John sighed. "Despite the way he comes off most of the time, he doesn't think very highly of himself, not when it comes to that. I'm working on changing that, but it takes time."

Ronon's eyebrow rose as he considered John's words and then he shrugged. "Doesn't matter as long as you're happy."

John let the slow smile spread across his face as his eyes returned to Rodney. "You can't imagine. I never thought I'd find someone like him."

Ronon snorted, amused. "He's different."

Grinning, John nodded. "I know. He's not perfect, but neither am I. And we work better together than I think either of us could ever have expected."

"Both crazy," Ronon muttered as he rose to his feet. "Night, Sheppard."

He laughed softly. "Maybe. And thanks for watching him until I was mobile. Sleep well."

"Not tired yet. Didn't want to watch you make faces at him." And with a swish of fabric, Ronon was gone.

Still chuckling, John looked back over at his sleeping lover. "Did you hear that? I so totally don't make faces."

Rodney was silent, his snuffling breaths familiar.

John listened for a while, letting it soothe him, drain away his tension. He wasn't sure how long he had been there, but he wasn't surprised to hear a step behind him, or to turn and find Elizabeth standing there. He had figured she would come looking for him to get his version of events. "Hi."

She smiled softly, her eyes drifting over Rodney before returning to him. Her voice was quiet when she finally spoke. "Carson said you were up and about. You look better."

He sat back so it would be easier to look at both her and Rodney and gave her a wry grin. "I'm not high anymore, so that's always a plus."

"Yes," she said, her smile turning to amusement. "Yes, it is."

"From what I can remember, I was more than a little goofy. I don't think I'll be living it down any time soon. I'm just glad Rodney wasn't awake for it, or I'd never hear the end of it."

"This time, thankfully, he was sleeping…and still seems to be." Her eyebrows drew together.

John glanced at the other man. "Carson isn't worried yet. I guess it's just taking him longer to sleep it off. I remember smelling a lot of different drugs as they were added, but I can't remember exactly how many."

She nodded. "Teyla and Ronon were able to give me the mission report. Seeing that you and Rodney were…compromised. I doubt you remember much of the mission."

"I remember more than I'd like." He shook his head. "They were looking for an excuse to kill me and Rodney, and they weren't willing to listen. I doubt the sheer volume of drugs added to the fire as we danced was standard procedure. And I have to question if the participants are usually made to do the whole think naked, given how... insistent they were that we both be 'pure and unpenetrated'."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. "Yes. Teyla spoke at length about the changes she observed. The planet has been taken off our list for obvious reasons."

"Good. I'm not willing to die for minty cucumbers, even if we could somehow arrange for a trade."

"I'd also like to sit down with you tomorrow to go over your current mission list."

He brightened. "Are we finally getting taken off the 'meet the natives only' list and actually being given some science and military missions? The list I sent you last week has about a half-dozen prospects I'd love to put on my team's roster."

She nodded. "Let's talk about it tomorrow once Rodney's on his feet."

John practically bounced in his seat. "As soon as he's mobile, I'll talk to Beckett about when we're both cleared for duty and send you a meeting time."

"Carson said you were cleared for tomorrow. I think he was waiting to see how Rodney was when he woke up for a final diagnosis."

A soft snort made John turn his head, finding a slightly bleary eye looking at him.

"Right on cue. Hey, buddy, welcome back to the land of the living and un-drugged."

Rodney sighed, his hand tightening on John's. "What?"

John smiled softly. "We're home, everyone's safe. Lorne's team came to the rescue and got us out before it got messy. I made a total fool of myself while high, you got lucky and slept through it, and Elizabeth is going to sit with us to re-evaluate our mission schedule tomorrow when we're both mobile again. How's that for a happy 'glad your not dead' present?"

Rodney blinked twice. "Huh." He huffed again and his eyes slowly slid shut again.

John squeezed his hand. "Hey, stay with us, all right? I'll get Beckett, I know he wanted to talk to you as soon as you were awake."

"I'll get him," Elizabeth said, offering them a smile. She patted Rodney's ankle. "It's good to see you awake."

As soon as she was gone, John looked around quickly to make sure they were alone before standing and brushing a fast kiss across Rodney's lips. "Hi there."

Rodney kissed him back lightly, his eyes at half-mast. "Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired….hungry….we're home?"

"In the infirmary. Beckett will be back in a minute to check you over, and then hopefully we can go home."

"Huh." Rodney shifted on the bed, his IV-clad hand lifting to rub his face.

John caught the hand before he could yank the tubing out, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Hey," Rodney protested, his eyes opening a little further.

"No pulling out the IV. Beckett was getting your sugar levels up."

"I wasn't going to. I've been in here long enough to know how far a tether Carson leaves."

John huffed a laugh. "I know. Let's just be extra good so he'll let us go home tonight. I'd much rather spend recovery in our bed than here."

"Yes. This mattress is torturous on my back," Rodney said, shifting and groaning for emphasis.

John dropped his voice lower, using a tone he hoped was sexy. "I can rub it for you and make it better later."

Rodney smiled—slowly and just for John. "Really?"

John's body always responded to that smile. He knew his eyes probably darkened as he gave his lover his own version of that smile. "Yeah. My hands, your back, and nothing but bliss."

"Good. I want to eat, though. Where's Carson?"

John laughed softly, swinging his legs back and forth over the side of the bed. "He's coming. Elizabeth went to go get him."

"Hey. You okay?" Rodney asked, pinning John with a look. "Your eyes were weird on the planet. Did you tell Carson?"

"My eyes were weird?" John raised an eyebrow. "I seem to remember telling him something about getting my ass kicked, but to be honest, I was high as a kite at the time and I'm trying to forget most of what I do remember saying and doing during that time."

"When we were in the tent."

John did remember Rodney being worried. "I think it was mostly from all the blows to the head I had taken, and I'm pretty sure I told Carson about that—if all the bruises covering my body weren't evidence enough. But if it will make you happy, I can have him check me again."

Rodney nodded. "Yes."

Carson breezed in a beat later, stepping up to the other side of the bed and flashing a smile. His eyes moved from the IV bag to Rodney, evaluating the scientist. "So you decided to join the land of the conscious."

"As long as you don't make me regret it," Rodney groused, rolling his eyes.

John smiled, watching Carson relax a little as he checked over Rodney. If there was anything wrong, the doctor would be tensing, or refusing to meet their eyes. When he was done with Rodney's exam, John caught his attention again. "Hey, Doc, Rodney says my eyes were funny on the planet, and I did take a lot of blows to the head. The time between when we were first taken and when Rodney and I were put together mostly consisted of me being gagged and kicked and the like."

Carson's eyes narrowed. "And why didn't you tell me that earlier?" Carson moved around the bed, stopping in front of John. The penlight flashed in his eyes a beat later, temporarily blinding him.

John flinched back. "To be fair, I thought I had. I seem to remember saying something yesterday about getting my ass kicked."

"Any headaches?"

John shrugged. "A little, but I figured it was just because of the drugs. It's not bad, just a dull ache kind of thing I can ignore."

Carson's eyes narrowed again. "Blurred vision?"

He tried focusing across the room, and then up close. "Maybe a little? It's not noticeable unless I think about it."

"Double vision?"

"No, not that I've noticed."

Carson lifted his hand, several fingers extended. "How many?"

"Three." John rolled his eyes.

A nod and then there was one finger. "Follow."

John did so, although he winced a little at the stab of pain as he tried to cut his eyes to the far side.

Carson's jaw tightened. "I need to get you under the scanner."

John nodded with a sigh. "Sir, yes sir. I suppose this means I don't get to go home tonight?"

"We'll see." Carson's eyes slid to Rodney. "Do I need to ask you the same question?"

Rodney shook his head. "I tried to keep mine intact this time."

John smiled, reaching out to lay a hand on Rodney's leg. "I know they were withholding food, but you already said you took care of that. I tried to keep the goon's attention on me so you'd only have one patient to really patch up, Carson."

"How about we aim for none of you next time?" Carson asked, gesturing for John to slide off Rodney's bed. "I'll send one of the nurses with a tray for you, Rodney. After that I'll check you over again and then you should be good to go."

John heard his lover's assent as he followed Beckett to one of the Ancient scanners. "I really did think I told you all this, Carson. It really sucks that I misremember the important stuff, but the embarrassing things are in vivid Technicolor."

Carson was watching him carefully, but not overtly, checking his balance, his gait. He was speaking quietly into his radio, ordering dinner for Rodney as they walked. Tapping it off, he pointed to the scanner in the corner. "Why don't you get up on there and get situated? It shouldn't take too long."

John lowered himself onto the bed and wiggled until he was as comfortable as he was going to get. "Ready when you are, Doc."

"Aye. I’m sure you are." Carson was puttering at the console adjacent to the bed. "So what made you mention this possible injury to me?"

"Rodney. I had promised him I would on the planet when he said I wasn't tracking right, and then when he woke up he asked if I had talked to you. I thought I had, but... yeah."

Carson hummed, acknowledging the response. "Okay. Hold still. This won't hurt."

John closed his eyes as the bright light of the scanner started to flash. His headache wasn't bad, but it hurt enough that he wasn't up for the flashy-flashy thing.

The scan only took about five minutes and Carson tapped him gently when it was over. "It doesn't look like there's any damage, but I'm going to want to keep an eye on you. Why don't you sit with Rodney as he eats? I'll take a closer look at these scans and give you my final diagnosis."

Sitting back up, John blinked a few times. "Sounds good. I'd really like to go home tonight, even if I need to get up and come check in early in the morning."

"We'll see," Carson said non-committedly. He helped him slide off the bed and walked beside him back to Rodney's room. The scientist was sitting up, wolfing down his dinner. He barely glanced up when they walked in.

"Hi." At least, that's what John assumed Rodney said with his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

Sinking into a chair, John grinned. "Hungry?"

"S'ving."

John eyed Rodney's roll. "If I try to take that, will I still have a hand?"

Rodney's eyebrow rose as he swallowed. "What do I get in return? It's all a matter of features and benefits."

John pretended to think about it. "Hmmm, I'm already giving you a back-rub later. Maybe I'd be willing to rub other things at the same time."

"You already agreed to that. What else?" Another fork-full of potatoes went in his mouth.

"I agreed to rub your back. I was thinking more along the lines of massaging your prostate at the same time." John grinned at the choked response that got him.

Rodney took a swing of water, washing down the food, coughing a little. "Bastard."

John snagged the roll and munched happily, wiggling his eyebrows at his lover.

Rodney's fork aimed his way. "I didn't say yes."

"You didn't say no either," John pointed out as he swallowed. "Anyway, moot point."

"See if I put out tonight."

John laughed, shaking his head. "I know you well enough to know that's an idle threat."

"We'll see." Rodney huffed, turning back to his plate.

John waited until he had taken another bite. "Oh, I don't know. You can go without to punish me, or you can have my hands all over you, making you squirm and sigh and fly so high you touch stars. I could make you scream and beg and forget everything except what I'm doing to you."

Instead of choking on his food, though, Rodney just sniffed, chewing and swallowing before chasing it with another bite.

John made sure no one else was around before continuing. "You could have my fingers inside you, rubbing just the right spot. The Ancient ring would be vibrating, making you leak for me. You'd keep trying to push back, to get more, but I'd hold you down with a firm hand on your hip, just make you take it."

Rodney carefully put his fork down, taking a sip of water before turning to John. "While I can't really complain since I have as healthy a sex drive as you, I do have to ask: why is it always sex with you?"

John shrugged. "It's not really about the sex so much as the connection. When I have you there, it's just us. Just John and Rodney, and Doctor McKay and Colonel Sheppard are left behind, along with all their problems and concerns. If I had all the time in the world, the two would be separate, since we could take our time and have lazy days whenever we wanted, but since we don't, that's the fastest and easiest way to get us both fully there and not thinking of anything else."

"Sometimes…sometimes that's all it seems like it's about." Rodney glanced up, reaching for John's hand. "I’m really not complaining. I want you to take me if you need to. I like that. Even if it means I don't come. I really do. But…sometimes the quiet times were just as good."

John squeezed his lover's hand. "I won't apologize for absolutely loving your body. But I do like the quiet times, too. The problem is that we just don't have much time for quiet here. We get a few hours, maybe, a day, usually at night before bed, or when one or both of us is injured. At least with a physical connection, I know we're both there together. Quiet is harder, since it means we both have to disconnect from the issues of the day, then find a way to connect to each other. We can do it, and we have done it, but it's harder here. I'll try to give us more of that. But I'm not giving up playing with you, and ramping you up. That's just fun."

"I'm not asking you to…just to tell you that it's not just about sex for me. At least not anymore."

John stood up, brushing their lips together briefly before sitting back down. "It was never just about sex for me."

Rodney held his gaze for a minute before nodding, picking up his fork again. He ran it through his mashed potatoes but instead of putting it to his own mouth, he angled the fork toward John.

Smiling, John opened his mouth and leaned forward to take a bite. "Mmm, I think Beckett likes you better. You get better food than I do."

"Nurses are scared of me," Rodney said, filling up the fork again.

John laughed. "I guess that's one way to look at it."

The fork was aimed in John's direction again, Rodney watching John carefully.

Raising an eyebrow, John accepted the second bite. "Thought you were hungry, too? Not that I mind. I ate earlier but I'm still starving."

"I'm good." Rodney smiled softly. He snagged a small piece of beef and dragged it through the gravy and potatoes. It headed again for John.

Given how much John loved feeding Rodney, he wasn't going to stop his lover from enjoying the same thing. He scooted closer to the bed to make it easier. Between bites, he rubbed a thumb in circles where it was resting against the back of Rodney's hand. "So I think maybe Elizabeth is finally coming around. She wants to go over our mission roster, and indicated that some of the science and military missions are going back on."

Rodney leaned forward, pressing his lips to John's, holding it there for a moment before leaning back, offering John another bite of food.

John let his eyes drift to half-mast, just letting Rodney take care of him. The other man obviously needed it, both for the quiet and because he wanted to make sure John was okay. It was nice, letting someone else be in charge, if only for a short time. Rodney was the sub, but John was pretty sure he hadn't realized yet that in reality, he held all the power between them.

A whispered "thank you" and John knew this was exactly what Rodney needed right now. The quiet, the reassurance. Once they were back in their room, John would make sure Rodney knew he was okay. Rodney continued feeding John and eating a little himself over the course of the next few minutes, the silence comfortable between them.

John saw Carson appear, but pause before stepping inside, his gaze hovering over the two of them. He watched for a moment, silent, before moving away again. John knew he'd be back, but he was giving them the time and the quiet right now.

He smiled a little, silently thanking the doctor. They had had an interesting last couple of weeks—with far too much dancing for John's piece of mind—so this time was nice. Really nice.

They finished off the tray and Rodney shifted down the bed, curling toward John. His hand moved to touch him, simply resting on John's arm, a small, soft smile on his face.

John moved the tray to the floor, leaning against the bed and resting his head against it so he could look at Rodney. He returned the smile, blinking slowly.

It was a little disconcerting to be under that intense gaze, but it also warmed him from the inside. This time when John heard Carson's footfalls, the Scot cleared his throat to interrupt.

"I'm sorry, lads, but I need to talk to John. Rodney, I'll be back in to check on you in a minute."

John blinked slowly, finally lifting his head, but not breaking eye contact with Rodney. "Everything okay?"

"Aye. I need to go over a few things with you, is all."

"Okay." John brushed his fingertips across Rodney's before standing up, giving himself a quick mental shake.

Carson waited for him, drawing him a few steps down the hall. "I am a little concerned about your test results, but not enough to hold you overnight as long as you come back in the morning."

"Concerned? You mean it's not just a little headache?"

"More than a little headache. Did you lose consciousness when you were on the planet?"

John nodded slowly. "Once. Only for a short time. It was before we were brought back together."

"Aye. I thought so. It seems that you'll be fine, but I want to re-scan you in the morning."

John ran a hand through his hair and nodded. "Okay, but that worries me that you could tell I passed out. Is it anything I need to be worried about?"

"I don't think so, but there is some indication of a slight injury. I want to keep an eye on it, though. And I'm telling you so that you can keep an eye on it without worrying Rodney too much."

"What should I be aware of? I'm guessing if the headache or my vision gets worse, I come see you ASAP? Otherwise, just come by first thing in the morning?"

"Aye," Carson said nodding. "If anything changes—especially worsens."

"I will." John gave the other man a wry smile. "And if I don't, you know Rodney will. Speaking of which, is he okay to go? No offense, but even with my long nap and half of Rodney's dinner, I'm still hungry and I think I want to lie down. My legs are still a little wobbly."

Carson's eyes widened. "You're still hungry and Rodney gave you half of his dinner?"

John nodded. "Yes. Is that bad? I hadn't eaten in three days..."

"No. I’m just surprised Rodney's not hungrier. We both know how he gets." Carson moved back into Rodney's room, only to be greeted by a light snore.

John smiled softly, reaching out to brush the tips of his fingers across Rodney's ankle. "He did eat some on the planet, and you said you've been giving him nutrients through the IV. I'll make sure he eats more solid food later when I do."

"Aye," Carson said softly. "Would you just rather stay here? We can let him sleep."

John thought about it, then shook his head. "I think we'll both be more comfortable at home to be honest. For one thing, we can't sleep together here, and for another, these mattresses kill his back. If I can spare him that, I'd like to."

"Then I need to run him through a quick check and then you should be able to head off to your room."

Nodding, John gently shook his lover. "Hey, buddy. Wake up. Carson needs to do a quick check, then we can go home and sleep."

"Sleeping."

"But if you wake up now, we can sleep in our own bed. Carson offered to let us stay, but you'll be more comfortable at home."

It was a long moment before John saw an eye open.

"Hey, buddy. Come on. I'm still hungry, so while you get cleared, I'm going to try to charm some food to go from the nursing staff. I ate most of your dinner too, so I'll get enough for us both."

"Not hungry."

"Okay, I'll either eat your share or we can save it for later in case you are." John gave his lover's ankle another squeeze. "I'll be back by the time Beckett says we can go. And hopefully produces real clothing for us."

John got a snort and then Carson took over, talking quietly—but firmly to Rodney.

Wandering out, John flagged a nurse. "Hey, I was wondering…what's a guy got to do to get some take-out around here?" He flashed her an easy smile.

"Try the mess. I hear they actually cook down there."

He slumped a bit. "I was sort of hoping there might be something here I could swipe. Not only am I woefully underdressed for a trip to the mess, but as soon as Doctor Beckett releases me, I'm hoping to go crash in bed."

"I’m sorry, sir. We really don't keep anything here."

He sighed. "Then I don't suppose you could point me to the spare uniforms so I can run down there before Beckett notices I'm missing?"

"Did he clear you?" The nurse's eyes narrowed.

"I'll be right back. I'm really hungry." John's stomach chose that moment to grumble. He had no idea what the hell was wrong with him, but he felt like he could eat a house.

"Sir, wait!" she called as he padded toward the storage closet.

He poked his head in, and found nothing in his size. Beckett was probably hiding them, the bastard. So he snagged a set of clothes way to big for him and quickly got dressed. He felt a little silly, but started for the door. Food, come back for Rodney, go home, eat, cuddle, sleep. Yup, sounded like Operation Snuggly Comfort was a go.

Surprisingly, no one stopped him on the way out of the infirmary—even though he was barefoot. And the people in the halls didn't even give him a second glance.

He slipped into the mess and was glad it was mostly empty. There wasn't a lot left at this time of night, but John grabbed a tray and started filling it with everything they had, stopping only to put a roll in his mouth. With one hand holding up his pants, the roll still sticking out of his mouth, and the other hand weighed down with food, John turned to leave, only to almost run smack into his XO. "Mmph phmn mmmph."

"Sir?" Lorne was trying not to smirk.

Risking letting go of the pants, John removed the roll and swallowed the bite. "Ah, evening, Evan. For the record, you didn't see me."

"Actually, sir," he said, reaching for the waist of John's pants. "In a few seconds, I’m going to see more of you than I needed. Are you supposed to be here?"

John felt his whole body go bright red. "Ah, I was hungry, and the nurse said the infirmary doesn't do take-out. I'm headed back there now to get an official discharge."

"Uh huh."

John flushed further as Lorne tugged the pants up. "Beckett is an evil man who hides the regular-sized uniforms. And Christ, I'm never, ever, going to live this mission down, am I?"

"At the rate you're going, sir?" Lorne's face broke into an even broader grin. "Not a chance in hell."

Glaring was not really very effective given his current appearance, but John tried it anyway, only to give up when Lorne looked like he was going to strain something trying not to laugh. "I'm going to gather up what's left of my dignity and go back to the infirmary now."

"Good idea, sir. Need a hand…or a belt?"

John resisted the urge to stick out his tongue. Barely. Instead he handed over the heavy tray. "You can carry that." Grabbing his pants and taking another bite of his roll, John prayed his second wouldn't notice the lack of footwear too as they walked.

Lorne picked up the pace, walking alongside him on the way back to the infirmary, snickering quietly. "I take it you're feeling better, sir."

"I'm no longer high, if that's what you mean. And I swear to god, if I see a single picture on the intranet, I'm putting you on KP for a month."

"I wasn't the one with the camera…sir."

"I know where you live. And if your botanist took pictures, I know where he lives too."

This time Lorne was laughing. "And my boyfriend can give you rashes in places where the sun don't shine."

"Ha! My boyfriend can shut off the hot water for the rest of your natural life."

"Think about it, sir. Cold water or some kind of contagious rash."

"If you think he'd stop at cold water, if you infect me with something, you're sadly mistaken. Evil genius, remember?" John grinned over at his second.

"Evil botanist."

John waved his roll in a very Rodney-esque gesture. "Soft science."

"Think about it, sir. An itch that never goes away…in a place you can't scratch."

"No lights, no hot water, no city lighting up for you, doors closing on your nose... I wouldn't mess with him if I were you. He's scary when he decides to get revenge, and do we really want to be responsible for the kind of internal war that would spark? Elizabeth would kill us."

"I'm thinking McKay would kill you after a week of no sex."

"No, he'd kill you and the botanist, then he'd make Carson fix me." John smirked as the infirmary door slid open and they stepped inside.

Carson was waiting for him, his arms crossed. "That's a big maybe, Colonel."

John pointed at the tray. "Your nurse told me if I wanted food I had to go get it from the mess."

"Yes. After I cleared you and Rodney."

"I was saving a step." John grabbed his pants before they made a break for the floor.

"Rodney's changed and I sent him back to his room with a nurse when I couldn't find you."

"Fuck." John resisted the urge to just sit on the floor and give up. He was just so fucking tired sometimes, and now his headache came back with a vengeance. "Am I allowed to go, too?"

"You're squinting. Does your head hurt?"

"Yes. I really just want to go eat and lie down. Please?"

Carson took a breath. "John…"

He didn't try to fight. "Just tell me what you want me to do, Carson. I want to go home, but if you want me here I'll stay. Either way, I need to get to wherever I'm going before I can't anymore tonight."

"If your head is worse, I’m going to need you to stay here so I can keep an eye on it."

"It's not worse, I'm just getting tired so I'm able to ignore it less."

Carson looked at him a long moment before turning to Lorne. "Make sure he gets to his room."

John could feel the heavy weight of his second as he agreed and they started for the residential section. "Before you ask, because I haven't written a report yet, yes, I sustained some head injuries. They beat me pretty methodically, including blows to the head. They knew where and how hard to hit to do the most damage without permanent injury."

"I figured, sir. From Doctor Beckett's questions."

"I'll be fine. Just a headache and a little bit of blurred vision. I'll check in with him in the morning."

"Yes you will, sir."

John threw a startled look at the other man.

"What?"

"Just took me by surprise. Do me a favor—if I haven't popped up by about 0800, come looking for me. The last thing I need is a pissed off physician."

"Agreed. Just as bad as a pissed off scientist." Lorne paused at the door to John's quarters, holding out the tray to him. "Can you take it from here?"

John took the tray. "Thanks. And thanks for the timely rescue. It's a good habit you've picked up from somewhere."

"I work for you, sir."

John smiled. "Good answer. I'll see you tomorrow Major. Have a good night. And no pictures—my boyfriend is still better than your boyfriend."

"Itches where you can't scratch, sir," Lorne said, throwing a wave over his shoulder as he headed down the hall.

John laughed softly as he slipped into the apartment. "Rodney?"

"John?" Rodney quiet reply came from the bedroom.

He padded that direction, setting the tray on their nightstand. "Hey. Sorry. I went to raid the mess, and didn't think Beckett would release you until I got back."

Rodney glanced up at him, tugging the blanket back so John could crawl in. He was already naked—infirmary scrubs tossed over the chair in the corner.

John quickly stripped and grabbed a few more rolls before climbing in next to him. "Want some?" He tore off a piece and held it to Rodney's lips.

Rodney took the proffered bite, but shook his head. "Thanks, but not really hungry."

"'Kay." John just enjoyed looking at his lover as he slowly ate. When Rodney took the second roll and started feeding him again, John sighed and let himself fall back into the place they had created in the infirmary. Only this time, no interruptions. "Love you."

"Mmm…love you, too." Rodney pressed another piece to John's lips, letting his fingers linger a little longer.

John's eyes fell closed, so he could focus on the taste of the sweet bread mingled with Rodney's fingers when John snaked out his tongue to lap at them. It was nice.

When the bread was gone, Rodney's hand moved to rest on John's neck, his body curled around John.

Settling in, John tangled them more firmly together. "Sleep?"

"What happened to my massage?"

"Still want it?"

Rodney shrugged. "You're tired."

"I like touching you." John started to sit up. "I won't do anything fancy for now, just work some of the knots out for you."

Rodney grabbed his arm, stopping him. "I can wait. You're tired."

John nodded. "I am tired, but touching you relaxes me. I promise, I'll stop when I need to, even if it's only after a few minutes."

"John, you don't have to."

"When have I ever done something with you I didn't want?" He got to his knees, ignoring the twanging protest of his bruises, and started to run his hands up and down Rodney's back.

"John…" Rodney sighed, still protesting, but his body was relaxing under John's hands.

Humming, John just enjoyed the way his lover felt under his hands. Mindful of Rodney's earlier comment that it always seemed to be about sex, he deliberately didn't take the massage that route, letting them just enjoy being together. However, his body was sore and his head did hurt so, true to his word, when the twinges started getting more insistent, he stopped.

As soon as John was next to him on the bed, Rodney curled into him, resting his head on John's shoulder, arm draped across his waist, knee between John's legs. He let out a long contented breath as he shifted again, snuggling in.

John wrapped his arms around the other man, holding him close. He kissed the top of Rodney's head, using his nose to nuzzle his hair a little.

Rodney chuckled lightly, the puff of air flowing over John's skin.

"Night." John barely whispered the word, not wanting to break the comfortable silence.

"Mmm," Rodney hummed, shifting again before his body fully relaxed into John. It was like Rodney had an on/off switch sometimes. After sex or when he was sleeping he was completely boneless. Like now. Which meant that he had probably managed to fall asleep immediately.

With a content sigh, John finally let himself relax, making a mental note to make sure he got up and got down to the infirmary tomorrow before Beckett sent out the hunting party. The last thought that filtered through his head as he drifted off was, "Mmm and we have cake for breakfast."

***

The meeting the next day was a little different than normal. Instead of taking up shop in the main conference room like they usually did for mission briefings—actually any kind of briefings—Elizabeth held the meeting in her own office.

Usually John and Elizabeth would go over upcoming schedules themselves, asking for clarification from the various departments that submitted the mission requests, but otherwise taking care of it themselves.

Today Elizabeth simply had Rodney join them since only science missions were on the agenda—and he had a ton of them.

John came in a little late, talking to someone—Carson from the sound of it—on his headset. "Yes, I'm fine. The headache hasn't changed and you'll be the first to know if it does. No, that's better. I can see just fine. God, you're worse than my mother sometimes! I'm headed into a meeting. I'll swing by for more tests later. Sheppard out." John dropped into a chair with a huff.

"Tests?" Rodney didn't remember anything about tests and John hadn't mentioned anything this morning when they had been getting ready.

John rolled his eyes, and only because Rodney was watching him closely did he catch the slight wince. "Beckett wants to be sure my head is still screwed on right. He ran another set this morning, and they showed improvement, but he wants to take more. He doesn't like that I still have a headache, more or less the same intensity as when I woke up, although the blurred vision has cleared."

Rodney felt his eyes widen as he sat forward in his seat, nearly losing hold on his tablet PC. "Wait a minute. Your vision was blurry? Why aren't you in the infirmary? And more importantly, why didn't you tell me any of this before?"

John ran a hand through his hair. "I did tell you, sort of. Last night in the infirmary you were there when I was telling Carson about it."

"But he sent you home."

John nodded. "Exactly. I'm fine. I just have a headache."

Rodney scowled, but before he could say anything else Elizabeth cleared her throat, bringing their attention back to the reason they were there in the first place.

"Gentlemen, as much as I agree that John's head is worth keeping intact, you two can continue the argument as to whether or not he returns to the infirmary when we're done."

Narrowing his eyes, Rodney skewered John with another look. "You are so going if I have to drag you there myself."

John groaned. "I'm fine. It's just a headache!"

"Your brain—as much as I hate to admit it—is a valuable asset to this expedition and I will not allow you to damage it."

"Gentlemen!" Elizabeth cut into their discussion again. "If you please..."

John nodded. "All right, I know you and I had already tagged a few of the science missions as important, but I'd like to get Rodney's input on whether or not we need to shuffle them around, and then we can get them assigned out."

Rodney sent another scowl at his lover before turning his attention back to his tablet and Elizabeth. "Yes, there are a number of missions that we should be re-organizing. I believe I may have mentioned that in one of my follow-up emails last week."

She nodded. "Which is why we asked you to sit in on this. I'd rather we all get on the same page before John and I assign them out. Let's begin with missions you think need to be added or removed from the immediate list, then we can rank them in order of importance."

"Yes, yes," Rodney said, already calling up his list—the most important missions. There was only about…twenty or so that his team needed to be on and another fifty or so assorted other missions. "If you want to call up the last file I sent you via email, I can walk you through some of the highlights—"

"Yes, Rodney," Elizabeth said, cutting him off, "we've read through the email. Thirty pages of bullet-points. I was hoping for a few select missions we could discuss."

"Oh. Of course." He glanced down at the list, trying to weed through his list. "How many would you consider a few?"

"For now we need to put together a list of the twenty most critical. Those will be mixed with the diplomatic/trade and purely military missions, and then John and I will assign them out."

"Oh. Just twenty?"

John leaned back and smiled. "For now. We work in batches of sixty—sometimes we can combine them, but that's the goal. That usually gets us assigned out about three months, barring emergencies, and leaves us some wiggle room if something big comes up."

"But I have…seventy or eighty purely science or exploratory missions we need to go on within the next month, two at the outset."

"You know that's not going to happen Rodney." Elizabeth smiled slightly. "Pick the top twenty, and then when we get ready to do this again, we'll get twenty more."

Rodney sighed, setting his mouth in a thin line. "There's five that are absolute musts for Sheppard's team."

"Sheppard's team?" John raised an eyebrow. "Since when do we call it that?"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "What's wrong with it? O'Neill took dibs on SG-1. What, you want to call yourself Atlantis One or A-1? I'm not a steak sauce."

John blinked. "Um, I never thought about it I guess. It's just weird to hear us called 'Team Sheppard'. In my head we're just 'the team'."

"And Lorne's team, and Shaffer's team… Need I go on?"

He shrugged as Elizabeth made another noise to get their attention. "Don't take this the wrong way, gentlemen, but trying to have a meeting with the two of you is like herding cats. Can we stay on point? I do have other things I need to get to today." Her eyes sparkled with suppressed mirth.

Rodney glanced up, a sheepish expression on his face. "Sorry, sorry. It's just that sometimes he's just so dense about things."

She lost the battle to keep the smile off her face. "I can sympathize completely."

"Hey! Sitting right here!" John was grinning as he protested.

"Yes, and that doesn't mean you're actually listening." Rodney sighed and shook his head. "Missions…there's three that I think have the most importance for Atlantis. From what I can tell, the planets are rich in minerals and the Ancients had several outposts scattered at various points all over the planets."

John's eyes rounded. "You're actually advocating missions to go collect plants? Did Lorne and I change boyfriends when I wasn't looking?"

"I said minerals, not plants," Rodney said, turning to face John, annoyance on his face. "Are you even listening to me now? Are you sure you're all right? Do I need to call Beckett? Minerals as in stuff used to make bombs and weapons, and things. We don't just wave our hands and all your pretty guns appear."

"Oh, those kinds of minerals. I was thinking it was the kind you ate. You had me worried I needed to haul you off to the infirmary. I think I've been spending too much time with Lorne lately."

"No, I'm not looking for Planet Botany, although there are one or two of those planets on my list, too. Seemed the Ancients were interested in everything. If I remember correctly they set up a few botanical labs."

"See now that? Is the kind of mission I need to send my second on. He'll love it!"

"And see…." Rodney said waving his hand. "We're already off topic here. We're supposed to be talking about missions for me."

John shot a guilty look at Elizabeth, who had sat back and was just watching them, her lips twitching. "Oh no, gentlemen, take your time. This is the most entertainment I can expect all day."

Rodney turned his scowl on Elizabeth. "What, you're not fond of your upcoming discussion about waste reclamation?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Did you just want me to pick missions for you at random? Or did either of you want to have any input here?"

"What do you think I've been trying to do?" Rodney asked, straightening up in his seat. "Flyboy over here isn't paying attention."

"I'm paying attention!" John pinched the bridge of his nose, and Rodney caught another slight wince. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sidetrack us again. I won't do it again."

"Maybe we should do it when you actually can pay attention," Rodney said, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm paying attention. I just misunderstood. So you have some planets with mineral deposits you want on the roster..."

"Yes. Mineral deposits and Ancient research facilities. We're talking mining and possibly weapon's grade materials."

John's eyes momentarily lit up. "Possibly the kind of weapons-grade materials you need to build me a gun like Ronon's?"

Rodney rolled his eyes, waving his hands. "Yes, there we go. The perfect Pavlovian response."

"You said the magic words." John smiled slightly. "All right, so we have research facilities and planets that might have the materials to make use of the research we find. How many of each, and how many, ideally, of them does our team need to visit personally?"

"There's three of those at the top of my list," Rodney said, glancing down at his notes. "I have five other research outposts that we need to check out as well. Two are on planets, three on moons. The database wasn't specific as to what was there, but it was cryptic enough to be interesting."

"Huh. All right, that makes eight for us to put on our roster, and how many more to assign out? Are they all the same type?"

Rodney glanced at his list and felt his face flush. "Um…you really don't read your email, do you?"

John's lips twitched. "Not unless I have to, no."

Elizabeth leaned forward in her chair. "Thirty pages, single-spaced, very small font."

John's body shook a little, like he was trying not to laugh. "Yeah, and you know what's bad? The e-mails I get from the SGC are worse. It's why I stopped reading them. Plausible deniability."

"There's important stuff in my emails!"

"Yeah, but you usually tell me the important stuff, and I can still tell Landry 'No, sir, as a matter of fact I didn't see that e-mail, was there something you needed?'"

Rodney scowled, turning back to Elizabeth and her amused expression. "There's a handful of other planets at the top of my list—research facilities for Wraith technology—that would be good to check out."

She nodded. "All right gentlemen, I think we've about covered it. Rodney, send me the designations for the top twenty, and star the ones you'd like to see to personally. John, once you have that, put together a rough schedule for the next few months, and we can go over it together before sending it around."

"Months?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes, remember the beginning of this conversation? We set the schedule for roughly three months at a time."

Rodney sighed. "Fine. It's just hard to prioritize like that. All of these places need to be explored and investigated and I can't guess which ones we'll be able to use more than others."

Her expression softened. "I know. We have the same problem with the diplomatic and military missions. And that's why I wanted to bring you in on this as well—we can try to balance it a little better if all three of us have some input."

"Good. Fine." Rodney rose to his feet, his body already thumbing with energy. He had things to do, decisions to make. "We can set the first one up for tomorrow."

"Ah..." John caught his attention. "I haven't been cleared for missions yet. I'll let you know as soon as I am."

"Oh…yeah. I'd forgotten." Rodney wiggled his fingers toward his head, some of his bouncing slowing down.

John smiled. "S'okay. I'll see Beckett, get the all-clear, and we'll be good to go. Want to schedule the briefing for 1000 tomorrow?"

"Yes, fine. That all?" Rodney glanced between John and Elizabeth. He had a lot to do now.

Elizabeth nodded. "It is. And we'll hold off scheduling anything until the Colonel actually has his all-clear. Keep me in the loop gentlemen."

Rodney nodded and was out the door a few seconds later, his mind already speeding ahead. He needed to sit down with Zelenka and Simpson and go over a few of the missions.

The afternoon went quickly as he brainstormed with his staff, finally narrowing the list down to twenty, making sure to include a mix of missions. He gave a few suggestions for teams as well. Might as well make sure they got a complete report.

It was some time in the middle of the afternoon, when a lean, lanky body dropped into the chair across his desk. "If anyone asks, you haven't seen me since the meeting this morning."

"Hiding from Carson?" Rodney didn't bother looking up.

"Yes. I'm beginning to believe you when you call him a vampire. I have a headache for god's sake! I don't need blood taken!"

"Better safe than sorry," Rodney said. There was no way he was going to mention the radio call he made to the Scot.

"It's a headache! And he's scanned me about a million times in the last twenty-four hours. If my brain hasn't exploded yet, it's not going to. I'm fine. I just got a little roughed up. No big deal."

"If Carson feels it's a big deal, then it's a big deal."

John sighed. "I just don't want to get held overnight. I sleep better in our bed."

"Me, too," Rodney said, risking a quick glance at his lover. "But if Carson wants you in the infirmary…"

"It's just a headache." John rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Anyway, I can't stay in one place for too long, or I risk him hunting me down. I think I'll go for a jog and then hole up in one of the remote offices. See you tonight for dinner?"

"Sure. Just radio me when you're ready." Rodney said with a nod. "You going to find Ronon for your jog?"

"Yeah. I can't cheat when I run with him, and maybe a good sweat will take care of my head." John stood up and moved around the desk, leaning in to press a kiss to the top of Rodney's head. "Don't work too hard."

Rodney huffed. "Me?"

"Yes, you." John smiled softly. "Catch you later. Remember, you haven't seen me!"

Rodney waved absently, waiting several minutes before he tapped his radio. "McKay to Beckett."

"Aye, has the sneaky bastard finally shown himself?"

"He's going jogging with Ronon."

"Ha! I'll radio Ronon then and have him clue me in on their course. Thanks. Beckett out."

Rodney tapped his radio again, turning off the channel as he continued typing on his laptop. So, you could say that he was a little surprised when someone grabbed him from behind.

"You ratted me out!" John's voice was warm in his ear.

"Hey!" Rodney said, trying to get out of John's arms. "It's for your own good."

"And you got Ronon in on it! I barely managed to get away." John kept his arms pinned to his side.

"Your brain is an important piece of property and we can't afford to have it damaged."

John sighed softly, his grip loosening. "It's not damaged, but fuck, if you're really that worried I'll go turn myself in."

"I didn't want to make a big deal about it," Rodney said, turning in his chair so he was facing John.

His lover backed up so he was leaning against the wall. "Sorry. I know, I just... I'm fine, and I didn't want to spend all day being a lab rat."

"But you have a headache!"

John reached up to rub at his own temples. "I know."

"And what if you have a blood clot or something will end up exploding in your brain?"

"It's just a headache. I only passed out once, and for only a few minutes, at most. They knew what they were doing. They didn't want to damage me, just hurt me a little."

"But Carson saw something."

"If he has, he didn't tell me. He just keeps wanting to poke me."

"See. He had to have seen something if he keeps wanting you for tests." Rodney crossed his arms over his chest.

John looked at him for a long moment before finally caving. "All right. Call him and tell him where I am."

Rodney looked at John for a long moment before tapping his radio. "McKay to Beckett."

"Aye?" Carson sounded pissed.

"Did you find him?"

"The bloody bastard saw me and took off. This city likes him too much and he bloody well vanished again!" The Scot's brogue was getting thicker.

"I may…have a line on him," Rodney said, looking at John.

John raised an eyebrow, but gave Rodney a small nod.

"Please tell me you know where the git is, and have a way to tie his bloody arse down until I get there."

"He's in my office with me."

"Keep him there. I'll be by in five minutes. Beckett out."

"Wait! Carson."

"Aye?" From the sound on the radio, the Scot was on the move.

"How bad is it? I need to know."

It was quiet for a moment. "Not as bad as your fearing, lad, but I am concerned he's still got that headache, and from what I've managed to pry out of him, still at full strength. The scans aren'a showing anything, but I want him where I can keep an eye on him, just in case."

"He looks a little…squinty."

"That's because the bloody git has the pain tolerance of a..a...superman. What he calls a 'little headache' the rest of us would call a bloody migraine."

"But he's going to live, right?"

"Oh, this won't kill him, but I make no promises once I get my hands on him."

"Go easy on him?"

Carson sighed. "I'm almost to you, lad. And I willna patch him up just to break him and have to do it again. I'm just irritated with the bloody git."

"I know," Rodney said, offering a silent apology to John. "And I know I didn't help with all the calls and paranoia and whatnot."

John had been watching quietly, and at that his expression softened.

"Dinna worry about it. All right, I'm around the corner. I'll be right there. Beckett out."

Rodney tapped his radio off, his arms wrapping around himself. "Look, if I’m wrong and it's nothing, I'm really, really sorry."

John moved forward, dropping down to kneel beside the scientist, his arms reaching for Rodney. "You have nothing to be sorry about, buddy. Nothing. I was being an ass, and I should have just let Beckett poke at me."

"I just…worry that you don't…worry enough about yourself."

John licked his lips, reaching up to cup Rodney's face. "I don't, not as much as I probably should. I'd like to think I'm getting better, but headaches make me pissy. I'm sorry."

Of course, Carson picked that moment to step into Rodney's office.

"Colonel Sheppard, if you disappear one more time, I'm strapping you to the bloody bed."

Rodney straightened, turning to the Scot. "He said he's going with you."

John caught Rodney's jaw again, turning his face. He leaned in for a deep kiss before pulling back and standing. "Colonel Sheppard present and reporting for duty. I still think this is silly, but I'll go with you to be scanned again."

"Let's get this over with then," Carson said.

John caressed Rodney's face again with a soft smile before letting his hand fall and following Carson out of the office, the two of them bantering back and forth.

Rodney sighed and got back to work, keeping busy until the end of his usual work day—but there was no sign of John. He wasn't in the mood to sit in the mess for dinner, so he ended up walking down and grabbing a tray-full for the two of them before heading back to their room.

It was quiet, empty, when he arrived, his stomach doing a little flip. What if he was right and it was something big, something major?

He picked at his dinner, leaving most of it as he argued with himself. He wanted to go to the infirmary to check on John, but he didn't want to appear too needy or paranoid and if Carson really was busy with John, he didn't want to interrupt.

He'd wait a little longer.

After putting the majority of the food on the tray into the mini-fridge unit, Rodney moved into the bedroom, tugging off his clothes in an effort to get comfortable. He ended up back on the couch in the living area, a laptop playing a DVD as he waited.

And waited.

His radio chirped.

Sitting up straight, the DVD forgotten, he tapped the radio. "McKay here."

"You have to come rescue me. Please." John's voice was a whisper.

"John?" Oh god. Carson found something.

"He took my radio so I stole one of the nurses' spares when he wasn't looking. I think he's getting revenge for me avoiding him all day. Not one of the damn tests has come back with anything. Please, Rodney—invent a reason, a disaster, anything so I can just come home and have dinner with you and go to bed."

"He wouldn't keep you there if he hadn't found something." Rodney found he was whispering, matching John's own hushed voice.

"He hasn't found anything, and is only keeping me because I still have this damn headache. And he won't even give me anything for it." John sounded tired. "I just want to come home, but he has the door guarded."

"But…I can't. I promised."

John sighed again. "Then bring dinner to me? Beckett barely fed me, and my ability to go get more from the mess is severely curtailed at the moment. And I miss you and I want you sitting next to me."

"I…sure. I have to get dressed."

"I'm not going anywhere. And fuck, I hear Beckett coming. I have to ditch the radio. See you in a few. John out."

Rodney was on his feet a few seconds later, padding into the bedroom when his radio chirped again. "McKay here."

"I know he was just on the radio to you." Beckett. "I found the bloody thing before he had the chance to hide it."

"Are you keeping him? You found something didn't you? When were you going to tell me, when he was a few breaths away from dying?"

Carson made a frustrated noise. "No, I havena found anything, not even the cause of his headache. Because I know the pair of you, I'm going to send him home now on the condition you have him back here in the morning. If his head is still aching, I'm running another full set of scans with every machine I have at my disposal."

"He'll be there." Rodney nodded, more to himself than anything. It wasn't as if Carson could see the gesture.

"I know. Make sure he sleeps tonight, and gets a good meal in him. I'm also a bit concerned that he's been hungry more or less constantly since you got back, but considering I've been on him to gain a bit of weight, it's not a problem yet."

"I’m sure he'll go back to his usual lax attitude about good nutrition soon enough." Rodney made a mental note to make sure John was eating right.

"I've never seen a man survive on so little. Anyway, he's getting dressed now and will be to you soon. I'll see you tomorrow. Beckett out."

Rodney let out a long breath as he turned his radio off. He dropped his radio on the nightstand before padding back into the kitchen. He pulled out the food from dinner and set out heating it up in the small mini-microwave—or the Ancient's version at least.

It didn't take long before he heard John come in. "Rodney?"

"Here," he said, poking his head into the den area.

John bee-lined for him. "Hey. Is that food I smell? God, I'm starved." He wrapped himself around Rodney.

"Yes, that's food. Carson said you needed dinner."

"I'm hungry." John nuzzled at the side of Rodney's neck. "And I want you. It's been days since we fooled around. Eat, and then let me play with you for a while?"

Rodney raised his eyebrow. "You're asking me?"

John lifted his head and smiled. "Just giving you an out if you needed one. But first, food before I gnaw my own arm off."

"And we can't have that." Rodney returned the smile as the Ancient microwave beeped.

John brushed their lips together, a promise of what was coming. He disentangled them to go pull the food out. "What did you make? Stuff from the mess?"

"Heated up what I didn't eat."

"Mmmph." John had pulled it out and already started eating, making goofy faces when the hot stuff burned his tongue a little.

Rolling his eyes, Rodney chuckled. "Careful, it's hot."

John nearly inhaled the food, which was unusual. He generally picked, and ended up giving more than half of whatever he was eating to Rodney. "Beckett thinks my body is taking this opportunity to make me slow down and put some, and I quote, meat on those scrawny bones."

"As long as it doesn't get out of hand, I have no issue with that. You'll be more comfortable for me to sleep on." Rodney leaned his hip against the counter, watching John finish off every morsel of food.

His lover grinned as he rooted through the cabinets. "Would you love me if I was three-hundred pounds?"

"Maybe. You would smoother me."

"I'd be squishy though. None of the boney, knobby limbs I have now."

"True, but I’d be flat."

John moved closer, his lips curved in a smile as he gathered Rodney into his arms. "Well, we couldn't have that. I like you just the way you are."

"Hmmm, yes, and have you been listening to sappy Billy Joel songs again?" Rodney asked, wrapping his arms around John, loving the feel of his fully-clothed lover against his bare skin.

John worked a knee between Rodney's legs and started to rub slightly. "Cash all the way baby. You can't go wrong with the man in black."

Rodney snorted and rolled his eyes as John maneuvered him so he was pressed back against the cabinet. "So you say, and yet you're paraphrasing the piano man."

Rodney tilted his head as John started to kiss and nibble his spot between words. "I'm willing to borrow and steal phrases I like from anyone. Especially when it's true."

"Mmm…I'm not going to argue," Rodney said, letting his eyes close. His hands were stroking John's back, fingers searching for skin, but the other man's shirt was tucked into his pants.

"You taste so good, smell so good." John lifted his head, grinning slightly. "We might as well face it, I'm addicted to McKay love."

Rodney snorted, opening his eyes to glare at John. "McKay love? Are you sure you didn't hit your head again?"

His lover laughed softly. "I can't help it. You're my drug of choice."

"Am I now? So what does that mean for me?"

"Lots of love and attention and never having to worry about me going far. I'd start twitching with withdrawal if I did." John reached between them, curling his fingers loosely around Rodney's dick but not stroking yet. "I need a daily dose of touching you and kissing you and just being with you to keep me going."

"Mmm," Rodney hummed, his body starting to come alive. He tightened his arms around John, his fingers' quest for skin finally reaching a conclusion when the hem of John's shirt finally tugged free of the waistband of his pants.

John hummed a little as Rodney toyed with the little patch of skin he had discovered. "I think we need to move this into the bedroom where we have a little more room to maneuver."

"Why?"

John licked his spot. "Because I want to mark you here. And on your ass. And on the inside of your thigh. And then I want to kiss and touch every inch of you before I use just one finger to make you beg and pant and plead with me to fuck you, fill you."

Rodney groaned, his eyes closing. God, he loved John's dirty talk, loved hearing what John wanted to do to him. He felt his cock hardening in John's hand.

John's chuckle was a deep rumble in his chest. "Go to the bedroom and get comfortable on the bed, on your back. I need to get out a few toys, and then I'll join you."

Opening his eyes, Rodney glanced up at John, knowing his eyes had to be showing his arousal, already pleading with John to do things to him.

John stroked him a few times, kissing him deeply at the same time—he tasted like dinner—before letting go and stepping back. "Bed. Now."

Rodney whimpered at the loss of John's warmth. He was hard and leaking already and they hadn't even gotten started yet.

"Now, Rodney. Move." John's voice had the note of command that meant he was in charge, that he was Rodney's top and expected obedience. "If you're good, I'll let you wear a plug while I play until I'm ready to focus on your ass."

And Rodney vaguely realized that it was the third time John was ordering him to do something. If he didn't move, tonight might go down a totally different road and Rodney had no intention of letting that happen. A quick, sharp nod and Rodney padded into the bedroom, crawling to the middle of the bed before turning over on his back. He settled into place, legs spread wide, arms outstretched and above his head—spread eagle without the rope they usually used. Open for John.

His lover came in slowly, pausing to let his eyes sweep Rodney's body, a slow, appreciative smile on his face. "Very good. In fact, since you are being so good, I'm going to give you a choice: you can be bound with the cuffs and straps, or you can hold that position voluntarily. That's the only choice you'll be given tonight."

Rodney turned his head, watching John, his eyes sweeping over his lover's body. He wanted to let go, to forget for a little while about stupid rituals, aliens that wanted them dead, about everything except right now. "Cuffs," Rodney said quietly, holding John's gaze.

John nodded once. He went to their toy drawer and started laying things out on the bed—the four leather cuffs and the straps to go with them, Rodney's favorite plug, the lube, gag, Ancient cock ring, and the basic tweezer-style nipple clamps. He paused slightly before also retrieving the jelly cock ring John used on himself, when he was planning to push Rodney high and keep him there for a while.

Rodney moaned quietly, his mind already spinning with the possibilities of what John was going to do, planned to do to him, with him. He shifted slightly, his body trembling in anticipation.

"Don't move." John didn't even turn around from where he was still looking in the drawer.

He moaned again, tensing his muscles. The urge to move, to shift, was there. Every press of the fabric against his skin ignited his nerves and he wanted more.

John finally turned, smiling slightly. "Very, very good." He moved to run a hand along the inside of Rodney's thigh.

"God, John, please…" Rodney groaned, shifting slightly to press into John's hand.

He got a light tap to his leg. "I didn't say you could move."

"Please…need you…please."

"I'll get you there." John moved down to Rodney's ankles, putting those cuffs on first. "Before I strap you down, I want access to your ass. Turn over and get up on your knees, head and shoulders stay on the bed. When I'm done, I want you back in this position exactly."

"Yes, please…touch me, please," Rodney panted, already moving, ass angled in the air, legs spread to make sure John had access to everything.

"So beautiful..." John was behind him, open palms running along Rodney's back and over the curve of his ass. "So perfect. And mine."

Rodney's breath caught in his throat, the feeling of John's hands on his skin driving him to distraction. He wanted to push back, to feel more, but he held himself still, his body trembling. He wanted it so badly he could taste it.

"Good boy." John purred the praise, and Rodney felt lips on his body, on his ass. A moment later, John was marking him, sucking and nipping hard enough to leave a bruise Rodney knew he would feel every time he sat down for the next day or two.

Rodney knew he moaned. He could feel the rumble in his chest as John bit down, worrying and working that patch of his ass until it was bruised, until it was perfect. God. He was trembling so hard.

Finally John released the patch of skin he had been marking, pressing a kiss to it. Rodney felt him lean back, and then a thumb was pressed hard into the new spot. "Mine."

"Yes. Yours. More, please, John, please…" Rodney panted, begging. It was shameless, he knew, but right now he didn't care.

His lover chuckled. "We're only getting started. On your back, in the position from earlier. Grab a few pillows and arrange them under you so I have access to your entrance."

Rodney picked up his head, looking for the pillows. He spotted two just off to the side and crawled to get them, the new bruise reminding Rodney with every pull of his muscles. He moved as quickly as he could, placing them so his back would have a little support but give John all the access he needed.

As soon as he settled back down, spreading his arms and legs, John was beside him again.

"So good, so obedient. So perfect." John was still purring softly, his gaze possessive. He quickly secured Rodney's legs, then put the leather cuffs on his wrists and secured those as well. The straps were tight, not giving Rodney any wiggle room at all.

Rodney still tugged at them, moaning as his muscles tensed, as they were kept in place. He could feel himself tumbling down, letting go. He couldn't get away. He had no control. He was John's to do with as he pleased.

"Look at me. Watch me while I get undressed. Your eyes don't close or leave my body."

Nodding, Rodney watched, his arousal only growing as John slowly…ever so slowly stripped. Skin was revealed in pieces, patches, Rodney's hands fisting, wanting to touch, to feel. But he was stretched out, his body pulled tightly to the corners of the bed.

"John….please…John." The words were whispered, pleading, begging.

But John moved to where Rodney had a good view and began to strip, slowly, carefully, dragging it out and fondling himself as he bared each new piece of flesh.

God. Rodney wanted to touch, to taste. He tried to squirm, to shift, but he couldn't and he whimpered. The spot John had marked flared with pain, setting his arousal higher and his submission even deeper.

John watched him, and seemed to know when Rodney had fallen another notch. "Good; very good. You're being excellent tonight. I'm going to have to reward you."

He moaned again, begging silently for more.

John finished undressing, then grabbed his gummy ring and put it on. "We don't want to end this too soon do we?" He touched the tip of Rodney's dick, which was leaking steadily now. The Ancient ring was slipped on and clamped down tight. "Looks like you need a little help, too."

"Oh…god," Rodney groaned, his body shuddering as the cock ring encircled him, tightened around him. He wanted to thrust up, but he couldn't. He was barely able to move, pinned and stretched as he was.

John lifted the finger coated in Rodney's pre-come to his own mouth and sucked on it obscenely.

"Oh…" Rodney said, his eyes widening. Oh, that was really hot.

Without looking away, John pulled his finger free with a pop, swiped it across Rodney's dick again, and went back to sucking. His own cock, which was hard and also leaking twitched, and he moaned a little.

Really. Really. Hot.

Rodney trembled, tugging at his bonds, wanting to touch, to taste. "Please…"

John pulled his finger free again, with a lewd grin. He took the shiny digit, and slowly pressed it just inside Rodney's body, his spit easing the way.

Torture. Sheer torture. Rodney moaned, unable to do more that shift an inch.

The finger didn't stay there long, just enough to make him want more. But then it was gone, and Rodney's couldn't see what John was doing, the angle being off just enough.

"John…" he whispered, begging with just a single word. His body was one big nerve and John hadn't even gotten started yet.

His lover's chuckle rippled across Rodney's body, making him feel like he was being caressed all over, Then something smooth and slick was being pressed against his opening, and then inside—the plug, the big metal one Rodney loved.

It hurt for a moment as the plug stretched him open wide, but the pain quickly faded, replaced with a fullness he loved. He moaned, his eyes closing as the metal slowly warmed to his body temperature.

Fingers suddenly curved around his jaw. "Open your eyes. I want you watching everything I do."

"John…please…" he whispered, meeting John's eyes.

"Watch me." He kissed the corner of Rodney's mouth, then moved down, mouthing his way to the fading bruise Rodney always wore. Without warning, Rodney was receiving his second mark of the night.

Oh. So good.

He shuddered, tilting his head to the side to give John a little more room. The sounds John made—the sucking, licking, moaning—were so hot.

When he was done with that spot, his mouth and hands wandered down, avoiding both of Rodney's straining nipples, as well as his leaking dick. Then John's head was between Rodney's legs, licking at the inside of his thigh. Oh god, he was... John was marking him again, on that inner, sensitive flesh, almost where his leg and torso met and right under Rodney's erection. John's hair rubbed against his balls as he worked.

It was hard for Rodney to catch his breath, but he panted and tried, moaning and whimpering as John nipped and sucked and worked at the small patch of skin until Rodney wasn't sure he'd be able to stand it anymore.

When John was done, he sat up, a hungry look in his eyes. "They're all on the same side. No matter how you try to move or sit or stand tomorrow, you'll feel them and remember who you belong to. You're also wearing the plug tomorrow, all day, except for when I want to fuck you. Then you'll come to wherever I am, bend over, and present me with that perfect ass."

Rodney moaned, his eyes widening as John spoke, as he explained. They had a mission briefing tomorrow and he had a few meetings, but they were scheduled to stay on Atlantis for the next few days. Which meant John had time to play…to play with him.

Oh, god. Just the thought of him in John's office, getting fucked over John's desk, the plug holding in John's come…

His lover smiled in satisfaction. "The thought makes you ache for it, doesn't it? Good. I want you half-hard all day tomorrow. I think you'll wear the ring, too. Instead of calling you over the radio when I want you, I'll just make it buzz harder. Then you'll have to think through the arousal to find me."

Rodney groaned again, but nodded. John had his schedule, knew the best times and places. God. Tomorrow was going to be amazing. "So good," he finally managed to whisper.

"Right answer." John rewarded him by capturing his mouth in a wet, dirty kiss.

Rodney moaned into the kiss, his tongue battling with John's until his lover's determination pushed him back until he submitted to John's plundering, his mouth opening up for him—just like the rest of him. Rodney could taste himself on John's tongue, pre-come and dinner all mixed together.

When John broke the kiss, before Rodney could protest, the gag was slipped into place. "Remember, eyes stay open and on me." This time, John went straight for a nipple.

Rodney moaned around the gag, his head dropping back as arousal and desire shot through his body. It was as if every one of John's touches were tied directly into his brain, his nerves on edge, his entire body alive.

He didn't even realize his eyes had closed until John bit down, pulling a muffled yelp from Rodney.

"Don't close your eyes, or I'll stop."

Rodney whimpered. He didn't want John to stop, but it was hard to keep his eyes open when John was doing all kinds of dirty and amazing things to him.

John went back to using his tongue to tease the little nub, his chuckle sending shivers down Rodney's body. The bastard knew exactly what he was doing.

His traitorous body trembled with every sensation. Rodney wanted to buck up to get more, to feel more, but he also wanted to pull back when it was too much, when he whimpered and moaned when everything felt sharp. His eyes closed again and John bit down, dragging a mixed whimper and yelp from him again.

"Last warning. Close them again and you won't come tonight. Submit to me, Rodney. I want to make you fly, but you will follow orders."

Rodney wanted to explain, to tell John how hard it was to keep his eyes open, that he didn't mean to, that he was trying. But he couldn't. He couldn’t explain, couldn't say anything. He could only nod and hope and pray that his eyes wouldn't close again.

John smiled, rubbing his hand in the middle of Rodney's chest, soothing him. "I know it's hard, it's why I don't ask this of you often. But tonight I want to know you're seeing everything. I don't want you so lost in pleasure that you can't separate each thing I'm doing to you. I want you to anticipate what's next, and watch while I play with you. But I'm not trying to give you orders you can't follow. Nod when you're ready for me to continue, and if it starts to be too much and you feel your eyes closing, hum and I'll back off until you can get it together again."

Rodney hummed immediately. Tonight everything was just so sharp and defined. It felt that just a simple breeze could send tremors through him.

John nodded, and stilled his hand in the center of Rodney's chest, grounding him. "Just breathe for me, lover. I've got you."

With a choked-off sob, Rodney did just so, trying to pull himself back, to slow his pounding heart.

John's soft hazel eyes held his the whole time, full of love and affection. "You're amazing like this. I have to admit, part of the reason I want you watching me is because I love your eyes. They're beautiful, and when you're focused on something... I get hard watching you work sometimes. You get so intense. I love knowing all that energy, all that brainpower, is completely focused on me and what I'm doing to you."

Rodney moaned quietly, tilting his head to the side. He remembered how often John would come into his lab and just watch him, standing at the door. Sometimes John didn't think Rodney saw him, but Rodney knew he was there almost every time. It was that same intensity John used on him.

"Feeling a little less on the edge now?"

A little, but only marginally. Rodney nodded.

"Good, because I still have another nipple to play with, and then your dick definitely needs some attention. And then I'm going to fuck you hard enough that you'll feel that all day tomorrow, too."

Oh god. He wanted that. He wanted to feel John, know he'd been taken, claimed, fucked. Rodney nodded, moaning around the gag.

John smiled. "Remember, keep your eyes open, and hum if you need another break. I want to see you come, it's one of my favorite sights, so I can take as long as you need tonight."

Rodney nodded again, watching as John smiled before he bent his head, his mouth attacking his other nipple.

He laved it with attention, sucking and licking and nipping until Rodney was panting again.

It was a struggle to keep his eyes open, to watch John's mouth as he teased and tormented Rodney's nipple. He moaned and panted, wanting more and less at the same time.

Finally John lifted his head, giving each nipple a quick kiss. Rodney watched as he grabbed the tweezer clamps. "I'm using these because they aren't very painful, more of a pressure. I don't want pain tonight, only pleasure, but I also don't want you forgetting about how good your nipples feel while I'm doing other things."

Rodney could never forget, especially not the way he felt right now. He watched as John attached the clamps, moaning as they gripped his sensitive and reddened nubs.

Sitting back, his lover's eyes swept Rodney again, before he nodded in satisfaction. "I'm giving you a brief reprieve from watching. I'd still like you to, but it won't count against you if you can't." And that was all the warning Rodney got before John was swallowing his cock, the head bumping the back of John's throat as the other man hummed.

Holy crap! Rodney moaned loudly, his eyes immediately closing as his head tilted back as John went down on him.

When John chuckled again, Rodney felt it in his balls.

And John didn't let up, humming and sucking and driving him bat-shit insane with need and desire. Rodney had though he was hard before. That was nothing compared to now, but the cock ring held back his climax, driving him higher and higher.

When he was sobbing, begging through the gag to be allowed to come, John finally lifted his head. "Open your eyes and look at me."

Panting and sobbing, Rodney obeyed, meeting John's gaze.

When he was sure he had Rodney's attention, John very deliberately started licking the head of Rodney's erection like a lollipop, never breaking eye contact.

Moaning, Rodney watched him, his muscles straining to arch up to feel more of John's mouth around him.

John stopped licking, looking thoughtful. "You really do taste good. I bet it's all the sugar you eat. Makes you sweet. Melt-in-your-mouth good. I could just spend the rest of the night licking you." His tongue flicked out again.

Rodney whimpered. Nonono. He wanted John to fuck him.

John tilted his head. "No? You don't want a blowjob that goes on for hours and hours, with no chance of coming?"

Rodney shook his head, whimpering again.

"Hmmm, maybe another time then. I did promise to fuck you into the mattress tonight, didn't I?"

Rodney widened his eyes and nodded. Fucking, yes.

John smiled, kissing Rodney's dick at the tip, licking away the pre-come again before moving to resettle between Rodney's legs. "I always keep my promises."

But instead of removing the plug, John's hands descended on his thighs, rubbing and stroking his skin, pressing against the mark he'd made earlier with each and every pass. It pulled a moan from Rodney each and every time.

"Some day, DADT will be repealed, or we'll retire. And then I can press on these in public, watch you go soft and unfocused for me, if just for a few seconds. You have no idea how much I want to show the world you're mine."

Rodney held John's eyes for a moment before turning his head to the side, offering his neck, knowing John found it hard to resist the pale skin above his necklace.

"Fuck, oh Rodney..." John was there, licking and sucking and marking him again. He whispered 'mine' and 'love you' over and over as he did it.

Letting his eyes close again, Rodney gave himself up to the sensation of John's mouth on him, nipping and sucking, marking him. He knew he'd get looks tomorrow, but right now he didn't care.

John's breath was warm against Rodney's skin as he nuzzled after the mark was to his liking. "So fucking perfect... God, need to be inside you right now."

Rodney nodded, his cheek brushing against the top of John's head. Fucking would be good, really good.

John kissed the mark, then was down pulling the plug free and replacing it with himself. He sank balls-deep in one long thrust that had them both groaning.

Oh god. Rodney groaned, feeling John's cock all the way up to his throat. It was too much and not enough and god…he needed John to move, to really fuck him.

Hazel eyes caught and held his own as his lover started to move. A few shallow thrusts to let them both get comfortable, and then he was moving, pounding into Rodney.

Rodney couldn't move, couldn't budge, trapped as he was, so he had no choice but to take it, to take everything John gave him. God. It felt so good, to be filled like this, to have John fucking him.

The ring, which hadn't been buzzing before, suddenly roared to life.

Rodney screamed around the gag, panting and trembling and simply trying to breathe.

"When it comes off, you get off." John's voice was getting strained.

He managed to nod in understanding—how, Rodney had no idea. He was panting around the gag, trying to breathe, but as John continued to pound into him and the cock ring vibrated happily, it was hard, very hard. Rodney could feel himself drifting a little, falling into that space where nothing mattered except what John was doing to him.

With a strangled shout, he suddenly felt the warm rush of John coming, and the ring shut off and fell off at the same time.

And he came. With a scream around the gag, Rodney came, and came, and came. His body trembled through the aftershocks before slumping limp and sated against the mattress. The cool air drifting over his sweaty and come-covered skin made him shiver, but right now he didn't care about anything.

It took a few minutes before John pulled out, before he pulled out and quickly replaced his cock with the plug. Rodney moaned absently realizing how very hot that was.

He got a breathy chuckle for it, and then John got up on what looked like shaky legs to get a washcloth, cleaning them both. He pulled the gag free, but left Rodney tied down before fitting their bodies together. "I'll loosen the ties in a minute so you can sleep."

"'kay," Rodney whispered, his throat a little sore.

"How are you doing?"

"Better."

"Good." John kissed his shoulder. "And hey, my headache is mostly gone! Good sex is proven yet again to cure all that ails you."

Rodney snorted. As if. Although Rodney didn't want to argue with results.

John's body shook in a silent laugh. He sat up and loosened all four straps quickly, so Rodney had some freedom of movement to get comfortable. "And now I think a nap is in order."

"Are you leaving me like this?" Rodney asked after a moment. He hadn't slept bound in a while.

"Yes."

"If you're done, can you pull the pillows?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Sitting up, John helped him get more comfortable.

Rodney tried to clear his throat as he offered John a grateful smile. "Thanks."

"Want some water or a snack before I come back to bed?"

"Please."

John disappeared, returning a few minutes later with some food and a glass of water. He fed Rodney, and then helped him drink the entire glass. He let his free hand rest in the middle of Rodney's chest as he did so, connecting them.

When the glass was empty, John arranged a pillow behind Rodney's head, helping him get comfortable before lying down next to him, draped over him.

"In the morning I'll wash you and let you use the restroom before I fill you and plug you again."

"I know," Rodney said quietly, feeling full and content in more ways than one.

He got another soft kiss on his shoulder. "Sleep well. I love you."

"Love you," Rodney whispered, letting out a long breath as John turned the lights down with a thought, letting the moonlight flow over them. It only took about two minutes before Rodney had one more request. "John?"

"Mmmm?"

"Blanket?"

"Mmph." John flailed for a moment before snagging it and dragging it over them both.

"I'd have done it, but well…you know," Rodney said, a smile on his face.

"Y'r mine, tied to my bed. All mine." John nuzzled.

"Mmm…and proud to be."

John blew softly against Rodney's skin.

"And I have enough marks to prove it."

A hand crawled across his chest to press lightly on the mark adorning Rodney's shoulder.

Moaning, Rodney shifted slightly, pressing up into John's hand.

John just hummed.

Rodney bent his head, only managing to plant a kiss on John's temple.

Lifting his face, John blinked slowly at Rodney, smiling softly. He kept his thumb over the mark, rubbing little circles against it.

There was no way Rodney was getting it up again anytime soon, but god…that felt so good. Each pass of John's thumb, every press sending a spark of pain and arousal through him. He moaned quietly, shifting a little against John.

John chuckled. "We're going to have fun tomorrow."

"Just tomorrow?" God, even John's voice was setting him on edge.

"Oh no, we'll always have fun together. But time and circumstance don't let me spend the day playing with you very often." He pressed a little harder on the mark. "I think we both need it though. We'll be a lot more relaxed."

"Oh…God…" Rodney moaned, his body shuddering a little as he pressed up into John's hand, his body shifting against John's.

John pressed again before flattening his hand so it was resting over Rodney's heart. "But for now we're going to sleep. Dream of me, Rodney. Dream of all the things I'm going to do to you. Not just tomorrow, but for the rest of our lives."

"John, please," Rodney begged, the words falling from his mouth even before he was aware. He didn't even know what he wanted.

Sitting up on an elbow, John cupped Rodney's face gently. "Please what? Tell me what you need, and if I can, I'll give it to you."

The moonlight cast harsh shadows on John's body as Rodney leaned into his lover's touch, his eyes sliding closed. "I don't know…I just…"

John shifted so his body was covering Rodney's, most of his weight settled on the bed between Rodney's legs, so he wasn't being crushed. "Shhh, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know, I know…like I can't get enough…everything's is just so intense and…" Rodney had no idea how to explain it, how he felt.

"Hey," John caressed Rodney's face again, before leaning in for a deep, passionate kiss that seemed to go on forever.

Rodney moved to wrap his arms around John, but the straps only gave him a little bit of movement but it still wasn't enough for him to touch. But that just made it better, hotter, wetter. He moaned into the kiss, listening to the slick sound of their mouths and tongues, their panting breaths, the soft slide of sheets on skin.

They kissed and kissed and kissed, until John finally broke it, lifting his head just enough that he could look down at Rodney. "I love you. I try to tell you often because I never want you to doubt it. But I mean it, more than I ever thought I could."

"I know," Rodney whispered, loving John just a little more. He licked his lips as his eyes strayed down to John's mouth, the darkened and swollen lips. He wasn't even hard, but this was amazing.

Those lips curved up a bit before descending again. This time the kiss was slow and comforting, full of all the emotion they were both feeling.

Rodney let himself get lost in the kiss, in the slide of lips and tongues. John settled over him, covering him, pressing him into the bed.

This time instead of stopping all at once, John gradually backed off, until he was just nibbling a little at Rodney's bottom lip. "Better?"

Rodney purred a little, his body no longer screaming at him.

John wiggled a little, shifting his weight so he was still on top of Rodney, but they were both comfortable. "Sleep now," he said softly.

"'kay," he whispered.

John cuddled in, his body relaxing against Rodney's.

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep this time, letting John's breathing and his heartbeat send him down into slumber. John's hand stroking his cock woke him in the morning, the early morning light spilling gently into their room. He moaned quietly and shifted, John's body still holding him down.

"Good morning. You're going to come for me, and then we're going to shower and take care of nature's calling before I fuck you and get you set for the day." John's other hand came up to press against the mark on Rodney's neck.

"John…oh…" Rodney groaned, his cock almost already fully hard. He thrust up slightly into John's hands.

"Mmm, what a beautiful sight to wake up to."

Rodney finally managed to wrench his eyes open, looking up into John's amused and smiling face. He moaned again as John's hand moved to his nipple, pressing against the bite mark that encircled it.

"This one is going to be fast and dirty, and it's the only time you're going to come today. We'll spend the day playing, and then you'll get to come tonight again."

"Meetings…" Rodney panted.

"I know. I already checked your schedule. I'll leave you alone while you're in them, but between meetings you're on call. You'll be wearing the Ancient ring, and it will be buzzing at low intensity all day. When I want you, it will buzz harder."

John stroked harder, twisting his hand at the top of Rodney's cock, pulling a long moan from him.

When he was fully erect and panting, John sped up. "Come for me now, Rodney."

With a low cry, Rodney did, spilling over John's hand and his own stomach, his lover stroking him through his climax, pulling every drop out of him. As Rodney's ass muscles clenched down at the plug still logged deep within him, he groaned again.

John smiled and kissed him softly. "Very good. I'm going to take the plug out now and unhook you. Go take care of nature, and then we'll shower."

Panting still, Rodney nodded, watching slightly bleary-eyed as John wiped his hand on Rodney's chest before he moved to the cuffs holding him to the bed. A few open padlocks later and the cuffs were lying on the bed, the straps hanging limply from the corners of the bed.

John crawled onto the bed, gently rolling Rodney to the side. With careful touches, John tugged the plug free, wiping the come away that dripped out of his ass.

He gave Rodney's ass a light slap. "Go use the restroom. I'll be there in a few minutes. I want to clean up out here a bit."

"Coffee would be good," Rodney commented quietly, slowly pushing himself upright.

"Yes. After we shower and get dressed, I plan to get us breakfast. You'll only be eating from my hand today, although I will let you drink without me, so I'll get something from the mess and bring it back."

Rodney turned his widened eyes on John.

He got another soft smile in return. "I told you, today I want to play. I won't interfere with what you have to get done, but I will work myself in around it."

"I just didn't think you meant play play…we haven't done that in a long time."

John nodded, holding out a hand to let Rodney step into the circle of his arms. "I know. We don't get the time very often. But I'm making the time today. We need the connection."

Rodney settled in close, arms wrapped around John, humming quietly. Maybe John would put the chastity device on him, too.

John let them stay like that for a few minutes, just holding Rodney close. But finally he moved, gently disentangling them. "Go take care of business so I can take care of you. I'll be behind you in a minute."

"Yes, John," Rodney said quietly, smiling at his lover before turning to the bathroom. It took him a few minutes to take care of business and John walked in while he was in the middle of brushing his teeth.

He came up behind Rodney and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, resting his head on Rodney's shoulder to look at them both in the mirror. "We look really nice together."

"Mmm," Rodney agreed, a little bit of toothpaste dotting the corner of his mouth. He also needed to shave, but he hadn't gotten that far yet.

John turned Rodney's head slightly to lick away the toothpaste. His own shadow was more than just a five o'clock, and it rubbed against Rodney's skin every time he moved.

"Eww," Rodney managed to say around the toothbrush in his mouth.

John just laughed. "Minty fresh. Lemme shave while you finish up here. I'm not interested in rivaling Ronon for the title of Wookie."

Rodney nodded, leaning down to spit. He rinsed his mouth with a handful of water. "Shave me?"

John gave him a startled look that morphed into a slow smile. "Of course. Let me take care of myself, then I'll do you."

"'kay," Rodney said with a smile, moving to close the lid of the toilet so he could sit and watch John.

John caressed Rodney's cheek with the back of his hand briefly before taking Rodney's place at the sink. He brushed his own teeth first, then pulled out the shaving implements. He soaped up with the slightly spicy-smelling shaving cream he was partial to before slowly starting to scrape away the previous day's growth.

There was just something so mesmerizing about watching John as the white foam gave way to smooth tanned skin with each and every stroke of the blade.

When he was done, he splashed his face to rinse away the last of the suds, turning to face Rodney. "Did I miss any spots?"

"Ah…no," Rodney said after a moment. "I don't think so."

Coming over, John caught Rodney's hand and held it up to his own cheek. "Nice and smooth?"

Rodney let his fingers drift along the freshly shaven skin, feeling his body starting to stir to life again. He swallowed thickly. "Really nice."

The muscles in John's face shifted as he smiled. "Good. Now it's your turn."

Rodney ducked his head in a partial nod, letting John tug him to his feet, leaning him against the bathroom counter.

He used the same focused concentration, carefully scraping away Rodney's stubble. When it was done and the excess soap rinsed away, John rubbed their smooth cheeks together.

Rodney let his eyes drift closed, turning his face into John, nuzzling at his ear.

"You always smell so good. Like coffee and microchips and the ocean."

"Job hazard," Rodney whispered, trailing his fingers along the skin of John's back.

"Job perk." John countered.

Rodney hands dipped down to John's ass, cupping the cheeks in his hands, tugging them closer together, letting John feel his arousal.

John's breath hitched. He hadn't come yet today. "Shower. I want to get you clean before I'm inside you again—a UTI would royally suck for us both."

"Mmm?"

John tugged him forward, into the shower which began to rain warm water down on them.

Rodney nuzzled at John's earlobe again, sucking it into his mouth.

John moaned softly, tilting his head to give Rodney access.

John just tasted so good. His tongue mapped a path down his lover's neck and back up again. He shifted against John, rubbing their hard cocks together.

John hummed, his own hands touching Rodney everywhere he could reach.

This careful, gentle touching was so nice, so different than some of their faster, desperate fucks. The water trailed down their bodies, washing away the sweat and the semen.

John moved them so Rodney had his back against the wall. He dipped in for a brief kiss before grabbing the washcloth and soaping it up. Instead of securing Rodney to the wall, John let him touch and pet as he cleaned them both up.

John's hands were gentle, but firm, moving Rodney where he needed to be. Rodney's hands trailed over whatever skin he could reach—touching, stroking, caressing—bending his head to taste.

They were both hard and panting by the time they were completely clean. John wrapped his hand around Rodney's erection, breaking the silence. "I wasn't going to let you come again this morning, but I'm changing my mind. I want to feel you come while I'm inside you, and then I'll put the cage on you after."

Rodney nodded, his hands moving up to capture John's face as he leaned in for a kiss.

John stroked and caressed him until they were both panting, before breaking the kiss and turning Rodney around. A slick finger—he must have grabbed the shower lube—pressed inside him briefly to check that he was still stretched, and then John was there, filling him.

Groaning, Rodney pressed his hands against the wall above his head, turning his face toward the far wall. He was sore after last night, but god…it felt so good.

Unlike last night, John moved slow, almost using his body to caress Rodney inside and out.

"So good…John…oh…" Rodney was panting, trying not to press back against John.

John hummed again, and continued the steady pace.

"Please…" Rodney was getting desperate. He needed more, wanted more.

But John didn't go faster, and he kept Rodney pinned enough that he couldn't speed anything up.

Rodney fisted his hands, turning his head so he could press his forehead against the cool tile. "John…please," he panted, moaning and whimpering.

"In time. You're going to spend the day wanting, Rodney. I want you on the edge of desperate."

"Hate you…" Rodney growled, panting.

"No, you don't." He could hear John's smirk.

"John, come on…"

His lover changed the angle slightly, so his cock was dragging back and forth over Rodney's prostate.

Rodney shuddered as need and pleasure rushed through him, making his knees weak. God. He needed to come so bad. "Please…John…"

"Don't come until I do."

"God, please…hate you…need to come…please…"

"Not yet." John didn't alter the pace at all, but he did reach around and start fondling one of Rodney's nipples.

Groaning and bucking against the sensations, Rodney yelped when John tugged at the ring, not stopping until Rodney was panting and sobbing and shaking with need. Endorphins were racing through his body, already turning pain into pleasure.

With a fierce yank, John suddenly pulled out and slammed hard against Rodney's prostate. Once, twice, and then he shouted as he came.

Rodney slumped against the wall as he followed John over the edge, trapping John's hand between his body and the wall. Panting hard, head turned to the side, Rodney's swore his legs were gone. Without John pinning him to the wall, he'd be in a pile on the floor.

They stood that way for a few long minutes, both breathing hard. John finally shifted, pulling out and making them both hiss. As soon as he was out, and before Rodney could move, the plug was pushed back inside him. John must have grabbed it before he came into the bathroom.

It was cold and hard and god…it filled him, but not as much as John did. He groaned, whimpering a little. He was definitely sore and with John's plans to fuck him several times today, he would be sitting and walking a little strange over the next few days. Always a good thing for a quiet mission schedule.

John was pressed back up against his back. "Doing okay?"

It took him a minute, but he nodded.

"Good." The water shut off and Rodney was led into the middle of the bathroom, where he was carefully dried. Then John took him into the bedroom, where a variety of things had been laid out on the bed. First to go on him was the Ancient cock ring, which immediately started buzzing at its lowest setting. "I thought about using the cage, but I can't use both of them at the same time. We'll play with the cage another day."

"But—"

John reached up to put a finger on Rodney's lips. "I know you like knowing you can't even get hard without my permission. And believe me, we will play with it again. But today I want to use the ring. I'm not going to be calling you on the radio when I want you. The ring will just start buzzing harder, and then you're going to find a stopping point, make any excuses you need to, and come find me."

Rodney nodded his understanding, holding John's gaze. His cock was already getting interested again thanks to the vibration and hiding his hard-on for the day was going to be a challenge.

John smiled. "Good boy." He picked up the jeweled cuffs next, locking them into place on each of Rodney's wrists. "You'll be wearing your jacket today, so these shouldn't be a problem."

Another nod. Another thick swallow. And there was more.

The leather cuffs were locked onto his ankles, where they would be under his socks. And then John smiled and picked up a slim silver chain. He ran it through Rodney's nipple rings, and then attached it to the cock ring. The vibration from the ring buzzed faintly through the chain, giving his nipples just enough stimulation to perk up. "Mmmm, very nice. I should have used a chain with this ring before."

Rodney just glanced up at his lover—his top, his dom—his eyes wide. His entire body was starting to vibrate, arousal slowly building through him. As he moved the chain shifted, tugging at his nipples and his cock. Oh god. Just straightening up all the way would tug at everything.

John was watching him carefully, and smiled. "Perfect. Now let's get you dressed."

Moaning as John made him walk across the room, every step tugging at his nipples, Rodney was panting by the time he was where John wanted him. Oh god.

"So beautiful," John murmured, admiring Rodney's body. He pulled out clothes, and began to dress Rodney first. His boxers were pulled on, with the band tucked just under his cock head where it was pressed against him. John grabbed a handkerchief and folded it a few times before tucking it around the head as well. "That should help disguise the fact that you're going to be hard and leaking all day."

Rodney moaned as soon as John's hands touched him. "Please…"

"You aren't coming again until tonight." Rodney's pants were the next to go on, and John fussed until he had them just right, followed by a tee-shirt and then his BDU uniform jacket.

John pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him as Rodney buried his head in the crook of John's neck and shoulder. It took a few minutes before Rodney was able to talk himself down a few notches, to stop his heart from pounding out of his chest.

"Why don't you sit on the couch and catch your breath for a few minutes? I'm going to get dressed and run to the mess to get us coffee and breakfast. It will give you some time to adjust to all the sensations."

Adjust? There would be no adjusting. Every movement, every breath set him off.

John led him into the living room, carefully helping him sit. "Stay here and just breathe. I'll be right back. I need to get dressed."

Swallowing thickly, Rodney nodded, trying to find a position that didn't pull or tug anything too badly. He closed his eyes, simply trying to breathe.

John disappeared for a few minutes. Rodney didn't hear him come back, but suddenly there were fingers tracing his jaw line, sending little shivers of pleasure through him. "Stop fighting it. When you submit and just accept that your body is mine for the day, it will get easier. I'm going to get us some food. I won't be long."

"I know," Rodney said, opening his eyes. "It's just been a while since we…" He shrugged, moaning as the chain tugged at his nipples.

"I know. And I'm very proud of you for trying this hard, with no protests. You're doing really well, and it will all pay off tonight when we're in for the night and I take you deep into headspace. Think of today as a warm-up to help you find that place again."

"I want to do this," Rodney said, angling his head up so he would look into John's eyes. "I want to do this for you, because you asked, because you want this, because you like me like this for you."

John leaned over him, brushing their lips together. "That's all I'm asking of you. You know if it gets to be too much, all you have to do it tell me. All I ever ask is that you try something before you dismiss it out of hand."

"I know. I want this." Rodney tried to put as much conviction into this voice as he could.

John smiled, the expression lighting up his hazel eyes. "Love you so much. Let me go get us breakfast. Stay here. I'll be back soon."

"Not going anywhere…not sure I can right now…"

"Good." John kissed him again, before standing and striding out the front door with a little wave.

Rodney sat in the silence of their apartment, trying to submit, to relax his body. He really wanted to do this, loved when John played with him like this. They didn't get to do it often, but when they did…

Yeah, he needed to get his head in the right space.

Setting his mind, he stood, immediately feeling the tug of the chain from his nipples to his groin and the plug filling his ass. God, that was just so hot, but he also needed to be able to work today.

Taking a deep breath Rodney started walking around the room, letting his body adjust, letting the tugging and the pulling and the feelings wash over him in a brilliant display of color.

He was panting, his cock hard and leaking, but he could do this. He had to do this.

It took several rounds of the room before Rodney felt himself slipping down, letting the sensations pull him where he needed to be, where he wanted to be.

For John.

He wanted to make John happy, please him.

This was about John, not him.

After ten minutes or so, Rodney could walk without issues, his arousal present, but not overwhelming. He finally settled on the floor next to the couch, kneeling, hands placed on his thighs.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. And then he waited.

John wasn't much longer. He came back in with a tray, his eyes immediately going to Rodney, his eyes sweeping the position with approval. He sat on the couch next to where Rodney was kneeling, setting the tray next to himself. He picked up a piece of fruit and ran it across Rodney's lips a few times before pushing it inside.

Rodney chewed and swallowed, opening his mouth slightly when he was done, getting a hum of approval from John in return.

John fed them both, his free hand winding into Rodney's hair, petting him, stroking him as they ate.

Rodney closed his eyes, giving himself up to John's touches.

After a while, there was no more food, just John petting him. Finally, the other man broke the silence. "If you want coffee, open your eyes—I don't want to risk spilling hot liquid on you and hurting you, so you'll have to drink it yourself. But if you can go without, you can stay like this a little longer. You have about another ten minutes before you need to leave for the labs."

Rodney opened his eyes and looked up at John, at his soft smile. "Coffee would be a good thing," he said quietly.

"I figured." John's eyes danced. He picked up the thermos that had been sitting on the tray and handed it down.

"A whole thermos?" Rodney glanced back and forth from the object in his hands and John.

"You've been very good, both last night and this morning. That deserves rewards—it's the good stuff too, not the swill they usually serve in the mess."

Rodney knew his eyes were wide as he opened the lid, taking a long breath of coffee-scented air. "Oh..."

John caressed his cheek again with the back of his hand. "Rewards don't always have to be about sex either."

"I know, but when we're like this…well…it's just that they…thanks."

John smiled again. "You're very welcome. Enjoy it while it's still hot. I made it how you like it, with cream and a little sugar."

Pouring a little into a cup that was sitting on the table, Rodney took a long sip. "This is good."

John had leaned back in the couch to watch Rodney. His hand returned to petting, his fingers just running back and forth through Rodney's hair. "It's from a private stash. I bartered a bit to get it a while back, and was waiting for a good time to give it to you."

"This is…I need to find the rest of it."

Chuckling, John shook his head. "You'll get it when I want to reward you this way again. I have various things I keep around for the right times—the coffee, some good chocolates, stuff I know you love."

Rodney felt his eyes widen as he glanced up at John mid-sip. "You have chocolate?"

"Yes." John's lips twitched.

Tilting his head to the side, he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

John gave up the battle and grinned. "You'll get it—eventually. It's more fun to spring it on you like this though. And your coffee is getting cold."

"Oh right, yes," Rodney said, turning to the thermos, pouring out some more as John moved around the room. He sipped it down, watching his lover.

He loved watching John move. After having been with him this long, Rodney knew the grace was completely unconscious, that the man just didn't know how beautiful he really was. He straightened up a few things, put the suite in order so they could return home to a clean home to play tonight.

After pouring the last of the coffee in his cup, he smiled as John slowly wandered back to him. "Any rules for today I need to know about?"

John perched on the arm of the couch, his hand automatically returning to petting. "When you feel the buzz increase, it means I want you. I won't call during meetings, and I will give you up to fifteen minutes to find a stopping place and come find me. I'll be in my office overlooking the north pier most of the day, but if you aren't sure, you can call me to ask."

"And if I take longer than that?"

"For every minute past fifteen, you'll get five swats to the ass."

Rodney felt his mouth open wordlessly. "Oh," he finally said.

John tucked a small tube of lube into Rodney's pocket. "You'll have that on you at all times. I might want to fuck you, I might want you to blow me. I'll decide as the mood strikes me, but I want you prepared. And if you need to use the restroom today, you'll come find me. The plug only comes out if I take it out, and no one but me touches your dick. It belongs to me, and today I'm feeling possessive."

"Yes, John," Rodney said a few beats later when he finally found his voice.

His lover made a sound that sounded half like a purr, and half like a growl. "If you're feeling the need to be fucked or to taste me, you are allowed to come find me. If I'm not in the middle of something, I'll be more than happy to oblige you. Lunch today is in my office. At 1300, you'll go to the mess and get a tray, and bring it to me. You'll eat from my hand, on your knees again. As I mentioned earlier, you're allowed to drink, but no food passes your lips except what I put there."

Rodney nodded. "I can have coffee?"

"Until lunch, yes. After that water only. I don't want you jittery."

There went his afternoon cup…cups. "Yes, John."

John's expression softened. "If you've been exceptionally good, I'll consider a cup of the good coffee and a piece of the chocolate this afternoon as a treat."

"Whatever you want, John," he said, meaning every word.

He got a soft kiss for that. "Now, you have to be down to the labs, and I have to check in with Carson. Expect to be called after the science department meeting. That's the only one I'm giving you fair warning about, so we can start the day off right."

John stood, helping Rodney to his feet. "I'll be ready for you."

"Good." John kissed him again. "Above all else, try to enjoy today. I know you have to stay alert enough to do your job, but take the time to take pleasure in the way I'm making you feel. Relax into it a little, find a quiet few moments in your office to just feel the way the vibrations travel from your dick to your nipples, how the plug feels filling you, holding me inside you."

"I know, John," Rodney said, nodding. "I will."

"Then that's all I care about. At the end of the day, I want you hard and panting and so ready to come you can taste it. But I also want to know you've relaxed and just let the pleasure happen."

With his hands framing John's face, Rodney leaned in, pausing just before his lips touched John's. "Yours."

"Mmmmm." John deepened the kiss briefly. "All right, we need to go before we get distracted again. I'll call for you later, and don't forget our briefing this afternoon."

"1530."

John rubbed their cheeks together one last time before stepping back. "I had better get down to brave Beckett before he sends out the dogs. I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you," Rodney said, taking a breath before stepping into the hall. They walked to the transporter at the end of the hall, Rodney panting a little by the time they got to the end, but it wasn't as bad as before. It felt good. John had done this, made him feel this way.

A few seconds after John disappeared, Rodney stepped inside, touching the transporter closest to the labs. His staff meeting was at 0900 and he had another half-hour before he had to yell at his minions.

A check of email and a quick consult with Radek and he'd be set.

Zelenka looked up as soon as he walked in, one eyebrow immediately going up. "You look like your hair lost battle with enraged birds."

"What?" He quickly reached up, feeling the mess John had left. He huffed and finger-combed it into place. "Better?"

"Somewhat." He pulled a small mirror out of a drawer. "However, if you do not want everyone wondering what wild games you played with Colonel this morning, go fix it more."

Scowling, Rodney grabbed the mirror and fixed his hair as best he could before handing it back. "Did you get the report from Simpson yet on 836?"

"It is in your inbox. She did not do too bad."

"What we thought it would be?"

Radek nodded. "Yes. Some promise, but there are dangers as well."

"When aren't there dangers in Pegasus?" Rodney sighed, opening his email and finding the report—along with five others. "Henderson…what did he submit?"

Even though he was no longer facing Rodney, the eye-roll was obvious. "Nothing of great interest I am afraid. I will allow that he tries hard, but he does not always succeed."

"Oh god. Not another half-assed idea about the outpost Lorne's team stumbled across?"

"None other."

Rodney rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his email, discussing several of the projects with Zelenka as they got ready for the meeting. The various department heads within the science section had to report on their weekly progress—or lack thereof. Then Rodney got to set them straight.

The meeting went about as expected. Botany actually had some good ideas. And Radek's puddlejumper research was coming along nicely.

It was on the way back to his lab when the cock ring started vibrating harder, making Rodney pause mid-step.

The vibrations traveled up the chain and to his nipples, making his whole body thrum with it.

"I…ah…I'll meet you in the lab in a bit. I have something I have to do," Rodney said quickly as Radek turned around to look strangely at him.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes yes yes. Fine. I'll be there in a bit."

Radek gave him another odd look, but nodded and continued down the hall.

"And tell Simpson I want her to re-do her report," he called out before he turned heading to the transporter.

Radek yelled back something in Czech that was probably not 'of course, I'd love to.'

A quick trip in the transporter and Rodney was in the section of John's office, but of course he had to pick the one the farthest away from everything. He hurried, his anticipation and arousal growing. He wanted John to fuck him, wanted to feel John inside him again.

When he arrived, John was sitting in his desk chair, feet up. "Only eight minutes. Very nice."

Rodney nodded, panting.

"Come here." The ring buzzed a little harder.

Rodney moaned and shuddered, but obeyed, approaching John slowly.

"On your knees. Open my pants and pull me out."

With a whimper, Rodney did just so, his fingers fumbling at the buttons of John's BDUs and finding skin…oh god. John wasn't wearing boxers. So hot.

"I'm already hard for you. I've been thinking about you all morning. Use your mouth to make me feel good, but draw it out. I'm not ready to come just yet."

"Fuck me? Please?"

"Not this time. Later today I will though. For now, I want your mouth."

Whimpering, Rodney widened his eyes at John.

"Suck me."

The tone of John's voice moved through him, making him groan as he lowered his head, taking John into his mouth. He shifted slightly and put his hands behind his back. John wanted his mouth.

"Good boy. You're going to suck on me until I tell you to make me come. Then you'll swallow and return to the labs with my on your tongue and in the back of your throat."

Rodney simply hummed in response, his attention solely focused on John's cock. He licked and sucked and skimmed his teeth of it, taking him deeper and deeper.

With a groan, John spread his legs as much as the BDUs would allow, sinking into the chair to give Rodney better access. A hand carded through Rodney's hair again, and the ring—and everything attached to it—started to pulse in time to Rodney's own rhythm.

Moaning, Rodney gave himself up to the smell and the feel and the taste of John. His musk surrounded him, enveloped him, making him fall further into his submission. And the taste…the taste was perfect. Bitter and musky and John. There was nothing else like it. And the feel…the heavy weight of John's cock in his mouth, against his tongue, filling him in a way that was so different than a fuck, but still so very intimate. And with John's hands in his hair, on his head, caressing his cheeks, his face, his jaw…

"Make me come so hard I see stars," John panted.

Rodney shifted forward on his knees, taking John deeper. He added a constant hum to his ministrations, bobbing his head, fucking his face on John's cock, letting him hit the back of his throat with each and every stroke.

A strangled moan was all the warning he got before John was coming hard.

Holding John in his mouth, Rodney continued to suck him as he slowly softened. Resting his cheek against John's leg, Rodney simply held him, breathing in John's scent.

The buzzing of the ring slowly went back to the almost gentle vibrations of before as John went back to petting and caressing. He let them stay that way for a while, catching his breath. "Before I send you back to work, do you need anything? Restroom or food?"

Finally letting John's softened cock drop from his mouth, Rodney angled his head up, his eyes at half-mast. He could stay like this all day with John.

His lover had a soft smile on his face, and never stopped the gentle touches. "Hi, there."

"Mmm…hi."

"Relaxed?"

Rodney nodded, offering a soft smile.

"Good." John's fingers drifted down, and he let Rodney suck one into his mouth, slowly pulling it in and out. "We have another couple of minutes before I'll have to pull you up far enough to go back to the labs. So just enjoy."

Humming, Rodney lowered his head back to John's lap, closing his eyes as he sucked on John's finger, his lover's other hand threading through his hair.

John let the quiet surround them again. He finally broke it with a soft sigh as he pulled his finger out of Rodney's mouth completely. "I know you don't want to, but it's time to bring you back up for a bit."

Rodney shook his head, shifting forward to nuzzle John's cock.

John caught his face, angled it up so Rodney had to look at John. He looked both understanding and firm. "No. Not right now. But we will be doing this again—more than once—today, and it a variety of ways. You'll also get to sink down again while I feed you lunch and dinner."

Sighing, Rodney nodded. He had work to do. He knew that. But this was…this let him forget about everything for a little while. "Yes, John," he whispered.

John smiled. "Good boy. Next time we get some leave away from Atlantis, I'll bring you down and let you stay there all day. But for now, you can only go deep for short periods of time I'm afraid. But you can hang on to the relaxation, and I'll call for you again in a little while."

"Lunch at 1300."

"That, too. You remember what you have to do?"

He nodded. "Yes, John." Yes, get food and bring it to John.

He got an approving smile. "Now, do you need to use the restroom?"

Another nod. The coffee was catching up with him.

"Tuck me away and then stand up."

Shifting back on his heels, Rodney finally let his fall away from the small of his back where he'd been holding them, his fingers carefully putting John away and buttoning him back up. He straightened John's shirt before he stood slowly, the chain tugging at his nipples and cock.

John rose as well, pulling Rodney in for a series of kisses. "Perfect. Now come with me. This office has a private bathroom, one of the reasons I choose it for the day."

Rodney glanced around the office for the first time, before finally spotting the recessed panel that led into an adjacent room. Huh. He hadn't realized that before.

He heard John's quiet huff of amusement before he was being led into the very tiny bathroom. It was like the Ancient equivalent of a half-bath—just a toilet and small sink to wash up in.

"Why didn't I know this was here before?"

"We haven't played in this office before."

"Oh."

John positioned them so Rodney was in front of the small toilet with John behind him. Clever fingers carefully undid his BDUs and pulled down both those and his boxers, baring his ass and making his cock, which had been trapped against his body, spring free.

"Um…" Rodney had figured John would just tug him free to let him pee. This was different.

Long fingers wrapped around him, stroking him a few times before John's fingers firmed up and carefully positioned him to pee.

Leaning back against John, letting his ass rub up against John's fabric-covered body, Rodney relaxed enough to pee, trusting John to take care of him.

When he was done, he was cleaned up and stroked a few more times before John pulled the boxers up again, once more trapping the head of Rodney's dick under the elastic, with a new, dry handkerchief covering it to catch the pre-come and prevent chafing. The rest of his clothing followed.

God. This was so sensual, so…wow.

John's hands trailed over Rodney's body, pausing to press against the marks he could easily reach.

Moaning, Rodney turned his head toward John's neck, rubbing his nose against the underside of John's jaw. He pushed back against the other man, trying to feel more.

Strong arms settled on wrapping around him, holding him close for a few minutes. "You need to go back to work."

Rodney sighed. "I know."

John kissed his temple. "I'll call for you again later. Go be brilliant."

Rodney nodded and headed out, taking his time to walk back to the lab, his mind slowly coming back up to speed, but in a much more orderly fashion. As soon as he stepped foot in the main lab, he snapped his fingers at Radek and Simpson, putting their heads together to finish one simulation they'd been having trouble with.

An hour later—and three white boards—they'd arrived at a workable solution and he'd sent Simpson off to get started. He had a little time to go through a few more reports before he was up again, about ten to 1300. He was hungry.

"I’m getting some lunch with Colonel Sheppard. We're going over a few things before our briefing this afternoon," he announced to Radek.

Zelenka's eyebrows went up. "You are stopping to eat? With no one to drag you away?"

"It's a working lunch."

That just made the other man shake his head. "Whatever. I will see you later then. Enjoy break."

"What? We have a mission briefing this afternoon and knowing the Colonel he hasn't read a single thing I sent him."

Radek waved a hand. "Go. I will take this opportunity to get my own lunch in peace."

"Just make sure you're ready to go over some of the jumper enhancements this afternoon."

Radek waved him off again.

"That wasn't a suggestion," Rodney said as he headed to the door.

"Go eat and 'work'. I will be ready when you return."

Rolling his eyes, Rodney headed down the hall, stepping into the transporter and pushing the location closest to the mess. A few beats later and he was there—god, he loved those things. Grabbing a tray he piled on food for the two of them, grabbing a little bit of everything. There was nothing really finger-food like, so he just got things he knew John liked.

He could feel his heart beat picking up in anticipation.

At precisely 1300 he was stepping through the door to John's office. His lover was looking at the computer screen, his face scrunched up in concentration.

After putting the tray on the desk in a place where it wouldn't get knocked off, Rodney sank down to his knees beside John. With his hands resting on top of his thighs, his head angled down, his eyes on John's boots, Rodney took a breath and let it out slowly and waited.

After a moment, he heard John move, and fingers curled under his chin, tilting his head up. "Right on time. You're being very, very good today. Before I let you sink too far though, how is your day going in the labs?"

"Good. Getting a lot done, actually. More than I thought I would."

That made John smile. "Perfect." He glanced at the tray, taking in the contents and selecting a morsel to hold to Rodney's lips. "We aren't going to have sex this time. We're going to eat lunch and just enjoy the break in the day before we go back to work."

Rodney felt his eyes widen. But he'd thought…

John shook his head before Rodney could say anything. "No. We will be indulging again today, but not right now. I agree with you, when you said before that too often I make it all about sex. That was never my intention—I wanted the closeness, but you reminded me it doesn't always need to come with coming."

Something warmed inside of him and he smiled softly, opening his mouth to let John slide the bite of food inside.

John both caressed and fed him at the same time, shifting in his seat so Rodney could lean against his leg. Once more, he let the silence wash over them.

Rodney felt himself sliding down and he let his eyes close, knowing John would take care of him, would tell him if he needed something done. The quiet, the connection, the constant state of arousal was addicting.

He lost track of time again, but the food was long gone by the time John made another noise. "It's about 1350. I've let you stay down as long as I could, but its time to come back up—lunch hour is almost over, buddy."

Rodney leaned his head into John's hand, turning to press his lips to John's palm.

"Stand up and sit on my lap. I want to hold you for a minute."

With a light nod, Rodney obeyed, letting John help him to his feet, his legs a little numb from how he'd been sitting. John arranged him on his lap and then wrapped his arms around Rodney.

He pulled him close so they were cuddled together. It was a little awkward, but this way, they could kiss.

And kissing was very, very good. Rodney leaned into John, opening his mouth to let John in. He moaned into the kiss, every touch and sensation just adding to his arousal.

John backed off slowly, until he was just nibbling at Rodney's lower lip. "You need to go back to the lab for a bit. We have a senior staff meeting at 1600, then the team briefing right after that."

"1530," Rodney whispered.

"1530?" John glanced over at his laptop. "Yeah, you're right. Good catch." He kissed the mark on Rodney's neck.

"I remember," Rodney said with a hum, shifting to give John better access to his neck. John's lips felt so good on his skin.

"So good..." John sucked on the spot briefly, making the mark flare a bit deliciously. "And now you really need to get back I'm afraid. We have to get some work done before the meeting."

"We do?"

"We do."

"Can work here."

John raised an eyebrow. "Can you?"

"Told Radek we were going over mission stuff for our meeting."

"Did you bring your laptop?"

"No."

His lover sighed. "So you can't actually work then. Too bad, that would have made it easy to work for a bit, then fuck you silly before we head to the meeting."

"I can go and get it." The thought of John fucking him before the meeting…

John's finger slipped between Rodney's legs to find and press against the mark on his thigh. "Do it. Come back here so we can work for a bit, and then I'll take you right before we go down. My come will still be warm inside you when we see Elizabeth and Carson."

Rodney moaned, leaning into John, wanting more.

"Go get your laptop. Tell Radek whatever you need to, then come back here."

They'd have an hour. They could do a lot in an hour. Rodney finally managed to pull himself together a little before rising to his feet. He knew he had a tablet PC in their quarters. He'd saved everything to the server so he could just get that and work for the afternoon.

"I'll be here waiting for you."

Rodney nodded, already heading to the door. He walked quickly, his head down, not really paying any attention to who was around him. He had to get his laptop and get back to John.

No one stopped him.

Once he got to their quarters, Rodney spotted his extra laptop and his tablet. Either would work so he grabbed the one closest—the laptop.

Two minutes later and he was back out the door, already on the way back to John.

It took him less than ten minutes before he was walking back down the hall to John's office.

He made it back to John's office in record time, to find his lover bent over his own computer again. A spot had been cleared on the other side of the desk, and a chair positioned so they could work across from each other.

Rodney put his laptop down and immediately moved around the desk toward John.

John looked up and smiled. "That was fast."

Before Rodney could sink down to his knees, John touched his arm, tugging him forward.

"I do have to get some work done still. I'm not officially back on full, active duty, but I do have reports that need to get done. And as much as I'd prefer to do them with you nuzzling me, I know you have things you need to get done too."

"Please, John."

"Tell me what you need to complete today."

Rodney held back a whimper. "I have two project evaluations that have to be looked over to give them the go-ahead. Mission briefing this afternoon. Email." That was the bare minimum he had to do.

John almost absently caressed Rodney's ass, where his hand had come to rest. "All right. Work on your evals now. I want you to complete at least one of them before the meeting."

"John—"

"No. You complete it, or you don't get fucked before we leave."

Rodney sighed, needing, wanting that more intimate connection. "Yes, John."

He got a last caress and a pat on the ass before John withdrew his arms. "If you get it done before I'm ready to fill you, you can come back over and nuzzle all you want."

Nodding again, Rodney knew that wasn't going to happen. He had an hour to do an eval. Unless they were stupid, it would take longer than that.

When he was sitting, John's foot hooked around his, connecting them. He rubbed up and down Rodney's calf muscle, although he was looking at his screen again.

The connection helped, but wasn't nearly enough. But Rodney simply took a breath and got to work, going through one of the botanist's project proposals. It was complicated, but there was a certain elegance and intelligence to it.

They worked quietly, both of them focusing on work. Rodney lost track of time, pulled back by the sudden slight increase in the buzzing from his ring. When he looked up, John was smiling at him.

"I'm not done," Rodney said quietly, saving the document.

"How far along are you?"

Rodney sighed. "Half-way. Parrish is smarter than I thought."

John's smile turned into a grin. "Don't let that get out. Don't want to give Lorne an advantage when we play 'My boyfriend is better than yours because...'"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Well, you didn't finish, but you did work for the hour. I think that deserves a reward. Come over here." The buzzing kicked up another notch.

Rodney moaned, taking a few seconds to try and get himself under control. The vibrations went up the chains right to his nipples which sent feedback right back to his cock in one vicious cycle.

John sprawled back in his chair and looked ridiculously sexy while he smirked.

Finally getting himself together, Rodney moved to John, stopping before him.

John reached out, idly fondling one of Rodney's nipples. "I know I told you I wouldn't fuck you if you didn't finish, but you did work hard for the last hour. And I never wanted you to cut corners just for sex. So you tell me, do you think you did enough to earn being fucked, filled, plugged, to go to the meeting with my come still hot inside you?"

"I…" Rodney felt his eyes glaze over slightly. "I didn't finish."

"I know. But I'm asking you to evaluate how much and the quality of your work. I don't want to punish you for doing a good job, but I also won't reward slacking off."

"I didn't expect Parrish to actually send me something that might work."

"So you choose a project you thought you could complete in the hour, but once you got into it, you found that, to do your job correctly, you couldn't finish it in that time."

"It was actually a good proposal," Rodney grumbled, wishing John would just make up his mind already.

"So I ask you again: do you think you did enough work in the hour I gave you to warrant giving you what we both want anyway. I won't go back on my word, but I'm also willing to re-evaluate situations based on new information. If I don't fuck your ass, I will use your mouth."

Rodney closed his eyes and let out a long breath, the vibrations making it hard for him to think. "Just…I don't know."

"Come here." John held out a hand, pulling Rodney into his lap. "For now then I'll keep my promise. But I will fuck you later. I made no promises about that."

"I hope so," Rodney said, leaning into John.

John kissed him hard, tongue diving in and claiming.

Rodney could only open his mouth to let John in and hold on, moaning into the possessive and powerful kiss.

John broke the kiss with a growl. "On your knees and open your mouth."

Sliding off John's lap, Rodney's knees hit the ground a little harder than he would have liked, but he ignored it, eager to taste John once again. With his hands held in the small of his back, he tilted his head up and opened his mouth, waiting.

John unbuttoned his BDUs and pulled himself out through the slit of his boxers. Standing, John's eyes were soft as he threaded his fingers through Rodney's hair, effectively immobilizing him. "Mine."

Rodney watched as John positioned himself, watching as he stepped closer, his cock sliding into Rodney's open mouth. John's musk surrounded him and he moaned. He loved smelling him, tasting him.

"So good. I love you like this, on your knees and so wanton."

Rodney moaned around John's cock, licking and sucking as much as he could, as much as John permitted. With his lover's hands in his hair, holding his head in place, Rodney had no choice but to take whatever John would give him—and he wanted everything.

"Relax your throat. I'm going to give you a few more of these shallow strokes, and then I'm going to go deep and you're going to take it."

Yes, god. He wanted everything.

True to his word, John went shallow a few more times before he pushed in and kept going until he hit the back of Rodney's throat. He stayed there for several long heartbeats, holding Rodney's head so he couldn't pull away.

John was filling his mouth, his senses and Rodney felt himself getting a little light-headed as John held himself deep in Rodney's mouth. But just before it got to be too much he pulled back, letting Rodney take a breath or two before he was pressing in again, taking his breath away.

God. He was starting to fly.

John was starting to pant a bit. "So...fucking...good..."

Rodney just closed his eyes and let John fuck his mouth, pushing in deep time and time again. It was John, all John. Whatever he wanted, however he wanted his pleasure.

John did a few more of the slow thrusts that bumped against the back of his throat before he started to move faster, his breath coming harder.

Rodney tried to do his best to help him along, but there was only so much he could do. But god…this never got old. He loved the taste of John on his tongue.

With a hoarse cry, John was coming, pouring himself into Rodney's mouth.

Rodney drank him down, a little spilling over his lips and onto his chin. He managed to moan, trying to drag every drop from his lover.

John's hips stuttered, then stilled. "Wow."

Humming quietly, Rodney held still, loving the feel of John's hands in his hair, John's cock in his mouth, the smell of John and sex, and the sound of John's sated voice.

The fingers in his hair loosened, and went back to petting as John pulled free and sat down heavily in his chair.

Rodney scooted forward in between John's legs, resting his head on the crease between his leg and body, his nose nuzzling against John's soft cock.

"Good boy." John's voice was lazy.

"Hmmm," Rodney hummed, letting his eyes close again, his body thrumming with need and arousal and pleasure at getting John to this point.

The buzzing in the ring slowly faded back to the bare minimum. "I suppose we should get ready to head down to senior staff."

Rodney just nuzzled closer, his tongue slowly licking the side of John's cock, worshipping it.

"Mmmmmmm." John spread his legs a little to give Rodney better access.

Opening his eyes a little, Rodney shifted, continuing his ministrations, getting lost in the sensations.

John caressed him, loved him. "You're beautiful."

Rodney didn't answer, simply continuing to lick and nip and nuzzle.

John finally sighed softly. "I need to clean us up so we can head out."

Rodney made some kind of disapproving noise as he continued what he was doing. He loved John's cock, loved it filling his mouth, filling his ass…

"I know. But we'll have the meeting and the briefing, and then maybe I'll have recovered enough to fuck you properly."

"Mmm." That sounded a whole lot better.

John chuckled. "Let me go get something to clean us up."

Rodney protested as John got to his feet, but a quick press of lips quieted him.

"We have to go to the meetings, but after we'll come back here."

A small nod and John was moving away, toward the small bathroom. Rodney stayed where he was, on the floor next to the desk, slumped sideways a little. He could hear the running water in the bathroom and John reappeared a moment later, all put back together. He knelt beside Rodney, a clean water-warmed washcloth in his hands.

He grasped Rodney's face gently, washing off the come.

When his face was clean, John fixed Rodney's hair, and smiled. "There we go. All put back together again."

Reaching out with his hand, Rodney lightly touched John's cheek, letting his fingers drift over the skin.

His lover leaned into the touch a bit. "God, I love you."

"…want you so bad…" Rodney whispered, watching the path his fingers took, brushing against John's lips, his jaw.

"I know. Later."

"Amazing," Rodney said, focused on John's lips, the crease in the middle of his bottom lip.

Those lips curved softly. "You are. More than amazing."

Rodney leaned in, needing to taste, licking John's lip lightly.

They kissed for a few minutes before John suddenly jerked back, putting a finger against Rodney's lips. He tapped his ear piece with the other hand. "Sheppard here."

Rodney looked at John with wide open eyes, the temptation to suck John's finger in his mouth was high. After a brief second, he did just so.

John's eyes dilated slightly as he watched Rodney suck on his finger. "Yeah, I'll make sure he gets there on time, Elizabeth. You know Rodney. He gets so caught up in the thrill of discovery, he sometimes looses track of time."

Adding a little more suction, Rodney closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in the sensation, imaging it was John's cock.

John's breath hitched for a moment. "What? No Elizabeth, I'm just finishing up a few things in my office. I'm fine... Yes, Carson cleared me for light duty, I just have to check in one more time tonight for a last brain scan then I'll be cleared for full duty again."

John tugged his finger free, but quickly replaced the solitary one with another, pressing them into Rodney's welcoming mouth.

"Ahhhh.. Yes. Yes. All right, I'll be there in ten. Sheppard out." John turned off his earpiece, then pulled his fingers free only to shove his tongue in their place. "God, do you have any idea how fucking hot that was?"

Rodney chuckled deeply, his forehead pressed to John's. "You taste good."

"So do you. And I think I'll suck on you for a bit before I fuck you later. But for now, we're expected. So hold that thought."

"Mmm…rather be holding something else."

"Later," John promised with a last soft kiss before he drew away.

"Meeting?" Rodney asked quietly. If anyone walked in it would surely be hard to explain what they were doing—on the floor behind John's desk, inches apart.

"Yeah. They'll be waiting for us."

Rodney sighed, nodding slowly.

John got to his feet, stretching a bit. "What do you need to help you come up enough to function for this?"

He shrugged. The thing was he didn't want to come up.

John cupped his face. "Rodney. I need you up enough to participate in the meeting. You don't have to come all the way up—in fact I don't want you all the way up—but I need you at least thinking."

"Few minutes," Rodney said with a sigh. Once he set his mind to it, he'd be able to pull himself back to the present and get his mind on track.

John nodded. "Take what you need. I'll bring you back down again later."

"Should pee, too."

"Let me know when you need to. I'll take you in."

"Yes, John," Rodney nodded, shifting on the floor, pulling his legs out from under himself as he leaned against the desk.

John held out a hand to help him get to his feet, petting and touching him all over as he did.

"John…" Rodney whispered, leaning into the other man.

"I'm here."

"I want you so badly."

"I know. But you won't be coming any time soon. Not until tonight, and that's still a bit away. For now, you just have to accept what I give you."

"I know," Rodney said, tilting his head back so he could see John. "I want you so bad I can taste it."

"No, you can taste me, still heavy on your tongue and in the back of your throat. Can you feel me too? Is your throat a little scratchy from being used?" John's expression was possessive.

Rodney nodded, moaning a little, his arousal building again.

"Good." John looked satisfied. "Come with me so I can let you pee."

Letting John maneuver him into the bathroom, Rodney stood still as the other man unbuttoned him, pushing his pants and boxers down like he'd done the last time.

Rodney's cock and balls were aching and dripping with the all-day arousal. But it was a pain he had found he craved now. It meant John was in charge, John was taking care of him, John owned him. His lover carefully helped him relieve himself, and then cleaned and tucked it all away once more.

With a sigh, Rodney stood in John's arms, leaning against his lover's chest. He knew they had a meeting, knew he had to walk them through a few of the upcoming missions.

"I love you." John whispered it into Rodney's neck.

"Love you, but we have to go, don't we?"

"Yes, we do." John straightened. "We'll come back to this later."

"I'd like to."

"You don't have a choice. We will find the time, I will suck you but not let you come, I will fuck you hard, and then I'll plug you again and send you on your way for the rest of the day."

Oh god… Rodney moaned, his eyes sliding shut as a little of his control slipped, the vibrating cock ring overwhelming him for a moment.

"Open your eyes." John's hands were back on him, turning him, cupping his face, the other on his shoulder.

Rodney obeyed with a whimper, looking into John's eyes.

"Focus on me. We're walking out of here in two minutes. Breathe."

"Easier…easier said than done," Rodney panted.

"I know it is. But you're going to do it because I told you to."

With his eyes fixed on John's, he took several deep breaths, trying to talk himself down. In and out. In and out. In and out.

"Good boy." John smiled. "You'll have the walk down to the conference room to help find your center again as well."

Rodney nodded, concentrating on pulling himself together once again.

"God, you're amazing when you're like this. It makes me want to do dirty things to you all day long."

"Mmmm…I'd like that."

"I know you would." John grinned. "Do you need to bring your laptop with you to the meeting?"

Rodney nodded. "Need my notes."

"Go ahead and grab it then, and let's head out."

Taking another deep breath, Rodney nodded as he let it out, straightening his shoulders as he moved back into John's office, closing the laptop lid before picking it up. He'd have to log into the server once he got to the conference room, but it would only take him a few minutes to get everything up and running.

"Ready?" John was leaning against the wall, looking rakish and delectable.

Rodney whimpered as his eyes drifted over his lover. "Do we have to go?"

John smirked. "Yeah, we really do. Come on." He sauntered out.

Groaning, Rodney followed him, wishing he didn't have to work. Right now, getting fucked by John Sheppard seemed like so much more fun.

***

John walked slowly down the hall, hyper-aware of Rodney right behind him, ogling him. God, the man was a never-ending delight, always making John mad with the need to pin him down and fuck him silly.    

Okay, he needed to come down as much as Rodney did. Bad, bad thoughts to take into a senior staff…    

They made it with no time to spare, Elizabeth and Carson already there and waiting for them. John dropped into his usual seat, Rodney next to him. “Present and accounted for. What’s on the agenda this week?”

"Good of you to join us," Elizabeth said with a smile, her eyes drifting over the two of them. "There are a few things we all need to be caught up on. Carson, why don't you begin?"

The meeting dragged on as usual, and they covered a wide range of topics. As they were wrapping up, John stood and stretched. They had about fifteen minutes before the team briefing so he wanted to stretch his legs a bit. He was keeping an eye on his lover, so when Carson came up behind him, he was a little surprised.

"John, do you have a minute?"

"Sure. What's up?" John followed him out to a quiet corner.

"I just wanted to make sure you were going to be coming back to the infirmary for your scan."

"I was planning on it. Why? Did something come up in the scan from this morning? I'm feeling better..."

"I just wanted to make sure it stayed that way," Carson said quietly, his eyes drifting to where Rodney was typing away on his laptop. "And I wanted to remind you about the appointment before you got…distracted."

John glanced back himself, his eyes lingering on Rodney. "Mind if I stop by after my team briefing? I can head right to you after for the scans."

"That would be around 1700?"

"Yeah, give or take. It depends on how long this takes."

"Let's make it 1730. I have a staff meeting at 1645."

"I'll be there with bells on." John shifted to look back at the doctor. "But really, you know I'm fine, right? Even the headache has mostly faded."

"There's one section of your scans I’m keeping an eye on."

"Oh?" John refocused. "There's actually something to be concerned about? Swelling?"

"It's probably nothing, but I'd rather be sure." Carson patted his arm. "I see Ronon and Teyla are here, so you're intermission is about up."

John nodded. "I'll see you in a bit. Thanks." He met his teammates just outside the door. "Ready to get back out there on a science mission?"

"Any mission is better than sitting here," Ronon growled, sliding past him.

John nodded as he followed Ronon in. "I'm with you there, buddy. Paperwork's a bitch."

"Ronon has found some of the new recruits from Earth to be…lacking," Teyla said quietly, settling into her seat. Rodney was still typing away, ignoring everything except his computer.

"Lacking? How so? If they aren't up to speed, I need to know. I'd rather have them reassigned or get them extra training than have to send them home in body bags."

"They give up when it gets hard," Ronon said, leaning back in his seat, his arms crossed over his chest.

Teyla rolled her eyes. "Perhaps two days of training has been draining on these young men."

John blinked. "You were beating on the same guys for two days and you're pissed they finally called uncle? Frankly I'm impressed they lasted that long against you, big guy."

"They're weak."

"Ronon, even I couldn't last for two days straight of sparring with you..."

"There were thirty students," Teyla said, leaning forward on her elbows. "And it was not two days straight. They had other duties."

"So how many of them actually went up against him more than once? Because these are supposed to be Marines, the best of the best..."

"All of them. They have returned for each and every training session…five of them so far. There is still one tonight. You should come and watch," Teyla said as Elizabeth strode back in, apologies on her lips.

"Sorry about the delay. Should we get started?"

John chuckled. "All right, so they're not giving up then. What's got Ronon so pissy? And no worries, Elizabeth."

"He expected more of your best and brightest," Teyla said with a smirk, turning her attention to Weir.

Rodney glanced up, making a quiet "huh" as his fingers continued to type. "Are we starting?"

"Looks like it." John leaned back in his chair, mind drifting a bit to the training session and the appointment with Carson.

"Oh. If the first planet pans out, we're going to get to get a complete mining set-up sent over on the Daedalus," Rodney said, his fingers finally pausing on the keyboard.

"Hmm? Oh, good. What kind of concentrations does there need to be for it to be considered worth it?" John pulled himself back.

"If the database is right, we're talking huge," Rodney said, his eyes wide, drifting between John and Elizabeth.

"Well, why don't we go through some of the specific points so we can all get a better understanding of the next mission?" Elizabeth said diplomatically, a smile on her face.

The rest of the meeting was all statistics and pros and cons, and probably areas of concentrations based on the information they had, as well as discussions about the local population. Neither Teyla nor Ronon had ever been to this particular planet, so they had to make sure the contingencies were in place. Finally, the meeting started to draw to a close. "So we're good to go? 1000 tomorrow?"

"Let's give it one more day," Elizabeth said, raising her eyebrow at John.

"Why?" He shot her a puzzled look. "Why hold it up? If we're going to get equipment added to the supply requisitions, the sooner the better."

"You haven't gotten the all-clear from Carson yet."

"Oh. That."

John felt Rodney's eyes on him.

"Yes, that. Hopefully you'll get a clean bill of health from him tomorrow."

He nodded, trying to ignore his lover's sharpening gaze. "I'm headed to him after this. Apparently there's something he's concerned enough with to keep an eye on, but nothing major. I should be cleared by tomorrow. Want to schedule the mission for 1000 day after tomorrow?"

Elizabeth nodded. "We can update the schedule as soon as I get Doctor Beckett's final report."

"I'll keep you posted." He glanced around, his stomach dropping when not just Rodney, but Teyla and Ronon as well were all watching him carefully. Shit. He plastered on an easy smile. "So if we're done, I'll head down to get that all-clear."

"That may be a good idea," Teyla said quietly.

"Guys, I'm fine. He wouldn't have released me to even light duty if I wasn't."

"If there's nothing else we need to cover, I believe we're finished," Elizabeth said, pushing back her chair to stand.

He nodded, also rising. "I don't have anything left. I'll send you an email to schedule this ASAP."

"As soon as you get the all-clear." Elizabeth's voice was firm.

"Yes, ma'am." He sighed. It wasn't as big of a deal as everyone was making it. He just got knocked around a little for god's sake. As the meeting broke up, he knew he wasn't getting away from his team who were eyeing him. "All right, all right, I'm headed to the infirmary now. You three are more than welcome to come if you want to make sure I'm not skirting around the issue."

"We trust you to attend to this necessary appointment," Teyla said as she stood, Ronon a foot behind her.

He gave them a wry smile. "No, you don't. You just know that if you say that I'll feel guilty enough that I'll do what you want."

"We all know that you will do the right thing." She inclined her head toward him. "Have a good evening, John."

He returned the head-nod. "Have a nice evening. If I can, I'll try to swing by the training session tonight." Once they were gone, he turned back to Rodney. "You have a choice: go back to work in the labs, or come with me to see Carson."

Rodney stared at him for a long moment before answering, his face oddly blank. "I have things I need to finish."

John narrowed his eyes slightly. He wondered what was wrong, but this wasn't the place. "Walk with me, then. The infirmary is on the way."

He bobbed his head in a quick nod as he closed his laptop and found his feet, walking beside John as they headed out of the conference room.

Along the way, before they hit the transporter, John ducked into one of the supply closets, trusting Rodney to follow behind. As soon as the door closed, he held out his arms. "Come here."

Rodney hesitated for a brief second, putting his laptop on the nearest shelf before moving to John, enveloping him in his arms.

"Tell me what's bothering you."

"You're doing this today and I thought Carson had given you his all-clear last night."

"One doesn't have anything to do with the other. But I feel fine. Even the headache is mostly gone. When I saw Carson earlier, he said there's just a small area of injury he wants to keep any eye on, but nothing serious."

"You're not a doctor."

"No, but I'm telling you what Carson told me. And he is a doctor, a very good one. He wouldn't have let me go on light duty today, or even let me out of the infirmary, if there was something he was really worried about."

Rodney sighed, tightening his grip.

"Hey." John tipped his lover's face up, kissing him softly. "I'm really fine. Come with me to the infirmary for the last round of tests. You can hear and see for yourself that I'm okay, and then we'll go back to my office where I'll do all the things we've both been thinking about all day today. Then I'll let you go back to work for a few hours before dinner."

"I just worry," Rodney said finally, with a long-suffering sigh.

"I know you do." John nibbled his way up and down Rodney's neck.

John could feel the tension leaving Rodney with each passing minute. Good. He was letting John take control. He wasn't fighting him.

"Good boy." John purred the praise. He knew it sank his lover a little deeper into headspace each time.

"Mmm," Rodney hummed, letting out a long breath, the rest of his tension draining away in one rush.

Smiling, John kissed Rodney deeply. "Come on. Carson is waiting."

When John pulled back, Rodney looked a little dazed, but he nodded, grabbing his laptop as they headed out again. John kept a hand close to Rodney, directing him when needed, as they walked to the infirmary.

When they walked in, Carson was waiting. John saw him start to raise an eyebrow. "Hey, Doc, I told you I'd be here. Rodney was sent as my team rep to make sure I'm doing as I'm told."

"Rodney, why don't you work in my office while I take the Colonel for his scans?"

The scientist shot John a look before answering.

John nodded. "I'll come get you when we're done."

Carson's eyebrow had risen, watching the play between the two men. Rodney nodded to John and headed to Carson's office without a backward glance.

John watched him go, smiling a little. Rodney deserved a very good award later. He tore his eyes away from his lover and looked back at his doctor. "So, scans?"

"Enjoying yourself, John?"

"What do you mean?" He followed Carson back to the curtained off area, where he stripped off his shirt in preparation for the machine.

"I noticed it in the briefing room," Carson said quietly, gesturing for John to climb onto the bed.

Doing as he was told, John shrugged. "We have as close to downtime as we ever get around here today. And he was winding himself up. He needed to be forced into relaxing and letting go."

"Just…be careful," Carson said quietly, his voice trailing off. John stayed silent, letting the doctor continue at his own pace. "I've been reading up. Kate recommended several books."

That surprised him, and pleased him as well. Carson was their friend as well as their doctor, so he wanted him to understand. And it wouldn't hurt when one or both of them was in his care for him to get how their dynamic worked. "Oh? Which ones? And do you have any questions? You know I'll always be more than happy to talk to you about it."

"I'm…" Carson paused again, the clicking of the keys for the scanner the only sound for a few seconds. "It's a little different than I expected. But I am finding it easier to spot some of the…characteristics in the two of you. Like earlier."

"BDSM is very... misunderstood, in general. People automatically assume it's all about pain, and that the dom holds all the power. In reality, I very, very rarely use pain at all, and Rodney holds all the power. I may give the orders, but it's his choice to follow them or not."

"But there is a punishment for him not obeying."

"Yes. But again, he chooses to submit to it. And the decision to obey or not obey is up to him. I never punish him for anything without making it clear up front what behaviors I disapprove of, and what the punishment will be."

"I just find it hard to believe that Rodney agrees to the punishment part of it."

"It's not his favorite part, but it isn't mine either." John stared at the moving ceiling of the scanner. "More than anything, it gives him structure. He's brilliant, but left to his own devices he gets self-destructive fast. And he knows it. By submitting to me and giving me the power to handle that aspect of his life, I think he feels more free. He can relax, focus on the things he needs to. I never, ever break a promise to him, good or bad, so he always knows that when I tell him something, there is no bending or breaking the rules."

"He does seem more…at peace. I'll give you that."

John smiled to himself. "He's more relaxed. He finds his headspace a hell of a lot faster now than when we first started this. Today I'm keeping him partially down, but if you want to talk to him another time and ask him some of these questions, I wouldn't object."

"Aye, I would like to and I can tell. Partially from how he waited for you to answer for him, but also how he was in the meeting."

"Why don't you come to dinner at our place tomorrow? We can all speak a bit more freely then, and you can ask all the questions you want."

Carson was quiet for a minute. "Let me think about it."

"Okay. Let me know by tomorrow morning so I can make arrangements with the mess."

"I will." He was quiet for another minute as the scanner did its thing. "A few more minutes."

John let him change the subject gracefully. "How's my head looking so far? Am I going to be cleared for off-world missions again soon?"

"Let the scanner finish."

"How much longer. I'm starting to feel a little closed in."

"Wide open spaces, John. A few more minutes."

"That doesn't help you know. It just makes me think of the sky, and of flying, and kick-starts the itchy need-to-fly-now feeling."

"So what brought today on?"

John blinked. "Today as in me and Rodney playing? We've had a couple of sucky missions in a row, so we both needed the connection. Both physical and mental."

"Aye, that's what I was asking about."

"Contrary to what you probably believe, we don't play hard all the time. Our sex life isn't vanilla, but I don't bring Rodney deep into headspace every day. And even now I can't let him stay down all day. I've been letting him sink into it and then bringing him back up enough to work and function. We really need to declare a galaxy-wide Sunday so we can actually completely relax every now and then."

"Aye. I've been telling Elizabeth we need one of those."

"Maybe one of these days things will calm down enough to declare one. Hell, maybe even make it a quarterly thing, just keep enough personnel on duty to keep the base running at bare minimum, with short, rotating shifts."

"We could all use it, although I imagine with contact with Earth again we'll be able to take short holidays as well."

"God, now that would be perfect. No worries about saving the world or work or DADT. Just a few days of play." John was getting hard thinking about it.

"I’m sure you could work something out with Elizabeth. Add a de-briefing in and you'd be set."

"That's just unfair. Dangle vacation time in front of me, then add in endless debriefs."

"They wouldn't be endless and you would get to go home for probably longer than two days."

"True. I'll talk to Elizabeth and see if we can't coordinate some time. You should do the same you know. If I need a vacation, I'm sure you do too."

"Everyone needs one." Carson sighed. "Okay, you're done. I'll go over the results and get back to you in the morning."

John squinted at the change in light as he was slid out. "Anything I need to be worried about?"

"I haven't looked yet."

"Rodney is worried. Can you reassure him I'm not going to die?"

Carson chuckled and nodded. "Aye. There was no possibility of that happening."

"I told him that, but he doesn't believe me." John shook his head as he pulled on his shirt.

"I'll tell him if you'd like." Carson rolled his eyes. "It seems he's shifting his hypochondria to include you."

John grinned at the doctor as he buckled his gun back in place. "It's actually kind of nice to have someone actually care about me, I have to admit.

"Aye, he does care. A lot. Worries, too."

"It's mutual," John said quietly as they approached Carson's office. They walked in to find Rodney still there, and his eyes immediately homed in on John. "Hey, buddy."

"Hi." His eyes were wide, questioning.

"So far so good. I'll let Carson tell you himself that I'm going to be fine." John moved in and sat in the chair next to Rodney, glad Carson had shut the door behind him as he followed.

John sent a quick glance at the laptop as Rodney hit the save button, seeing several windows littering the screen. Parrish's project looked like it was on top. Good. He was still working on it.

"He's going to be okay? I don't have to worry about him stroking out in the middle of the night or anything, right?" Rodney asked, pinning his eyes on Carson.

John reached over and put a hand on his lover's leg, feeling him immediately relax a little. From Carson's sharp gaze, he had caught it too.

"Aye, he's going to be fine. The area I'm watching is a bit swollen, but every test we've done has shown it going down nicely. I'll know after these latest tests if he's okay and if he'll be cleared fully for duty yet or not. At most, I'll just withhold off-world permissions a few more days to make sure everything is back where it should be. Nothing to be worried about, lad."

"Are you sure? What's it from? Is it because people keep trying to knock him unconscious?"

Carson rolled his eyes. "Aye, it's from the abuse he took on your last mission. The daft bugger took a few blows to the head. Nothing serious. He did'na even have a concussion—but the headache had me concerned. That's faded as the swelling has gone down, so I think it's safe to say he's in the clear."

"Anything wrong with his brain is serious!"

"I agree with you. Which is why I've been testing him twice a day to make sure it does'na do anything unexpected. But so far it's been going down nicely, as it should. The tests this morning showed the swelling was all but gone, and if he is recovering at the same rate he has been, then I expect these latest tests will show it's gone down completely."

Rodney was trembling a little, his tension contained more or less within his body. "So if I hadn't said anything you wouldn't have checked him and this could have gotten worse instead of better and I could have woken up next to him one morning and he would have been dead."

John stepped in, squeezing his lover's leg slightly. "Rodney, it's okay. Carson hasn't actually done anything other than scan me a few times. Think of it as a bruise. He's making sure mine heals correctly, but my body is doing all the actual work. Even if he wasn't scanning me, it still would have been healing exactly the same way."

"But it could have formed a blood clot or something and he would have been dead."

"He wasn't in that much danger, Rodney." Carson sat down in the empty seat on Rodney's other side. "He's right that all I've been doing is watching."

John squeezed his lover's leg again. "Close your eyes and take a deep breath. I know you're worried, but you've just heard that it's going to be okay. Stop playing 'what if'."

"I'm a scientist, that's what I'm supposed to do."

"I know. But not when it's coming up with worst case scenarios about what could have happened with my health. I'm fine." He moved to cup Rodney's face, forcing the other man to look at him. "I'm fine."

Rodney finally took a deep breath, but his eyes were fixed on John's.

"I'm not going anywhere."

He held John's gaze for another few beats before he finally closed his eyes and took another deep breath.

"Good." John almost purred it, using the tone of voice he knew would help his lover let go and just relax and submit.

"I just worry," Rodney said quietly, the pounding of his pulse beneath John's fingers finally slowing.

"I know. And there's nothing wrong with that. I like that you care enough to worry some. But stick to worrying about the real problems, and not the ones that never happened, okay?"

"I'll try," Rodney whispered as his breathing eased. John could feel his lover relaxing, the muscles loosening.

"That's all I ask." John caressed the lines of the face he loved so much with his thumb.

The shuffle of feet and the scrape of metal against the floor, jolted John a little, his eyes immediately flickering around the room—Carson's office—where the Scot was trying to sneak out.

He felt himself flush as he quickly stood up. "Carson. Sorry, I completely forgot you were here."

John was actually surprised Carson's face wasn't red. He wasn't embarrassed by their little display. Instead he was just concerned and respectful. "I noticed that and figured you might want a minute, but if you're ready to head out…"

John nodded. "I don't want to steal your office, and I know you have work to do. We'll go back to my office to finish this. Let me know about tomorrow night."

"I will," Carson nodded, his gaze softening as it shifted to Rodney. "You okay, lad?"

The scientist was looking at Carson, but without the pinched look from before. He nodded. "Yes. Thank you for…" His fingers waved in the air. "…explaining."

Carson nodded, and John held out a hand to his lover. "Come on. I believe I already told you what the plan for the rest of the day is."

Rodney glanced up at him and nodded before turning to his laptop, shutting down the various programs and servers.

With a final nod to his doctor, John led Rodney through the halls and back to his remote office. As they walked, he slowly increased the vibrations from the ring.

Rodney would pause mid-step each time, a small, quiet whimper in the back of his throat showing John just how much he was aroused and how much concentration it was taking for him to keep himself under control. He'd pull his laptop closer to his chest, his eyes fluttering for a brief moment before, he finally righted himself, stepping forward again.

As soon as they were in the office, the door closing behind them, John carefully took the laptop. "I need you. Now. Get the clothes out of the way while I put this somewhere where it won't get knocked over."

"Yes, John," Rodney said quietly, the words breathy. His hands were already unzipping his BDU jacket, tugging it from his body only to drop it on the floor. The shirt followed a beat later, revealing his pierced nipples and the chain connecting them, and the lead dipping down into his pants.

God. So. Fucking. Hot. John whimpered a little as each new bit of flesh was revealed. And it was all his to touch and play with. As soon as Rodney was naked, John moved to him, wrapping his arms around the other man and diving in for a wet, dirty kiss.

Rodney moaned into John's mouth, opening up under him even as his arms wrapped around John, the metal cuffs digging a little into his back.

Breaking the kiss, John was panting hard. "Now. I need to be inside you. Get the lube I put in your pocket and then I want you bent over the desk."

Whimpering as John stepped away, Rodney did move to his pile of clothes, kneeling on the floor as he dug through the fabric. God. He was amazing like that. Naked. In John's office. On his knees.

Half growling, John attacked his own BDUs, pulling out his painful erection. He needed to be inside his lover right the hell now.

Rodney was still digging for the lube, his hands shaking as he tried to find it. He'd started whimpering when it wasn't in the first pocket he tried, his hands searching, desperate.

Taking a deep breath, John knew Rodney was as desperate as he was—more so. Stepping close, he ran his hand through the other man's hair. "Breathe for me. I'm not going anywhere."

"It has to be here," he whispered harshly. "It has to be."

"If it's not, I keep a bottle in the bathroom. It's not as good as the stuff we usually use, but between it and the come still inside you, it will be fine. You're not going to miss this."

"I don't lose things like that, important things like that."

John sank to his ankles and caught Rodney's hands, forcing him to still. He picked up the shirt and found the small bottle in the pocket. "You didn't lose it. It's okay."

John could feel Rodney trembling in his hands, desperation and need and arousal all combined in one very wanting scientist. "Oh god, please…"

"Shhh." John leaned in, kissing him softly, not letting Rodney take control of it. "Just relax and trust me. I'm going to get you there."

"I know, I know," Rodney whispered, his hands twisting within John's grasp, fingers digging into John's shirt.

John stood up, pulling his lover with him. "Lean against the desk, ass out."

Rodney nodded, a small whimper in the back of his throat the only verbal response John received. He bent over the desk, spreading his legs wide as his hands gripped the far edge.

Moving behind him, John took the time to caress the broad expanse of milky skin at his disposal. So beautiful... The only reason he didn't spend more time on it was Rodney's desperation. He found the plug and slowly pulled it free, feeling a surge of possessiveness at the come that dribbled out right behind it.

"Oh…" Rodney moaned, pressing his forehead to the top of the desk.

Coating a finger, John pressed deep, pleased when he found his lover was still fairly loose. A second finger went in immediately, and he crooked them to tag his lover's prostate, rubbing against it.

The moaning whimper that erupted from Rodney was amazing. That and the all-body shudder.

"God, I love you like this," John whispered harshly. "So needy and open and so very fucking hot."

"Yours…yours, John. Please…want more…higher…can take it."

"I know you can take it, and you are going to go higher. But we're doing this at my pace, not yours." He rubbed against the little bump inside Rodney's body, not letting up.

Another shudder, another desperate moan, both continuing longer than before. God. The sounds…John was glad they were far away from everyone else right now.

"I love that you make noise for me now. I remember when we first got together, and I had to drag it out of you." He deliberately pressed hard against Rodney's prostate, getting a little sob as his reward. "I like you better like this, open and so fucking wanton. It makes me want to do all kinds of things to you, drag it out, just to see how many more sounds I can get from you."

"God…please…" Rodney panted, moaning and whimpering and sobbing as John continued to tease him.

John moaned himself, the needy tone going straight to his dick. He pulled his fingers free and slicked himself, pushing in slowly until they were joined as completely as two people could be. "Rodney, oh Rodney, so good..."

Rodney was trembling under him, sobbing and moaning, wordlessly begging.

It was enough to push John past the ability to tease. He drew made a few shorter, slower thrusts to let his lover adjust, then began to fuck in earnest.

Over and over again he slammed into Rodney, pinning him against the desk with each and every thrust. The moans and sobs were constant now, the desperation and neediness sending John spiraling higher.

With a hoarse cry, he finally went over the edge, coming hard, collapsing down on top of Rodney's back, panting hard.

Rodney was whimpering and trembling under him, panting into the desk.

When he was pretty sure he could move without collapsing, John pulled out, quickly pushing the plug back inside the other man once more. He slid to the floor, back against the desk. "Come down here with me. I want to hold you."

This lover didn't move, the desperate sounds and pants still loud. Rodney was still trapped somewhere in sub-space.

John put a note of command in his voice, despite his sated body. "Rodney. Come here. Now."

He shifted, only moving a few inches before stopping again.

John sat up, taking in his lover's position and demeanor. "Hey, you're hurting, aren't you? Come here." More gently, he carefully helped the other man straighten and sink to the floor. John wrapped his arms around his lover, who curled close.

Rodney was shaking, face pressed against John's chest, small whimpers and sobs still wracking his body. He was trying to control his reactions, trying so hard.

John rubbed his back, just holding him close. He hadn't planned to let his lover come until tonight, but if Rodney was really in pain, he would make an exception. For now, he turned off the cock ring to give the other man some space to breathe—it would go back on in a little while.

It took a few minutes for John to see and feel a difference in Rodney. The desperate grip he had on John relaxed slightly, the sounds slowly quieting, the trembling easing.

"Hey. How are you doing?" John rubbed his nose in Rodney's soft hair, loving the way it felt on his face.

His lover nodded his head, his hand drifting toward John's nipple, the thumb slowly circling.

Swallowing hard, John reflected that just because he couldn't get it up again this soon to save his own life, it didn't mean his body couldn't damn well try. And especially so sensitized from coming... God that felt good. "Take as long as you need. We don't have any more meetings today, so we're not on a time limit. You can head back to the labs to work a bit more whenever you think you're ready."

This time Rodney shook his head, but his thumb kept circling.

John couldn't help the hitched breath. His lover might be the sub, but he knew how to play John to perfection when he wanted to. "You don't want to go back today?"

"No, please don’t make me," Rodney whispered, finally replying verbally.

John thought about it. He knew Rodney had a few projects going, but nothing really serious. Mostly just reviewing project requests, which weren't exactly urgent. "If I let you stay here, I do have to finish a few things. And I need to know that it won't put you too far behind. You've been very, very good today, and I know you have worked, so I'm willing to consider letting you stay here in my office with me for the rest of the day."

"It'll be fine."

"I'm trusting you to tell me the truth, and not what you think I want to hear to let you stay."

"Please."

John kissed the side of Rodney's head, and flipped his radio on. "Sheppard to Zelenka."

It took a moment for the Czech to reply. "Zelenka here, Colonel. Is there a problem?"

"No. I have some things for upcoming missions I need to go over with McKay, and they're taking longer than I thought they would. He won't be back down to the labs today, and I wanted to let you know so you didn't send out the hunting party."

"I assumed as much," Radek said easily. "I saw the proposed mission schedule and knew he had a lot of planning to do."

"I swear to god, paperwork _breeds_ when we aren't looking. Let me know if there are any emergencies, otherwise we're going to try and knock this stuff out now, while it's fairly quiet and we can focus."

"Parrish was looking for his project approval, but I told him not to expect it for another few days."

"I know Rodney's been working on it in between the meetings we've been bouncing between today. He mentioned that it wasn't as stupid as he was expecting, so it will take a little longer, yeah. He's actually going through it pretty closely."

"Good. Parrish isn't the usual botanist. He will be happy to hear Rodney isn't ignoring him. I will let him know. Anything else, Colonel?"

"Nope, that was it. Have a nice, quiet rest of the day. Sheppard out."

"As if," Radek snorted. "Zelenka out."

John turned the radio back off, then kissed the side of Rodney's head again. "We do need to get dressed again, just in case anyone comes here looking for me. But you're free to stay. I have a spare uniform around here somewhere you can use as padding if you want to stay on your knees at my side while I work."

"Home?"

"No, not yet. We're going to stay here while I work a bit more. Then I'll take you home and get you settled before I run out to get us dinner. After I feed us, I'll get down to the real playing—and you'll finally be allowed to come."

Rodney whimpered. "Please?"

"No. Not yet." John kissed him again, then sat up slowly. "I need to get us both semi-presentable. Lorne is the only one who even knows where this office is, but I don't want to run the risk of someone popping in."

Rodney sighed quietly before lowering his head. "Yes, John."

John captured his mouth for a quick, deep kiss. "Good boy. Now stand up so I can dress you, and then we'll make you comfortable. I think I want you on your knees by my side, with your head in my lap as I work. I want to be able to touch you."

A quick nod and Rodney was climbing to his feet, his cock hard and red and leaking.

John got to his knees and kissed the tip of it, licking away the pre-come before he stood as well. He adjusted his own clothes first, since he didn't want to snag something accidentally. Then he picked up Rodney's clothes and quickly got him dressed again. The finishing touch was the mental flick to the ring, telling it to start its low buzz again.

Rodney's breath caught as soon as it flicked on and his eyes slid closed, a moan rumbling forth. "So good…" he whispered.

"Yes, you are. Very, very good." John smiled. He rooted around until he found the spare uniform, sitting at his desk and arranging it next to him, so Rodney would be on the other side of the chair from the door. "Come get comfortable."

It took a few seconds before Rodney moved, his eyes a little distant. He padded over, dropping down to his knees beside John, letting out a long sigh when he leaned in, his head on John's thigh. He put his one hand on John's knee, his finger tracing patterns on his BDUs.

"Perfect. You can shift around if that gets uncomfortable. But otherwise, I want you like this. You're also allowed to touch what you can reach if you want to. I'll tell you if it gets too distracting."

"Mmm," Rodney replied absently, closing his eyes.

John ran his hands through his lover's hair, smiling down with what he was sure was a sappy expression before turning back to his computer. He was pretty sure Elizabeth wouldn't accept 'playing sex games' as a reasonable excuse for not getting her what she had asked him for by the end of the day.

It was nearly an hour in when his radio buzzed. "Weir to Sheppard."

It startled him. He had gotten caught up in the work and in Rodney, who had started humming quietly to himself and tracing random patterns on John's leg at about the half hour mark. Not wanting to startle his very deep in subspace lover, John kept his voice low. "Sheppard here."

"John, do you know where Rodney is? He's not answering his radio."

Huh. He looked and saw Rodney was wearing the earpiece, so John guessed he must be so deep he hadn't even heard the page. Wow. "Yeah, he's here working with me. What do you need?"

"I had a quick question about one of the planets on his list."

"I'll ask him. What did you need to know?"

"It would just be easier asking him, but like I said, he's not answering his radio."

John looked down. Rodney didn't even seem to register that John was talking. He was willing to bet that only a direct order would get the man's attention. "Yeah, he's a bit... distracted right now. It will be easier for me to answer it for him."

"I'll just email him then."

"That'll work to." He ran his hands through the soft head of hair on his lap. "And I should have those reports you asked for by end of day, too."

"Good. I need those for the next data-burst. Thanks, John. I'll catch up with Rodney later."

"Sounds like a plan. Need anything else?"

"No. That should be all for now. Have a good night, John. Weir out."

"You, too. Sheppard out." John clicked off the radio. "You'll be getting an email from Weir later. Need to make sure you check it tomorrow morning."

But Rodney's finger didn't alter its course, tracing a swirling pattern on John's knee, his breathing regular and constant.

John was okay with that. He didn't think Rodney had ever gone this deep, this completely, not even in Vegas. He didn't want to jar the other man out of it. With a few caresses, he returned to the damn reports. He was getting a shit ton of work done, but somehow he was pretty sure no one would let him keep Rodney as a sex pet just to improve productivity.

After a few minutes, Rodney shifted slightly, his arm reaching across John's lap in a loose hug. He let out a long content sigh and settled in heavier against John.

It was really, really nice. It wasn't about submission for arousal. It was submission and dominance for the sake of being together and connecting to each other. "I love you."

Rodney tightened his hold against him slightly, snuggling in a little closer.

"I'm almost done here. When I am, we can go home for the night."

Rodney didn't respond and John went back to his reports, trying to finish them up.

He was just hitting send and getting ready to shut down when his office door chimed. He felt his eyes go wide. Fuck. He tried not saying anything, hoping whomever it was would just go away.

He waited a minute, holding himself still. But the door chimed again.

Fuck fuck fuck. "Yes?"

"I wanted to go over a few things with you before you headed off for the night, sir."

Lorne. Lovely. John glanced down at Rodney who wasn't even registering the knock. He was pretty much hidden by John's body and the desk, and the other man wouldn't have tracked him down all the way out here if it wasn't actually important. Lorne knew John only used the remote offices when he didn't want to be bothered. With a sigh, John mentally unlocked the door, hoping maybe the other man just wouldn't notice the kneeling physicist. "Make it quick, Major. I was just getting ready to call it a day."

"Sorry to bother you, sir," Lorne said stepping inside. "Since you should be heading back on the mission schedule—and with all the science missions proposed—I wanted to go over a few procedural things with you."

"Have a seat, Major." John waved him into a chair—sitting he wouldn't be able to see Rodney at all.

Lorne took a few steps forward and then paused, his forehead creasing as his eyes landed on Rodney's computer. "Am I interrupting a meeting with Doctor McKay?"

John tried to look casual. "Not at all. He... left it here. I'll bring it home later."

"You sure, sir? We can do this first thing in the morning if you'd rather. I was just hoping to get it knocked off the schedule."

"Well, I'd rather do it tomorrow to be honest, if it's not important to get it done now. What time does your shift start?"

"0700."

"Let's do this over breakfast at 0730 then. I'll meet you in the mess."

Lorne nodded. He didn't look happy about it, but then John didn't need to make him happy. "That'll be fine, sir."

It was good to be the boss sometimes. "Perfect. I'll see you tomorrow then, Lorne. Have a good night."

"You too, sir." A few seconds later and his second headed out of his office, the door closing behind him.

John leaned forward slightly to put his head in his hands. That had been a little too close for comfort.

His lover didn't move a muscle, didn't make a squeak, a moan, a groan. Rodney was…wow.

John quickly shut down his laptop and pushed it back. He ran a hand through Rodney's hair again. "Hey, buddy. We can head home now."

Rodney shifted closer, but otherwise didn't reply.

"You don't have to come up at all, but I do need you to obey. I'll get you home, and get you settled."

This was actually new for John. He wasn't sure how much Rodney would listen to him or even how much he was actually hearing. He'd never had Rodney fall this far down before.

To his relief, Rodney seemed to understand on some level, although John was again willing to bet only his own voice was registering with his lover. This was just... A surge of need and love and protection and possession washed over him.

But first things first. He had to get Rodney up and moving.

John carefully unhooked himself and stood up. "Rodney, stand up."

It took a few seconds, but Rodney slowly opened his eyes—his dazed, completely dilated eyes—and climbed to his feet, holding onto the desk to keep himself upright.

"Very good. You're doing well. Now I want you to come with me. You're going to keep your eyes on me and just follow until we get back home."

Another pause, but Rodney finally nodded, already taking a step forward. John put his hand on Rodney's shoulder, making him pause. He wanted to make sure everything was in place before heading out.

He did a quick once over of them both, straightening Rodney's hair a bit and pulling his own clothes into place. "All right, let's go."

John picked up Rodney's laptop as they moved out. He checked the hall before stepping outside. It was a little ways to the transporter, but then once they got there it would be a short trip. John was grateful for the close proximity of their room to the transporter even more now.

They moved fairly slow. Rodney was moving, but dazed. He was absolutely amazing like this. So fucking perfect.

He was putting all his trust in John to guide him, protect him… They made it to the transport in less than ten minutes and were inside a beat later.

He let out a breath. Almost there.

John turned and his breath caught in his throat. God. Rodney was staring at him, his eyes, his gaze fixed on John, unwavering.

"I don't know how much you're tracking right now, or how much you'll remember later. But I love you so god damned much, and I promise, I will do everything in my power to always, always be by your side protecting you." The surge of emotions almost overwhelmed him.

The door to the transporter opened again, spilling them out into the hallway outside their quarters. Ten more steps and they'd be inside and alone.

They were so close... John put a hand on Rodney's elbow to guide him in, and was almost through the door himself when someone called his name. He wanted to hit something, but stepped back out and let the door close so Rodney wouldn't be visible.

The call came again and John realized it was Parrish. "Colonel, have you seen Evan? He said he was heading to talk to you earlier."

He sighed. "I did see him not too long ago. I was in the middle of something, so we rescheduled to meet first thing tomorrow. I don't know where he was headed after that. Is he not responding to the radio?"

"I hate interrupting him in meetings," David said with a sigh. "We were supposed to grab dinner. Did you and Rodney want to join us?"

"Rodney's actually not feeling well. I'm going to run down in a minute to get some food for us both, after I get him to bed. Thanks for the offer though—I'll take a rain check on it if I can."

"Oh…okay. Next time then," Parrish said, turning back down the hall to his quarters.

John rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh. "Oh, before he got sick, Rodney was working on your project proposal. He was pretty impressed. Okay, he said it was less stupid than he was expecting, which is the same thing. Anyway, he was taking his time going over it, so it might take an extra day or two to get it back."

Parrish turned back toward him, surprise on his face. "Doctor Zelenka mentioned that, but I figured Rodney just hadn't gotten to it yet." He shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time."

John chuckled. "I know. But in this case, Zelenka was telling the truth. You got as close to praise as he'll ever come for someone of the, ah, 'soft sciences' as he puts it. And if you ever tell him I told you that, they'll never find the body. Mine or yours."

David smiled. "I won't mention a thing and thanks, sir."

"Have a good night, David. And don't let Evan work too late. We have an 0730 meeting."

"Yes, sir. I'll remind him when I see him." Parrish headed off down the hall his steps light.

When John was sure he was gone, he turned back to the transporter, opening the door. Rodney was huddled on the floor in the corner, arms around his legs that were tucked in close to his chest.

Shit. He immediately dropped to the ground next to his lover, pulling him close. "Rodney?"

His lover reacted immediately, curling in close to John.

"Hey, I didn't leave you. I just needed to get rid of Parrish. Come on, we're almost home, and then I can take care of you."

Rodney didn't protest, didn't pull away or fight with John as he was tugged to his feet and out into the hall. A few quick steps and they were inside their room, the door closing behind them with a swoosh and a click.

John led his lover to the couch, sitting him down and just pulling him close. He didn't like how lost Rodney had looked in the transporter. He wanted to make that go away, reassure him, make him feel loved and relaxed again.

Rodney turned into John's embrace, burying his face in his lover's shoulder as his arms wrapped around John. It only took a few minutes for John to feel Rodney's pulse begin to slow, his body losing its tension.

"Hey, buddy," he whispered softly. "You okay now?"

"Yeah….sorry." The words were quiet, barely loud enough for John to hear.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I shouldn't have left you alone that long. It was my fault, and it won't happen again tonight. I was going to run to the mess to get us dinner, but I think I'll make do with whatever MREs and assorted stuff we have floating around here."

"I’m okay."

John tilted Rodney's face up for a sweet kiss. "I know you are. But I'm very sorry I jarred you out of your headspace. Now I need to help you sink back into it."

"It's okay," Rodney said quietly. "I am hungry though. What time is it?"

John sighed softly to himself. "Late. Stay here, let me go see what we have."

"Oh. I was…" Rodney didn't finish his thought, but John knew where it was going.

"You were deep, all afternoon. It was... it was amazing. I hope I can help you find that place again."

Rodney smiled softly letting his hand trail down John's chest. "I’m sure you can."

John's eyes half-closed as he let Rodney run his hands wherever he wanted. "You've been absolutely amazing today. What do you want? If you could choose anything, what would you ask for right now?"

It took nearly a minute for him to answer. "Just…just you."

"That was never in question. I'm completely yours." John arched a little into Rodney's petting. Soon enough he would tie the other man down, so he was going to take all the touching he could get right now.

"But that's all I want."

John smiled softly. "Then giving you everything shouldn't be a problem."

Rodney sighed quietly, contentedly, as his fingers traced patterns on John's chest. His eyes drifted down to where his finger touched John, watching as it moved across his black t-shirt.

"Undress me. Make me come using nothing but your hands all over me. God, I love when you touch me."

Rodney glanced up at him without lifting his head, gazing at him through veiled eyelashes. "Mmm…yes, John."

John made a happy noise, stretching his arms above his head to give Rodney access to anything he wanted.

His hands started moving a little more, with purpose this time, skimming over John's cloth-covered body, drifting over his nipples, up to his hands and then back down toward his groin. They were gentle as they sat John forward, as they slid John's uniform over-shirt off his body.

They continued to trace patterns on John's skin, his bare forearms revealed as soon as the other shirt was dropped on the floor. Rodney spent several minutes there, his touches feather-light, nails scraping gently, goose-bumps erupting on John's skin where be passed.

John finally had to close his eyes and just feel. It felt like he was being worshipped, and it was almost too intense.

Sometimes it was hard to remember that Rodney could be so gentle, his squared-off fingers soft against his skin. With Rodney generally loud personality, most would think he was always loud, his gestures wide and forceful. But here, in their private rooms, John saw the true Rodney. He saw the loving man, the cautious lover. He saw the highs and lows, the joys and pleasures.

Here Rodney let go of his pretenses, his masks, letting John see him.

John let his head fall back, breathing hard. "Rodney.... God, Rodney... mine...yours..."

Rodney hummed quietly, his fingers moving back to John's chest, skimming over the black fabric of his shirt. Up and down, sometimes drifting over his sides, moving down to the waistband of John's BDU pants. They finally tugged the hem of his shirt free, touching skin.

Breath hitching, John arched into Rodney's hands. "You make me... make me feel so good..."

"Do this to me all the time," Rodney whispered in reply, pushing John's shirt up as he leaned down, pressing soft kisses to John's stomach.

That made John moan softly. He did worship Rodney, and his body, so to have it turned around was just... it was... amazing, incredible, fucking hot.

Gently Rodney helped him sit upright again, his hands sure as they tugged his shirt free of his body. Instead of letting him lean back again, Rodney kept him upright, his hands tracing over the scars on his torso, pressing kisses along each of the old wounds, soothing them.

John knew he was making needy noises now. No one—not even his ex-wife—had ever done that, had ever...

"Shhh," Rodney whispered, shushing him, holding him close as he took several deep breaths.

John shuddered. "I... you... no one's..." He tried to get control of himself.

"I'm here."

Opening his eyes, John dropped every mask he had ever worn, letting his lover see it all. "I love you. So much... Rodney..."

His lover leaned forward, capturing John's mouth in a sweet, tender kiss, but it was the gentleness that broke him, that shattered what little control he had left.

When had Rodney learned to do this? John half-sobbed into the other man's mouth.

Rodney's hands and mouth were gentle, holding him, reassuring him, strong and stable. He managed to roll them slightly, getting them on their sides, making sure they were pressed together from head to toes.

John held on tight. God, this was more intimate than almost anything he had ever done, and they were still mostly dressed.

His lover didn't push, didn't demand anything. He was simply there, loving him, caring for him, holding him.

"Touch me..." John breathed it out on a sigh.

One of Rodney's hands slid down, deftly unbuttoning John before moving again, drifting under his boxers and wrapping around John's erection. The touch was firm yet gentle, his strokes sure.

John arched up, pushing his chest and groin into his lover, his head falling back again, exposing his throat.

But Rodney didn't stop, didn't pause, pulling John higher and higher. Lips were pressed against John's neck, right over his artery, tongue licking gently, tasting him.

"Rodney, Rodney, Rodney..." John couldn't do anything except chant his lover's name and let him have everything.

Rodney's square, blunt hands worked John, his touch sure and firm and perfect.

With another sob, John gave up his control and came hard, his body shuddering with aftershocks as he went boneless into the couch.

Rodney's other arm tightened around John, keeping him close, making sure he didn't roll backwards off the couch as he continued to stroke John through his climax. There had to be come everywhere, John realized vaguely. On him, on Rodney, all over their clothes.

John shivered deliciously as Rodney continued to lightly stroke his over-sensitive skin, sending sparks behind his eyes. "Mmmmmm. S'good. So good..."

"Good," Rodney whispered, pressing a kiss to John's jaw and his hand finally stilled, simply holding him, holding his softened cock in his hand.

They stayed like that for a while, both of them content to just be together. It was Rodney's stomach growling that pulled John back into the present. "I need to get you some dinner."

"Yeah, probably."

"And I need to go strip. I'm sticky."

"Hmm, yeah," Rodney said absently, finally tugging his hands free and wiping it on John's chest.

John chuckled. "Come with me. I'll get us both cleaned up, then fed, and then we can make you fly again."

"You okay?"

John leaned in for a soft kiss. "Yes. How about you?"

"I'm okay…gotta pee though."

"We can take care of that as we get cleaned up." John stood up, his legs still a bit shaky.

Rodney's eyes caught the unsteadiness. "Are you sure you're okay?" But John almost had to laugh at the come stains across Rodney's shirt and pants. John had certainly made a mess.

"I'm fine. Just feeling lethargic after a fantastic orgasm. You, however, are a mess."

He glanced down and shrugged. "It'll wash."

John hummed, and held out a hand. "You look better naked anyway."

Rodney took it and chuckled, letting John tug him to his feet. "There is that."

"How are your knees? You were on them for a long time this afternoon."

For a moment John thought Rodney wasn't going to answer, but he eventually did, quietly. "Little sore, but it's okay."

"Okay. I can arrange us a bit differently for dinner then. I don't want to cripple you tomorrow."

"I'm okay."

"And I'd like to keep you that way."

Rodney just nodded, letting John lead him into the bedroom, standing him in the middle of the floor.

John kissed Rodney lightly, then set about stripping them both quickly and efficiently. He led the other man into the bathroom, but instead of taking a shower—they were just going to get dirty again in a little while—he used a damp washcloth to wipe them both down completely. "Better?"

"I was okay before."

John smiled. "But now you're fresher."

"You're just going to get me dirty anyway."

"Ahh, but now I can start from scratch." He grinned at his lover. "You said you needed to pee?"

Rodney's mouth twitched in a half-smile. "Yes, John."

They took care of that, and John washed his hands again before they headed back out to the living room, hand-in-hand. He got Rodney settled at the kitchen table before going to rummage through the pantry to see what they had left. It was about time to go raid the stores and stock up again.

"Do you need to go to the mess?"

"I'd rather not if I don't need to. We're running low, but if we have enough odds and ends we can make do for tonight."

"Okay," Rodney said softly. As John was digging in the pantry, he heard his lover shifting around a little. He was still surprised when he glanced over a minute later to find Rodney kneeling on the floor again beside John's usual chair.

He paused to look at the other man carefully. Instead of looking uncomfortable being back on his knees, he looked like he was relaxing again completely, falling back into his headspace. All right then. John managed to find enough food to get them by—it was a strange, mismatched meal, but it would do. He brought it all to the table and set it out before sitting in his chair, Rodney immediately snuggling close. John pushed a small bite against his lover's lips.

Rodney opened his mouth immediately, letting John feed him. He let out a quiet hum as he chewed.

Like before, John used his free hand to caress and pet his lover while he fed him. The comfortable silence settled over them again.

The smile on Rodney's face was simple, carefree, genuine. He opened with mouth, waiting for each and every bite of food. He leaned into John's touches, humming, purring, and moaning quietly, contentedly.

John made sure Rodney got the lion's share of the meal, wanting to make sure his hypoglycemia wouldn't kick in later. Once that was done, he quietly stood up and held out a hand. It was time for the real playing.

Rodney looked up at him for a long moment, blinking a few times before reaching up and grasping John's hand.

They went into the bedroom, where John silently arranged his lover to his satisfaction—on his back, pillow under his hips, legs spread wide, with hands secured directly above his head. Beautiful. John absently kicked up the vibrations on the ring before going to dig around his toy drawer.

Rodney was moaning and shifting restlessly on the bed as the vibrations worked through his body. The chain John had put on this morning looked so nice on him. It made him wonder if he could get other chains made as well so he could connect Rodney's wrists and ankles. Maybe even connecting everything to a special collar…

His body, which had had a little time to recover, twitched at the idea. Rodney would go wild with the vibrations running all over his body... For now, John would just have to simulate it. He pulled out a vibrator first. After coating it in lube, he carefully pulled the plug out of his lover and pressed the dildo in its place. When it was fully inside he turned it on to a medium setting.

"John…oh…god…" Rodney groaned, arching his back slightly, only as much as the restraints would allow. God, he was beautiful like that, straining against the bonds, muscles trembling.

John put a hand in the center of his lover's chest. "Shhhh, just relax into it. I'm here."

"Please, John…" Rodney said, turning his face toward John, looking up at him with wide, dilated eyes. John could feel the vibrations and tremors in his lover's body, feel his muted desperation. But John was just beginning. There was a long way to go until Rodney would come tonight. He'd take it slow and steady, building his lover's arousal and need step-by-step.

John trailed a finger down Rodney's chest, making wide circles around his lover's nipples with the tip of his nail.

A needy whimper erupted from Rodney as he tried to arch into John's touch.

"Love you like this. Wanton. Needy. Aching for me."

"John…John, please…"

John hummed to himself, getting on his knees and straddling Rodney. He flattened his palms and ran them along his lover's sides.

Rodney's breath caught in his throat and he moaned a few moments later, his body trembling with need and desire. But it seemed as if John's touch helped ground him a little.

Wiggling a little, John managed to get his ass into a position that had Rodney's dick nestled right against his cheeks. He continued to rub and pet and use his nails lightly, keeping the touches random so Rodney wouldn't be able to anticipate.

His lover moaned and whimpered, but John could see him slowly easing down, submitting to John's wishes, his play.

Sitting up a little, John reached back to get an—admittedly slightly awkward—grip on the dildo in Rodney's ass, slowly fucking him with it while John rocked a bit against his leaking erection.

Oh the sounds… Rodney was panting and moaning and whimpering loudly, his eyes closed tightly, his hands clenched into fists. John could feel his muscles tensing as he tried to shift to thrust, but between the restraints and John sitting on top of him, Rodney had no where to go.

Hmmmmm. He wanted to overwhelm Rodney's senses. Grabbing the lube, John grinned wickedly. "Open your eyes and watch me."

"John…please…" Rodney begged as he wrenched his eyes open, the blue just about gone.

"Watch me." John sat up on his knees again and reached back, moaning a little as he worked a finger into his own ass.

Rodney swallowed thickly, but watched, his hands clenching and unclenching, arms tugging at the restraints. He was moaning and whimpering constantly now. It was quiet, but it was there.

John only had the patience to get himself to two fingers before pulling them free. He smeared lube on Rodney's dick and slowly, very slowly, sank down onto it with a moan.

Rodney keened long and loudly, his eyes widening as John enveloped him. John could feel the vibrations from the cock ring and dildo transferring into him and he moaned. God…it was intense just like this. For Rodney it had to be driving him insane.

Breath hitching, John got a hand on the dildo again, moving it in and out as he clenched around his lover.

As the moans and sobs approached a high-pitched desperation, John slowed. He didn't want to end this anytime soon. This afternoon had proved Rodney could take a lot and John vaguely wondered how far he could push him.

He pushed the dildo all the way in again, and then stilled, breathing hard to keep himself under control.

The real question was: what now? Did he fuck himself, get himself off and then continue to play with Rodney? Did he let Rodney come now?

It wasn't a hard decision. He knew he wanted to feel Rodney come inside him. He enjoyed bottoming even though they didn't do it this way often, and he wanted it all. He did remain still though, knowing the combined restraints and John's weight were preventing Rodney from even tiny thrusts. John went back to running his hands all over everything he could touch, tugging lightly on the chain every now and then.

Rodney's eyes had closed again as he gave himself up to the sensations. He'd lost any ability to form complete sentences some time ago and now even complete words were an issue. Moans of pleasure and pain intermingled, his erection hard and throbbing within John.

John knew then that he wouldn't be able to push the other man much farther. He rose up so Rodney almost slipped out, then sank down again, repeating the slow glide a few times, until they were both whimpering. "When the ring comes off, come."

John fucked himself slow and steady on Rodney's very hard and willing cock, letting it fill him before he rose up once again. Up and down. Up and down. He rode Rodney as his hands trailed over his lover's chest and nipples. He tugged at the chain, dragging Rodney higher and higher, pulling sobs and whimpers from him. Desperate sobs of unfulfilled pleasure.

He finally started to speed up, finding his own prostate and sobbing a little himself as he slammed down hard against it. Between one thrust and the next, John flicked the ring off, making sure he was on the down stroke as he did.

As John seated himself, Rodney was already coming, his body arching into John as much as he could, a strangled cry erupting from his mouth. John could feel the warmth spreading within as Rodney filled him.

Wrapping a hand around his own dick, John stroked himself a few times, and then joined his lover in plummeting over the edge. He slumped down a bit and panted, Rodney's aftershocks just intensifying John's own post-orgasm haze.

Rodney's head was turned to the side, his body limp, finally quiet. It had been a while since Rodney had come so hard he'd passed out.

Given how far he had pushed the other man, John didn't really expect him to even stir for a little while. With a soft whimper, he pulled off, letting Rodney slip free. He turned the vibrator off and pulled it free, and pulled the chains off and set them and the cock ring off to the side before wandering on shaky legs into the bathroom for another damp towel to clean them up with.

He quickly used the facilities, keeping an ear out for his lover, before washing himself down. He rinsed out the cloth before padding silently back into the bedroom, Rodney still out cold.

But god, what a sight.

Tied to the bed. Come all over his chest. Lube and come dripping out of his ass. John could see his marks on Rodney's pale skin—around the one nipple, the two on Rodney's neck and shoulder.

Climbing onto the bed, John ran his fingers over Rodney's neck, checking his vitals before cleaning him off.

Once he had Rodney as clean as he was going to get him without a shower, John tossed the towel onto the floor and made himself comfortable on his side, pressed against his lover. He idly swirled his finger through the dusting of chest hair, and, on a whim, made a small mark on Rodney's pectoral muscle while he was still out.

It took a while for Rodney to come around again and John let himself drift, thinking about what they had done all day long, how deep Rodney had allowed himself to go, how much he had finally let go.

He had made himself comfortable and was slipping into a sort of drifty, happy place when a soft noise caught his attention.

He listened and then heard it again. A quiet huff.

"You rejoining the land of the living?" He kept his voice soft.

"Mmm."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you'd gone boneless on me."

Rodney shifted slightly, turning his head toward John.

John grinned a little. "Hi, there."

Blue eyes opened a few seconds later, regarding John evenly. "Mmm…hi."

John let his fingers drift to the new mark he'd made while Rodney was sleeping, and pressed down on it.

Rodney moaned deeply, his eyes fluttering closed.

"You needed another mark."

"I…I did?" The response was breathy.

"Yes. very much so. Right here." He pressed on it again.

"OhgodJohn."

Yep. Rodney made very good sounds.

"Hmmm?"

The plea turned into a moan as John kept his finger on the mark, rubbing in small circles, making sure the pressure changed constantly.

"Like that?"

Rodney moaned again, bucking up a little under John, as much as he could given his current position. There was just something about having Rodney tied to the bed…

John pressed hard against the mark, holding it for a few seconds before picking up his hand completely.

His lover was panting, moaning with every other indrawn breath. "John…"

"Yes?" John sat up slightly, smiling softly at the other man.

"Killing me." Rodney's eyes drifted open as he tried to catch his breath, dilated and aroused. His cock might not be ready for round two, but Rodney wasn't going to let that hold him back.

John just chuckled. "Nah, if I killed you, I'd have to be celibate the rest of my life, and what fun would that be?"

"No. You wouldn't be."

John's face softened again, as he caressed Rodney's cheek. "I would be. After you, no one else will ever satisfy me. You've spoiled me for life."

An odd earnestness grew on Rodney's face. "No, John. You'd find someone. I'd want you to."

Leaning in, John brushed their lips together. "It's never going to be a problem because we're going to get old together. We'll be the cranky old men on the block all the kids are scared of."

"John, please, promise me. If anything happens to me, I want you to be happy and if that means finding someone else, please do it."

John swallowed. How did they get on this topic of conversation? "Rodney... I don't know if I could promise that. I don't even know if I'd survive losing you."

"John…" Rodney said, tugging at his hands. "Let me up, please."

John immediately sat up and unhooked the straps from Rodney's cuffs, both wrist and ankle.

Rodney watched him, head tilted back as John undid the last lock. As soon as he was loose, he shifted and sat up, his hands cupping John's face. "I need you to promise me that you'll be happy, that you'll move on if something happens to me. We live in an alien galaxy in an alien city and we're chased by vampires. Anything can happen, but please, John, I need you to promise me this."

John shivered. "I... Can you promise the same? As much as I hate to say it, we both know the odds of me... of me... not being the one left behind are a lot higher." He swallowed hard again, closing his eyes.

"Anything can happen. You're trained a hell of a lot better than I am."

"And it's my job to protect you, protect everyone on this base. If I have to make a choice between my own life and someone else's... I won't do it easily or happily, but I will choose to save someone else. I couldn't live with myself if I did anything less than everything to protect my people."

Rodney's fingers stroked his cheeks, his eyes intent. "I don't…I try not to ask for a lot from you, but I know I sometimes…I know I usually do. But this…this…I need you to promise me this."

"Only if you'll do the same." John whispered it, his voice feeling rough. He couldn't... god, he would do everything in his power to make sure neither of them ever had to think about this promise ever again.

Rodney nodded. "I don't want this to be something you're just going to forget about. Please, John. I'm serious. I want you to find happiness again if something happens to me."

"I... can't promise that I'd be able to. But I... I won't... deliberately follow you. I'll try to... keep living. I don't think I can promise you more than that." John closed his eyes again.

John heard Rodney whimper slightly, his lover's hands tightening on his face. "Please, John."

John tried to shake his head, but Rodney's grip prevented it. He whimpered a little himself, refusing to open his eyes, knowing it would destroy him if he did. "I'll just make sure it never comes to that," he whispered.

"I just want you to be happy no matter what happens," Rodney whispered, pressing his forehead to John's. "Please, John."

John scooted closer, wrapping his arms around Rodney and pulling him close. "I don't want to make you a promise I don't know if I can keep. I want to tell you I'd be fine, but... I don't know that I would be, Rodney. I need you more than I've ever needed anyone before. I don't know if I can ever go back to living without you." Keeping his eyes closed, and his voice low, made it a little easier to admit to the strong emotions running through him, almost out of control.

Rodney let John rearrange them, pressing his face into John's neck as his arms encircled him tightly. He was shaking a little, but then so was John. This was why he avoided these kinds of conversations.

John took several deep breaths, letting the familiar scent of his lover calm him. Rodney wasn't gone, wasn't going anywhere, not any time soon. "Let's... we can both promise we'll do our best to move on, okay? I don't want to know you'd... that you would... never be happy again either."

His lover nodded silently.

They both breathed quietly for a few minutes, holding one another tight. John whispered so quietly, he wasn't even sure Rodney could hear him. "I love you. So much.. you're everything now. I don't know how you managed to get in, get so close, but I need you, always."

"Be here as long as I can be," Rodney whispered, the words pressed into skin.

"Me, too," John said quietly. He laid back on the bed, pulling Rodney with him so they were tightly curled together.

They stayed like that for a long time, twined together, holding on with a certain desperateness. When Rodney started lightly kissing his neck, John reacted, shifting them so they could kiss, deeply, openly.

Neither of them held anything back, and by the time they broke to breathe, John was feeling raw.

"Please…" Rodney begged quietly, still pressing kisses along John's jaw.

"Anything..." John promised.

"Fuck me, please. I need…"

John shuddered. "Touch me. Get me hard..."

"Please, John," Rodney begged, moving back toward John's mouth.

John moaned into Rodney's mouth, twining his free hand with Rodney's and bringing them both down to curl around his dick. It was starting to get interested, but it wasn't there yet, the fear of losing Rodney, of having to live without him, coupled with the sheer number of times he had already come today, was making it hard for him to get it up.

Rodney, though, was having no such issue, his cock hard and already leaking a little.

John broke the kiss. "Please, want to fuck you, but I need... Use your mouth, get me hard..."

But Rodney wasn't listening, or hearing. He dove back into John's mouth, kissing him deeply, but this time his hand started stroking John as his leg hooked around him, tugging him closer.

John returned the kiss with everything he had, but his dick just wasn't getting more than half-hard, at best. Wow, this was not a problem he ever expected to have.

Rodney finally broke off the kiss, panting against John. "Please…John…please…"

Making a frustrated noise, John let his head thump back against the bed. "My head is screaming 'yes, fuck him, fuck him now!' but my dick is not getting with the program."

Rodney whimpered, his hand speeding up a little as it stroked John. God, he was trying so hard.

John wanted to scream with frustration. Finally, he caught Rodney's hand, pulling it off and kissing the knuckles. "I can use the dildo. Apparently my body just isn't going to cooperate anymore tonight."

"No, please no. I need you…"

"I know, I want to, but I..." He growled, looking down at his traitorous non-erection. Stupid dick.

Rodney collapsed against him, burying his head into John's chest.

John wrapped his arms around the other man, rubbing his back. "Hey. Let's hop in the shower, and maybe grab a snack. I came pretty hard earlier. Maybe I just need a bit more recovery time."

Rodney just shook his head, pressing closer.

"No?"

Another head shake.

"Okay." John held him a little tighter.

Rodney clung to him, his grip tight. John simply held on, not sure what else to do in the meantime. His emotions were still all over the place and his body was still pretty conflicted. How did they ever manage to get on that topic anyway? John never saw it coming. Ever.

A quiet huff, half snore surprised him.

Smiling a little, John carefully kissed the side of Rodney's head, and then slowly rearranged them so they were both more comfortable. They had had a long day, and hopefully Mr. Happy would be up to playing again tomorrow. Between one thought and the next, John let himself follow Rodney into sleep.

***

Rodney woke the next morning completely tangled with John, arms and limbs twined together with the blankets making it a little more difficult to extract himself for a quick trip to the bathroom.

It was interesting, actually. Rodney didn't think he'd ever slept so closely with John. When he finally crawled back in, John was awake, smiling softly at him.

"Hey there. How did you sleep?"

"Good, fine," he said, snuggling close as he shivered. It was chilly this morning and it looked like the balcony door was open a hair.

John pulled him close. "What time is it? Did you look?"

"Um…cold-early?"

His lover chuckled, but sat up to look at the clock. "Oh good. I have about an hour before I have to meet Lorne in the mess."

"Come back here. It's cold," Rodney said, tugging John back down.

John hummed but grabbed the blanket, pulling it tighter around them as he curled further into Rodney. "So how are you feeling after yesterday?"

"Fine. Why?" Rodney shivered, snuggling back down.

"You went pretty deep into headspace. Now that you've come all the way back up, I wanted to see if you were okay with it."

Rodney's forehead creased. "Why wouldn't I be fine? I didn't do anything stupid or anything, did I?"

John kissed his forehead. "No, you didn't. But you've never gone that deep, or for that long."

"Good, then," Rodney said with a slight nod. "You liked it. I liked it. We'll do it again sometime."

"Oh hell yes, we will. Having you on your knees nuzzling and there for me to touch and pet while I worked…that goes down as the only way in two galaxies that I like paperwork."

"Hmm. Why don't we do that here then? You insisted on the office."

"It was hotter that way."

"No," Rodney said with a sigh, lifting one hand out of the blankets to wave toward the other side of the apartment. "The other room…office thing. You insisted we have one. I’m sure you could come up with some arrangement with a collar and chains and cuffs and such to make sure I didn't go too far."

He felt John's body jerk, and his hazel eyes darkened immediately with arousal. "Oh God, that would be... Fuck..."

Rodney lifted his eyebrow. "Did I think of some kind of bondage you hadn't?"

"You totally did. I think it's probably a good thing you're not the dom in this relationship. I can only imagine what kinds of things you would come up with to drive me bat-shit insane with need."

"Should I think of others?"

"Feel free. I'm not in love with a genius for nothing. Suggest away."

"Really?" Rodney tilted his head back to look at John without going cross-eyed. "I don't want to overstep or anything and I wasn't sure how many suggestions you'd really want and the thing is you're doing really well on your own so I didn't want to get in the middle of anything…"

John grinned. "I'd love to hear whatever you think of. I won't promise to use all of it, but I want to hear what you think of, what you want to try, what sounds sexy to you. It will only help me take you farther and higher."

"You're sure?"

John leaned up slightly to brush their lips together. "Always. I get some new ideas from the best brain in Atlantis, and I get to hear you talk dirty—it's a win-win."

"So the collar and chains and cuffs idea for the office when you're working on reports at night…"

"A definite winner. I'll go through our toys and see if I can't put together an office set we can rig up and leave in there for impromptu bondage."

"I’m sure one of the agrarian societies we're so enthusiastic about making alliances with have blacksmiths."

"For?"

"Chains. I don't think we have any here…or enough. The one you had on me yesterday was nice but I’m not sure we can find a nice fine gauge chain here. Although, we might. I haven't really looked much."

John hummed. "We could always pick up something next time we're on Earth on leave."

"I guess," Rodney said rocking forward slightly, his half-hard erection rubbing against John.

"What else have you thought of?"

"Right now? I'd really like to be fucked."

"We'll get to that. First I want to hear about what other fantasies or scenarios you have floating around in your head."

"Ah…" Rodney shrugged. "I haven't thought about it much. I know I probably should have. Harry keeps asking me questions that are way too personal about what I've done to surprise you lately, but I don't know. Balcony sex maybe. I really like everything we've done. Well, most everything. The ball stretcher not so much. And don't we still have to use the leather arm and leg binders? I don't think you've pulled them out yet and we did pack them, right? I think we packed them."

"We packed them. And you've been getting mail from Harry? I get it from Peter. He's mellowed off a bit on lecturing me. I think he's actually pleased with how I'm doing as a dom. We want to go camping and hiking at the Grand Canyon next time you and I have leave. I really want to rent a small plane or helicopter to take them up. They've never been flying with me, and you haven't either, not really. Puddlejumpers don't count, and you were too busy trying to save our lives in the 302."

"And trying not to throw up."

"That too." John's expression went soft and a little distant. "God, I'd love to take you guys up. Let you really see what it's like..."

"Make sure we add industrial-sized barf bags to the items needed to be purchased, then."

John's eyes refocused. "I wouldn't do anything too fancy. Especially not in one of those smaller helicopters. Just take you guys up, go see the canyon, the scenery. God, to feel the pull of gravity again... I love my jumpers, but sometimes I wish I could really feel what we were doing when I fly them."

"Well, I have an idea."

"For what? Convincing Elizabeth to let us go on vacation again? Carson actually said we might be able to swing it, if we debrief at the same time. And the SGC was making noises about mandatory leave every six months for those of us stationed here permanently."

"Ah…actually not that, although that sounds…interesting."

"It would be nice, to get back twice a year. Stock up on things we need, visit with family, get some down time guaranteed not to be interrupted by something about to blow up."

Rodney rolled his eyes slightly, not ready to think about a three-week long trip in a very small spaceship. "As long as it didn't blow up when we were gone, yes fine. Sounds lovely. I was thinking of something else, though."

"Sorry, didn't mean to derail the conversation. What did you think of?"

"That I’m tired of talking and you need to fuck me before we have to get moving."

"That was you idea?" He could hear the laughter behind John's words, his eyes dancing.

"Right now, yes." Rodney set his jaw in a tight line.

"Hey," John stroked Rodney's jaw. "That's a given."

"No, it's not. Tonight and tomorrow there will be no fucking if you've been cleared."

John blinked. "Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. If I'm cleared we have a mission tomorrow. But we can do it now, and then tomorrow night." John rolled them so Rodney was on his back. "So I guess I'd better make this morning memorable enough to last."

"We don't have a lot of time."

John hummed again then started kissing and touching.

Rodney's arms wrapped around John, tugging him closer. One hand trailed down his lover's back while the other moved up to his head, tangling in his hair.

The kiss turned dirty fast, hot and wet and perfect.

Moaning into John's mouth, Rodney managed to roll them, chuckling as John huffed under him, the blankets tangling in their legs.

John spread his legs wide, wrapping them around Rodney's waist. "Ride me."

"Why?"

"I like it."

"Mmm," Rodney growled. "Make me."

"Hard to... make someone... ride me." John was panting as they rubbed together.

"I’m sure you could if you put your mind to it," Rodney growled, grinding down a little more.

He moaned, hips tilting up to meet Rodney. "You want to get fucked, you have to ride me. Straddle me and sink that beautiful ass onto my dick. Work yourself off on it. Because neither of us going to touch yours. You're coming from being fucked alone."

"Make me, John. Think you can?"

John's grin was wicked. He rolled them again, getting his mouth on Rodney's nipple and sucking hard.

Rodney moaned, bucking up in to John. It didn't last long, however, until he managed to get John rolled again, making sure he ground down a little as he sucked on a patch of skin on John's neck.

John's head fell to the side with a gasped groan, and his hips bucked up again. His hands came up and he dragged his fingernails lightly up Rodney's sides.

Shivering at the sensation, he groaned and John used the distraction to roll them again, the sheets tangling around one of Rodney's legs.

"Hmmm, looks like you're getting yourself pinned there. Going to make it hard to get the upper hand again." John smirked, then nibbled on Rodney's collarbone.

"You did it on purpose," Rodney complained. He moved to try to shove the sheet away with his other foot but John was in the way. And then John bit down, getting a strangled cry out of Rodney's mouth.

John hummed. "All's fair in love and sex."

Rodney tried to get enough leverage to roll them again, but his trapped foot wasn't helping. He thought the cloth was actually tangled on the cuff.

His lover hummed again, then worked a hand between them. He didn't push inside Rodney—no lube—but the tip of his finger rubbed against his entrance.

Bucking up for a minute, making sure he rubbed against John's cock, Rodney then thrust down, feeling John's finger slide inside, skin catching against skin in a light burn. He moaned, trying to grind down a little more.

John made a noise and pulled his hand away. "Not without lube."

"Fine," Rodney said, bucking up again, rubbing against John.

John gave him a fierce kiss before rolling off, crawling to the side of the bed to hunt for the lube from last night.

As soon as John was off of him, Rodney sat up, untangling his foot from the sheet before he started crawling toward the other side of their bed.

Sitting up with the small tube, John huffed. "Where are you going?"

"Over here." Rodney turned, throwing an amused and what he hoped a challenging grin in John's direction. Body-on-body contact was fun.

John's eyebrow went up, and he grinned back before starting to crawl to Rodney.

Turning around, Rodney watched John, shifting on his knees. Their bed was big, but not quite big enough to maneuver too much. John wouldn't come right at him since that would send him over the edge. He'd have to tug him forward in order to get him down.

One deft hand shot out and caught Rodney's ankle, pulling him hard back toward John.

Rodney didn't try to pull back, letting himself go, trying to use some of his momentum to roll him completely over John instead of getting pinned down. It worked….partially. While he did managed to get over John instead of under, he was prone on the bed and his lover still had his ankle and used that to start crawling up his back.

John got to the point where he was over Rodney's ass when Rodney made his move, twisting and pinning the other man once more. John laughed, looking both incredibly turned on and incredibly happy. He reached up, running a hand through Rodney's hair to pull him down for a sloppy kiss. While Rodney was moaning into it, he rolled them again.

But instead of stopping with Rodney on his back, John rolled them over twice, ending up on his back, but with Rodney's hands in his. A quick tug and a quiet snap and Rodney found his hands linked behind his back. "What! That's unfair!" Rodney complained, tugging at his now-bound hands.

John smirked. "All's fair..." He sing-songed.

"John!" Rodney growled as his lover slipped out from under him. Rodney tried to roll over, but without his hands to help him, he didn't manage to. John, of course, used that time to position himself behind Rodney, his lube-slicked finger sliding between his cheeks. "Oh god…"

He whispered in Rodney's ear as he pressed inside. "First I'm going to open you up. Then I'm going to lie back and pull you over me, and then down onto my dick."

"But you cheated," Rodney complained, pushing back into John's finger.

"Can't cheat if there are no ground rules ahead of time." John's amusement tickled Rodney's ear.

"Cheated," he grumbled even as he spread his legs a little more for John.

"Next time I'll let you win." John blew in Rodney's ear as he added a second finger.

"No, you won't," Rodney groaned, trying to get his knees under himself so he could give John more room and maybe he could get those fingers even deeper.

"No, I probably won't." John agreed happily, pushing his fingers in and tagging Rodney's prostate hard.

"Oh god…" Rodney groaned, shuddering, most of his fight leaving him in a hurry.

He got another dirty chuckle, and then the fingers were gone and John was tugging on him, turning and positioning Rodney, and then pulling him down hard, so he was speared on John's erection. Then the bastard laid back, put his hands behind his head, and grinned.

"John…" Rodney whimpered.

"Ride me."

"John, please," Rodney said, shifting a little on his knees, tugging at the lock holding his hands behind his back.

"Please what? You're going to have to be more specific." He smiled, but he did reach out and put a hand on Rodney's thigh, grounding him.

"Are you…going to make…me do…all the work?"

"No. Once you get moving, I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be able to resist thrusting up to meet you." He shifted those skinny hips up a bit, further into Rodney.

Rodney whimpered, his eyes drifting closed. God, he was so aroused right now…

John's hands settled on his hips, guiding him up on his knees, until John was almost out, then jerking him back down again, hard. "Like that."

"John…" Rodney moaned, but let the other man guide him. Up and down. He got into the rhythm, letting John fill him, fucking himself on John's cock.

True to his word, John started thrusting up to meet him, and they found a good rhythm, both of them panting hard. "Come from this, Rodney. Come without me ever touching your dick."

With a whimpering moan, Rodney felt his body and cock responding. And he came. John's hands caught him as soon as he leaned forward, his climax rolling through him, leaving him limp and sated.

John held him in position while he fucked up a few more times before he was coming too, filling Rodney deeply. He carefully rolled them as Rodney came down, so they were both on their sides.

Rodney panted into John's neck, nuzzling close. God…that was fun and amazing.

John wrapped his arms a little tighter around Rodney, humming again.

"Mmmmm." Rodney could stay like this forever and never get tired of it.

"Exactly." John did a little nuzzling of his own. "God, that was good."

"You still cheated."

John's whole body jiggled with laughter. "Maybe. But you can't deny I get good results."

"Watch. Next time, you'll just pin me down, bind me in some pretzel-like contortion and then fuck me silly."

"I've done that already. Remember the bondage bed? Vegas? Lots of straps?" Rodney could feel where John was pressing his grin into his shoulder.

"That was not pretzel-like. That was just your run-of-the-mill strap down."

"We have run-of-the-mill strap downs? Bondage as ordinary... who'd of thought?"

Rodney huffed and shifted back slightly, using his bound hands to balance himself a little. "You know exactly what I mean. We've done the whole strapping me down to a bed spread-eagle."

John shrugged a little against him. "It's the only position that gives me access to pretty much everything I might want to play with."

"Well, yes, there is that and I'm not complaining, but variety is the spice of life and all you know…or so they say. And you do know you can always try different positions instead of settling on one, right?"

"I know." John kissed his shoulder. "If you have things you want to try, I'll say it again—don't hesitate to tell me. I like hearing what you think about, what makes you hot, what turns you on."

"You turn me on. You doing things to me turns me on. You telling me what I can or cannot do turns me on. You using me, making me service you, you making me wait until I'm way past begging is just…"

"Really fucking hot?"

"Yeah…" Rodney said, feeling his cheeks flush. "I’m still not really comfortable about the whole public aspect because there's just way too many…problems and issues, but I’m game to a certain degree. I mean, we have already been in the middle of an alien sex orgy."

He knew that was a major kink for John, who shuddered hard at the thought. "God, I wish Atlantis had sex clubs like in Vegas. The chance to show you off, take you in front of an audience... I have dreams about sex in the control room, with you bent over the consoles."

"I'm sure we can find you a console to use."

"God, that would be... hot. Really, really hot. Making you fix something, use Ancient tech while I fuck you into the console. Mmmmmm..."

"Fixing and fucking is not generally a good idea."

"Okay, just using the Ancient tech then. Combining the mental component with sex... Do you think we could try it in the chair sometime? Me sitting with you straddling me?"

"John, that's a very delicate piece of equipment not some kind of sex toy."

"I know, but... When I'm sitting in it, with it engaged, it's... it's hard to describe. Adding in the physical part... it would be absolutely amazing. I know we really can't ever do it, but that's one of my 'wouldn't it be nice' fantasies."

"I'm sure we can find some fantasies of yours that don't involve breaking delicate Ancient equipment."

John nuzzled again. "You've already fulfilled pretty much all of them. You are my fantasy, Rodney."

Rodney snorted. "Okay, that's doubtful unless you have a very limited imagination and from what I can tell you don't, so how about we work on what we have and go from there? This city is huge and I'm sure it still has some kinky secrets hidden away."

His lover chuckled. "I like that plan. We've already found their cock ring. There have to be more sex toys somewhere, we just have to find them. I'd love to find the Ancient equivalent of bondage gear. Can you imagine restraints that adjust to what we're doing? Maybe went clear when not in use so you could wear them all the time, but then became visible when I wanted to use them? That didn't need hooks—the cuffs themselves would get sticky or something so I could restrain you to anything, any time, any where..."

"So when are we going to start doing more city explorations?" Rodney asked, a smile on his face.

"We need to schedule it. We have the mission tomorrow—assuming I'm cleared—but let's talk to Elizabeth and see if we can't arrange for more at-home work too. I'm sure we can come up with a reasonable excuse for it."

"City the size of Manhattan…and we've explored, what? Ten percent of it?"

"There's got to be a sex store here somewhere."

Rodney chuckled, rolling his eyes. "I’m doubtful there's a sex store, but I’m sure there's more personal quarters and some recreation facilities."

"If they're out there, we'll find them. Maybe the next Ancient ring we find we can give to Lorne. He's been a better XO than I could have hoped for. And he's at a serious disadvantage with Parrish."

Rodney snorted. "If Lorne can't handle a botanist, I'm worried."

"He can handle him. I just think Parrish wears the pants in their relationship. A nice mind-controlled cock ring could give poor Lorne some leverage."

Rodney rocked forward, bumping John. "Is that what the ring is for, leverage?"

"For Lorne, yes. For us, it's the control both of us want me to have, all day, every day. When we retire, I'll keep you in a cage unless I actually want you to come. But for now, this will have to do." He grinned.

"What's stopping you from using the cage more now?"

John was quiet for a moment. "Because I haven't figured out yet how to draw the line between your work life and our personal life. I can't, won't, take that away from you. I'm having to learn as I go, and sometimes it's hard to balance what I want to do to you and with you, with what we need to do and be for Atlantis."

Rodney was silent for a minute, letting John's words settle in. He really appreciated his lover's carefulness when it came to his work. That was something he wasn't going to hand over to anyone, but there was room for some…adjustments.

"Thank you for that. And honestly, I think the cage would actually be the easiest…accoutrement you could use after the decorative ring you've been having me wear. It doesn't bother me and it's comfortable. The Ancient ring is a lot harder."

John traced random patterns against Rodney's skin. "I know it's hard. That's why I don't use it often, during the day, unless we're actually playing for the day, like yesterday. I know the cage sends you down a little too—that's why I haven't used to more. I'd love to keep it on you every day we're not off-world and not playing harder. But I didn't want to make it difficult for you to do your job the way it needs to be done."

"I think…" Rodney said quietly, the words slow as his brain processed everything and came up with an odd conclusion. He really liked knowing he was owned by John. "I think I'd like it."

John palmed his soft dick, not rubbing to arouse. It was somehow both possessive and caring at the same time. "I'd like it, too. A lot. Knowing you can't even get hard unless I want you to..."

"Mmm…seems we might be in agreement, then."

"Not off-world, though. It might be comfortable, but it does hamper running. When we're here though..." He slipped out of bed and went to the toy drawer, returning with the clear acrylic cage. It was on and locked into place quickly before John climbed back into bed and pulled Rodney back into his arms.

Rodney let out a long breath, relaxing into John—his top, his dom, his owner, his lover, his husband, his friend. John was right, it did send him down a little, but it also calmed him—oddly enough.

They stayed like that for a while, cuddling—although neither of them would ever, ever use that word to describe what they did out loud—and just enjoying being there together. Finally, John sighed softly. "I need to hop in the shower or I'm going to be late."

"I know. You are going to have to unhook my hands before you leave and unlock the cuffs and such. You know that, right?"

"Mmmm hmmm." John sighed again and got up, grabbing the tiny key ring he kept hanging on the wall next to the bed, with the various keys for all the locks they used, setting Rodney free. "I wish we dared have you wear the jewelry cuffs all the time."

"John, we've talked about it."

"I know. We can't risk it. The collar is unobtrusive, but that with the cuffs would be too much. We seriously need to find Ancient cuffs that go invisible when I don't need them for while we're on Atlantis. We could save the jeweled ones for Earth, or nights when I just want to dress you up in the full set and keep you close."

Rodney sighed, as he lounged on his back, looking up at John. "If I find any you'll be the first to know."

He got a soft, sweet kiss for that. "Come shower with me, then we can get dressed and head out."

"I thought you had a breakfast meeting." Rodney rolled to the side and shoved himself upright, following John into the bathroom.

"I do, so this will just be a shower, unfortunately. But it's always nicer when you wash my hair than when I do it myself." The water came on as the lean pilot hopped into the shower, ducking under the spray.

"I can do that," Rodney said with a smile, stepping in behind him. They actually did manage to shower relatively quickly—in between kisses and caresses.

Rodney stood in the doorway of the bathroom drying himself off as John moved throughout the suite with purpose. He was using the electric razor as he got dressed and Rodney had to laugh. Only John.

His lover paused. "What?"

"You're multitasking," Rodney said with a shrug.

John turned a little pink. "I don't have time to do a full shave. I'll be fuzzy by noon with this thing, but it's better than having a full beard by tonight."

Rodney shrugged again as he turned back into the bathroom, scrubbing his hair with the towel, trying to get the water out.

John came in a few minutes later, now fully dressed for the day. He rubbed his still slightly rough cheek against Rodney's briefly before kissing him. "I'll see you for lunch. I'll radio to remind you."

"Yeah, do that. I have a few things I have to get through and I know they'll just about suck all my time away."

"See you later. Love you." John kissed him again lightly before grinning and striding out.

"Love you," Rodney tossed over his shoulder as he tried to comb his hair into place. He got ready quickly once John was gone, his need for caffeine over-riding his desire to crawl back into bed. Although, the bed was a mess—again.

With a sigh, he got dressed in his uniform and then stripped the bed, dumping it all into the hamper they had in the room. He added the towels and some other odds and ends he knew were dirty. He'd drag the stuff down on his way to the mess and get it going in the machines.

He needed to get a coffee maker in the room. This lack of caffeine in the morning was painful.

With a groan, he tugged his radio into place and turned it on, hoisting the laundry over his shoulder as he headed out. This morning had been nice, fun. It was great to see John smile and laugh—even if he was a big fat cheater.

Thankfully no one was in the laundry room so he commandeered two machines, shoving in the clothes. They'd wash and dry in the time it took him to get coffee and breakfast. Then he'd fold everything and drop it back in the room before he headed to the labs. Rodney loved these Ancient machines.

He spotted John and Lorne at a far table in the corner, hunched over computers and PDAs, the remains of breakfast shoved to the side. There were a few people floating around and he was able to get in and out without a problem.

He ate his breakfast in the laundry room as their stuff finished drying, his mind already mapping out the rest of his day. Reports and reviews was the majority of his day and he had to go and fix one of the secondary power conduits that was giving them a hard time.

By the time everything was folded, dropped back in the apartment on the couch—all folded—and headed to the lab, he already had his game plan for the day.

He worked pretty steadily, finally finishing off Parrish's project for the hydroponics gardens. With one or two changes, he'd be good to go. The other project was… Henderson still had a lot of work to do.

Radek was in the jumper bay working on Jumper Three. It had been having some issues according to the heavy-handed soldier piloting it. After Radek's check they'd see who was having the issues: the jumper or the pilot.

He was a little surprised when Elizabeth radioed him just before lunch.

"Weir to McKay."

Rodney tapped his radio, his eyes still reading through Henderson's report. "Mmm, yes, Elizabeth?"

"Ah, Rodney. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Why?" Huh. No, that equation wasn't right.

"I thought John had mentioned you were a little under the weather yesterday afternoon. It's good to hear you feeling better. When can we sit down, I still have a few questions about the science missions you proposed."

Rodney stopped reading his forehead creasing. "I was under the weather…" he started, the words trailing off. Oh. That. "Yes, I'm feeling much better, thank you. What can I help you with?"

She was silent for a moment, then continued. "There were a few questions about some of the science missions you had slated for some of the other teams. I wanted to clarify a few things. When can you get away from the labs?"

"I…" he glanced at the time. "I can probably do it now. I have some one-on-one meetings this afternoon and I have to get over to the East Pier to fix that conduit."

"Perfect. I'll be waiting in my office. Weir out."

Rodney tapped his radio off and groaned. He had been hoping she'd push it off until later or after the next mission. With a sigh he saved what he was working on and grabbed his tablet as he walked out the door, radioing Radek. "McKay to Zelenka."

He got a string of Czech curse words as a preface to the short. "Yesyes, what?"

"Elizabeth called me into a meeting, so for the next hour or so you might get some calls routed to you. Just wanted to let you know."

That earned him more cursing, this time directed at him instead of whatever Radek was working on. "Fine. But do not expect me to be polite. Marines and Jumpers do not mix."

"Complain to Sheppard about the jumper. Some of them are way too hard on the equipment."

"They are using sledgehammers instead of tweezers. I will file a complaint. Go to your meeting, I must return to fixing what has been damaged. Zelenka out."

Just…perfect. He had to talk to John about his men—again. They'd been through this a few months ago. His staff didn't have the time to fix everything they broke.

He walked into Elizabeth's office stewing a little at the jumper issues.

She looked up, her smile faltering a little at his expression. "Something wrong?"

Rodney sighed as he dropped into a chair across from Elizabeth's desk. "Soldiers and delicate machinery does not mix. Zelenka's in the bay doing repairs on Jumper three. A few weeks ago it was jumper six and then five… You get the picture."

She sat back in her chair. "And neither you nor Doctor Zelenka has the time to constantly be making unnecessary repairs that could have been prevented. What can we do to mitigate it?"

"I agree. It's bad enough that we have to fix the normal wear and tear issues. But when they're just being lazy or stupid…" Rodney sighed. "I’m going to talk to Sheppard about it—again."

"Is it worth it to bring him in now and brainstorm ways to fix this. If you've talked to him before without results... We have a finite number of Jumpers. I would rather not lose any to preventable causes if we can help it."

"I'll talk with him first. I think it's the new recruits that we're having issues with more than anything."

She nodded. "Keep me posted. Now, I've got your list here, and I have a few questions and clarifications."

Her few questions and clarifications took more than an hour to go through. It seemed she'd been saving up all of her questions from the briefings the other day for this very minute. She hated him. That must be it.

Sheppard's radio call, interrupted him mid-explanation.

"Sheppard to McKay."

Rodney paused mid-word. "Ah…do you mind if I take this?" he asked pointing to his ear.

Her eyebrow went up, and her lips twitched, but she nodded. "By all means."

"McKay here."

"Where the hell are you? I came down to the labs, but no one's seen you for a while."

"I’m in a meeting with Elizabeth. Can I get back to you when we're done?"

There was a pause where he could almost hear John changing gears. "Oh. Sure. I'm going to head to lunch then. If you're done in the next half-hour or so, come find me in the mess."

"I will. McKay out."

Elizabeth looked amused. "Problems?"

"No. Where was I?"

"We were just about finished. You were explaining why P3X-976 absolutely needed to be explored by Doctor Guiness' team."

"Oh yes," Rodney said, glancing down at his notes before launching into his explanation again. Elizabeth had a few follow-up questions—mostly regarding possible issues around any mining operations they'd be trying to set up with the local populations. Those, though, were problems for the diplomatic staff to handle.

Finally, she nodded again, leaning back. "I think that was it. I'll look everything over again and email you the final schedule tomorrow."

"Good, fine. Nothing else?" he asked, already leaning forward in his chair as he prepared to launch himself out of it.

She waved her hand. "Go find Colonel Sheppard. I know you're anxious to speak with him about the Jumper issues."

Rodney stilled, looking at her with a surprised expression on his face. "How did you know he called me?"

She shook her head, smiling. "I didn't, but you only get distracted from a conversation when there are ZPMs or John Sheppard involved. I hazarded a guess that, since you weren't sprinting for the power room, whomever called you was either John, or it was about John."

"Oh. I didn't mean to get distracted, but—"

She laughed a little. "It's okay. We're done here, so go take care of whatever he needed. Just don't get yourselves into trouble, whatever it is."

Rodney stood, trying to make sure his face didn't give anything away. "Elizabeth, we are two adults."

Her amusement only increased. "No, you're two twelve-year-olds in adult bodies. Individually, you are each a force of nature. Together, you attract trouble like magnets."

Rodney gaped at her for a few seconds. "I think I'm insulted."

She blinked innocently at him. "Would I do that?"

"Oh yes," Rodney nodded, "yes, you would. If there's nothing else, I'm going to go instead of staying here and getting insulted for no good reason."

She laughed again, but turned back to her laptop. "I'll see you for your team briefing before your mission in the morning, if not before."

With a huff, Rodney turned heading out of her office and into the control room. He checked a few monitors there before heading down to the mess, spotting John at the same table he'd occupied with Lorne that morning nearly finished with his lunch. Rodney headed there, dropping his tablet PC on the table.

"Hey, I'm gonna grab some food. Be right back."

John raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Grab me another roll and a cup of coffee while you're up."

"What am I your slave? Wait, don't answer that," Rodney grumbled, heading back to the food line. Thankfully it was short. He grabbed whatever was the least scary before grabbing John's requested items, dropping into a chair a few minutes later.

His lover snagged his coffee and roll before slouching back into the chair. "Elizabeth finally corner you for her questions about the science missions?"

"Yes," Rodney said, glancing up at John with a puzzled look before returning to his food, shoveling it in as he talked around it. "How did you know that's what she wanted?"

"She was looking for you yesterday afternoon, while we were...working...in my office. I told her to send an email, but she wanted to talk to you in person about it, so she mentioned she'd try to find you today sometime. I meant to tell you this morning, but I guess I forgot."

"It's okay. I think we're done. Took almost two hours."

"Ouch." John winced. "Speaking of which, I got about five increasingly threatening emails from your second. Any idea why he's thinking up creative ways for me to die?"

"Your soldiers keep wrecking the jumpers. We've talked about this before."

His lover groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Still? God damn it. There are only two of us with both the ATA gene and training as an actual pilot—myself and Lorne. All the others are almost all Marines. Trying to teach them how to fly is just about the most frustrating thing I have ever done in my life."

"And they treat the jumpers like a beat-up derby car."

"It's just a few of them. I'm willing to bet I can guess which Jumpers you're having problems with. The Jumpers do most of the work if you let them, but three of the new personnel don't seem to get that. They treat my babies like shit."

"And my staff ends up fixing them."

John sighed. "I'll sit with Lorne again and see what we can come up with. Maybe 'Flight School for Dummies.'"

"Either that, or else we need to start a new department of jumper mechanics."

"Let me talk to them again. Like I said, most of the Marines get it after a few lessons. I just have a few stubborn ones. I'll hold another training session and try to get it straightened out."

"Zelenka will thank you," Rodney said with a nod, moving back to his food. "Sorry about missing this before."

His lover shrugged. "You can't help having meetings sometimes. I'll survive. Oh, did she tell you I'm cleared. Beckett said my tests came back clean, so we're good to go for tomorrow's mission."

"She mentioned a mission briefing tomorrow morning, but I hadn't thought much past that."

"Yeah, an actual science mission—it will be a nice change of pace. We suit up at 1000, depart at 1030."

"So we're meeting, when? 0800?"

"Not quite that early. We'll meet at 0930 for a quick briefing before we suit up. It will just be going over what we talked about yesterday, so it won't take us long."

Rodney nodded. Good. He had a lot to do this afternoon to get himself together. "Good, good. I should head back to the labs."

"Sounds like a plan. Oh, and before I forget, Carson may be joining us for dinner tonight. I'll swing by the infirmary and confirm one way or another. If he does join us, I'll get dinner and bring it to our quarters to eat."

"Dinner? Why?" Rodney's forehead furrowed.

"He's been reading up on... alternative lifestyles. He still has a few questions, and I didn't feel comfortable answering without us both there. He's our friend, so I just want to get him past this so it will stop being an issue for him."

%

"But tonight? We have a mission in the morning."

"I know. I forgot about the mission when I invited him. But it works out in a way. We won't be engaged in other activities, so he won't be interrupting anything."

Rodney sighed. He liked the quiet time with John before missions. With Carson there, there wouldn't be any. "What time?"

Under the table, John rubbed his foot against Rodney's leg. "I'll find out and let you know. My guess is around 1800. And I doubt he'll stay too late."

"Oh. I was hoping to work until eight tonight."

John shook his head. "You weren't going to work late, but I'll think about stopping at the usual time—I don't even have a confirmation from Beckett yet, so I'll get back to you on the time."

"But the meeting with Elizabeth—"

"Rodney." John's voice slipped into the command tone he only used when he expected obedience.

Dropping his head, Rodney nodded. "Yes, John."

His lover hummed under his breath, the approval warm and soft. "All right, since I know you have things you need to get done, I'll let you go do them. I'll radio you with a time for dinner."

"Okay." Rodney offered John a small smile. He wasn't happy about John's inflexibility tonight, but if he buckled down he could get everything done. "I'm going to finish my lunch and head back to the labs."

John stood up, putting a hand briefly on Rodney's shoulder. "Good. I'll see you later."

Rodney nodded, turning his attention back to his food as John headed out. It didn't take him much longer to finish up and then he was on his way back to the labs. His afternoon meetings went well—no one left crying this time at least. He hated when they cried.

Once the meetings and reports were done, he finally headed down to the East Pier to fix the stupid conduit that kept giving them a hard time. He was shoulder-deep in the wall when his radio buzzed in his ear.

"Sheppard to McKay."

He jumped, banging his head on a crossbeam before pulling out enough so he could tap his radio. "What?"

There was a brief pause. "You okay there, buddy? What was that loud clang?"

"I’m attempting to fix something, so yes, that was a bang when my head hit a beam. You wanted something?" Rodney knew he was a little testier than normal, but right now he didn't care—even if that meant a whack on his ass later.

There was another pause and then his lover had a note of warning in his voice. It was subtle, but Rodney had learned to recognize it. "I just wanted to let you know that we're on for dinner. Beckett gets off his shift at 1830, so we'll eat at our usual 1900."

"Fine," Rodney said with a sigh. "Can I get back to this repair so I’m not late?"

"Meet me in the apartment at 1845. Sheppard out."

Rodney sighed as he tapped his radio off, diving back into the wall and the power conduit. With his Sheppard-enforced deadline looming, he put himself to work, re-working and re-directing the circuits controlling the conduit. It took him another two hours to complete the repair and close the access panel—leaving him all of five minutes to get back home.

He was going to be late.

With a sigh, he tapped his radio as he closed up his toolkit and headed for the nearest transporter. "McKay to Sheppard."

"Sheppard here." His lover's voice sounded somewhat dangerous.

"I just finished the repair I was working on at the East Pier. It's going to take me fifteen minutes at the very least to get back to the center of the city and home. I wanted to let you know."

John was the king of long pauses today. "I'll be waiting. Beckett will be here around the same time."

"I know. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Good. Sheppard out."

By the time he dropped off his tools and argued with Radek about one the jumper repairs, Rodney ended up walking into his apartment closer to thirty minutes late, getting the evil eye from John who was in the kitchen, fussing with dinner. The laundry Rodney had left on the couch was nowhere to be seen, Carson sitting in its place instead.

"Sorry I'm late."

John's eyes narrowed, and Rodney could see that he was debating punishing him, guest or not.

"Zelenka ambushed me in the labs. He's still fighting with the jumpers," Rodney said, trying to explain, as he aimed for the bedroom. "Hey, Carson. I need to change out of my shirt. I'll be right back."

Carson was looking back and forth between them. "Aye, it's okay. It happens."

John set down whatever he had been doing with dinner. "I'll come help you. Be right back, Carson."

Damn. Damn. Damn. "I just want to get out of my shirt since I don't think you want sweat and grease all over the furniture," Rodney said, as soon as John stepped into the bedroom, letting the door close behind him.

"Take it off. You can change first. Then bend over and stick out your ass." John's eyes were narrowed, his arms crossed over his chest.

"John, please, I wasn't late on purpose."

"And you did call. Which is why you're only going to get a few swats now, rather than waiting until I can turn your ass red later. I can be persuaded to reconsider though if you feel like arguing."

"I did everything in my power to make sure I was done on time, but I wasn't going to leave the repair unfinished or do a sloppy job just to be home on time. I won't do that. I won't compromise my standards. And I can't control everything. Zelenka needed to go over a few things. I left as soon as we were able to decide how to finish the jumper repairs," Rodney said firmly. "I don't deserve any kind of punishment for doing my job. I do admit that I was…rude and disrespectful to you over the radio earlier and for that I'm sorry."

John stared at him for a few, long, heartbeats. Finally he nodded. "You're right. I'm irritated, but I don't want you doing a sloppy job either." He closed his eyes, and his body relaxed slightly. "I'm sorry."

Rodney nodded as he tugged his dirty shirt off, moving to put it in the hamper. He spotted the clean laundry on the chair in the corner. He had to put that away later, he knew. "It's okay. If I'm going to get swatted, I just want it for the right reason."

Hands snaked around his waist. "Since I was wrong taking out my irritation on you, I won't swat you for taking yours on out me earlier. We'll call it even for now."

"Deal. Should we get back out to Carson?"

"Yes." John kissed the side of Rodney's neck before pulling away. "Get cleaned up. I'll meet you back out there."

"Okay. Five minutes, tops."

John leaned in for a firmer kiss before slipping back out to entertain their guest and finish making dinner.

Rodney used the time wisely, doing a quick clean-up with a washcloth before stepping into a pair of jeans and a casual shirt. He stayed barefoot. The floor was warm enough without.

Five minutes later he moved back into the living room, catching John and Carson chuckling about something. "Hey. Sorry about that."

John smiled softly. "It's okay. And hey, I managed to raid the mess kitchen and steal enough Earth-based supplies to make a real, honest to god home-cooked meal."

"Real food?" Rodney raised his eyebrow. It did smell good. He padded over to their kitchen grabbing a bottle of water from their mini-fridge. Even though there were a few bottles of beer in there, there was a no alcohol rule for him—unless John gave it to him. "Do you need anything else to drink, Carson?"

"Well, nothing fancy, but yeah, real food. I managed to put together spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread." John held out a spoon for Rodney to taste the sauce.

"Nay, lad, I'm fine but thank you." Beckett had moved to the kitchen to watch John cook as well. He cut his eyes over to Rodney.

"Mmm, good," Rodney said, nodding to John before turning to Carson. "So, John dragged you over I see."

Carson shifted slightly, leaning against a counter. "He invited me over, aye. I've been doing some reading."

"Reading?" Part of Rodney hoped he was talking about fiction, but from the way the Scot was holding himself, the tension in him, Rodney knew it was anything but.

"Aye..." Beckett took a swig of the beer he was holding before continuing. "Kate... recommended a few books for me."

Yeah. Not fiction. Rodney moved to the couch. He needed to be sitting down for this. "You have…questions, I take it."

Carson followed him, settling down in one of their chairs. John stayed in the kitchen, quiet for the moment. "I do. I don't... I still don't really understand what you're getting out of this. I'm your friend, and I want to be sure you're... happy."

Rodney spread his arms. "I’m happy. Don't I look happy?"

"Rodney..." John caught his eye. "Do you need me to leave so you can talk freely?"

"No. Please, stay," Rodney said, looking over at his lover. "Anything I have to say you can hear."

John nodded. "Okay. I've already told him some of it from my perspective, but as the dom, he's worried my perception of things is, skewed for lack of a better word."

Skewed? Oh. This was going to be an interesting conversation. He took a sip of his water before turning to Carson. "What did you want to know?"

Carson was watching him carefully. "You've never been one for giving anyone even a half-inch. Why now?"

"What do you mean?"

Beckett made a slightly frustrated noise. "I don't understand why you… you let him... control you."

Rodney shrugged. "He loves me."

"There are plenty of loving relationships that don't involve pain or, or..."

"Bondage?" John came in and perched on the arm of the couch. "Dinner is ready if we want to do this while we eat.

Yes. Food. "Food would be good," Rodney said with a quick nod as he shot to his feet.

Carson stood more slowly, as did John. They moved to the kitchen table, where John filled two plates. He gave one to Carson, and put the other, fuller, plate between them. There was only one fork.

Oddly enough, Rodney wasn't as freaked out about it as he thought he'd be when he saw it. He was used to John feeding him, to allowing John to care for him. He settled into his usual chair with John beside him, Carson across the table.

John held out a fork full for him, Carson's eyes widening slightly as he took it in. While Rodney chewed, his lover picked up the thread of conversation. "What bothers you more Carson? That we like bondage, or that we're dom/sub? Because while they do go together, the two are different—you can have one without the other, we just choose to participate in both."

"But the bondage is a lot of fun," Rodney said around his mouthful of food.

John chuckled as Carson choked a little on his own dinner. "This is true. And there's no way in hell I'm suggesting we stop. I'm just curious as to which one is really giving Beckett the hang-ups here."

"Then we should probably let Carson answer," Rodney said with a smirk.

John grinned and took a bite of his own dinner, turning to raise an eyebrow at their guest.

"Well?" Rodney asked, pinning the Scot with a look of his own.

Carson shifted a little. "I... I'm not sure. I think both. But more the, ah, 'dom/sub' thing. At least bondage is a kink I understand on some level. The other... I just can't see why you would submit to it willingly, Rodney."

Rodney fingered the label on his water bottle as he tried to frame his answer. "It really all boils down to the fact that John loves me. And in some ways it's no different than any other relationship. We care about each other, love each other. But there are just times when I need to be able to let go of some of my…issues, tension, whatever. You know I’m not that good about certain things. John is." Rodney shrugged.

He knew it wasn't a real answer, but it was a place to start.

Carson shook his head. "I don't want to, to lessen the way you feel about one another. So please don't take this that way. But love doesn't explain taking it to such an extreme."

Rodney sighed and nodded, letting John give him another bite of food while he thought for a minute. "You know me pretty well, Carson, probably just as long Elizabeth."

"Aye. That's why I have such a hard time believing you... you do this willingly." He shot an embarrassed look at John. "I'm not suggesting you're doing anything wrong, John. I'm just trying to resolve the Rodney McKay I know with the one who's... in this type of relationship."

John was quiet as Rodney continued. "I'm not sure how much you know about me, though. I know I talk a lot about a lot of things, but some stuff just never comes up. Like what happens when I crash and burn."

Carson's expression went a bit ironic. "You're forgetting who usually patches you up when you hit that point."

Rodney shook his head. "I’m not talking about now. I'm talking about before. Even before I joined the Atlantis project."

Beckett looked a little surprised at that, and even John looked interested, as he fed Rodney another bite. "What do you mean, lad?"

"Siberia was pretty hard on me."

"I've never heard you talk much about it, beyond railing at Colonel Carter for sending you there."

"Yeah," Rodney chuckled bitterly. "The food was terrible. The work was mind-numbing at times. And I know I did things there that aren't particularly…good for me, but at the time I really had no choice."

"What kind of...things?" John beat Carson to the punch. He looked... both concerned and protective at the same time.

"Took a few risks I shouldn't have. Worked myself until there was nothing left except equations and fucking."

John's hand moved to Rodney's thigh, squeezing slightly. Carson drew his attention back. "What do you mean risks?"

"Science projects. Experiments. I was…lost in the science. I know now that Ivan took advantage of me when I was like that, but I also needed it. If it wasn't for him, I don't know what I might have done."

John stiffened—it was obvious he remembered meeting Ivan at the SGC, and how that had gone. Carson just looked confused. "Ivan? Who is Ivan and what does he have to do with anything?"

"Ivan…Ivan was my last lover before John. He took advantage of me and my desperateness for grounding. Ivan was the first time that grounding had been sexual in nature. Before that I always managed to have someone around who could set me right. My sister did it for a while. Some of my advisors did. None of them were as smart as me, but I when I got a certain tunnel vision there was always someone who would stop me from self-destructing."

"Ivan is a son of a bitch and is lucky I haven't fucking killed him." John growled it softly, getting his own startled look from Carson.

"Ivan…he taught me a few bad habits that John isn't happy about." Rodney turned, giving his lover a tense smile.

John shook his head. "That's not why I hate him. He didn't teach you bad habits. He made you think you had to act a certain way to deserve love and attention. And then, after you turned down his gracious offer of being abused again, he tried to force the issue. If I hadn't promised you I would leave him alone, I would have cheerfully shot him for it."

Rodney took a breath, turning back to Carson and his shocked expression. "John showed me that there was more to a relationship than just a quick fuck. But it's more than just sex. John can ground me. And honestly, I don't like what happens to me when I let science overtake me. You saw what happened with Doranda."

"I..." Carson shook his head. "I know you got a little out of control with the whole Doranda thing. But John was here for that and you were in this kind of relationship even then. So how is it any different?"

"I wasn't really."

"What do you mean? The two of you were together then..."

John shook his head. "I was gone for a chunk of it, back on Earth. By the time I got back, he was already too deep in the middle of things."

"I was still learning a lot about doms and subs and all of this relationship stuff," Rodney said quietly. "I knew I loved John, that I wanted him more than anything else. We'd started playing a little more seriously, making sure the dom/sub remained only a part of our sex life, but it was already bleeding over into other aspects and the inconsistency of it all is what made it hard." Rodney turned to John. "I think that might have been the biggest problem we had. We weren't trusting each other the way we needed to. We were only invested in it partially. After Doranda, I realized that the only way we could do this and it would work was for me to give myself to John. Otherwise, I would just fight with him and butt heads with him as we fought for control."

His lover nodded. "You either needed to know I was in charge all the time, and have the final say, period. Or we couldn't do this kind of relationship at all."

"I need a firm hand," Rodney said, turning back to Carson. "That's the only way to help me stay grounded in the here and now. That, and giving up some of the mundane crap, lets me actually work better, harder. I'm more content knowing that John takes care of things, that I can make him happy by just doing things the way he wants them."

Carson nodded slowly. "All right. I can…see that. I suppose. Somewhat. It's not a choice I'd make for myself, but for you... yes. I can see how having someone to, to take care of you in a way, would free you up to think of other things, especially when you get so focused."

"And John's also showed me that some of my…desires aren't demeaning or wrong. I like it when he ties me up, when he takes away my control. It's…freeing. No one has ever taken the time to show me, to care for me like this."

Carson nodded again. "I didn't mean to imply your desires aren't real, or okay, so please don't take this that way. I just... You're my friend, Rodney, against all odds. And John, too. I want to understand so I can be a better friend, to both of you."

Rodney nodded. "I appreciate that. I do." He took a breath, glancing over at John as his lover swirled the pasta on their plate with his fork. "I trust John with my life. With him I don't need to hide anything. He actually accepts me for who I am. Do we still argue? Yes. Do we still have issues we need to deal with? Yes. But he's also the only person who has taken the time to get to know me as more than just a loud-mouthed scientist with health problems and a receding hairline."

John looked up, a small grin playing about his lips. "You have a receding hairline?"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Funny. Very funny. You slay me with your wit."

John's grin got wider, but he held up a fork of food.

Taking the bite, he chewed watching Carson carefully. "I’m not saying that you or Elizabeth don't know me, but it's just different with John. Sometimes I swear he knows what I’m thinking, like we're really one person."

Beckett played with his food, pushing it around on the plate before taking a bite, waiting to answer until he had swallowed. "That's the way any good relationship should be—your partner should know you better than anyone else."

"I just like being tied up and ordered around."

The tips of Carson's ears turned a bit pink. "I suppose that's why they make all those fancy toys—something for everyone."

Rodney nodded, letting his head drop. "I guess looking back now, I realize that I was looking for this kind of a relationship. Maybe that's why some of my other…relationships never worked. We were both expecting or wanting something different. Ivan…Ivan realized I was a sub and just took advantage of it."

"He was what you were afraid I was, Carson." John's voice was quiet. "He was—is—an abusive top. He looks for subs who either don't know they swing that way, or who don't understand that they ultimately hold the power, and he takes advantage of them."

"Take advantage?" Carson asked cautiously.

John growled softly again. "You're right in that it can be very, very easy to...convince someone to do things they aren't comfortable with, or that will hurt them, especially when they get into that headspace, even partially. A good top knows how to tell the difference between pushing someone a little outside their comfort zone to try something new, and forcing yourself on them. He knows the difference, but he manipulates people to do what he wants. That's how people get broken."

"I know now that Ivan took advantage of me. I was at a pretty low point in my career, shipped to god-forsaken Siberia. Alone. Lonely. Desperate for some kind of human touch before the science took over me completely. Science was all I had. Ivan…Ivan used me, hurt me. But I kept going back for more because he was all I had."

John caught Rodney's face, his hand gentle as he forced him to look him in the eye. "You didn't do anything wrong. You were looking for love, and you were taken advantage of. If someone knew what they were looking for, they would have picked up that you were a sub on some level, and he used that to his own advantage. But it wasn't your fault."

"I could have said no." Rodney's voice was quiet, the fact that Carson was there, watching this, absent from his mind.

"No, you probably couldn't have, if what I caught in the labs at the SGC was any indication. Can you say no to me, if I really want something? It's a little different between us, but what you give me freely, he manipulated you for, so he could take it."

"I know it's different now. You're different than Ivan. But I can't help but remember what he did, how it felt, and know that I wanted it from him, wanted him to use me, fuck me. Sometimes I wonder if I’m really the whore he said I was."

"No." John's expression was intense. "That's what I mean by abusive, by using you. He made you believe all you were good for was to be used. And he was wrong. And I swear to god if I ever see him again, promise or not, I might have to hurt him. Maybe break his legs, just a little."

"John…" Rodney said, his voice breaking off. He still couldn't bear to let something happen to Ivan, even now after everything.

His lover leaned in, claiming his mouth in a deep, hard kiss. "With any luck you'll never see that son of a bitch again, and it won't ever be necessary."

Rodney sighed, leaning into John's shoulder, letting him hold him.

"You're not what he said you were." John's voice softened. "What you feel, what you want—there's nothing wrong with it. It doesn't make you a bad person, and it doesn't make you less of a person. In any way shape or form."

Rodney was quiet, suddenly exhausted. John must have felt him slump a little more against him.

He shifted so Rodney could settle a little easier against his body. "Sorry, Carson. Didn't mean to derail dinner like that."

"It's okay. I did'na realize how much was involved. I should'na have brought it up."

John shook his head. "It's like any relationship—it takes work, and give and take from both sides. But we are careful. We even have a contract, spelling out exactly what we're both comfortable with giving and taking, and what we expect from each other. It's a more formal version of what most couples have, but because of our dynamic, we wanted to make sure there was no ambiguity."

"A contract? You have it written out?"

"Yes. Would it make you feel better to see it? I keep it in our safe."

"If you wouldn't mind," Carson said after a long pause.

"John?" Rodney asked, picking up his head to look at John, his eyes heavy with fatigue and memories.

John nodded. "Come on. Carson, I'm going to put Rodney to bed. He's had a long day. I'll grab the contract and be right back. I can answer the rest of your questions, and any more that are Rodney-specific you can ask him later."

"Thank you," Rodney whispered, grateful he didn't have to ask.

"Aye, I'm sorry again."

"Don't be. You were curious, and you were a good enough friend that you're trying to understand. I'd rather we did this, than have you believe things that aren't true. I'll be right back." He stood up, pulling Rodney with him.

Carson wished him a good night as John steered him into the bedroom, stripping him as soon as they got behind closed doors.

John pushed him into the bed, touching him continuously, kissing random patches of skin. "I'm probably going to be a little longer. Will you be more comfortable tied down, or free?"

Rodney shrugged. He really didn't care.

John got him settled, removing the chastity cage and grabbing the soft leather cuffs and locking them onto Rodney's wrists. But he only attached one long lead to one of the cuffs, leaving the other free. "Depending on whether or not you're awake when I come to bed, I'll either add the rest or leave you like this."

"Okay," Rodney whispered, giving John a tired smile. "Apologize to Carson for me?"

John kissed him softly. "I will. I love you."

"Love you," Rodney said quietly, his exhaustion dragging him down. Who knew that you could drop from emotional exhaustion. With a quiet sigh, Rodney closed his eyes and let his body drift knowing John would be in later.

***


	3. Chapter 3

John blinked, a little surprised at how fast Rodney had slipped down. The memories had taken more out of him than John had thought they would. He was glad now Rodney had called him on his irritation—his lover didn't need the added stress of having John's own restlessness taken out on him tonight.

He quickly grabbed their contract out of the Ancient version of a gene-locked safe and slipped back out to the living room. "Hey, sorry. He was exhausted—he fell asleep almost as soon as I got him settled."

"Not a problem," Carson said as he glanced over his shoulder. He'd straightened up a bit of the kitchen, covering John's barely touched plate with some plastic wrap. "I'm sorry to have brought it up."

John dropped back into his chair. "It's not your fault, so don't be sorry. His past isn't something we talk about often. He gets tired and I get irritated. Ivan and people like him are the reason people immediately assume the worst when they hear phrases like BDSM or dom/sub. They're sick, abusive fucks who twist other people to their own desires and use the thin veil of the BDSM world to make it seem right. But those are the only ones you ever hear about, not the thousands of others who practice safely, and in loving relationships."

"Aye," Carson said, nodding. "I guess I'm just worried about him. For as…loud as he gets, he's very insecure. I don't want him to get hurt."

John nodded, handing over the contract as the other man sat back down next to him. "I know, and I appreciate it. The last thing I want to do is hurt him. But I am only human. I won't pretend I won't make mistakes sometimes, and having another close friend who knows enough to call me on it when I do will help make sure I fix them fast, instead of leaving it to become a major problem."

"But there is…discipline," Carson said, his eyes on John. "I know I've read about it. I guess I’m concerned about how it's going to fit into your…relationship."

"Yes. Discipline is part of it. If there are no consequences, there's no reason for him to obey, and he doesn't have the structure he needs to be content." John ran a hand through his hair. "I never punish him without warning. I always point out whatever behavior I object to, and give him a chance to change it before I do anything—and I tell him up front what the punishment will be. The punishment itself isn't really the big deal—it's making a promise and following through with it. I try to be willing to hear any explanations he might have, and I do make exceptions for mitigating circumstances, but overall he needs to know that when I tell him something—good or bad—I mean it."

"Like tonight?"

John flushed a little. "Yes, like tonight. I was irritated that he was late, but it really wasn't his fault. He did get snippy with me earlier today, and that was coloring my perceptions. Usually I would have swatted him a few times for the lippiness. We snark, but I don't allow him to treat me like shit. But because I was wrong too, I called us even."

"So he talked you out of it, the punishment."

"No." John shook his head. "He was willing to take the swats for the way he talked to me this afternoon. He just pointed out that he wanted to be punished for what was actually his fault. I made the decision to let the two balance out."

"He owned up to it?"

Nodding, John smiled slightly. "Yes. He knew damn well when he was doing it that he was wrong. He doesn't get to treat me that way, and he knows it. I don't tell him how to relate to his staff, but I refuse to let him take advantage of me."

Carson held his gaze for a long moment before dropping his eyes to the paper he was holding in his hand. It took him a few minutes to work through it, his expression carefully neutral.

John leaned back in his chair, waiting quietly. He knew the good doctor would have more questions after reading it.

The Scot finished reading, his eyes drifting back up the page to re-read a few sections before he leaned back in his chair, letting the contract drop to the table. "That was…interesting."

"It's fairly standard actually, at least in its form. Most people who have either very short term—one night stands or occasional play-dates—or very long term relationships of this type have one." Leaning forward, John tried to make the other man understand.

"And it's from Rodney to you."

John nodded. "He holds all the power. It's his choice to either give it to me or not, and he can take it back any time he wants. That's the biggest myth about dom/sub relationships—a dom only has as much power as their sub is willing to let them have."

"I would have thought it would have been the other way around," Carson said, his eyes dropping back down to the contract.

"Most people do." John sighed. "It's why this particular lifestyle is so... despised and looked down on, for lack of a better way to put it. You see a few things in movies, hear about the sick fucks who use it to maim or kill someone, and that's it."

"So if Rodney didn't want to do this…"

"We wouldn't be doing it. Would I miss it? Yes. I'm kinky enough, and protective enough that this type of relationship appeals to me on more than one level. But if he walked out now and said we were only doing plain vanilla from now on, I'd accept it."

Carson was silent for a few minutes, his eyes still drifting over the contract. "I didna realize how…committed he was, you both were. My…misunderstanding probably made it difficult for you two."

John gave the other man a wry smile. "While having you accept it would be nice, not accepting it won't stop us. I love him, Carson. But more than that, he's mine. I almost lost him once because of my own stupidity, and then again when we were trying to figure out how it would work between us. I won't let it happen again. And to be honest, I don't mind talking about the dynamics of how it works. If more people were willing to admit to being in a BDSM relationship and answer honest questions about it, there wouldn't be so many misconceptions."

"You've given me a lot to think about, both of you. And I may have more questions for you when the time comes. I appreciate your openness—both you and Rodney, actually."

Chuckling, John nodded. "You're more than welcome. If Rodney was okay with it, I'd even be willing to let you watch sometime, so you can see for yourself how it works. As my partner will tell you, I have something of an exhibitionist streak."

Carson flushed. "I donna think that will be necessary."

John let his laugh turn a little dirty. "Your loss. Rodney is really fucking hot when he lets go. Not that I'd let you touch. I'd have to tie you to a chair or something so you wouldn't be tempted to interfere."

The Scot blushed harder, pushing the contract back across the table to John. "I…ah…I should head back out. You have a mission tomorrow."

John eyed the other man. "Not that I'm offering—it's not something I would ever offer without talking to Rodney first—but you've been a lot more interested in all this than a normal friend, even a concerned one, would be. Have you ever thought about giving it a try? You might surprise yourself."

"I…I am perfectly happy with Laura," Carson said, rising to his feet.

John sighed. "I'm not suggesting you aren't. I'm suggesting that you'd probably enjoy something a little more... spicy, given how interested in it you are. I have enough toys. If you ever want to borrow anything to try, just let me know. Even adding in a little bondage to regular sex can be a lot of fun, and give you an idea as to whether you'd enjoy it as much in practice as in theory."

"I'll…ah…keep that in mind." Carson nodded, taking another step toward the door. "I do appreciate your honestly and your openness. It's helped me get a few things set in my head."

Standing, John shook his head. "You're more than welcome. Despite my profession's limitations on what and with who I can talk about these things with, I actually enjoy it. I've been lucky enough to be both a top and a bottom to people who took the time to train me how to do it right. If I didn't pass it on to friends, what kind of repayment would that be?"

Carson shrugged, some of his uneasiness bleeding off. "I guess that's one way to look at it."

"It's the only way to look at it." John started walking the other man to the door. "As a culture—and I'm beginning to think of it as an Earth thing, since the Pegasus natives have no such hang-ups—we have way too many taboos about the human body and ways to pleasure each other."

"That's only true in some places on Earth, John."

He gave the doctor a cheeky grin. "Vegas being one of the few exceptions."

"And if you listen to Rodney prattle on, Scotland, too."

That startled a laugh of out John. "If it makes you feel better, I never questioned the virtue of your sheep."

Carson chuckled, shaking his head. "Aye, I always though I was vera open-minded about sex and the human body, but it's different when it comes home ta roost, if you know what I mean."

"I know. It's one thing to know about alternative lifestyles, it's another to have someone throw it in your face and openly flaunt it. And for the record, I never—well almost never— tried to make you uncomfortable. I'm sorry if I did."

"Just a wee bit of a misunderstanding, laddie. Now why don't you head on to bed. I'm sure Rodney could use some cheering up."

John patted Carson on the shoulder. "He's already asleep, but yeah, it will be a long day tomorrow. Mission days always are, even when nothing goes wrong. I'll see you for the post-mission tomorrow afternoon."

"And Rodney's pre-mission in the morning."

John rolled his eyes. "He never remembers to do that the day before."

"No."

"I'll work on it. It's not a big enough deal that I want to make an issue of it though."

"One day he'll cut it too close and ground himself."

John ran another hand through his hair—it was probably sticking up all over the place by now. "I know. But I also know he's trying to cram as much into the days we're in the city as he can—especially days before missions. I hate to cut into that work time too much."

"Just keep it in mind, John, as his team leader. One day he's going to have to stay behind because of it."

"I will Carson. Maybe make a mandatory time for all four of us to report for the pre-missions so I'm not just picking on him."

"Teyla and Ronon always manage to remember their pre-mission exams," Carson said quietly. "Thanks again for tonight. I…you've given me a lot to think about."

"You're welcome. And any time. Let me know if you have more questions, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"I will. Good night, John." Carson slipped out of their room and John locked the door behind him.

With a sigh, John walked around and straightened up, putting away the last of the food and cleaning and putting away the rest of the dishes. When he finally padded back into the bedroom, he glanced to make sure Rodney was still there, then quietly moved to the bathroom to strip and shower.

"John?" The word was quiet and John thought he'd imagined it at first. He turned around, catching sight of the reflection of the moon in Rodney's open eyes.

John tossed the shirt he had just taken off into the corner and moved to the bed. "Hey. Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you up."

Rodney's hand grabbed his arm, tumbling him down on top of him. "You didn't."

John settled, letting their bodies slot together as if they had been made for each other, even with John's pants still in the way. "I thought you were tired."

"Exhausted. Wired." He sighed. "Carson thinks I’m a freak, doesn't he?"

"No, he doesn't think you're a freak. If anything, I think he understands a little more now. I get the feeling he's interested in some of the types of things we do, but he had a lot of misconceptions to work through. Maybe we can be the ones to lead him to the shiny path of kinky sex. Cadman would probably give us medals."

Rodney snorted. "I want nothing to do with Cadman and sex."

John laughed softly. "Believe me, I'm not letting her anywhere near you again. I wouldn't mind letting Carson play with us sometime, so he can get a better idea of what it's really about, but I know you aren't as into the public thing as I am."

"Carson?"

"He's embarrassed about it, but the fact that he's this interested—even more than a normal friend would be—tells me he's more than just a little curious. I have no desire to make him a permanent fixture, but I wouldn't mind letting him either watch, or participate to a very, very limited degree."

"But…Carson?" Rodney sounded shocked.

John kissed the tip of his lover's nose. "Like I said, I wouldn't do anything without you being okay with it, and it would take some serious negotiation up front among all three of us as to what was okay and what wasn't. But don't worry about it. It's not important enough to me to want to force the issue."

"But Carson would want to with us?"

"I think it would embarrass the hell out of him, and he would say no at first. But I think he's really, really curious. If we asked, and he knew it was coming from both of us, I don't think it would take much convincing. He wants it, he just never realized he wanted it, and I don't think he knows what to do with it—which is why I wouldn't mind. Giving him a session or two to see what it's really like would let him evaluate whether it was really something he wanted to find or not—in Laura or in someone else."

Rodney shifted under him, wrapping his hands around John's waist. "Would you like to do it?"

"I think it would be interesting. I've never topped two people at the same time, although I have bottomed in that situation. It would be fun to see how far I could take you both, and I think both of you would enjoy it. He wouldn't be allowed to touch you without my permission, and I'd have to work out in advance what I wanted to do. But as something different to try, even to give us some ideas for our private time, I'd be game. What about you?"

"I…" Rodney began, but then dropped off. He finally continued nearly a minute later. "I've always gotten along with Carson, from the beginning. He's funny, caring, good-looking…I…I just never thought to tell a friend I thought was perfectly happy and straight that I wouldn't be averse to sleeping with him."

John chuckled. "It's not something I would tell just any friend. Even as much as I like Carson, I wouldn't even think about it if he wasn't so interested in our relationship and all the things that go into it. He's even bought books, and then is coming to us with more questions. That tells me he wants it, a lot, even if he hasn't gotten around to admitting it yet."

"He could just be curious."

"He could be. I think it's more than that, but I wouldn't force the issue. I know he'd turn us down as his first impulse, so I'd put a little effort into convincing him, but if he was really against it I wouldn't push. I think he'd put up a token resistance, and would probably be very nervous, but he would want it, and badly."

"I…don't know if I'd be okay with it."

John caught Rodney's mouth in a brief kiss. "It's fine if you're not. I don't need to top anyone else. You're quite the handful as is." He gave Rodney a teasing smile. "Right now it's late, and we have a mission tomorrow. We can talk about this again later."

"Mmm," Rodney said, arching up into John and he couldn't stop himself from grinding down a little.

"Fuck... okay, we can't. We have a mission tomorrow, and I still need a shower."

"Just a quickie."

"You know the rules."

"Come on, John," Rodney whispered, arching up again while tightening his arms around John.

John moaned. He was aroused—Rodney did that too him to easily. "It would be a bad precedent to set."

Rodney slid his legs to the side, letting John settle even closer. "You know you want to fuck my ass, my tight ass."

John dropped his head and took a few deep breaths. He was the top here—he knew it was his responsibility to be the strong one.

His lover shifted his hips upward, rubbing their cocks together. "So good," he whispered, his body trembling.

John moaned, then moved quickly, using the cuffs he had put on his lover earlier to secure the other man to the bed. Resettling next to Rodney, John put his open palm in the middle of his lover's chest. "You know the rules. I won't put us in danger for a few minutes of pleasure. Focus on my hand and take a few deep breaths."

Rodney tugged at the restraints holding him down, whimpering when he couldn't get free, when he lost all of his friction from John's body.

"Shhh. I know. Believe me I know. I want very badly to let us have this, just this once. But I can't. Close your eyes and focus on breathing with me."

"No. Come on, please, John."

"No." John laid on his side, pressing his body alongside his lover's. He rubbed soothing circles on Rodney's stomach, avoiding all erogenous zones.

Rodney begged and pleaded, but slowly he calmed, slowly he stopped fighting.

When Rodney's breath had evened out, his body calming, John stilled his hand, leaving it on Rodney's stomach to ground the other man. The time had cooled John off a little as well, even if he was still the harder of the two of them. He believed in the no-sex-before-missions rule, but damn it sometimes he hated it.

With Rodney secured to the bed and finally breathing quietly, on the verge of sleep, John thought it would be okay for him to head into the shower—a quick one.

"I'll be right back. I want to hop in the shower and strip out of these clothes."

Rodney rolled his head to the side, so he could look at John. "Okay," he said quietly, the fight finally gone.

John sat up, brushing their lips together softly before sliding off the bed. He padded into the shower, stripping and telling it to blast him with the coldest water Atlantis had to offer.

He would deny to his dying day that the sound he made was a shriek as it felt like he had suddenly been doused with below-zero ice shards.

"John?"

Shivering in the middle of the bathroom—he didn't remember jumping that far—John tried to catch his breath. "Re...remind me never again to ask At...Atlantis for really cold water." His fucking teeth were chattering for god's sake!

"John, are you okay?"

"Y..yes. I just g..got a bit more than I, than I bargained for th..there. Lemme warm up a b..bit, and I'll c..come to bed."

"Okay," Rodney replied a moment later, not sounding convinced.

John eyed the shower suspiciously before asking it to come back on. He didn't try to step in until he stuck a hand in—it was still ice cold. "Oh come on! I don't have a hard-on anymore. Let me have some hot water!"

It slowly warmed. It was as if the stupid shower was reluctant to give him hot water. He shot a quick scowl in the direction of his lover. If Rodney was using his gene…

Inching in, John grabbed the soap and washed quickly. Even after only a minute, the water was getting cold again. With a yelp, John rinsed the suds out of his hair and jumped out again, grabbing a towel and storming out, muttering under his breath darkly about temperamental cities.

"Problem?"

"Stupid shower." Tossing the towel into the corner, John crawled into bed, tugging the blankets up with him. He pressed his freezing body alongside Rodney's—his lover put out heat like a furnace and John wasn't above taking advantage of that.

"Hey!" Rodney tried to move away but the restraints held him in place. "It's not my fault you refused to jerk off instead of resorting to water cold enough to permanently injure tender parts."

Shivering, John just scooted closer. "Didn't let you come. Wouldn't have been fair to jerk off."

"So freezing is better?"

"No, that was unplanned. Cold shower and being drenched in water imported from fucking Antarctica are two different things."

"You asked for cold."

"Cold and 'freeze my balls off' are not the same." John tried to rub the aforementioned sensitive—and very cold—bits against Rodney's soft yummy heat.

"Damn it, Sheppard…"

"Cold..." John knew he was whining, but Rodney was tied down and couldn't smack him for it.

"And it's your own damn fault."

"I asked for cold, not frigid. And then it wouldn't give me hot water to warm me back up after. That one wasn't my fault."

"Are you saying that it's my fault?"

John lifted his head slowly. "I wasn't, but now that you're getting all defensive. Did you tell Atlantis not to let me have hot water?"

"Why would I do that?" Rodney glared up at John.

"I don't know. Were you looking to cuddle?"

"What do you mean? We don't cuddle. We have sex and then fall asleep."

"So maybe you were looking for something different." John grinned and settled a little closer, so they were, in fact, cuddling.

"I was hoping to actually come."

"You know the rule." John kissed his lover's shoulder softly. Whether Rodney had been responsible for the water or not, John was amused.

"Doesn't mean I like it."

"I know. I don't either, sometimes. But there are reasons for it. I'd rather go without sex for a night or two than do something that would put one of us in danger. I'd never forgive myself if you couldn't run because your ass was sore and you died."

"A hand job wouldn't kill me. I did that most night—missions or no missions—before we were together."

"Tell you what, we can talk about it when we get back, and I'll consider changing the rules to just no fucking before a mission. But right now, the rule is still in effect."

"Hope you enjoy those cold showers," Rodney grumbled as he turned his head away from John, his body giving off waves of annoyance.

John sighed. He was suddenly exhausted. "We'll talk about it when we get back. For now, let's get some sleep, okay?"

"I'm hungry."

"We never did finish much dinner. It's in the little fridge thing." John let out a slow breath as he sat up, reaching for the cuffs to unhook Rodney from the bed.

It took him about a minute to unlock all of the cuffs, Rodney remaining completely still until John rolled away. He sat up and was out of the bed a few beats later, padding naked into the other room without a backwards glance.

John dropped back, exhausted. Sometimes a moody Rodney was just too much to take.

He was still cold, so John rolled himself in as many layers as he could pull out from the mattress easily, pulling his knees up to his chest.

John drifted off a little, only to wake with a start, rolling to his side. There was a covered mug on the bedside table, but the other side of the bed was empty.

"R'ney?"

Scooting forward, he reached out, wrapping his hands around the warm ceramic mug. Pulling back the cover, he smelled the Athosian tea he liked.

Sipping at it, John closed his eyes as it started to thaw him out from the inside. He crawled out of bed, still curled around the mug, and went looking for his lover. "Rodney?"

The apartment was quiet, but there was a note in the kitchen.

_Went for a walk._

_-R_

With a sigh, John pulled out what was left of dinner—Rodney hadn't managed to completely finish it—and picked at the cold noodles. Not his best sauce, but he had done what he could with what he had. Idly staring out their windows, John wondered what Rodney was thinking about, and why he had gotten so angry. It wasn't like this was a new rule or anything.

Part of John wanted to hunt him down and shake some sense into him, but another part wanted to let him figure it out himself.

He decided to wait it out and see what Rodney would say when he got back. John moved to the couch, curling up with another blanket and his tea. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep again until someone was shaking him gently. "Mmm?"

"Why aren't you in bed?"

"Was waiting for you. Didn't mean to fall asleep." John smiled sweetly. "Love you so much."

"We have to be up in a few hours. Come on." Rodney tugged him to his feet after putting his empty mug on the coffee table.

"Have a good walk?" John twined their fingers together as he let his lover tug him toward the bedroom.

"Fine."

"Where did you go?" John wasn't quite all the way awake, so as soon as Rodney stripped and crawled into bed, he curled around Rodney, humming a little at how nice it was.

"Around. It's late, John. Sleep."

Pushing himself up on an elbow, John shook the last of the sleep away. "Rodney? Are you okay?"

"I'm…" Rodney sighed. "I’m tired and tonight brought up a lot of memories, ghosts. I'll be fine."

"You should have said something." John caressed his lover's face. "I didn't realize that was why you were pushing it so hard."

"I just…I need to get past this on my own, John."

"You're not alone, love." John didn't use a pet name very often, other than buddy. But he needed Rodney to understand. "We're in this together."

"Just because I’m screwed up doesn't mean you are. Can we just leave this alone?"

"You aren't screwed up, at all." John pulled him close, enfolding Rodney in his arms. "We don't have to do this now, but god, Rodney... you aren't... I love you exactly as you are, okay?"

Rodney sighed, but returned his embrace. "Can we just go to sleep now? I'd like to get at least four hours of sleep."

"Yes." They laid back, curled tightly together. John pressed his lips into soft skin, wishing he could go back in time and make sure no one could hurt Rodney, that no one could use him and make him think so little of himself, even after all this time.

It took a little while before his lover relaxed in his arms, his breath evening out in slumber.

With a soft sigh, John settled himself. One step forward, two back sometimes. He kissed the top of Rodney's head again, then let himself fall back into a restless, shallow sleep.

The next morning was a blur, getting up, getting cleared, pre-mission briefing, suiting up, and then finally they were stepping through the gate. Since this was a science mission, John, Teyla, and Ronon secured the area, and then Rodney took the lead, directing them where they needed to go.

They started walking, making their way in a pretty direct line, their usual banter light. Rodney was quiet, though, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other as he checked and double-checked the readings on his scanner.

"Whoa…wait a minute. Where did you come from?"

The rest of them froze, guns coming up. "Rodney?"

His free hand waved in the air. "There's life signs. There's not supposed to be life signs."

John, Ronon, and Teyla immediately closed ranks around Rodney. "How many life signs? What direction?"

Rodney focused on the small screen, touching several buttons. "A bunch and that way." He pointed to the right of the trail—or at least the way the trail was going right now. "But the energy reading is that way." This time the finger pointed left-ish.

"Any signs near the energy signal?"

"I…I don't think so."

John knew how much they needed the minerals on this world if they could get them. "All right gang, everyone stay sharp, and Rodney, keep an eye on the life signs. If it looks like they're getting closer, we head back to the gate double-time."

"I can't really get any readings around the energy thing except the energy reading. What if there are…people…things there, too? I can't see them."

John caught and held Rodney's eye. "We go slow, and at the first sign of something wrong, we move out."

Rodney's mouth tightened down and he nodded, his eyes moving back to the small screen.

"Ronon, you've got point. Teyla, you've got our six. Everyone stay close and stay alert."

John got a quick nod of thanks from Rodney before the scientist went back to work, quiet words directing Ronon when they started to veer off or there was a fork in the trail.

They moved silently, until they were close enough to view the power source from a distance. And true to their luck—it was surrounded by natives. "Well, fuck," John breathed softly.

"John?"

"Back to the gate. we can decide if its worth coming back and trying to negotiate later."

"John, I can't see any of those people," Rodney said quietly, raising his hand with his scanner.

"Even more reason to back off before we're discovered and make some decisions where it's a little safer."

"But they have to have a shield or something."

"So we come back as official envoys and not people sneaking up on their pretty power source." John did the head nod to Ronon and Teyla to get them all moving.

"But a shield," Rodney hissed, pointing down the trail.

"We'll come back for the shield. As traders not invaders."

"We're visitors," Rodney said.

"Right now we're sneaking around. That doesn't give us any kind of advantage."

"Not sneaking."

"Rodney," John hissed. "We aren't abandoning the pretty shield. We're regrouping."

"No, we're not." Rodney was starting to get a pinched look when things went bad.

John's head snapped up. Teyla and Ronon had come to a stop, a lot of weapons pointed at them. "Well, fuck."

"Visitors."

John raised his hands away from his gun, putting on what he hoped was a 'you don't want to kill us' smile. "Yes. We weren't aware that this planet was occupied, and as soon as we realized it was, we decided to leave, and try to return at another time to see if you would be interested in trade."

"What do you want?" The leader was tall, dressed in woolen clothes, layers of cloth all belted around his hips with a rope. His feet were shod with a soft moccasin of sorts.

Okay, they weren't looking to kill on sight. That was always a good sign. "We're always looking for allies and partners to trade for foodstuffs and services. The reason we came to this world was because we believed there was technology here, possibly of the Ancestors. We were hoping to study it, but when we realized your people were here, we decided to return to our leader and see what we could possibly offer you in exchange for access."

"You were spying on us."

"No. We were following readings on our equipment that told us there was technology, but not people. As soon as we realized your people were there, we turned around."

"We have been watching you."

"Then you saw that we went away from your people—or where we thought your people were—and as soon as we realized we were wrong, we turned to start back for the Stargate."

"You were running away to get reinforcements once you realized our greater numbers."

Okay, so not so good. "No, we were actually hoping to avoid this very situation," he sighed. "I made the decision to return home and consult with our leader about possible trade negotiations instead of lurking around hoping not to get caught."

Another natives pointed past John. "He has one of our devices."

John glanced back at Rodney, who was clutching his scanner. "That's ours. It's the device we were following when we picked up both the energy readings and the presence of people." John felt a thrill of excitement. "You've got more of them? You have Ancient technology? Please—what can we do to convince you we're not here to be your enemies?"

The leader gestured to one of his companions. "Take our property from him."

"Nonononono…this is mine," Rodney said, holding the scanner to his chest. "And I just re-programmed it."

"If you've been watching us, you know we didn't get close enough to any of your people or your facilities to steal anything." They didn't have many scanners, so losing one would suck. Big time.

The other man walked over to Rodney, removing the device from Rodney's hands.

"But that's mine," Rodney complained, reaching out to take back his scanner, only to get brushed aside, his unsteady feet taking him down to his knees.

"Should we search the rest of you to find more of our property?"

John moved to his partner, trying not to glare. "We're going to leave now. You've stolen our property and wrongly accused us. We are going to go back through the gate before someone does something we'll all regret later."

"It's my property," Rodney hissed, letting John help him to his feet, brush sticking to his knees. "And I want it back."

"I know you like that scanner Rodney, but it's not worth our lives. I'll give you the one out of my 'Jumper later."

"It's a different scanner and they had no right to take it. They probably can't even use it."

Actually, that was a good point. "Can your people use that scanner? Do you have the gene?"

"Of course. It is ours, which is how we know to whom it belongs." The leader was sneering.

"Actually, it was the Ancestor's—they built it, you're just using it. And that one isn't yours. It's ours. Give me a chance to prove it."

The man who had taken Rodney's scanner away was playing with it, his forehead creasing as he turned to Rodney. "What did you do to this?"

"It's mine."

John kept his eye on the leader. "We have some of the same technology you do. Instead of accusing us of being thieves, why don't you give us back our scanner and we can look at trading. I'm sure both of us have access to things the other doesn't, and ways to use it neither of us may have thought of."

The leader turned to the other man. "What is wrong?"

"It is wrong. He's done something to it."

"Of course I did. It's mine," Rodney said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Rodney, you're not helping," John sighed. "We told you, it's not your scanner, it ours. He's had it for years, and our people have been working on them, working on improving them and adding functionality."

"And they're not listening to me," Rodney grumbled.

"Join the club. They're not really listening to me either. Just once I'd like to meet a people who believed in innocent until proven guilty."

The leader had taken the scanner and was poking around with it before stalking over to Rodney, waving it in his face. "What did you do?"

"I fixed it."

John noticed the leader had a little Ancient doo-dad on his belt. Without really thinking about it, John reached out and brushed it with his mind. It started to glow happily. Okay, um, he hadn't really expected that. "Whoops."

"John!" Rodney hissed, his eyes wide as the leader jumped back, the device glowing brightly.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to activate it! I didn't even think on at it! It just... called to me. It's not actually a bomb or anything though... That's something, right?"

"Turn it off before the mean-looking men do something," Rodney hissed, his eyes drifting over the group holding spears on Teyla and Ronon.

"I'm trying!" John tried to tell the doo-dad to please stop glowing now. But when he brushed it, he seemed to... grab him. He felt himself go boneless, sliding to the ground. He was aware of people around him, but the device was singing to him, slowing drowning everything else out.

He could hear Rodney panicking, Ronon and Teyla yelling, demanding to know what was happening.

He felt someone else trying to make it stop—a person he didn't know. John frowned. He didn't want the pretty singing to stop. He brushed the other away and refocused his attention where it should be. It was glowing brighter now, mesmerizing him.

The next thing he knew they were somewhere else, inside. It was cold and dark and he was alone.

John whimpered, trying to reach out again, for the shiny, pretty singing.

But it wasn't there.

John reached further, stretching himself, pushing his mind out, seeking.

But there was nothing except a vast emptiness. He was alone.

Curling up into a ball, John whimpered again, his body shaking.

He didn't know how much time passed—his ability to keep track seemed more than a little off. Slowly, though, he came back to himself. Sitting up, he felt like his body had been run over by a puddlejumper. Twice. "Hello? Anyone here?"

Silence answered him.

He looked around. It didn't look like a prison cell, but you never knew. With a groan he pushed himself to his feet. What had happened to his team? What the hell had happened to him? The last thing he remembered clearly was trying to turn off the happy glowy thing. Moving to the door, John tried the handle.

It opened.

Sticking his head out, John saw no one. Stumbling a little—okay, the whole noodle limb thing? Getting old. He wandered down the hall. "Hellooooo?"

Ronon appeared around a corner a moment later. "You awake?"

"Yeah. What the hell happened?"

"You and McKay went a little spacey."

"Rodney? Where's Rodney?" John's heart started to beat faster. "What the hell happened? And what about the natives?"

"Teyla's talking to them. They brought him to another room down the hall."

"Where?" John was already moving.

Ronon moved past him, opening a door to the room next to the one John had woken up in. "He tried to get you to respond and went all funny."

John swallowed hard, moving to sit heavily on the bed. "I... there was someone else there. I don't... I think I pushed him away."

"Symas didn't understand what happened, but one of his men was able to take the device apart."

John cupped Rodney's face. "Hey, buddy. Nap time's over. Time to wake up and yell at the natives."

"I’m gonna tell 'em your awake."

John nodded absently. "Come on, Rodney. I was the one sucked into the shiny object, so you need to wake up now and berate me for it."

He sat beside his lover, running his fingers through Rodney's hair. Teyla and one of the natives appeared a few minutes later.

"Colonel, you are awake."

"What happened to Rodney? What the hell happened to me?"

The native—Symas John assumed—stepped forward. "We do not know. The device had never lit up before."

John rubbed the back of his neck. "My stupid gene strikes again. Some day, just once, it would be nice if the technology didn't try to grope me in public."

The man looked at him quizzically but Teyla rested her hand on John's shoulder. "Give him some time."

"Why did I wake up first? What happened Teyla? I remember the glowy thing, and it... I don't even remember making a conscious decision to turn it on. I was just reaching out, and getting sucked in. Damn it! We need Rodney to wake up and tell us what the hell that thing was doing."

"I do not know. Perhaps if you came with us to look over the device? I can ask Ronon to remain if you would be more comfortable."

John sighed, but nodded, standing. "Yeah. If we can figure out what it was supposed to do, maybe we can figure out why Rodney hasn't woken up yet." John wasn't going to panic. Not yet.

Teyla nodded and Symas allowed him to pass. Ronon was just outside and silent communication passed between the Satedan and Teyla as John moved down the hall.

He was led to another room, where the leader-dude from earlier and a lot of other people were all gathered around the little thing that had caused the trouble. Since it hadn't gotten him until he'd looked at it before, he diverted his eyes.

The leader turned to him, his eyes wide. "What did you do?"

John mentally recited all the reasons being hostile wouldn't help the situation. "I have a...stronger version of the gene that allows operation of Ancient technology than anyone else we've ever come across. Sometimes, it gets a little over-eager to meet me."

"Gene?"

"It's easier to show you. Do you have anything here you know what it does, and that won't try to suck me in with seductive flashy lights and singing?"

The leader's arm gestured widely. "Much of our property lights up."

John shrugged, glancing around. He let his mind reach out, like he did when he wanted to interact with Atlantis. All around him, he could feel the outpost—that was what this was, an old Ancient outpost these people had taken over—responding, waking up for him.

"Sheppard!" Ronon's voice cut through his concentration.

John's head popped up, his body tensing. "I'm still here. Rodney?"

"He's waking."

John whirled and sprinted back down the hall. Idly he noted that the base was still there, a lot like Atlantis was. Aware, but not. If he had to guess, the natives had a very watered down version of the gene, enough to allow them to use some of the smaller equipment, but not enough to initialize the larger systems. When he got to Rodney's room, he moved to his partner's side immediately. "Hey, buddy. You finally decided sleeping on the job was setting a bad example?"

The scientist wasn't awake yet, but Ronon was right, he was waking. Twitching slightly, forehead furrowed, he was moaning quietly—and not in a good way.

"Rodney? Come on, buddy... Don't do this to me." John sighed and looked up at the village leader—he really needed to find out what the guy's name was. "We need to find out what that thing was supposed to do."

"It was a trinket, passed on from father to son along the line of heredity."

"No idea what it originally did? I'm guessing your people's gene used to be a lot stronger—it would have had to have been to initialize that shield originally. But over the years, at least in the few other populations that have had it present, we've seen it get pretty diluted. It would have naturally with no new Ancients... Ancestors... contributing to the gene pool, but the cullings seem to have hurried the process along."

The leader shook his head. "In all of our history, there has been no record of the symbol of leadership lighting up as it did."

"John?" Rodney's voice was quiet, confused, pained.

All of John's attention snapped back to Rodney. "Hey, buddy. I'm here. How are you feeling?"

"Where…what?" His eyes were glazed, but open, and he was talking.

"We're still on the planet. You apparently tried to snap me out of a device-induced trance and got some backlash."

"Oh…hurts."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. Just lie here for a little while and see if it starts to fade. I'm sore, but the headache went away pretty fast. Once you're a bit more alert, we'll try to figure out what it was trying to do."

"Kill us."

John shook his head. "No, I don't think it was trying to kill us... me. It was like it was calling to me though. And once I gave it my attention, it was doing everything it could to make sure it didn't lose it."

"Siren…"

"A little like one, yeah. When you're feeling better, we'll try playing with it. And this time, instead of you trying to step between me and the pretty shiny toy, we'll just have Ronon stun me."

"Did…didn't help."

Blinking, John looked at his other team mate. "You tried to stun me and it didn't work?"

Ronon shrugged. "You dropped to your knees, but that's about it."

"Huh." John shook his head, trying to get back on track. "Well, we'll figure out some way to test the thing without either of us being in danger from it again. I don't even know that it really wanted to hurt me."

Ronon shrugged again. "In pieces now. It won't hurt anyone."

John's eyes widened. "You smashed it?"

"No. They took it apart."

"Oh. That works. At least that way it can be studied. There might be information about it in the database back home." John ran a hand through his hair, looking back at the leader. "Look, ah, what's your name again? I don't think we were ever properly introduced. I'm Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, this is Doctor Rodney McKay, and I'm presuming you met my teammates, Ronon Dex and Teyla Emmagan, while we were sleeping."

"Roseh and yes, I have been speaking with your teammates."

"Roseh. Are we prisoners? Because I'm really hoping we cleared that up earlier so we can bring Rodney home and have our doctors look at him."

"We are not prepared to let you leave as of yet."

"Of course not." John sighed. "What do we need to do to convince you we aren't lying?"

"We shall wait until you team-member has recovered to speak again." Roseh turned on his heel and headed out, leaving John alone with his team.

Sighing, John slid to the floor—the bed Rodney was in and that he had been perched on wasn't really big enough. He grunted as his body protested—whatever the little device was, between that and being stunned, he wasn't feeling his best. "All right, while we wait, Teyla, get me up to speed on what happened while I was out of it."

Rodney's hand settled on John's shoulder as Teyla began to explain. In the forest both John and Rodney had gone nearly catatonic and the only way to stop the glow was for Roseh's men to take apart the small sphere. It hadn't taken long for John and Rodney to finally fall unconscious as soon as it was disabled—disassembled—and they'd been brought inside.

Roseh's people were spread throughout the Ancient base and had been protected because of a shield that blocks their presence from the Wraith. There population was small, but strong.

"Any ideas what this base might have been used for originally? I don't suppose it was the magic ZPM factory?"

Teyla shook her head. "They do not know. They have simply inhabited it. They have use of the gene, but it is very limited. They were…surprised at your reactions," she said, her eyes drifting over both John and Rodney.

"Gotta love those wacky Ancients, leaving all kinds of traps for the unwary behind." John was exhausted—at least now he had a good idea why. "All right, why are they still keeping us? It has to be obvious by now that we didn't steal the scanner, and we might actually know a little bit more about the technology than they do."

"Roseh returned Rodney's scanner to me. I placed it in his pack for safe-keeping."

"So why are they holding us?" John huffed out an irritated breath.

"We are…you are an unknown to them."

John let his head drop to his chest. "Tell me honestly—do you think we're going to have to fight our way out of here because the natives want to keep me and Rodney as living on switches?"

Rodney's hand tightened on his shoulder as Teyla answered. "I do not believe that to be the case. They are looking for…answers."

"Okay, but do they understand that's what we were offering to begin with, to teach them shit, and holding us prisoner isn't exactly the best way to make friends and influence people?"

Teyla paused, her words coming slowly as Ronon shifted in the doorway. "We are not prisoners."

"The whole not being able to leave when we want is the very definition of 'prisoner'," John raised an eyebrow at her. He arched slightly into Rodney's hand, then pushed himself to his feet. "So let's test it. I'll go look for Roseh and see if I can find out what they want."

"Wait," Rodney said, groaning as he rolled to a sitting position, swaying a little once he was upright. "I want to see this device again."

"It's been taken apart for now. When you're feeling better, we can have them put it back together if you want to examine it." John gently pushed him back into the bed. "For now, just stay here and get your strength back, okay?"

"No…I don't…" he paused looking up at John with wide eyes. "I need to go and see it."

John held his eyes, expression softening slightly. "It's inactive right now, Rodney. It isn't going to catch me again, if that's what you're worried about."

Rodney mumbled something in response but John only caught a few words. "…don't…alone."

John caught his lover's face—Teyla and Ronon knew they were together, so there was no risk. "I'll bring Teyla with me. Ronon can stay here with you and make sure no one tries anything. The only reason I'm not bringing all of us is because if this does go to shit, I want to know you've recovered enough to run for it."

"But, John—"

"I won't activate anything I don't recognize. And as soon as you can stand up and walk across the room without any help or wobbly legs, you and Ronon can join us."

Rodney was quiet for a long moment before giving John a brief nod. Damn. That meant that he really wasn't feeling well.

John rubbed the other man's face once with his thumb, and then let his hand fall away. "All right, Teyla, you're with me. Let's go find out just what we're dealing with here."

Teyla nodded to him, letting him take the lead out the door. He was still a little woozy, but if he could keep moving he would.

It wasn't hard to track down Roseh—he was back in the room with the disable device. "All right, why don't we get down to the 'what do you want' phase, and see if we can't come to some sort of happy medium."

Roseh turned, looking John over carefully. "I wish to know what you are and what you want."

John moved further into the room, leaning against a table in what he hoped look more casual than woozy. "I'm an ordinary guy who, through a chance of birth, got a rather strong version of the gene needed to use Ancient technology. I want allies against the Wraith, and access to Ancient technology we might be able to learn from and adapt to win that war. And cupcakes, but I won't push it."

"You spoke of…gene before. What does that mean?"

John shrugged. "It's something built into my blood. We've found that some people are born with it, and some aren't. If you have it in your bloodline, that means an ancestor somewhere had...relations...with the people who became the Ancients. We've also found that most people that do have it have a very diluted version. As I said before, it was just chance that I was born with a stronger version." And there was no way in hell he was getting into gene therapy. Let them believe it was natural or not —that seemed the safer route by far.

"So you are…descended from our Ancestors?"

"In a round-about way, yes. As are any of your people who have the gene in any strength. My guess is that my line just has more than one Ancestor in it, which is why it's a little stronger."

Roseh's forehead was furrowed and John tried to remain calm and collected. The last thing he needed to do was piss them off. "I wish to know more about this gene."

"I wish I could tell you more. To be honest, beyond what I've told you, I don't know a lot more. We have people back on our home world whose job it is to understand things like genetics so people like me don't have to. If you have technology you want me to try, however, I'm willing to give it a shot."

"And what of your mate?"

John started hard, his eyes widening. "My... what?"

"Your mate." Roseh's tone placed Rodney's patented "you idiot" on the end of it without the need to verbalize it.

John debated denying it, but decided he was just too damn tired, and they were on too shaky of ground. He couldn't afford for them to decide he was a liar. "That's, ah, not common knowledge. Among my people. You...took me by surprise for noticing."

"Your actions speak louder than you believe."

John ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah. I'm working on that. Anyway, yes, he also has the gene, but not as strong as I do. He's a scientist, so he knows more about how the technology works, but he's not a doctor of medicine. Carson Beckett is our specialist in genetics and medicine, and he doesn't go off-world except for very rare occasions. However, if you wanted to know more, I'm sure we could work out a deal where you gave us access to the Ancient technology you have here in exchange for his notes and work on the Ancient gene."

Roseh was quiet again, thoughtful. "Is that how you were able to find us, this gene of yours?"

John shook his head. "We actually didn't know you were here. Our intelligence suggested this planet was deserted. We used our equipment to track the energy readings your shield gives off. It wasn't until we saw your life signs pop up on our scanner—the one Rodney was using—that we realized people were here. At the time, they were concentrated away from the energy source, so I made the decision to proceed as we had originally planned. When we saw that your people were there, just not showing up on the scanner, that's when we decided to head for home and consult with our leader on how she wanted to proceed, put together a diplomatic overture."

"So , what did you want? What were you looking for, if not us?"

"We're explorers. One of the things we look for is Ancient technology left scattered and abandoned throughout the galaxy. We were tipped off that this world might have something, so my team was dispatched to look into it, and see if there was anything we could use in the fight with the Wraith. They've been quiet lately, so we're taking the opportunity to try and get a few steps ahead."

"So you were looking to scavenge the place of your Ancestors?"

John ran a hand through his hair. "The Ancients were... messy. Instead of keeping all of their research in one central place, they spread it out all over the place. There's so much we don't know and haven't discovered yet. We know they were doing research in how to defeat the Wraith, among other things, right up until they left this galaxy. If we can find it, we don't have to start from scratch, just pick up where they left off."

"So you steal your heritage." Okay, this was not going where John hoped it would go.

God he was tired. Hooking an ankle around a chair, he sat down. "We're back to the stealing again? No, we aren't trying to steal anything. We're trying to learn from it. Most of the time, the Ancients didn't leave behind things small enough to walk away with. They left labs, generators, consoles with data. Every one we find unlocks a new potential path for us to explore. Some of those are on abandoned worlds, like we thought this was. Most have a native population we've negotiated with for access."

Roseh's voice was hard. "And if we choose not to allow you?"

"I'd be disappointed, but we would leave and not return."

"And we would be forced to believe you."

"You said yourself you were tracking us as soon as we stepped through the gate. You would know if we violated that agreement. Not that we would. I wouldn't be happy, but I would rather part ways neutrally than make another enemy."

"You have many enemies besides the Wraith?"

"Some, yes. I wish it were otherwise, since we all have a common enemy, but where men perceive strength, some are willing to try and take it by force rather than negotiate or trade. And it doesn't help that people are afraid. They think if they can take us, steal our technology and personnel to make it work, that they'll be safer. I don't blame them for being afraid, but I won't let my people be hurt because of it."

Roseh was silent again, his gaze sharp, cutting, as if he were trying to pierce into his very soul. When he finally spoke, his words were slow in coming. "I shall have to meditate upon what you have said and done this day. My men will see that you are fed and comfortable. I will send for you when I have made my decision."

John held his gaze for a long moment before nodding. "That's fair. However, our people will be expecting us to check in soon. I'd rather avoid any more misunderstandings—if they do dial in, they'll try to communicate with us via our radios. If I'm allowed to respond and reassure them everything is fine, it will keep things civil."

"I will allow one of you to return to the Ring of the Ancestors along with one of our traveling parties. You may contact your people at that time."

John nodded. "Thank you." He and Teyla walked back out slowly. When they were in the hall, John glanced over. "So what do you think so far? And who should we send? I'm thinking Ronon is the best choice—I'd like you here with me to make sure I don't fuck up accidentally, and I'd rather not send Rodney off with people we aren't sure we can trust yet. Ronon, at least, I know can take care of himself if it comes down to it."

Teyla glanced at John. "You could also go. You would be able to remove yourself as a possible pawn."

He huffed. "Not going to happen. I'm not walking away and leaving my team behind."

"It was merely a suggestion," Teyla said evenly, before continuing, her voice quiet, thoughtful. "They are frightened—of the unknown, of you."

John sighed, reaching out to put a hand on her arm briefly—both apology and acknowledgement that he knew she was right, he just couldn't walk away while they were still here. "That's what worries me. The fear could push them to do something irrational, but at the same time, at the moment at least, they're being fairly cordial. I'm not sure which way this is going to swing."

"And I do not know," she said, letting out a long breath as they turned into the room in which they'd left Ronon and Rodney. The Satedan glanced up from his position on the floor next to the bed as they walked in. Rodney was curled on his side, out for the count. "They seem to be willing to talk even if they are not listening to everything that is said."

John sat carefully on the end of the bed, trying not to wake his lover. "I know, and I'm not sure that there's anything else any of us can do until they decide whether or not they want to be our allies or enemies. I don't like it, but I'd rather not cause an incident before and unless I have to."

"They didn't make up their minds yet?" Ronon asked, the deliberate laziness a cover for what John knew was a very well-tuned reaction time.

"No. We chatted, and Roseh said he would think about what I said. At least he's not discounting me out of hand anymore. They're going to let us send someone back to the Gate to check in with Atlantis—I'm leaning toward sending you."

"You should go."

John raised an eyebrow. "Okay, what did you two talk about when I was out? Usually me being the last to leave is kind of understood, I thought?"

Ronon shrugged. "Don't like the look one of 'em gave you before."

Both eyebrows went up at that. "You think they'll try something? And if that's the case, then me leaving, alone, with a hunting party is even less of a good idea. They could tell you they took me to the gate and you'd never know any different. Of all of us, quite frankly, Ronon, you're the only one I have any faith in being able to get away completely uninjured should they prove to be lying."

"That what they said they were going to do?"

"No. They said they were going to let one of us go back to the gate with a hunting group to check in. But that will be one against however many is in a group, should it all go wrong."

Ronon grunted. "I'll do whatever you want."

The bed was against the wall, so John leaned back, closing his eyes. "Honestly, I don't know yet. Let's see what they come back with. If we don't have any new information by check-in time, you'll be the one to go."

"Fine."

A light touch on his shoulder made him glance up into Teyla's concerned face. "Are you well?"

John thought about lying for a split second, but decided against it. In a situation like this, everyone needed all the facts. "I'm worn out. Whatever that thing was doing, it's like it sapped all my energy. If I wasn't so damn worried, I'd probably be passed out right along with Rodney."

"Rodney was…fatigued before we departed from Atlantis," Teyla said quietly. "I fear this has only compounded whatever was affecting him previously."

"I know. I'm keeping an eye on it, but getting him back to Atlantis and checked out by Beckett is a top priority. If I thought it was safe enough, and that he would do it, I'd order him to be the one to go. But given the current situation, I think he's better off where we can keep an eye on him."

Teyla nodded. "I agree. Perhaps you would both benefit from a brief nap. Ronon and I will stand watch."

Again, John thought about refusing, but if it came to running, the more alert he was, the better off they'd all be. So he nodded and moved, managing to wedge himself between Rodney and the wall. "Wake me if anything changes."

"We shall. Sleep well," Teyla said with a soft smile as John got comfortable. Rodney leaned back a little, as if he instinctually knew his lover was near. John could feel some of the tension in Rodney's body draining away as soon as he threw his arm over Rodney's side, tugging him closer.

John relaxed and fell asleep almost immediately. He had no idea how much time had passed when someone gently shaking his shoulder brought him back up again. "Wha—?"

"There is food and Roseh is prepared to send someone to the gate," Teyla said quietly. "It may be wise for all to be awake."

John blinked slowly a few times before nodding. "'Kay." He pushed himself up, trying to gather his wits. "Rodney? Hey, buddy, time to wake up and have some dinner."

The scientist groaned and rolled away from John, burrowing deeper into the bed.

John crawled out of the bed, shaking his head a little. If anything, he felt a bit more fuzzy now than he had before. Hopefully a little food would help. "Any new news?"

"It has been…quiet," Teyla finally said, handing John a plate of food. There were four dishes, each covered with a metal dome. "While we are not prisoners, there are several men at the end of the hall leading into the main area of the outpost. We have not…attempted to pass them."

"No word on what Roseh has decided about our status then?" John tasted each of the items on his plate, checking for citrus out of habit. He nudged Rodney again. "Hey, there's food here."

"No, there has been no word. We have all but been ignored," Teyla replied as Ronon dug into his own plate of food.

John sighed. It was getting later, so they really needed to check in soon if they wanted to avoid forcing this into a stand-off prematurely. "All right, then we'll go with my original plan. Ronon, head to the gate and check in with Atlantis. If they'll let you go through, do it, and give Elizabeth a full briefing on the situation. Tell her we're holding tight at the moment, and still hoping we may be able to salvage an alliance out of this."

"And if they don't?" Ronon looked at John with a certain twinkle in his eyes that John was becoming familiar with.

John shook his head, chuckling despite himself. "No killing. We're trying to avoid conflict here, remember. If they don't let you through, give Elizabeth the abbreviated version, and tell her if she hasn't heard from us in the next five hours, to send another team in a cloaked jumper. If this hasn't been resolved to the point where we can check in again by then, odds are good we'll need to be extracted."

Ronon nodded, his expression sliding into annoyance. That boy needed to get another hobby besides beating up people.

Teyla touched John's arm and silently pointed toward the bed. Rodney was blinking his eyes a little blearily, gazing across the room with no real focus.

John immediately refocused. He got a small bite of food on the fork and held it up—Rodney needed to get some food in him. It had been too long since his last meal. "Hey, buddy. Welcome back."

"Not a dream?"

"No, not a dream." John smiled, warming when Rodney automatically opened his mouth to be fed. He alternated bites between them.

"God, I’m tired," he muttered before finally pushing himself upright, letting his body lean back against the wall.

"I know." John sighed. Even with the nap he still felt... heavy. "That thing sapped our energy completely. But Ronon is getting ready to head to the gate to check in, and with a little luck, Roseh will make some decisions here soon so we can all go home."

Rodney looked at John quizzically over the name, but quickly shrugged it off. "I want to look at that…Ancient thing."

"Right now it's in pieces, but as soon as they decide whether or not to trust us, I'll see what I can do about getting you access. I don't think we want to get it operational again, since I have no desire to get sucked in by the Siren a second time."

"I was fine until you started going all wonky," Rodney complained, his hands beginning to wave a little.

"Yeah. I'll take the blame on this one. I didn't think on at it, but I should know better by now than to stare at the pretty Ancient baubles for too long. They start to get ideas, even if I don't want them to." John fed Rodney the last of the food on the plate. "Want any more?"

"I'm…ah…okay…fine, for now," Rodney said, eyes narrowed slightly. "This is relatively nice for a prison cell…for us at least."

"It's kind of a cross between prison and the guest suite. They haven't decided which we are yet."

Rodney scowled. "Did you feel up the leader's daughter or something?"

John rolled his eyes. "No. I felt up their technology. Apparently that was enough."

"Wait a minute," Rodney said suddenly, his eyes bugging out a little. "This is the Ancient outpost, isn't it?"

Smirking a little, John nodded. "It is. I've been making an effort not to interface with it too much, but I can feel it pushing on my awareness. There are a lot of systems here waiting to be initialized, although I have no idea what they do."

Rodney was off the bed in a few seconds flat, heading for the wall panel next to the door. Ronon and Teyla chuckled in amusement as Rodney immediately waved his hand over the panel and it slid open. Fingers snapping, he pointed at his pack. "I need my tablet and the connector cable."

John crossed his arms. "First tell me where you're going and why. Then we'll talk about who goes."

"Who goes where?" Rodney looked at John as if the pilot had grown an extra head. "I can hack into the system and get into the database from here. Which is what we wanted to do in the first place. I can't believe I slept for….how long was I out for? I could have been trolling through the files all this time. Tablet. Now." The patented finger snap punctuated his order. "I'm wasting time. Valuable time."

Blinking, John shrugged and slid off the bed, grabbing the pack with the computer. "All right. Can you download the information for now? Or do you have to manually go through all the files before you can copy them over?"

"I don't know until I look at the database and the longer it takes for you to bring me my tablet, the longer it will take to get an answer."

John shared a 'look' with his other two teammates, part fondness, part exasperation, as he handed over the computer. "It would be nice if the Ancients made their database here one easily copied lump. I'd love to have the specs for the shield."

"You and me both," Rodney said, already intent on connecting up with the mainframe. It only took a minute before John heard Rodney's triumphant "ah ha!" as he tapped away at the tablet's touch screen.

Smiling fondly at his lover, John started to pace the room, trying to get his blood flowing and everything working at full capacity. "What time are they coming for Ronon?"

Teyla replied, watching John pace. "I do not know. They only informed us that they would return."

"I have to admit, I'm getting antsy here. If they take too much longer, I'm going to have to force the issue and just try to walk out."

"They have not made any threatening overtures, John. Perhaps it would be better to be patient."

"We've been here for how many hours? I think I have been patient."

"Eight. But you were unconscious for most of that time."

He sighed, dropping to sit on the floor next to her. "Fine. I know. You're right. I just hate limbo, waiting around to see if someone is going to try to shoot us or not."

"Apart from their initial…anger and distrust, they have been most courteous to us."

"We just can't leave."

Teyla inclined her head. "That is true."

John sighed, leaning back. Then he shot forward again, his eyes wide as systems suddenly thrummed through his mind and body. "McKay? What did you just do?"

"Hmm?" Rodney said vaguely, glancing up. "Turned on a few things."

John took a few deep breaths. It was like a pressure, pushing for access. He got the impression this base, like the little device, was almost desperate to connect with someone. "What did you turn on, and why is this whole place suddenly trying to crawl inside my head?"

"Hmm….feels nice though," Rodney commented, turning back to his tablet.

John stared at his lover. "For the record? This time? So not my fault." It didn't seem to be belligerent, so John cautiously opened up to it. It was strange—like Atlantis, but different somehow. Information that felt important was being...flashed seemed like a good description. It was like there was information here that the base itself—or its original programmers—really wanted someone to look at.

It was almost as if John could see the information Rodney was scrolling through on his tablet and in his own mind, jumping from one section to the next.

He closed his eyes, following along. "Hey, stop there. Go back—I think that entry was important."

"Later, later," Rodney murmured. "Other stuff is more important."

John hummed as Rodney kept flipping. It was almost soothing in a way. "This was an experimental base. They were trying out a lot of different things here we haven't seen anywhere else. I wonder how much of it will really be useful though. I'm getting the impression the bulk of it was still in the 'not ready for prime time' stage."

"Hmm, yes, but then, what was every really ready when it came to the Ancients?" Rodney asked.

"True, but this stuff seems a lot more experimental, even for them." John waved a hand absently. "Like the one you just passed. It's a cool thought, but other than some rough schematics I don't think even a prototype was ever made."

"Doesn't matter."

"Well, it's still got some useful value, yes, but it's not as cool as the instruction manual for how to build a ZPM."

"As if that was actually here," Rodney sniffed.

"That's my point. This was their base for playing with new stuff that wasn't considered safe enough to bring back to or integrate with Atlantis yet." John jumped as a hand came down on his shoulder, making him open his eyes. "Hmm?"

"Someone is coming," Teyla said quietly. Ronon was hovering at the door.

John reluctantly pulled his mind away. "All right. Rodney, close the computer for a minute. We don't need them to go back to the accusations of stealing or sabotage."

"Minute." Rodney's fingers were still flying over the keys. John could feel his lover's mind kick into high gear as he continued to scan the database.

"Rodney. You can go back in a few minutes, but if we cause an incident, we'll never get access again."

"Colonel," Teyla hissed in warning.

"Now, Rodney." John moved to his lover, tilting the tablet away from him. "You can play more later."

Rodney looked up, narrowing his eyes at John, but he nodded, pulling the connector from the wall panel and closing it up with a quick hand wave.

It was just in time too. As soon as the panel had slid closed, Roseh was strolling in. John straightened back up, trying to look harmless. "Come to any decisions yet?"

"One of you may go, but we wish to speak with your scientist."

John crossed his arms. "Ronon here is going to head back and check in with our people. But if you want to talk to Rodney, you're going to get both of us."

"You are not required." Roseh's eyes narrowed.

John shook his head. "I'm not trying to be difficult here, but I'm not letting you drag him around without myself or Teyla along for the ride."

"John, I'll go," Rodney said, stepping forward, handing him the tablet and connector. "We're just talking a friendly conversation, right?"

"No." John didn't look away from the tribal leader. "I don't mind you going to look at the equipment, but not alone."

"I won't be," Rodney said, a strange emphasis on the words making John turn toward him. Rodney shoved the tablet at John again.

John held his eyes briefly, then widened them slightly. He gave a short nod to say he understood, then looked back at Roseh. "Fine. But if you break him..."

"I merely wish to speak with him," Roseh said, gesturing Rodney forward. "Your…Runner may follow Purhn to the Ring of the Ancestors."

John nodded slowly. He didn't like this splitting of the team, but he didn't feel like he had much choice, not without making any potential alliance a moot point. As soon as Rodney and Ronon were gone, John almost savagely plugged the connectors back in and rebooted the laptop. Almost immediately he felt the connection again, and slipped inside it, deeper than he had gone before, looking for his lover.

It was weird. It was like the city…outpost itself was tracking Rodney, filtering in the conversations as they passed various points throughout the halls. Roseh was leading him deeper into the interior sections of the base, talking to Rodney about some of the technology, about the difficulties they'd had with it.

Because Rodney had the gene, John reached out through the base itself, using it to brush against his lover's mind, letting him know that John was there and watching.

John could feel a few others, most of them were not even aware of this other plane, this other area within the base. He could also feel the ghosts of those who had come before—Ancients and others, Roseh's ancestors themselves.

It was... different. John got the feeling this base had also been a test location for the advanced AI the Ancients used in Atlantis. This was probably eventually meant to be the upgraded version. It was more aware in many ways than the city was, and it was more than happy to let him in. He idly looked at the progression of the Roseh's people. It seemed like every generation the gene got more diluted. It had been several centuries since the AI was able to connect to anyone directly—until John had come along.

Keeping one mental 'eye' on Rodney, John let the rest of his mind wander. He found he could use the base sensors to stretch all the way to the gate, life-signs moving slowly to show him Ronon was still on course. He next identified every single defensive and aggressive capability the base had. He didn't want to make these people his enemy, but if they tried anything, they were going to get a few surprises.

And the base just opened up to him, letting him in. His fingers continued to tap away at the tablet's touch screen, noting and cataloging things they needed to remember, things that would help them to survive against the Wraith.

It was... almost addicting. John idly 'saw' that some of the people who had connected with the base had never disconnected—they were the shadows he sensed, and the reason this version of the AI had never been implemented in Atlantis. It was too good. But Rodney, his presence, kept John from sinking too deep. Once he had saved all the really useful information, he refocused on his lover, wondering what Roseh really wanted.

He could feel Rodney talking with Roseh, his mind calm—or as calm as Rodney could be when he was off-world. He was sticking to a topic—the Ancients or the Ancestors, whatever you wanted to call them.

John let his mind skate over Roseh and the other natives with him. They all had very weak versions of the gene—barely enough to work the scanners actually. Out of curiosity, the base half-urging him on, John brushed against Roseh, wondering if the tribal leader had enough of a link to feel it.

The surprise he got from Roseh was more than enough to give him a positive answer—that and Rodney's own mental shout of surprise.

John brushed an apology across Rodney's mind, pulling away completely from Roseh for the moment. The base hummed around him, sharing his faint amusement at the reactions.

Rodney's mild panic morphed a little and John got an odd spike. A collage of images were shoved into John's mind—room, dark, men, lots of men, chair, an Ancient chair, men, guns, restraints…

John's anger surged, running through the base as he shut down everything except what he was directly connected with. The chair, the weapons—nothing would work now, not without him allowing it. This time John wasn't gentle when he touched Roseh—he was demanding, angry, and he let the other man glimpse just how badly this would go unless he let Rodney go.

Roseh pushed back—far stronger than John thought he could.

But while it surprised John, it still wasn't strong enough. John had complete control of the base now, he was merged so closely with it, the line where he began and it ended was blurry. John framed his anger into words, putting them directly into the other man's head. 'Let him go now or I will take out your people. I don't want to, I don't want to be your enemy, but if you threaten my people, I will retaliate. The weapons I have access to right now are enough to wipe out every person in your village—are you so desperate to use force that you'll sacrifice everyone you own to use it?'

'I need him.' The desperation was palatable.

'No, you need his knowledge and my skill. Neither of which you'll get this way. Let him go now, and I'm still willing to negotiate. Force this, and I'll leave you with nothing.'

'I need him.'

John shoved a complicated mix of emotions on the other man—his love for Rodney, his resolve to protect his own people, his grief over being forced to hurt innocents, but his resolve to do just that. 'You can't have him. Without my cooperation, he's useless anyway—this base is under my control, and not even his gene is strong enough to override mine.'

'I need his knowledge, his expertise. I need him.'

'Then negotiate with us on good faith. Offer us something in return—access to this base, to the technology you've got here. In exchange, we're always more than willing to trade knowledge and skill. Force won't get you what you want—it will only make us enemies.'

'He would not have been hurt.'

'You're hurting him now.' John created a short, temporary bridge, letting Roseh feel Rodney's terror and pain and discomfort.

'You are hurting him,' Roseh retorted. 'Without power to the chair I am unable to loosen the restraints. And the system is separate—not controlled with our minds. You are hurting him.'

'If I give you the power to loosen the restraints, do I have your word you will?"

'I need him to do what he said he could.'

'Not until we all sit down and talk about it first.'

'He stays while we talk.'

'Not in the chair he doesn't. I'm coming to you—tell your men to let me pass.'

'No.'

John was getting tired of this. He did power something up—but it wasn't the chair. It was the auxiliary weapons systems, with the targeting finding and locking on to the little village. John and the base both pulsed with sadness and regret at what they were being forced to contemplate, but he wasn't going to let these people force them into anything.

'If you do that, your mate will die. I promise you.'

'You aren't leaving me a choice. I'm offering you alternatives, I'm even being reasonable in offering to continue to negotiate with you. You are the one who is trying to use force to take what you want instead of just asking.' Around Rodney and the chair, John threw up a force field, cutting the natives off from his lover.

'I require a guarantee and your lover—who you are subjecting to pain—was my guarantee. It is you who is causing him pain. You who are prolonging this.'

'You weren't asking for a guarantee—you were forcing him. You're the one who put him in the restraints in the first place. Tell your men to let me pass. Let's talk about this like civilized people instead of with threats. I don't want to be forced into hurting your people, but you're stripping me of options.'

'He had agreed to assist us. Ask him yourself if you doubt me.'

'I'm pretty sure he didn't agree to the restraints, and those were put on him before I locked the base down.'

'They were for his protection.'

'It was his surge of fear and pain that pulled me there in the first place.' John was getting tired of this. He didn't actually need the laptop now as an interface. Standing, he let the base itself guide him toward where Rodney was. He tried to soothe it, promise it that he was doing all he could to end this without bloodshed.

He shifted his attention, trying to get through to Rodney, trying to break through his lover's panic and fear. It was Rodney's pleading and begging for John to back down that surprised him the most.

John blocked the pain momentarily—it wasn't something he wanted to do long-term because it could lead to further injury, but he hated feeling how afraid Rodney was. 'I'm coming to you and we're sorting all this out now.'

'John, please…stop pushing, please.'

John didn't stop walking, but he did send a thread of inquiry. 'We are not giving in to what is basically attempted kidnapping.'

'I offered to help…please…'

'You offered to be strapped into a chair with fucking restraints? Then why did I feel your surge of fear even before I did anything?'

'Please, John…they need help.'

'With what?' John was outside the chair room now, and he strode in. He registered that people were verbally addressing him, but he found, at the moment, that he couldn't really process what they were saying.

Rodney was secured to the control chair, the metal restraints digging into his wrists and ankles. 'They're dying. I can help them. Let me help them.'

John clenched and unclenched his fists. He stood down the weapons, but kept them at the ready. Yanking Roseh back into the mind-meld thing he had going on. 'I'm dropping the shield and bringing power back to this room. Get the restraints off him, and I'll let him do whatever it is he wants.'

For a moment John thought Roseh might resist. But then the man sagged and nodded. 'Just go.'

John shut down the force field and brought power back to the room. 'Rodney? What's wrong with them? Why are they dying, what do they need you to do?'

One of the men moved to the chair, bending down and fiddling with some device. The relief from Rodney as the restraints released nearly sent John to his knees.

Roseh stood proudly, finally vocalizing once again. "Go, Colonel. We do not want your help."

John wasn't trying to hurt people—just the opposite—so he tried to query the database as to what was wrong, thinking maybe he could try and fix it while he was so closely tied into the system. He wasn't ready for the mental blow that drove him to his knees in response, and was only aware that he was mentally screaming when he felt the grip of both Rodney and Roseh on each of his arms.

John could hear Rodney yelling, demanding someone…something let John go.

The AI suddenly jerked at him, and John felt himself, his personality, his core, being tugged, being consumed. He fought back, struggling, trying to break free. With a growl, he lunged at the chair, using it to fight back using the AI's own systems. John was only vaguely aware that he was dragging Rodney and Roseh along with him, that he had never disconnected from them so they could feel everything he was feeling. But most of John's attention was on the base, on fighting it for control.

But John didn't manage to get into the control chair. It was Rodney who sat back down, Rodney who activated it and linked in directly.

And suddenly he was a much bigger presence. John felt him going through the pathways. He was trying to make changes, but the AI was getting ready to fight. So John did the only thing he could. Not caring that there was a third presence there, John mentally caressed his lover, shared how much he cared, and then he went on the attack. Making himself as big a target as possible to buy Rodney enough time to do whatever it was he needed to do.

But Rodney blocked him, moved against him, tried to shove him down. For every time John moved, Rodney countered. And with every moment Rodney made, the AI gained another inch.

'Stop it. It's not going to let you do this unless you let me distract it. Fix whatever the hell is wrong, then get me out.'

'No. Go.'

"I can't. I can't disconnect Rodney. You need to fix whatever is wrong with it first, then I'll be able to break free. In the meantime, I can make your job easier. Please. I honestly don't know how much longer I can keep it from consuming me.'

'I can't fix it with you here. Please. Find a way.'

'Can't or won't?'

'Can't…John, please…" He felt Rodney waver a bit as the AI pressed down on the scientist.

'Fuck!' John pushed back against it, forcing it away from his lover. Then with a growl, he tried to fling himself free of it, but was caught, held, not allowed out. The AI wanted him, and it was willing to fight to keep him.

He could feel Rodney trying to re-work passages, circuits, but John was in the way, cutting him off. Rodney had been right. He couldn't fix it with John in there.

With a small note of regret, John touched Rodney, a silent apology. And then he did the only thing he could think of —he let go and was immediately whisked away, out of Rodney's way, and out of his own awareness. The last thing he felt was Rodney's horror, even as he broke through the paths John had been blocking, rapidly fixing the damaged and deranged AI.

John came back to himself a time later, slumped against Teyla and the control chair. He was free. But how? Why? He tried to sit up, but Teyla's arm held him in place.

"John, please, stay still. You are not well."

"R'ney?"

"He has not woken yet."

John shuddered hard. "H'ppened?"

"We are not sure. We were hoping you would be able to tell us."

"Was in Rodney's way. Had to move, so I let go. After that... just pain, darkness."

"Roseh is still slumbering as well. His men had to put the restraints back on Rodney or else he would not have been able to remain in the chair. They say he is helping."

"All a blur... " John was so tired. He felt himself starting to list to the side.

"Rest, Colonel. I will keep watch."

John slipped away again, and when he resurfaced a second time, it was to find himself stripped to his boxers and curled in a bed with Rodney. "Mmmm?"

"Let him sleep, Colonel." Teyla's voice was quiet.

He tried to sit up, but found he didn't have the strength. "Teyla?"

"Doctor Beckett is on his way. We are welcome to return when you are well once again."

"Fixed it?"

"Yes. I believe Rodney was able to repair the computer system."

"Was clingy."

"It was…" she paused, obviously looking for a word. "Determined. Lonely. Desperate. Sick."

"Very lonely." John sighed. "Killed it?"

Teyla shook her head. "I do not believe so."

He relaxed back into the bed a little. "Good. I felt bad for it. I was a part of it..."

"You will need to ask Rodney the details for I do not know what he did, or how it became what it had. Roseh is very grateful for your assistance and wishes to speak with you when you can."

John tried to push himself up again. "Can talk now. Pants?"

"After Doctor Beckett examines you," she said, gently pushing him back down, tugging the blanket back over him and Rodney that he'd knocked away.

John frowned a little, his mind still feeling sluggish and almost sore, like a muscle stretched too far. "Coming here? Why not take us back there?"

"It was easier to bring the Doctor to you."

"Oh." John blinked a few times, then snuggled up closer to Rodney, shivering a little with a sudden chill. "Think I'm hungry."

Teyla chuckled. "I thought you might be. I shall have some stew brought to you." She rose gracefully to her feet, tugging another blanket over him and Rodney. "And please be careful with him. He was injured from the restraints that held him in the chair as he worked. We have cleaned and bandaged his wrists and ankles as much as we could, but I will feel more confident once Doctor Beckett can examine him."

John tried to sit up again, his chest suddenly tight. "He's hurt? How badly?"

"John, please lay back. He will be fine."

John curled back in, carefully pulling the other man into his arms. "He woken up at all?"

"No, but I believe that is for the best."

Sighing, John nodded. He drifted again, not really sleeping, but too exhausted to do much of anything. He more or less counted Rodney's breaths, reassuring himself they were both alive and okay.

His lover was sleeping heavily and didn't seem to be in too much pain. Teyla must have given him something to make sure his sleep was quiet and restful, although the AI had taken a lot out of them both.

Teyla returned with the stew as promised and helped John sit up, holding the bowl for him as he tried not to dribble the gravy all over himself and the bed. The stew was warm and spicy, the bread grainy and warm with a hint of sweet-butter that had melted into its surface.

John moaned around it, even as he blushed brightly at his almost near helplessness.

"I have asked for the recipe to this stew," Teyla said with a smile. "Ronon also expressed his fondness for it."

His ears got hotter, but he finished off his dinner. Exhaustion started to tug him down again—it was almost like being an outsider watching as he slowly started to tip forward.

Teyla's capable hands caught him, easing him back down to the bed, tucking him in. "I will wake you when Doctor Beckett arrives. Sleep now."

John tried to answer, but his eyes closed against his will and sleep claimed him once again.

The next time he woke up, it wasn't his choice. Hands were on him, shaking him gently, making John moan softly and try to burrow deeper into the blankets and Rodney.

"Come on, lad. I'll have none of that now. I didna come all this way for you to complain."

"Tired." John refused to open his eyes, getting even the one word out a real challenge.

"Aye, I know, lad. This will only take a few minutes. I want to make sure you didna injure yourself too badly this time."

John moaned again as he was manhandled out of the blankets and into a seated position. He cracked his eyes and tried to glare, but somehow he didn't think it was very effective.

"Shush. I don't like the tone of that glare."

With a soft sigh, John tried to make his body obey. He closed his eyes again, swaying a little in an attempt to keep his balance.

Carson's hands were warm and sure on his body, checking him over. "Open your eyes for me."

John actually did try, but his eyelids felt so heavy... He made a soft noise of distress, about all he was capable of. Apparently he had used up all his energy talking to Teyla and eating dinner. But he did try again, this time managing to crack them a bit to see Carson watching him closely.

"There we go," Carson said, flashing his penlight in John's eyes, his free hand holding John steady.

John flinched away from the light, and only Carson's hands kept him steady. "Rodney?"

"Still sleeping. I have him on an IV since I donna think I'll be able to get him up to eat."

"He'll be okay?" John's eyes were starting to close again.

"He'll heal just fine."

"What happened?"

"You donna remember?" Carson's words were cautious, laced with concern.

"Some. Remember the AI, and it wanting to keep me. Remember fighting. Remember letting go so Rodney could fix it and being swept away and not thinking I'd ever get back."

"The AI fought back," Carson said quietly. "Once Rodney's connection was amplified with the use of the control chair, Teyla said things got a little tense. The injuries on Rodney's arms and legs will heal in time. As soon as I can talk to Rodney I'll be a tad happier about things."

John shivered. "Must have done something to save me. Otherwise, pretty sure I should have died."

"That you'll have to ask Rodney," Carson said, rubbing his hand along John's arm.

John was too tired to resist the urge to lean into the touch, a holdover from his stint as a sex slave. "So tired. Sleep now?"

Carson helped ease him back into the bed, swinging his legs back up and covering him with a blanket. "When you wake again you should feel better," Carson said.

John immediately snuggled back up against Rodney's warmth and comforting bulk. "Kay."

John drifted, vaguely listening to Carson's brogue as he spoke with Teyla, walking through a few of his findings and concerns as he tried to allay her fears. He caught every few words, perking up whenever he heard his name or Rodney's.

He lost track of time again, drifting in his warm, happy place. When he finally clawed back up into wakefulness, he still felt tired, but it wasn't the overriding exhaustion from before. "Hello?"

John heard a grunt and heavy footfalls before Ronon called out. "He's up."

He managed to sit up without jostling Rodney, keeping one of the blankets wrapped around his shoulders—it was fucking freezing—and waited to see who Ronon was talking to.

Carson came barreling around the corner a minute later followed a few steps behind by Teyla. Everyone was bundled up. "Colonel! Good to see you awake."

"More or less. I have a feeling it will take a few days to feel completely rested again, but at least I can form complete sentences. What's been happening? How long have I been out of it? Why is it so cold?"

"Aye. From what I can tell it sapped a lot of energy from you." He turned briefly to the Athosian. "Teyla, dear, can you run and bring the Colonel some more stew?"

"Of course," she said turning and moving out into the hallway as Carson turned back to him.

"Now, to answer your other questions," he said, tugging a chair forward—probably the one Ronon had been sitting in earlier. "You and Rodney have been more or less out for the count for the past twenty-four hours. The AI that Rodney fixed is working correctly—more or less. A few systems—like environmental controls—have a wee bit of a bug in them. Roseh's people are trying to get that fixed, but it's slow going. Major Lorne and Radek have been helping as best as they can."

John's eyes widened. "Twenty four hours... Wow." He shook himself a little. "Okay, what can I do to help? I was embedded in the AI for a few hours—I might be able to tweak whatever is wrong with it now from the control chair."

"Aye, we were hoping you'd be able to help once you got back on your feet. While you're not Rodney, you do have a better grasp of the gene than Evan does and I'm certain you can follow Radek's direction."

John nodded. "Get me some clothes and I'll do what I can. What about Rodney? How is he doing?"

Carson sighed quietly. "I havna been able to get him up, but if what you went through was only minor to what he did…I'll start worrying in a few more hours."

Glancing down, John rested a hand on Rodney's leg. "I'm not entirely certain. I was part of it, but until the very end not fighting it. And then I didn't fight for that long before I realized I was in Rodney's way and just... let go when I couldn't break free. If he was fighting it, and for a while, then it probably sapped a hell of a lot of his energy. Especially if that included actually finding a way to pull me free. I have no idea if that was him, or if it just happened when he fixed the AI."

"I donna know. Once we talk to him about it we can find out."

His stomach took that opportunity to growl. Loudly. John flushed slightly. "Sorry. I kind of remember Teyla helping me eat something, but I have no idea how long ago that was."

"It was a while ago. She'll be back shortly. I'll also run back up and give Elizabeth an update."

"Elizabeth is here?"

"Aye. Didn't I mention that? She came in the second jumper."

"Second... just how many of our people are here?" John glanced down at his mostly naked form and back at his lover. Low-grade panic set in. "And how many of them have been down to... visit Rodney and I?"

"Calm down, laddie. Only your team and I have been down here. Once Teyla explained the situation I thought it was best to limit the number. Besides, you needed to rest." Carson paused, his eyes sliding to the side as he counted off the people on his hand. "All together, we probably have about ten or twelve, I think. It depends if the science team arrived yet."

John rubbed the bridge of his nose. "We have an agreement with Roseh? What are we getting and giving? And am I remembering correctly that Teyla said he wanted to talk to me?"

"Elizabeth is finalizing the agreement now. I think Roseh's people are going to get some agricultural and scientific assistance and we get a secondary outpost, access to the mainframe, and permission to do some mining." Carson shrugged. "There might be more, but Elizabeth knows the details."

"Um, wow." That was a lot of concessions considering how wary Roseh had been before. "Okay, what exactly happened after I passed out? Last I remember Roseh and I were almost at a standoff and pretty much didn't trust each other."

"He was…surprised at how both you and Rodney handled the situation."

"Oh? Surprised how? Did he really think, once I discovered what was going on, that we would just walk away?"

Carson shrugged. "I don't know."

Teyla returned with the stew—John was pleased to note it was as orgasmically good awake as it had been half asleep, and amused when Carson blushed bright red over the noises John made as he ate—then got dressed slowly. "I'm going to need a shower. Soon. But at the moment, let's go talk to Roseh and then see if I can fix the damn enviro controls."

"Aye, you do," Carson said with a smirk. "Once you're gone I'll give Rodney another once over and get him cleaned up."

"Thanks. Call me if he wakes up before I get back. Although I have to say I'm a little offended that you'll clean him up but left me to stink. His body more appealing than mine?" With a grin, John struck what he knew was a ridiculous pose.

Carson rolled his eyes. "You're mobile. He's not. You can hop in the shower. There's an extra set of BDUs for you in my second pack."

John smirked even as he went to find the spare uniform. He just felt grungy. "You just want to put your hands on my boyfriend. I can't say I blame you, he has that effect on people."

Carson threw up his hands and turned to John with a huff and an angry expression. "Would you rather do this?" His hand waved toward the slumbering—well, unconscious—Rodney, an IV draining into his arm. "I know. I'll bring you the basin and you can be my guest." Carson brushed by him leaving John feeling a little shell-shocked.

"Carson?" John called after him. He had just been teasing, needing to feel somewhat human again after feeling like such shit for however many days they had been here. "Whatever I said to piss you off, I'm sorry."

Ronon popped around the corner. "He's tired and worried."

John slumped against the wall. "I know. But damn it, he knows I am too, and he knows this is how I let off some of the steam. He doesn't usually care."

"He's been up almost as long as you've been out and he can't get a straight answer from Roseh's people about the AI and what damage it could have done."

John closed his eyes, the exhaustion still hovering at the edges making itself known. "While I shower, can you find him for me? I want to apologize and I'm not really in any condition to track him down right now."

"I'll do what I can, but I don't want to leave McKay."

"I know. Do what you can." John stumbled into the small enclosure and managed to coax a little bit of lukewarm water out of it. Still, by the time he had finished and was dressed again, he couldn't help the constant shivers. He needed a cup of hot coffee—maybe more than one—and a shot at fixing the controls. He walked slowly into the other room, hoping to find Beckett back.

There was a small covered basin and a washcloth on the bedside table, a set of long-sleeved scrubs on the chair. No one else was in sight.

John popped his head out of the door. "Ronon? Any sign of Beckett?"

"He went to talk to Doctor Weir."

"Where can I find them?"

"I'll call Teyla to bring you. Easier. It's a maze if you don't know where you're going."

"I kind of remember most of the map of the place from when I was connected. But yeah, having a guide is probably easier overall." He waited for his other teammate to show up, then started walking slowly with her down the hall.

"It is good to see you well," Teyla said quietly, guiding him effortlessly through the base.

"Thanks. I have a feeling it will take me a few days and a lot of sleep to get completely back to normal, but I want to get a few things done before I need another nap. I managed to piss off Beckett accidentally—after I apologize for whatever I did, can you find Roseh for me so him and I can have a little chat?"

"He is with Elizabeth and I am certain Doctor Beckett is there as well. He finished another brief exam of Rodney."

John sighed. "Sometimes I think you guys should just gag me so I don't say inappropriate things. People expect it from Rodney so they ignore it, but I tease, and I piss people off. Maybe from now on I'll just go for full-time stoic."

Teyla sighed quietly. "We are all tired and concerned for your health. Doctor Beckett has been attempting to discover what happened and has not been able to ascertain the answers to his questions."

John just made a soft noise again, and followed her the rest of the way. Fortunately it wasn't all that far. He caught Carson's eye before moving into the room. "Doctor Beckett? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"John," Elizabeth said, waving him forward as she rose to her feet. "It's good to see you up and about. I have a few questions for you."

He smiled easily at her. "Just let me chat with Carson for a quick minute, and then I'm yours for the afternoon."

"Is everything okay?" she asked, her eyebrows drawing together.

He nodded. "It will be in just a minute. Beckett?"

The Scot was already edging toward the door. "Are you feeling alright? Lightheaded? Dizzy? Double-vision?"

John waited until they were out in the hall. "Carson... I'm fine. I just wanted to apologize for whatever I said wrong. I'm still tired, you're tired, and my poor attempt at humor didn't go over well. I wanted to catch you before I get to involved in anything else and forget."

"Aye…and I know I over-reacted. But after our conversation…I'm just…I'm not ready to joke about that particular subject right now."

John nodded. "Understood, and I'm sorry." He put a hand briefly on the doctor's shoulder. "Now I had better get in there and earn my pay before I have to lie down again. I know I'll get tired more easily the next few days, and I want to pack as much in between bouts of napping as I can."

"Aye. I'll come back with a few vitamins that should help with that."

"Thanks." John smiled, then slipped into the room, sliding into a chair next to Elizabeth. "So... I hear you guys have been busy while I was sleeping."

Elizabeth nodded and smiled. Rose leaned forward on the table, his eyes intense. "I must thank you again for what you have done, for what all of you have done."

John blinked. "I still don't remember a whole lot of it—I'm hoping you can fill in some of the details. I remember the AI deciding it wanted to keep me, and Rodney trying to fix it while I fought back. But I was in the way somehow, so I... let go, got out of his way. After that, I don't remember anything until I woke up on the floor and was told it was all over."

"Doctor McKay was able to re-write some of the…" he stumbled a little over the next word, "…AI's programming. Doctor Zelenka was able to explain what was done. All I know is that our people are safe."

That made John smile widely. "Good. That's the only result that matters. And, ah, sorry for everything that came before that. I honestly don't know how much of it was me, and how much was the AI fucking with me."

"As soon as we discovered your people, we knew the power the Ancestors were capable of. We did not want you to be at its mercy as we were. But when it reached out to you through the device…" Roseh paused, taking a breath. "I knew you would be able to help us."

John rubbed his face a little. "While I can't deny your people needed help, why didn't you just tell us that up front after the damn thing nearly caught me the first time? I wouldn't have even tried to connect to the main AI if I knew what it was capable of, and Rodney's job would have been a hell of a lot easier."

"We were…I was concerned that you would not understand."

John shook his head. "Like I said, I really can see your point, but at the same time—there's a very real possibility that thing could have killed me. Quite frankly, when I let go, I thought I was as good as dead. I have no clue how Rodney managed to separate me from the rest of the AI at that point, or how he got my consciousness back into my own body." John shuddered, realizing just how close he had come. "But in the end, it doesn't really matter I suppose. Just promise me you'll tell me if you come across soul-stealing computers before I stick my head in next time, and we'll call it even."

"I will," Roseh said with a nod. "Again, I am so sorry and I hope that I can repay the debt we have toward you and your people."

John jerked his head at Elizabeth. "I don't get involved in that side of things, I leave that to her." He grinned a little. "Now, can someone direct me to wherever Zelenka has set up shop? I want to see if I can fix the damn environmental controls before we all freeze to death."

"You can repair those systems?" Roseh's eyes widened as he gestured for another man to step forward.

John nodded. "I'm pretty sure I can. Zelenka and Lorne would figure it out eventually, but I've got a stronger gene than Lorne does, and I'm a lot more used to using it at the direction of the science team than he is. With a little luck, we'll all be warm and toasty shortly."

"Are you sure we shouldn't wait for Rodney before we go messing around in the mainframe?" Elizabeth's voice held a note of caution.

John stood slowly, making sure his legs would still hold him. "I don't plan to do anything really deep. But he's still unconscious, and this needs to be fixed. If Zelenka doesn't have a good idea of what he needs me to do, I'll call it off and wait."

"Be careful," Elizabeth said, giving him a nod of approval.

He gave her a jaunty smile. "Aren't I always? Now where can I find Zelenka?"

"Omron will take you to your scientist," Roseh said.

John nodded his thanks. "I'll report back in later and let you know how it goes."

Elizabeth offered him a smile as he turned and headed out the door. They found Zelenka a few floors down in what looked like a control room. His hair was standing on end as he worked, moving between several computers and an open wall panel.

"Hey, Doc. I hear you need a hand with the thermostat."

Radek glanced up, surprise and gratitude on his face. "Oh, yes, Colonel. Please. I cannot seem to get those pathways repaired and we will soon need to dress like snowman in order to not freeze to death. It seems only air conditioning is working—and far too well."

John huffed his amusement. "Where do you need me, and what do you need me to do?"

Radek pointed to one of the consoles. "There is palm interface. Touch and you should connect."

John eyed it warily. "And it won't try to eat my brain this time, right?"

"No. Rodney did manage to fix that part, although knowing how much he dislikes being cold, I do not understand why he did not repair environmental controls."

John shot him a wry look even as he put his hand on the console, feeling the base light up for him, although without the desperate, possessive edge this time. "I'm pretty sure at the time he was too busy trying to keep it from killing me to worry about the AC."

"Yes yes. There is always excuse."

John snorted softly. "All right, I'm in. What do you want me to do?" It was odd, He still remembered a lot of what he was seeing from when he had almost merged with the damn thing, but it was... subtly different. He was almost afraid to change anything and undo what Rodney had fixed.

"Look for environmental controls."

"Already ahead of you, doc. And I know what I would have done to fix them before Rodney's changes, but I'd rather not accidentally undo anything here."

"Turn on the environmental control access panel. I should be able to adjust from the console here."

Carefully, John did as he had been directed, feeling power flow to the proper consoles. "Why wasn't Lorne able to do this? Am I missing something, or am I just a savant at finding obscure shit in Ancient databases now?"

"He refused to touch." Radek paused. "And I have just finished adjusting other settings."

"Huh." John worked to keep his mind focused, and not wander to the other systems in the same vicinity. "What do you want me to do now?"

"Is the connection stable?"

"I think so. It feels like you have steady power."

"Please finalize the connection and lock it down."

John wasn't sure exactly how he knew what Zelenka wanted, but he did, and did it, feeling something snap into place.

"Good good. Now slide to the next system. I need you to activate it."

"Which one? There are five in my immediate area, and ten more within touching distance."

"Oh, yes. I am looking for ventilation systems. Fan controls."

"'Kay." John slipped sideways, humming absently to himself as he navigated the pathways to the system Zelenka needed.

It only took about ten minutes for him to activate and re-write the circuits Radek needed. When he finally pulled out, he felt like he was loosing a limb. It was strange not to be able to see inside the mainframe."

And apparently he had pushed it a little too far. His legs felt like Jell-o, so he executed a controlled fall to sit on the ground. Stupid AI sapping all his energy. The one other time John had really had what could be called medical-grade exhaustion, it had taken him almost a week of constant naps before he could do much without getting tired all over again.

"Colonel?" Radek peered over the edge. "Are you okay?"

"Just tired," John sighed. "If you have what you need, I think I'll try to make it back to bed for another nap."

"Yes. You need nap. I will call Major Lorne."

"I'll be all right." John pushed himself up, taking a moment to get his legs steady before slowly starting for the door. "Just warm things up in here, and we'll call it even."

"Temperature should be rising and Major Lorne is coming."

John just waved a hand and kept moving. If he stopped, it would be very bad. He had made it not quite half-way down the hall when a hand jerking his elbow nearly made John lose his balance. He glared at his second.

"Let's get you going in the right direction," Lorne said with a smile.

"I swear to god, next time I'm sending you on the fucked up missions. I've more than fulfilled my quota for the whole goddamned year."

"You picked this one, sir." Lorne got his arm around John's shoulders, helping to guide and support him.

"As your CO, you are morally and legally obligated to lie to me to make me feel better in situations like this, Major."

"You can't say no to the misses…sir?"

"Shut up, Lorne, or I will make sure Parrish only gets the muddy planet assignments from McKay from now on."

"Just trying to make you feel better," Lorne said, helping them navigate a set of stairs.

John nearly took a nose dive down the stairs, but Lorne managed to save them both from the pain that would have caused. John was panting hard by then. "Fuck. That's it. I'm retiring and giving you command of Atlantis. I'll spend the rest of my days sipping Mai-Tais on the East Pier and mocking your pain."

"No, sir. I’m sorry, but I can't accept it."

"Selfish."

"Just a matter of self-preservation." Lorne eased them down the hall, turning into the room set aside for them. Rodney was still asleep, but he'd been changed and moved. "Home sweet home…or at least home away from home."

"Retiring. Fruity adult beverages. Shameless mocking. Occasionally blowing shit up for fun. The retirement idea is really starting to grow on me," John grumbled as Evan eased him onto the side of the bed and started working on pulling his shoes off.

"You'd be bored," Lorne said. Shoelaces came off easily and John found himself without his footwear a moment later.

"I could go work in the labs part-time, do McKay's math for him."

"You'd kill each other inside of a week."

"I could work on the Millennium Problems then. I've always wanted to, just never had the time. And the prize money if I could solve one would set me up for life."

"McKay's bank account already does that. Get some rest, sir." Lorne tugged the blanket up over him, leaving him fully dressed except for his boots.

"M'not a kept man." John's eyes were getting heavy.

"I'll make sure someone brings you food after your nap."

John hummed his thanks, and let sleep drag him down again, his body taking what it needed.

When he woke again, Rodney was curled around him, face buried into his shoulder, limbs winding their way around his legs and body.

John nuzzled his lover's soft hair. "Hey. You awake yet?"

Rodney shifted, burying deeper.

John wrapped his arms tighter around Rodney's body. He was just glad the other man was moving around and not dead to the world anymore. He hadn't wanted to think about what he would do if Rodney had been permanently damaged by the AI. Drifting a bit, John just let them both take comfort from each other until a touch on his arm made him open his eyes again to see Carson looking down. "Mmmm?"

"How you doing, laddie? Did Rodney wake up yet?"

John smiled softly at his lover. "I wouldn't say fully awake. He roused enough to wrap himself around me, and he snuffled a little when I tried to talk to him."

"That's a good sign then," Carson said with a smile. "Think we can rouse him?"

"We can try. I'd like to see him eat some solid food." John shifted a little, working a hand under Rodney's shirt to scrape his back lightly with his fingernails. "Hey, buddy. I need you to wake up a little and let Carson look you over. They have some of the best stew I've ever tried here, too. I bet you're hungry."

Rodney shifted, groaning a little as his arm tightened around John.

"I know you don't want to, but I need you to wake up a little. I'm not going anywhere, and you can go back to sleep afterward if you want to."

"Tired." The word was muffled and grumbled into skin.

"I know. And you probably will be for the next few days if you feel anything like I do. But you'll feel better if you can eat something solid instead of the IV drip."

"…me alone."

"Can't do that, buddy. Carson is here and he wants to do a quick exam to make sure you're okay. I promise, you can go back to sleep shortly and I won't make you get up again for a while. The sooner you sit up and get this over with, the sooner you can go back to sleep."

Rodney huffed and snuggled closer.

John started to sit up, tugging his reluctant and sleepy lover up with him.

On the other side, Carson helped, getting Rodney upright and seated. He had creases pressed into his cheeks from where the fabric had bunched up under him and his hair could certainly be considered bed-head. Rodney opened his eyes only wide enough to glare.

Smiling, John leaned in far enough to brush his lips across Rodney's forehead. "I know. But this is necessary, and won't take long. Do you want to try some real food? It really is good, and you'll feel better."

"Why aren't we home?" Rodney grumbled instead as Carson got to work, taking quick readings, performing a few hands-on tests.

"They decided it was easier to bring home to us. Roseh is giving us full access to the base now, and Zelenka is working on some of the systems."

"Radek's here? Trying to steal my find."

"No, he's not. He was actually working on fixing the environmental controls. You slept through the frigid temperatures. I had to go help him for a bit earlier."

"You?" Rodney turned slightly, giving John a surprised look. Carson just sighed as Rodney moved just enough to throw of his reading. "And what was wrong with the environmental controls?"

"Yeah, Lorne was having a hard time interfacing with it, and I have more practice helping the science team anyway. As to what exactly was wrong—I have no idea. You'll have to talk to Radek to get the specifics. I was just turning things on and off."

Rodney snorted. "Light switch duty again."

"Yup. That's me. Colonel Lightswitch. Turning things on and off with force of my personality alone." John smiled a little.

Rodney's eyes drifted closed as Carson finished taking a blood sample, a bandage covering the small puncture. His question was quiet, exhaustion in his voice. "Why am I in scrubs?"

"You've been sleeping for a while. The AI drained us both of energy—you more than me it seems."

"Sleeping and changing clothes are two very different things."

"You were getting a little ripe. Carson pulled you out of the clothes and washed you off a little. When you're up to it, you can take a full shower."

"The shower will have to wait a wee bit," Carson said quietly. "And I want to re-wrap your wrists."

 

John spotted a bowl of the stew on a nearby table, so he pushed himself up and went to retrieve it, settling back down next to his lover and holding out a spoonful for him while the doctor worked.

He could see the exhaustion pulling Rodney back down, but he tried to eat a few bites of stew as Carson worked. Rodney's wrists were raw—bruised and scraped from where he had obviously struggled against the restraints holding him to the chair, allowing him to actually fix the wayward AI.

John swallowed hard, pushing down the irrational anger the bruising brought out in him. He hated that anyone—anything—else had been allowed to use restraints on his lover. But he also understood the necessity of it, so he held his tongue.

Rodney was pliant and uncomplaining as Carson worked, obviously too tired to put up a fight. "When can we go home?"

John glanced at the doctor as he finished up. "Carson? I haven't had much of a chance to talk to Elizabeth yet. Do you know if there's an ETA for heading out?"

The Scot shrugged. "We didna have a time frame, but since it seems like Rodney is himself, we can probably start making plans to do so. I'll have to get a gurney from the jumper."

John nodded. "Why don't we give him another 12 hours of rest? By then, hopefully, he'll have enough energy to get to a jumper on his own."

"The bay is actually a distance from the main area. For some reason that was built in a separate facility. It's quite the hike. Closer than the gate, but not by much," Carson said with a smile as he secured the final bandage around Rodney's wrists.

"Test facility," the scientist muttered. "Have to keep it separate."

"Makes sense." John yawned. "This place was where they tested all the random shit, before it even got approved to go back to the Atlantis labs for testing. It makes you wonder what didn't get approved, given some of the things we've found in the city."

"Hmm…fun stuff," Rodney said, leaning into John.

"Dangerous stuff, if this AI was any indication." John set the bowl aside and wrapped his arm around Rodney.

"Was lonely."

John nodded. "It was. Until it realized we were trying to fix it, it was just...helpful. It couldn't give the information and access I wanted fast enough. And even when it did fight, it wasn't trying to hurt us, so much as it was afraid—like we would be if someone came in and said they were going to mess with our brains, and it was for our own good. We'd fight back, no matter the good intentions." He sighed, feeling bad for the system. It had been closer to alive than he suspected any of them really understood.

"Hmm…I could relate," Rodney said quietly, slumping a little heavier against John.

"I know. I could too." John shifted a little pulling Rodney more firmly into the circle of his arms, resting his chin on Rodney's head. "All it really wanted was for someone to hear it again, talk it to, make it fly again, like it remembered. I wish there was a way to fix it without killing it, but I don't think there was."

Rodney snuffled against John's chest and Carson carefully patted his back. "I think we should let him sleep."

"Yeah. I'm impressed he stayed alert for this long. Let me get him settled, and then I'll go with you to talk to Elizabeth about what the next few days will look like."

"No rush. I'll be down the hall grabbing myself a little food. I have been on the run since I arrived."

"You should sleep too, Carson. You look like hell." John actually looked closely at his friend. And while he wasn't attracted to him the same way he was Rodney, John's 'toppy' side tried to convince him to make the other man go lie down.

"Aye. I will. Once I get a little food in me."

"Good. I'll catch up with you later then." John smiled, part of it lost in Rodney's hair.

As Carson wandered out, closing the door behind him, Rodney turned a little more into John, leaning even more heavily on him.

"Ready to go back to sleep?" John pressed his lips against his lover, inhaling the scent that was so uniquely Rodney.

A nod and a hum was Rodney's reply—and the gentle press of lips to John's neck.

John tilted his head—they were both too tired to do much right now, but several days without his Rodney fix had left John feeling like at addict—desperate for anything he could get.

"So…tired…" Rodney whispered. "Want to go home."

"I know. Soon. Get some rest again now. I promise, from here on out, every time you wake up you'll feel a little better. You'll get tired quickly for probably the next week or so, but this is the worst it will be."

"Bed…murder on my back."

"I'll give you a full-body massage when we get home. I ordered some cool stuff to try that came in the last resupply—more massage oil, some stones I can heat up and put on key problem areas, and a book of how to do some different techniques designed to give relief to people who suffer from back pain."

"Mmm…now?"

"It's all back in Atlantis, but I could just try to work out a few of the knots for you now. Get comfortable on your stomach—I don't expect you'll be awake for long and I don't want you falling asleep in a funny position."

"Oh." Rodney sniffed, but didn't move.

"Rodney?" John leaned back and tilted his lover's head up with two fingers under his chin.

His lover blinked slowly, his eyelids looking like they felt like several hundred pounds each. "Hmm?"

John huffed his amusement. "Time to lie down and take a nap." He carefully lowered the other man into the bed, arranging him so he would be comfortable.

God, he was so pliable like this and under normal circumstances, this would be pretty amusing, but the cause wasn't exactly a laughing matter.

John stayed, petting his lover gently for the few minutes it took for him to fall back into a deep sleep. With a sigh, John leaned down and pressed a kiss against Rodney's cheek, then stood up, stretching.

Pulling his boots back on, John quickly tied them and headed down the hall in the direction he'd seen Carson disappear. His guard-dog was gone—eating or patrolling or something else entirely.

John didn't see Beckett, so he made his way back to the room where Elizabeth had been earlier. He popped his head in the door. "Hey."

Elizabeth was alone, scribbling on a pad of paper with a roller-ball pen. "John," she said with a smile, "you're up and looking better."

He moved inside. "Yeah, still tired, but every nap helps. Busy?"

She shrugged. "Yes and no. Trying to figure out some of the final pieces to our treaty. It seems like Rodney was right about the site."

John sat down across from her. "That was a test facility? And he was awake for a few minutes, too, by the way. Wiped out and exhausted, but he was able to eat a few bites of food, and talk for a bit. He was asking when we were leaving to go back to Atlantis."

"Actually, there is a feast tomorrow afternoon that I'd like you to attend if Carson can clear you. It will solidify our agreement with them."

"Both of us or just me? I can't see why I won't be up to it, but Rodney might not. I'll have to ask Carson."

She nodded. "I'd like your entire team to be here for it, but if not I understand—and so does Roseh."

John shook his head in bafflement as he leaned back in the chair. "I don't get him. When we got here, he accused of us stealing, then he refused to tell me what was going on and nearly got both Rodney and I killed, and now we're all best friends. I have a good idea of what happened in between, but it's still a little bizarre. What kind of ceremony does he want us to participate in?"

"I don't know for certain. A meal is how he described it."

He huffed. "So what are we trading exactly? Just for access to this base?"

Elizabeth sighed. "We get complete access to the mainframe and the base, as well as mining rights in exchange for some basic scientific assistance in dealing with the base, gene therapy to help in getting more of their people into the system, and some assistance in farming and livestock management."

Raising an eyebrow, John zeroed in on the medical trade. "We're admitting to the gene therapy, and trading it out. You know if it gets out that we have it, we're likely to get more people trying to get a piece of us."

"I don't believe that will be a problem."

John thought Elizabeth was amazingly naive at times, but she was the one making the calls. If nothing else, if they were going to start trading the therapy, it would give the teams another bargaining chip for select worlds. "Sounds good. What else has been happening? Who's running Atlantis while we're all here?"

"I've been checking in regularly and Lorne has made a few trips back," she said, leaning back. "Otherwise, it's been quiet."

"We've been lucky with that. My team has really been the only ones running into trouble of any sort lately. I can't help but be superstitious that something big and mean is coming."

"Maybe you've gotten it all out of your system," she said with a smile.

"I tired to retire, but Lorne refused to accept the resignation. He said I would get bored sipping mai tais on the east pier and blowing stuff up on occasion for variety." John made a sad face.

Elizabeth chuckled. "Yes, yes I can see the Major's point. Just…let's get through this now and I'm sure things will even out for a while. You're due for it."

"Some peace and routine missions with nothing exciting to report would be a nice change," he admitted. "So what do you need from me now? I'm not up to heavy lifting, but I might as well make myself useful."

"Right now? Just relax. You've earned it. Besides, it's getting late," she said, checking her watch.

John made a face. "With as much as I've been sleeping, my days and nights are completely off kilter. I'll wander down to the labs and check in on Zelenka then."

"He should have headed back to Atlantis on Lorne's last run."

"Oh." He ran a hand through his hair. "All right, can you at least give me a laptop? I can work on reports and keep an eye on Rodney until I need to rest again."

"Don't you have Rodney's? I'm sure he brought one with him. I know I don't have an extra."

John looked at her in horror. "Do you have any idea what he would do to me if he caught me messing around with his personal laptop?"

"I think he'd forgive you," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Get some rest, John. Carson said you'd both need plenty of it for the next week."

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm a little better after each nap, but I've been down this route before. It will be a week or so before we're both back up to full speed and not tiring quickly." Standing he smiled at her. "Get some rest yourself. Both you and Carson look like you could use it."

She nodded. "I plan to. It will be strange sleeping off-world, but I'm bunking in with Teyla."

John blinked. He forgot she wasn't used to this. "Huh. You'll get used to it pretty quickly. The awe of being on another planet dims pretty quick when you get down to it."

Rising, she gathered the papers on the table and held them to her chest. "I know. It took me a while to get used to Atlantis. It's just different. Takes getting used to. I honestly don't do it enough to be used to sleeping in a different bed several times a week."

John grinned, walking with her as they started down the hall. "That's not as fun as it sounds. I have a nice bed on Atlantis—if I could sleep in it more, I'd be a happier man. A body pushing forty and the ground start to have a lot more disagreements as time goes on."

She chuckled quietly. "I understand. But you're used to different situations, environments. Much more than most. You had a pretty varied background even before you came to Atlantis."

He shot her a startled look. He didn't know how much of his background—other than the black mark and being known as the black sheep of the Air Force—she actually knew. He had always been afraid to ask.

She smiled gently. "There's not a lot I don't know."

John grinned a little ruefully. "I think I'll feel better if I don't know exactly how much you really know about me."

"I know your father is still alive and you haven't seen him since you enlisted."

John sucked in a breath. "It was mutual, trust me. He didn't want to see me, and I made it easy for him."

Elizabeth was quiet. "Were you too much alike?"

John stared blankly ahead, sighing softly. "Probably. I was young and stubborn, he was set in his ways. He was furious when he found out I was joining the Air Force—what he called the 'pansy asses of the armed services'—and told me if I did it, I wasn't his son any more. I wanted to fly more than I wanted to please him, so I walked out and never looked back. It's only been recently that I realized I found a family elsewhere."

"A family is important. I've seen that more and more the older I get and the more people I meet."

Nodding, John refused to meet her eyes. "I didn't know that for a long time. It's...almost too much to think about sometimes."

She paused, a hand on his arm. "I know I haven't been as…understanding and supportive as I could have been. I know that. But you and Rodney have something…tangible. Don't ever lose it and don't ever take it for granted."

He felt his ears get hot. "Thank you. You're...part of our family, too, you know. All of us on Atlantis are."

"Why don't you get some rest? We have an important treaty closing feast tomorrow."

He nodded, catching her hand briefly. He knew he was still blushing, but sometimes, as hard as it was to get the words out... "Elizabeth... promise me you won't... won't deny yourself happiness. If anything, being a leader, you need it more than anyone. I didn't realize just how much command was weighing me down until I had someone to share it with."

"There are some things that just have to be, John. Please, leave it at that."

He shook his head. "No they don't, not unless you force it. I won't push, but... there are people on Atlantis who admire you, respect you, and love you—and one in particular who more than loves you if I'm reading him right—don't be alone because you think there isn't any other choice." He patted her arm, not giving her a chance to respond. He didn't want her to recover from the slight shock he saw on her face until she was in bed and could think about it. He stepped into the room he was sharing with Rodney. "Goodnight, Elizabeth. Sleep well."

He heard her quiet response as he moved inside, finding Ronon keeping watch inside. He nodded at John and got to his feet, already heading out. "I'll wake you in the morning if you're not up."

"Thanks. Have you had a chance to sleep at all?"

"Yeah. Not as much as you, though. I'll keep an eye out tonight. These people are too nice now."

John chuckled. "I know what you mean. If you need a break, find a Marine to relieve you. Keep an eye on Teyla's room, too—Elizabeth is staying with her tonight."

"Plan on it."

As the door closed, John kicked off his shoes and stripped down to his boxers—might as well be comfortable. He wasn't quite ready to sleep yet again, so he decided to take Elizabeth's advice and snag Rodney's laptop. Only before he could open a new report, he found his lover's stash of games. He settled on the bed with his leg pressed against Rodney's body and set about trying to break the high score on minesweeper.

He played for nearly an hour, the time slowly bleeding the tension from his body. Rodney shifted a few times on the bed, his slumber more restless than his unconscious sprawl before. This was more like normal.

John found himself watching his lover, just enjoying the quiet time. The blue eyes staring back at him were unexpected.

"Hey." His lips curled up in a soft smile.

"Hey."

"I didn't mean to wake you up." John closed the computer and set it on the floor.

"Didn't. Come to bed?"

"I'm already in bed." He grinned a little as he swung around and got comfortable against Rodney's body

"Mmm...like that…idiot."

John laughed quietly, pulling his lover close, their limbs tangling comfortably. "Elizabeth wants us to do a ceremony thing to seal the deal tomorrow. But if you aren't up to it yet, you've been given the okay to sit it out."

"Sleep better like this," Rodney said, sighing contentedly. "And sure…fine…whatever."

Since they had settled more or less facing each other, John tilted his head to brush their lips together lightly. "Love you."

"Love you," Rodney echoed, pressing closer.

"Go back to sleep. We can deal with anything else tomorrow."

"Mmmm." Rodney leaned forward a fraction, kissing John lazily.

They kept kissing that way, soft and light and gentle, neither of them really up to anything more, but the sheer decadence of being able to curl together and taste... it made John's chest hurt with something that felt a lot like happiness.

Rodney pulled back slightly, sighing contentedly. "This is nice."

"Mmmm, very, very nice." John pulled his lover a little closer.

"Should warn you."

"'Bout what?"

"Gonna fall asleep soon."

John chuckled softly again. "I know. It's okay—I'm starting to get there myself."

"Good. Hate for you to think it was something you did."

He worked a hand around so he could start rubbing small circles on Rodney's lower back. "Nope. I know you're going to be tired for the next few days, and will get tired a lot faster even when you are up to moving around. It's okay. Just take lots of naps."

Rodney huffed. "I don't nap."

John kissed the top of his lover's head. "For the next few days you're going to have to. And since I'm in the same boat, I'll be right there with you. Think of it as a mini-vacation."

"Hmm…sex, too?"

That made John laugh again. "If we're up to it. Might just be lazy touching and kissing though."

"That's good. Nice…mmm…very nice."

"Go to sleep, Rodney." John knew he had a goofy, fond look on his face, but he couldn't bring himself to care. "I'll be here when you wake up again."

"Better be," Rodney mumbled, snuggling in closer, tightening his arms around John.

They both fell asleep quickly, and John slept better and deeper than he had recently. When he woke up again, it was to soft voices in the room, with his lover still draped over him making the bed pleasantly warm.

"John?" Carson's voice was quiet.

He blinked his eyes open. "Mmmm? M'awake. What's going on?"

"If you're up for it, we're getting ready for our feast. Elizabeth wanted to check on you and Rodney and see if you were up to joining us. You still have time to shower and get yourself together."

"Yeah. I am. I'm not sure if Rodney will be though." John shifted slightly. "Hey, buddy, you awake yet?"

"Of course. Making a racket."

"Sorry. I have to get up and get ready for this ceremony thing. How are you feeling? You want to try showering and coming, or stay here and sleep a bit more?"

"Coming is always good," Rodney said quietly.

Despite himself, and despite the other people in the room, John's body reacted, and he arched up slightly with a soft moan. "It's been way too long. Shower with me?"

John heard Carson's quiet cursing and Ronon's deep laugh.

His face got hot, but damn it, he hadn't had sex in days, and had been sleeping wrapped around his lover the whole time. How was he supposed to resist? Sitting up, he tried to gather what was left of his dignity—not that there was much after everything he had been through in the last year—around him. "We're going to clean up. Do we have clean uniforms to change in to, or should we put on yesterdays?"

"Your BDUs are in the bathroom," Carson said, his own face red. "Make sure you take off the bandages. I'll need to re-wrap them when you get out."

"I will. I'll make sure to clean them carefully too." Standing, John held out a hand to Rodney. "Coming?"

His lover slowly sat up, swinging his legs over the side. He rubbed his hands across his face, trying to rub out some of the sleep and exhaustion. Carson stepped up and offered a hand, as well, helping to get the unsteady scientist to his feet.

"There we go, laddie. Take it slow."

"You'll feel a lot better and fresher once you're clean," John promised.

"Sure," Rodney grumbled.

"Take it easy, lad. You've been on your back for two days. It'll take a bit to get your balance back."

Between them, they got Rodney into the bathroom and leaned against the shower wall. When he was sure Rodney was steady, John glanced at the doctor. "I should be able to take it from here. If he has any trouble, I'll call you back okay?"

"I'm sure Ronon will be hovering," Carson said with a nod. "I'm gonna make sure I get some food for you. Rodney's a little whiter than I'd like."

"And coffee," Rodney perked up, concentrating on something other than holding himself upright.

John grinned. "Thanks. I doubt we'll be long—neither of us is up to a long shower today I don't think."

"Aye. I'll have food waiting but no coffee for you yet," Carson said as he headed out, Rodney groaning in complaint.

As soon as the doctor was out of earshot, John leaned in and pressed a closed-mouth kiss to Rodney's lips. "I'll sneak you some of mine."

"Certainly hope so," Rodney said, letting John carefully tug off the bandages on his wrists before stripping him. The hot shower water warmed the small space, but Rodney shivered at the temperature contrast.

John was careful, using a soft cloth to wash the raw skin first, using his mouth to soothe it as he went. Then he turned his attention to the rest of Rodney, washing away the sweat and fear and stress of the last few days.

His lover was trembling quietly by the time John finished, his blue eyes open wide, his face open and showing John everything he was feeling.

Making a soft noise, John rose from where he had been kneeling to clean even the bottoms of Rodney's feet, pressing their mouths together. He was gentle, not wanting to hurt his lover further, but he was so desperate for it...

Rodney nearly melted into him, wrapping his arms around John, tugging him closer with a quiet, needy moan.

"Want you. Oh god, Rodney... I need to know what you're up for, please..."

"Not much, but please…want to feel good…please…"

"Shhh. I'll take care of you." John kissed him again before sinking back to his knees, licking a broad stripe up Rodney's rapidly hardening erection.

Rodney shuddered and moaned, clutching at John's shoulders, fingers digging in as John swallowed him down. He was trembling harder now, his sounds a little more desperate.

Since it had been a while, John wanted to draw it out—he wanted to feel it in the back of his throat for the rest of the day, chasing phantom flavors with his tongue. He brought his lover to the edge and then backed him off again over and over.

"John…please…" Rodney begged, exhaustion beginning to tease his lover's voice.

Hearing it, John finally took pity, taking his lover deep and humming hard, as he worked a finger back to drag over Rodney's entrance.

It didn't take much longer before Rodney was coming, slow and sweet, filling John's mouth. John swallowed, trying to get every last drop.

He backed off slowly, licking Rodney clean as he did. When he was sure the other man was stable for the moment against the wall, John reached down to get a hand around his own neglected cock.

Rodney made a disapproving noise and slid down the wall, landing a little harder than he probably wanted. He leaned in toward John, resting his head against John's shoulder as his hand wrapped around John's cock. "Please…"

John groaned, shaking slightly and letting go to wrap both arms around his lover. "I need…Rodney... Please..."

"I know…I'm trying," Rodney whispered, stroking steadily, rubbing his thumb over the head. He used a little pressure, used his nails, alternating between the two to drag John higher. He was breathing heavily, his body supported entirely by John.

John was shaking, but it wasn't quite enough. He caught Rodney's other hand, moving it to his nipple. The other man knew John could come from that alone, so the added stimulation would be enough... "Need... please... want to come..."

Rodney nodded, his hands fumbling a little as he moved to comply.

As soon as his lover started to roll his nipple, caressing and jerking him off at the same time, John buried his face in Rodney's shoulder and cried out as he came, his body shaking with relief. God, he missed this when they had to go without.

Rodney stroked him until he softened, holding him as they came down. They stayed like that—slumped on the floor of the shower, water cascading over them—until John started to get a cramp in his leg.

"Okay, need to finish getting cleaned up and get off this floor. You want to stay here while I wash my hair, or do you think you can stand up?"

"No standing."

"Kay." John pushed himself up, joints twanging. He quickly got himself cleaned up, then shut off the water before helping Rodney up and getting him moved to sit on a small stool Carson had left next to their clothes. "Let's get you dry and into clean boxers. Then you can go back to bed."

Even though his eyes were sliding closed, Rodney shook his head. "Want to stay awake."

"I know you do, buddy. But you might not be able to." John used the nearby towel to carefully strip away the moisture from Rodney's body, then got them both decent enough to not embarrass Carson before calling the doctor to come back in.

By the time he and Carson walked back in, Rodney was leaning against the wall, snoring quietly. John chuckled and rolled his eyes. He never believed Rodney could sleep just about anywhere until they started their relationship. Now…it still amused him.

John glanced up. "He wanted to come, and kept insisting he was awake, but as you can see..."

"Aye. Give him a few minutes. Then we'll move him. Let's see how awake he is then. Maybe a power nap will give him enough energy to eat a little and get upstairs."

"Do you think that's wise? Wouldn't it be better to get a little food in him then let him sleep most of the day again?"

"Roseh really would like you all to attend and we said we'd give it out best shot." Carson sighed. "I wasna happy about it, but Elizabeth promised."

John sighed. "He might have to settle for three out of four. But we'll see how he is after he sleeps a bit. Orgasms always leave him a little loopy anyway, but after he gets past that he's relaxed but not wrung out. Maybe the endorphins will work for us this time."

Carson's cheeks flushed a little as he nodded, already opening his kit as he moved to check Rodney's wrists. He worked quietly, steadily, Rodney sleeping through the entire process. The bandages weren't as thick as before, but they were still needed—mostly for protection and to keep the wounds clean. When he was done, John helped Carson wrestle Rodney into his shirt, the scientist waking up about half-way through the process.

"Hey, buddy. Just relax and let us get you dressed. There's some food waiting for you in the other room. How are you feeling?"

"Mmm…hungry. Gotta piss." An eye cracked open a beat later. "Carson? Why are you in my bathroom?"

John grinned. "I'll help you empty your bladder in a minute. And we're still off-world, Rodney. Carson's not in our bathroom so much as we're all guests here."

"I showered here with you," Rodney started slowly, moving his gaze to John. "We had sex in the shower. This is my bathroom."

Okay, John had to concede that point. "Nevertheless, Carson needed to re-bandage your wrists, and he's going to help me get you back out into the bedroom without hurting you."

"I can walk," Rodney immediately said, defensive.

"If you can, then we'll let you. But if you're falling asleep, you might need a little help." John and Carson got him on his feet, and it took both of them to get Rodney over to the toilet. The doctor stepped out again while John helped his lover pee.

"Oh god, better…much better," Rodney said, with a smile. "Food? Coffee? I remember you promising coffee."

"Food for sure, and coffee if I can sneak you some of mine. Don't say it too loud or Beckett will catch us and neither of us will get any caffeine." John was pretty sure he hadn't been this big of an addict BR—Before Rodney—but he couldn't work up the effort to really care.

"It'll help keep me awake for the meal…feast…thing." One of Rodney's hands waved absently in the air.

"True. If we get caught, that will be our reasoning." John grinned as he got the other man decent again, then managed to help him out of the bathroom without needing Carson again. The smell of Orgasmic Stew made John's smile get wider.

"Is that food?" Rodney asked, his eyes glancing around the room. "God, I am so hungry."

"Yeah, it's really good food." He got Rodney settled, then handed over one of the steaming bowls, taking another for himself. John closed his eyes and made happy noises as he ate.

Rodney's moan made him glance up, smiling as a look of sheer pleasure was etched into his lover's face. He was forced to eat slowly—his hands not as steady as usual—but he was eating, and loving every bite.

"I'm campaigning for the recipe and ingredients for this to be added to our trade goods for this place." John took a careful sip of the coffee in his thermos, then, looking around to make sure no one was paying attention, slipped it to his lover.

"Oh god yes," Rodney said around a bite of food before he lunged for the coffee.

Chuckling, John finished his own breakfast, then went looking for the rest of his uniform, getting geared up and ready to move out while Rodney finished.

"I need pants," Rodney commented at one point, stew still lining his bowl. He'd made a dent, but it was slow going.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." John returned to his lover's side, sitting beside him on the bed. "I'd love to have you come, but I don't want you pushing too hard. You had to take a short nap after a shower, and you can't even eat all your food right now. Dragging you to the surface might not be wise."

"I want to go."

"You never want to go to weird tribal ceremonies."

Rodney was quiet for a long moment before glancing away. "Two…there are two reasons. I don't want to stay here alone and I have a…hunch."

"Okay, first off, you wouldn't be alone—I'd leave someone here. And second, what kind of hunch? What are you worried about?" John rested a hand on Rodney's thigh.

"Not…worried," he said shaking his head. "Just…I'd rather not say. Just…trust me."

John stared at him for a few minutes, then sighed and nodded. "All right. If nothing else, it will put you outside and we can have a jumper come pick you up afterward to head back to the city."

Rodney nodded, smiling. "Don't forget my pack. I need the laptop you were messing with."

John got a little shifty, packing up the computer. Rodney was going to kill him when he discovered all his high scores had been beaten.

Rodney managed to finish dressing himself and they headed upstairs, following Teyla and Ronon. Someone knew where they were going at least.

They ended up settled in a rough circle around a bonfire and John began to get worried. Bonfires never meant good things. But so far, there was no odd requests or demands. Just food and drink.

But when Roseh finally stood, John's stomach dropped as he began to talk about what they had done to help his people and the thanks and respect he had for John's team.

But when he turned to Elizabeth and the rest of the Atlantis contingent, Rodney stifled a chuckle next to him.

John cut his eyes over, but otherwise stayed quiet, waiting to see what would come next.

"To finalize our treaty, I wish to have those who followed our valued saviors stand beside me and my people. We shall then begin the ancient rite of joyous communion."

John swallowed. The words rite and communion just never boded well for him when used together. He glanced over at Elizabeth trying to get a clue, since she obviously knew more about this than he did.

But she looked just as shocked as John did as Roseh's people ushered her to her feet, Lorne and his team standing as well. Carson shot John a fearful glance as he stood beside Elizabeth. Rodney, though, simply smiled back.

Right, well, at least this time they were already allies. So the odds of this ending in shooting and running were almost nil. Actually, it might be nice for everyone else to have to do the ceremony for once. Maybe then they wouldn't give John and his team such a hard time for always getting roped into the weird ones.

When the music started, the Lanteans were encouraged to follow the lead of their native companion. They were dancing. Around a bonfire.

John leaned back on his elbows, watching his people dance. Awkwardly. It was pretty damn funny. Now this was a ceremony he could get behind—all that was required of him was to watch and mock.

"This was worth it," Rodney said quietly from where he sat beside John. Ronon and Teyla on his other side.

"Totally. Think they'll make them all get naked?"

"I do not believe so," Teyla commented, reaching for another glass of the fruit wine.

"Too bad. That would have bought us years of no-mocking when we came back from the loopy missions." John took a sip of his own wine, feeling mellow.

"I thought you people were better dancers than this," Ronon said, his eyes carefully watching the Lanteans as they danced—if you could call it that—around the bonfire.

"Some of us are. Some.... not so much." John watched his second in command turn bright red as he stumbled through a step. "But you have to give them one thing—the entertainment factor more than makes up for lack of skill."

"Mmm…maybe. Lorne needs more practice," Rodney said, rubbing a hand over his face.

"We could start an Atlantis School of Dance in the Pegasus Galaxy. Like the alien version of Dancing with the Stars."

"Oh, god. No. If people didn't know you were gay before, they know for certain after."

John couldn't help laughing at that. "Straight guys dance, Rodney. All the time. Look at John Travolta."

"Oh come on, that's has to be a cover. He's bi at the very least."

"He dances, he gets the girls, and he manages to look sexy while doing it. I might not be a big fan, but I have to give the guy props for that."

Rodney huffed and rolled his eyes, tilting a little toward John. "Mmm…think this will last much longer?"

"No idea. You seem to know more about it than I do. Hey check out, Elizabeth. She looks like she's trying to kill us with her mind."

"It was just something I saw when I was talking to Roseh…earlier. After I said I was going to help…" Rodney shrugged.

John made a non-committal noise. He was feeling too relaxed to want to get worked up over that again.

Rodney yawned, mouth open wide even as he tried to hide it behind his hand. Carson moved to walk over to them, but was tugged back into the dancing flow by a tall blonde in a flowing green dress.

Chuckling, John leaned in to his lover slightly. They did have to be a little careful, there were Marines here who didn't know for sure, even if they did suspect. He wasn't about to confirm anything for anyone else. "How are you doing?"

"As amusing as this is—and it is really amusing—I'm not going to last much longer. But I just had to see if my hunch was right."

John leaned back even further, so he was lounging and watching. "If you need to lie down and try to sleep a little, I'm sure they'll understand. They knew you were still recovering going in."

Rodney nodded and sighed. "I wish I had more energy to mock them right now."

"Have your camera in your pack? We could record it so you can fully appreciate it later."

"No. Didn't bring it," Rodney said with a yawn.

"Too bad." John grinned as Lorne went whirling by. "This is worth preserving for posterity. How often do you see three whole units of Marines prancing?"

"I had a nightmare about it once," Rodney said quietly. "I was tied to a stake or something and they were whirling around me in some dizzying dance before they killed me."

John looked over with a faintly horrified expression. "Okay, that's pretty bizarre. Hopefully you don't have dreams like that anymore, do you?"

"I…" Rodney said haltingly. "Let's just say that's probably the…tamest."

John sighed. "Next time you have one, tell me. I'll see if I can't help you get rid of them."

"Hmm…doubtful."

"Hey." John let his arm rest closer to Rodney, so his fingertips were brushing his lover's leg. "Tell me next time, okay?"

Rodney nodded, then glanced away, his eyes sliding back to their prancing and dancing co-workers.

They watched until the sunset, and Rodney was snoring softly against John's shoulder. John was feeling pretty sleepy himself as the others started drifting back over, allowed to sit as they got too tired to dance any more. He shot an amused, lazy grin at Elizabeth and Carson as they dropped nearby. "Have fun?"

"So this is fun for you?" Carson asked with a huff, draining a glass of water.

"It's a pretty average, run of the mill festival ceremony thing, yeah." John's grin got a little wider. "Just remember this next time my team comes in with weird bruises."

"Run of the mill?" Carson's voice broke on the last word.

"Well, there was no nudity. So you're right—this one was tame in comparison."

Ronon chuckled, the sound waking Rodney with a start. "What?"

"Hey, buddy. Have a nice nap? You missed the best part—everyone got naked and painted themselves with some sort of fruit juice. Carson was just saying he wished he could do this all the time."

Rodney's slumber-glazed eyes widened. "Why do I always miss the good stuff?"

John laughed softly at Beckett's spluttering. "I don't know, lucky I guess. How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

John nodded. "We can head home as soon as we're done here." He glanced at Elizabeth, who was flushed and looked a little amused. "Any ideas how much longer this will last?"

"If you need to head back to Atlantis, we can finish up here," Elizabeth said with a smile. "It looks like you both could use some rest after all of the excitement this afternoon."

"Hey, watching is a lot more interesting than participating. I should start bringing you guys along on all my missions."

"Somehow I don't think so," Elizabeth said. "You heading back?"

"I think so. Rodney needs a night in his own bed, and I'm starting to flag a bit myself. My jumper nearby?"

Elizabeth nodded "I asked Major Lorne to bring it around before everything started. It should be in the nearby clearing. Are you okay flying home?"

"It's not far. Ronon, Teyla, you're with me and Rodney. Doc, you heading back with us as well?"

"Aye," Carson said, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, rubbing the dampness onto his pants. "I came out to keep an eye on you, not to dance a bloody gig."

John laughed softly again, shifting Rodney so he could push himself up, stretching his arms above his head. John was vaguely aware of more than just Rodney looking at the slim stripe of skin revealed as his shirt rode up a bit, and it amused him further. "The dancing is the fun part."

Carson snorted, rising with a groan to his feet. "Need a hand, Rodney?"

"What?"

"Come on, McKay. Home. Bed. Sleep on your own mattress." John held a hand down.

Rodney reached up, clasping John's offered hand. Carson grabbed his other one and they hauled him upright. "Really? We don't get to stay for when they ask everyone to drop their pants?"

"Nope. We're letting Lorne handle that this time."

"Huh. It would probably be an interesting show."

"Come on, Rodney. You don't really want to see Lorne and Parrish shaking their stuff for an audience. It would scar us both for life."

"Mmm…not Parrish. Lorne though…"

John stumbled and would have gone head-first into the ground if Ronon's reflexes weren't fast enough to catch him. "What?"

Rodney shrugged. "I always admired his type."

John just stared in horror. He was kinky, but thinking about his XO in terms of sex was just wrong, wrong, so very very wrong.

"What?"

"You are not allowed to have those thoughts about men under my direct command."

"What? Why?"

"It's just... it's creepy."

Rodney glanced at John for a long moment before glancing away, letting John lead him the rest of the way to the jumper. John got him settled in the back, gesturing for Carson to sit alongside him. Ronon and Teyla entered last, closing the rear door before moving to the front of the jumper.

"All right kids, let's head home."

***

The End


End file.
